The Bigger Picture
by ChellyBellyBeanBag
Summary: A take on our favorite hunter, D. Told from the pov of one of the very kind he hates. A catty, slightly immature, stubborn vampiress that plays tag-along for the mission of a life-time. Can D put his hatred of her kind aside, will they strangle eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yo. Yes I love D lol. XD. I wanted to try something different. Usually I hate Ocs but I'm sick and tired of every chick who encounters D being madly in love with him at first sight and I wanted to make at least a mild exception. Tell me if she's Mary Sue and I will change her and fall to my knees begging for forgiveness lol. I will address certain problems that I have with D's character for humor's sake.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Or else he'd be a lot less boring and much more relatable. (but we love him anyway lol.)

**Chapter One: Trust no Servants **

"Might I ask how we are being paid?" I grumbled out an inquiry, feeling absolutely bored out of my mind. My master narrowed his eyes at me with a look of disdain. He scoffed and ignored me. "Well?" I insisted. "Is it blood or cash?" I demanded. He gave me a look that sent a tingle of fear down my spine but I masked it well. "Do not ruin this job. This caravan has promised me a most…valuable sum." he smirked at the last part. I shuddered. His name was Vincent Avalon Doyle. My master. He was a cruel monster. Yes, he was a monster in every aspect of the word. We had been hired to act as protectors to a caravan of slave traders and bandits who carried a particularly large caravan of women and children. I did not like the idea of guarding scum like this. Since when have they ever needed protection? Let them tow their 'cargo' by themselves.

I was not the most compassionate creature. Working with someone like Vincent Doyle tended to drain the humanity from anybody and anything slowly but surely…and I was fairly far along down that road. I thought nothing of the slaves that were being hauled in the line of canvassed wagons. These men were apart of an international slave trade originally designed to sell a quick meal to starving or just hungry vampires and the like. They-or should I say 'we' were heading North, I did not care for specifics, once we got there Vincent and I would be leaving anyway. I rode my horse silently. Bandits and mercenaries alike stared at me with lustful awe. I was used to these looks so I managed to ignore the disgust that bubbled in my gut. I swung my chocolate brown braid over my shoulder and looked ahead. "Oh no, I would never dream of interfering with my master's plans." I rolled my eyes at him. He appeared close beside me, still mounted atop his own horse. "I have many plans…._Allura._" he breathed down my neck and I curled my upper lip. Not this again.

"Do you remember when I turned you?" he leered. "I'd rather not." I responded, head held high. "It was your choice." he reminded. "I had nothing left, and I was a stupid naïve child." I hissed. "I hated being a dhampire, I was desperate to be one thing or another….I made the wrong choice." I reared my horse away from his. "When will you be mine?" he appeared beside me once again. I clenched my jaw. "You have asked me this before… and I will always give you the same answer. I would sooner die than be yours." I turned and glared at him. He grinned like a mad man. "We shall see." he rode off. I shivered, following along. He did make advances like this every now and then, but they were far apart and few so I could handle it. Still, he frightened me. I would never show it, for that did not seem smart, and pride did not allow me to, but I knew that he already knew. He could sense fear. He is not a main antagonist in this tale as he once was when I was young, but at the time, he was considered a threat. A threat that I am glad to be rid of today.

I looked at the large number of mercenaries, bandits, and low lives all armed to the teeth. Who in their right mind would attack such a large group? I had heard of the hunter chasing them down. A Dhampire hunter. An apparently well-known, Class A vampire hunter extraordinaire. How good was he? Yes dhampire were the best and most effective vampire killers but, I found all this firepower unnecessary for one hunter. I had not heard of him. Moving on. I figured that Vincent's payment included some of these people among other things. I could hear sobbing and whimpering from inside the canvas wagons as I passed. It was late at night or else I would have to be wearing a large cloak to protect me from the sun. These men were disgusting the way they stared after me. Honestly, did they have no shame? No dignity? I was far out of their league. I drew my attention away from them. The night air was nippy and the moon was full, round, and jolly. Not very appropriate for the situation. I loved looking at the stars though. They were the one thing that never changed in my existence. They reminded me of the little shreds of humanity I had left. "Allura." "What!?" I snapped. "Go check out the merchandise, I want to know the quality." Vincent replied nonchalant.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my horse toward a wagon. I gracefully hopped onto the lip, ignoring the hungry glance from the driver. The sniffling, and whimpering seemed to freeze and I heard several gasps as I opened the flap and sauntered inside. I remained stoic. They all seemed okay, physically. Their mental states would be unsure to be honest, although I could not blame them. To go through such a traumatic experience. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a little boy; he stared up at me from his spot on the floor with utter awe. He looked to be about six. I turned completely to face him. An older girl that appeared to be his sister hugged him protectively as he continued to look up at me. Curious large blue eyes wide and unblinking. I knelt down to their level on the floor, tilting my head. The others all scattered as I did so. "It's impolite to stare." I murmured softly. The girl shivered. I leaned over and kissed the boy on the forehead. Ah, to be so young. When had I ever been that young? I could practically smell the youth.

Days into the trip, I found myself keeping an eye on those two youngsters. I supposed it was to pass the time. Or perhaps I simply found them interesting among the others. Traveling could be quite boring at times. In addition, it was an excuse to keep out of Vincent's immediate path. The journey was uneventful and a bit annoying, no real trouble…until that night. Vincent seemed a bit…unhinged. I was used to seeing him like this when he was about to strategize, or face up with a particularly formidable opponent. I stared curiously. I sensed something odd about the night. I could feel it in the air. His eyes excitedly flashed red now and again. Yet his face remained serious. His eyes met my inquiring gaze. He looked forward again and motioned me over with a wave of his arm. I sighed as I trotted over to him on my mount.

"Problem Vince?" I inquired sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. He leaned over as he surveyed our surroundings. I leaned over to hear what he had to say. "Stay here and keep an eye on the merchandise, we've got a problem." he whispered. My eyes widened a fraction. Then disappointment came over me as I realized I would not be a part of the action. Before I could reply, he trotted off to the obvious leader, named Samuel. He whispered something to him and the trader's eyes popped. They exchanged a few words that I could not quite make out. Vincent nodded and I saw him adjust his weapons before his horse darted past me and disappeared through the trees. I let out a huff. How dare he leave me alone with these incompetents! The command was given for the men to pick up the pace. Several times actually. I felt the need to go check on the boy and his sister. With a shrug, I galloped over to their wagon.

When I reached it…I was puzzled. It was eerily silent. Usually one could hear shuffling, cowering and sniffling, maybe the occasional sob. I caught a scent. It was that of one particularly nasty trader. Ernest was his name I believe. I then noticed that there _were _sounds coming from the wagon. However it was only one of them, and she was stifling her soft sobs. A girl. I felt my blood boil. Fearing the worst I jumped onto the wagon lip and gave the driver a threatening look, making him keep his mouth shut. When I snatched the canvas flaps open, my fears were confirmed. The other women and children were all huddled against the walls of the wagon cowering and trembling… and in the back, I saw it. Ernest was in the middle of trying to have his way with one of the young girls. My eyes flashed dangerously and I let out a snarl. In an instant, I snatched him by the throat and pinned him to the floor with the heel of my boot threatening to pierce through his jugular.

Never seeing an enraged vampire before, the victims all gasped and stared with fear, shock, and some in awe. The girl scrambled behind me and back into the crowd, filled with humiliation and disgust. "I believe that vampires prefer undamaged goods. Who knows what you might give these girls with just your foul, putrid, presence alone." I hissed. He struggled in pain and terror. My disgust rose at his cowardly whimpers. "I wonder…should I spare you with a warning? Or maybe give you what your kind deserve?" I smirked down at him maliciously. "Mercy!" he wheezed. "Mercy? You don't deserve mercy. I'll tell you what I'm going to do-" a knife suddenly cut me off as it went flying into the wagon and barely missed my head as I ducked. A warning shot no doubt, but it pissed me off to no end. I would have to teach someone a few manners. I picked up Ernest by the shirt and tossed him under the wagon wheel as I leapt out. Had I been human that shot would have hit me.

There was a non-human presence here. I could sense him. I scanned the area dangerously. My fingers twitched eagerly about the hilt of my sword. There was a hiss in the air and I ducked in time to avoid a nuclear-ish blast to my head. My sword was forgotten as I snatched out my revolver. I shot in the direction that the shot came from. The mercenaries and other slave traders panicked at the sound. "High alert boys!" I shouted with a crazed grin. I was eager to fight. Apparently, I missed, for my opponent was taking down a couple of mercenaries. I could not see him well but I could tell he held skills beyond these pathetic mortals. Deciding to do my job, I snatched out my sword and darted soundlessly for him. My determined expression dropped as he turned his gun in my direction and fired three shots. I ran along a few trees and spiraled to avoid the blessed bullets. I then launched myself at him kicking myself off a tree stump. Another sword blocked my swing and I was kicked a good few feet back. I mentally cursed as I fired my revolver at the figure. He gracefully avoided them with several moves of his own. I aimed a swift kick at him in mid-air only to have an iron grip on my heel.

I blocked the sword threatening to sever my head. I managed good punch to what felt like his face. Meanwhile the caravan was getting away. He kicked me in the gut and snatched out a strange weapon. I leapt swiftly into the high branches above him. Rather than follow me he eyed the caravan and darted in that direction. I leapt through the branches after him. He mounted a large black horse and I pounced. I knocked him off using my legs to grip him by the neck. My goal was to snap it. He gripped my thighs trying to pry me off. I fought back stubbornly. "It's been a while since I've had a worthy playmate." I panted out of breath with a smirk. He was strong! Then again so was I. I spiraled in an attempt to finish him off but he spun with me. Stubborn. He was grabbing for his weapons but I snatched out my revolver and aimed the barrel right against his skull. "I won't go down so easily." I growled. Suddenly to my alarm, a sharp pain assaulted my thigh where his other hand was. I yelped indignantly and my startled grip faltered. He used the opportunity to throw me off and into a tree. I heard a gruff laugh.

Barely dodging a swing of his sword, I leapt up and whistled. On cue, my horse ran past and I grabbed onto him and swung into my saddle. I knew he would follow but I needed to rethink a strategy. The cool night air nipped at my ears and nose as I galloped. Stray bangs whipped about my face. In an instant, a sword was plunged between my shoulder blades and came out of my throat. I coughed up blood, and my eyes widened in shock. How did he catch up so fast? I keeled over and fell to the floor with a thud. It hurt to breathe. The tall dark figure stood over me with a calm demeanor. I stared blankly, my vision to blurred with involuntary tears of pain to make out much. "Where are they?" a smooth deep voice interrogated. "You're a tracker. They can't be too far off." I wheezed. He looked in their direction and back at me. "I meant to ask who is behind this?" he clarified. My mind set was to survive. "_I-I can't say_." my voice grew weaker. He crouched over. "_Go ahead…if you kill me you'll never know." _I managed. In truth I knew nothing but I wanted to live. The thought also puzzled me that there was a bigger mastermind behind this…market.

"I wont kill you." he shook his head. "As long as you don't try to kill me." he added. I stared up at him. I could see his face now. He was deathly pale as to be expected from one who's genes were semi-vampire. But his features were so….beautiful. His eyes were gorgeous with a dark black shade to them. He had a very elegant all around face. Delicately chiseled. The flawlessness of it all made one wonder if the angels themselves carved his face out of the clouds of heaven. I did not have much time to react, I was too preoccupied with getting the blade out. I rolled onto my knees. I reached back and snatched it out painfully. My face was temporarily contorted with pain. I was able to "pull myself together" quickly enough. Vampires tend to heal abnormally quickly even from the most mortal wounds. Something that killed most humans was easily over-looked for us.

I handed the blade back to him, and he took it, looking completely unfazed. "You are going with me to track down the caravan, and afterwards you will tell me what I want to know." he informed. "What happened to my m- Vincent?" I hated calling him my master. He stood up and helped me up with him. "I took care of him." he blunted. "So he's dead?" I inquired. It felt weird to finally be free of him. It did not feel like he was dead. So surreal. "He should be." the hunter said giving me a crescent look over his shoulder. "If he is, then good riddance to good garbage." I huffed folding my arms as I followed. He raised his brow at me. "You are cooperating?" he asked. "Well now that I am free to do my own will I do not see why not. I don't like slave traders very much." I replied. "Besides, you spared me, and freed me from Vincent in the first place, consider this my I.O.U." I giggled. He was silent. "Very well." he nodded. My horse loyally came to my call. I was tired and slightly hungry from the loss of blood, but I could take care of that later. He had mounted his horse in an instant. "A cybernetic horse? You cheater." I grumbled. He didn't respond just sped off. 'Show off.' I internally muttered. I rode off. I thought about the gruff laughter I had heard in the middle of the fight. It was so unlike his voice that I heard now when he spoke. I touched my thigh unconsciously. What had happened? I could not see what had been done but it felt like a shock mixed with a pinch, a hard pinch.

When I caught up, I narrowed my eyes at his hands which were holding the reins of his mount at the moment. I would have to investigate later. As we reached the caravan in no time at all I began to feel my hunger increase. I bore my fangs in anticipation. "If you feed off of any woman or child in there, the deal is off and I will bring your head back to the villages." he warned. I glared at him. "That was not my intention Dhampire." I hissed. "Let's do this." I pulled out my gun and shot a few drivers in the head to stop the wagons. There were shouts of panic. I rushed in and cut the horses loose, a feral expression on my face. I caught sight of some troublesome mercenaries giving my new associate a bit of grief. I caught one behind the neck and faced him to me. "You gents miss me?" I grinned. He stared at me with terror. "You are mine." I growled. "TRAITOR!" he managed to shout before I sucked him dry. "Not too tasty." I grimaced. "Get the children." he commanded loudly. I rolled my eyes. Someone new to boss me around. I leapt onto a wagon and sliced open the roof.

They were all wide-eyed with sheer fear. I could smell it, taste it even. "Do not fear." I calmed them. "You're going home. All of you." I added. They seemed stunned as I cut them free. "Do not leave this wagon until me or the Dhampire say so." I stated, forgetting that they had no idea about the Dhampire hunter. I leapt out and continued to do the same to the rest. I did not want them to get caught in any cross fire during this fight. I disposed of anybody who stood in my way. The Dhampire hunter seemed to be having no problems so I focused on the task at hand. I had quite the feast. Away from the eyes of children of course. I was exiting the last of the wagons just as he finished off the main threat. There were a few left alive including Samuel himself. I landed gracefully in front of him wiping some dinner from the corner of my lip. "All done?" I giggled, 'eeping' slightly when a little burp escaped me. He gave me a dark look before turning back to his prisoners.

They cowered from him. He looked at me. "What do you know about this?" he asked me. I sighed. "Well about that." I began. "I don't know who is behind all of this. You should have asked Vincent." I informed waiting for him to go off on me. He didn't. "Why did you lie?" he demanded. "I was not ready to die just yet, and I figured that if you thought I still held some use it would encourage you to let me live, if just for a moment. That way there was a chance I could figure something out." I explained. He was silent. "Luckily for you, I left some of these men alive." he blunted. He turned to them and crouched down to eye level with them. "Tell me who hired you." he commanded. They cast their heads down. "Talk." I hissed. "Which one here is the ring leader?" he asked. "He is." I readily pointed out Samuel. "Okay then. Who hired _you_?" he looked at him. Samuel winced. "He would have me killed if I breathed a word." he murmured softly. "What if I promised to kill you in a far worst way than he could ever even imagine huh? How about that?" I snarled in an animalistic way. The hunter gave me a hard stare as Samuel winced but kept his eyes trained down on the ground. I huffed and folded my arms before looking away. "The girl is serious." he said calmly. "But all will be well if you cooperate." he added. He glared up at him.

"Oh! Are you that certain!?" he snapped. "You don't have him on your tail! You have no idea the trouble I could be in!" he added. "I am trying to be reasonable, but if you insist, I might have to let the lady here have her way, or do the job myself." he stated. I turned back around curiously. I gave him a dark grin. He looked between both of us darkly. "Well?" I inquired. He spat at me before shooting himself in the head. I gaped angrily. "The maggot!" I stomped my booted foot. The coward! Now what would we do?

* * *

So...I need a little feedback...Hate her? Like her? This is my first OC so I'm really anxious. Do you want it to stay in her pov or regular third-person kind of stuff.


	2. Reluctant Associations

Author's Note: Okay in case anybody decided to read out of boredom here is the second chapter it's longer and hopefully you'll like it better.

Disclaimer: D and his escapades are not mine

**Chapter Two: Reluctant Association**

"We are leaving the rest of them here." he said as he stood up and turned to me. "What is your name?" he more demanded than asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out at first. "A-allura." I informed. "Well then Allura, I assume that you know where these children came from." he stated. "Oh. Yes. Yes I do." I nodded. "Truthfully?" he raised a brow. "Yes." I assured between gritted teeth. "Children!" I called. "Please come out! You're safe now!" I said with a smile. They did not respond right away until I walked over to the wagons. "Come on." I giggled lifting the flap. The first to respond was the little boy who I visited now and again. Hesitant at first until he threw his arms around me tighter than a bear, he was still frightened. Poor thing. I felt my stomach drop at the indifference I had shown to these creatures. His sister followed but was wary not to touch me. Others began to file out. As soon as they spied the hunter they all seemed to bunch behind me. I let out another giggle. "You seem to have intimidated them um Mister…?" I discreetly asked his name. "…D." he said simply.

I raised a brow. "D." I repeated flatly. "You do realize that, that is a letter not a name right?" I inquired. "If you are going to give me a fake name come up with a good one." I placed my free arm on my hip as the other supported the little bloke on my other one. He glared at me in a way that shut me up right away. "Very well, very well, D it is." I stated. The boy's sister tugged at my arm. "What's happening?" she asked suspiciously. "Who is that?" she looked at D again a suspicious gleam in her eyes despite the cute little blush that covered her cheeks. "He came here to save you." I answered with a smile. The little girl blushed a bit more and looked away. She really was quite adorable. It seemed she had a crush on my new associate. "It's okay." I said to the rest of the children. "He is nothing to be afraid of." I assured. "I have to go talk to him so, take care of your brother here and I will be right back." I put the boy back down and ruffled the girl's hair. They watched me leave wide-eyed.

I sauntered over to him in my usual manner. "What is it?" he asked. "I have a proposition for you." I hoisted myself up onto a wagon lip and crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knees. He raised a brow and I could have sworn he eyed said legs like they were some sort of enemy. "I assume there is a rather hefty bounty for the retrieval of these youngsters. I myself need some money to find another living now that I have my freedom, so I would like to split the bounty with you." I smirked slyly. He remained silent. "Do you not think you are asking too much for someone in your position?" He remarked dryly. "Ah, on the contrary my dear Dhampire, those youngsters seem to trust me more." I stated. "One word from me and they will fight tooth and nail to stay with me. Also, I am the one who knows the way to each of their villages." I stated maintaining my usual demeanor. He narrowed his eyes. "I like to work alone." he blunted. "You really don't have much of a choice. Either you take half, or I take the whole thing." I folded my arms and stuck my nose in the air jestingly but stubbornly. There was a moment of silence before…

"Fine." he nodded. I smiled smugly to myself as I hopped off of the lip landing gracefully as I nodded. "Excellent. I will prepare the children and we'll be off then." I quickly strode toward the youngsters. I could feel him watching me. Perhaps suspicion. I could not truly blame him so I was not upset by it. I noticed a few young women blushing as they stared his way. I resisted the urge to laugh aloud. I remembered when I was like them. A boy crazy child. My looks had not particularly helped. I was always quite beautiful and I knew it. Boys had a hard time ignoring me. One look from my large blue-green eyes and they would be hooked like a fish. That all changed when people found out that I was a Dhampire. A monster. My fangs had begun to protrude, and it was impossible to hide from my sudden, very disturbing urges. I had never liked the sun and burned easily but I felt a new hatred for it. Animalistic and intense as I grew older. Soon everybody was suspicious of my mother. The truth had somehow been discovered through some sort of leak. We were forced to run. My mother was tracked down and killed. I had managed a narrow escape. I struggled for about a year for my own survival. Lonely, miserable, hated by everybody, and desperate for acceptance. That was when Vincent showed up.

He was a first rate monster, that could not be denied, but he was the only person (human or vampire) that acknowledged my existence with something other than fear, disgust, or hatred. He helped me to survive for a while as I lived on my own, and eventually turned me of my own volition. I had thought that if I was going to live, I wanted to be either one thing or the other. My only option was to be 100% vampire. I did not have any means to become 100% human so naturally I had allowed him to turn me. I hated him even more as time went on until eventually I had such a loathing for him that I would have killed him had I found the opportunity. His passes, comments, mocking remarks, and advances toward my person fueled my distaste for him. This only amused him however.

I brought my thoughts back to the girls, feeling a sudden envy at the simplicity of their existences. I sighed to myself. Sometimes I regretted allowing myself to be turned. They giggled as he passed them by either obliviously or simply ignoring their adoration of him. I shook my head. "Alright!" I called to the little humans making sure to seem the least intimidating as possible. "D says it's time to go! So, hop into the wagons and we will take you home." I smiled and ruffled the same little boy's hair. He let out a giggle that made my heart suddenly melt. "What's your name?" he asked curiously. I gave a lopsided grin. I leaned over to his level. "My name is Allura, you can tell your sister if you like, but I would be very happy if you two did not tell anybody else, okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay!" he nodded enthusiastically. "How about you?" I asked. "What is your name?" I sat next to him on the wagon lip as he kicked his dangling legs to and fro. "Me? Anthony." he said shyly. "That's a nice name." I closed my eyes fondly.

Anthony. That was the name of my first crush, and a boy that had still remained my friend before he suddenly disappeared. He was the only one who still accepted me before the unfortunate event of his disappearance. Anthony Graham was his name. I shivered at the idea that his disappearance could have been because of me. "My sister's name is Emmie." he brightened the silence. I smiled at the child. His sister looked to be around the age of nine. She had nut brown curls, large blue eyes with long eye lashes, and round rosy freckled cheeks. Adorable like her brother. His cheeks were round and plump with no freckles and he had sandy light hair with a deeper shade of blue in his inquisitive eyes. His hair was cut beside his ears in a messy fashion and made it seem spiked down. I laughed lightly. I whistled and my horse came trotting. "I will be back after I catch the runaway horses." I stated, cursing myself for my lack of thought. I swung onto the brown stallion and swiftly darted off to begin my tracking. I blew past D who seemed to look on with careful interest. He was quite interesting himself. Maybe I could get a rise out of him during our little trip. He seemed so overly cool and collected. I would have to test that out.

It was good few hours before I managed to round up the horses and herd them back to the wagons. D had started to bind them up again before I even dismounted my horse. I swung from my saddle gracefully. "Need some help?" I tilted my head quizzically. "That might make this take less time." he agreed with a simple nod. We hitched them up to the wagons swiftly and he was atop his black steed once more. "We'd better get moving quickly." he blunted. I could hear the young women watching us with the children. Whispers were murmured in hushed tones. "What is the big rush?" I inquired swinging my leg back over the horses saddle. He looked at me with a raised brow. "There are other bounty hunters, after the prize for these children. Most don't truly care about the children and are willing to fight for the rights to the reward money I would have thought you'd know that." he dead-panned. I frowned. I did know that, it just had not crossed my mind for a moment. "Many pardons, Mr. Perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"Which way?" he asked ignoring me. "The nearest of the villages is approximately 115 miles to the South West." I informed, proud of myself for memorizing the routes. He nodded. "Drive the wagons." he ordered. "What?" I protested. "But…my horse! And who died and made you team leader?" I frowned in disapproval. "I will string up your horse." he responded. "And last time I checked beggars can't be choosers, you invited yourself onto this little mission, so don't push it." he stated. I huffed. "Very well dhampire hunter, just make sure he's comfortable, he is a temperamental beast although very loyal." I swung my leg off and gracefully dismounted. I handed the reins over to him and hopped onto the lead wagon. The others were attached and would follow each other. Every horse was brought to the front to help pull the caravan along. I let out another disapproving huff before flipping my braid and straightening up. "Are we ready?" I called impatiently. "Yes." he nodded calmly. "Excellent." I grinned and gripped the reins. "Let's move then." I was eager to start my new life. "Hya!" I barked getting the horses moving. With that we were off.

He was not really anywhere in sight but I could sense him moving about the caravan, no doubt he was keeping a lookout for trouble. This made me breath slightly more easily. I could hear giggling from the wagons. A bunch of girls. I smirked lightly to myself. At least they were feeling more at east now, without us in the wagons with them of course. Another pang of nostalgia hit me as I recalled giggling like that during sleepovers. Me and some friends would be sharing beds, giggling under the covers late into the night, talking nonsense. Things like boys, school-teachers, dresses, and other girls. I wished I could be among those girls at that moment. I was different now though. Even if I could, my conversation would be quite different from what it once was. The moon was high and full, bright and jolly. It lifted my spirits slightly to see it. I suddenly felt lonely again. I hated Vincent but he still counted as contact with the world. As glad as I was to be rid of him, I was not sure what would happen to me from then on. Would I find someone to keep me company? Probably not. I could never turn another into what I am now. To live like this, like me. A tiring existence. I shook my head. Never.

Our journey was uneventful. We stopped to allow rest, and tried to avoid the sun as much as possible. I realized what those girls constantly giggled about at all hours of the night. D. Of course I should have known. I could only laugh more. I wondered if he was aware of his little admirers. Maybe, maybe not. If not I figured that I would point it out to him sometime into our trip. Although his reaction would probably be no fun. He would probably shrug it off and continue on his silence. So boring. I could not ever see myself working with him for a long term partnership. I would end up kicking him in the face for no reason just to get a reaction from him. At night the children would sleep in the wagon, while we continued on horseback. In the morning we would take shifts. One of us slept while the other kept watch, and kept an eye on the surroundings. It was difficult to do it all by oneself due to so many wagons, but we managed. In fact I don't think that it was much of a problem for D. Why did he have to be so abnormally perfect? Ugh.

We had to stop once for provisions. The looks that we got were priceless. A crowd of children under the shadow of two monsters like us. What a pretty sight we were. I chuckled as a few outraged gasps were audible. I had scooped up little Anthony and allowed him to rest at my hip. He seemed happily oblivious to their thoughts on the matter. Such innocence. It was a shame that it would one day vanish. I followed D calmly through the streets. He seemed to notice nothing and yet everything, as if the contempt simply rolled off of his back. Well after all. Years of this treatment becomes quite redundant and one grows used to it. This was actually pretty mild. We stopped at a small shop. It was for arsenal. Weaponry and such. "What is it?" the owner asked harshly and cautiously. "I have a need to purchase these." D pushed a large case of bullets toward the gruff looking old man. "What for?" he raised a brow. "I did not realize that it was a store clerks job to butt into his customer's business." I chimed darkly. D gave me a warning look. "We do not wish any harm on you or this village." he assured him. "Please just sell this much needed arsenal to us and make it quick these children are hungry." he stated. He glared.

"So you monsters think that just because you got kids on your arm that you have rights to whatever you like?" he snarled. "How do I know you don't plan on using all of these to kill them off and have a nice breakfast…or dinner, whichever it is for your kind at this moment in time?" he folded his arms. "How dare you-" D cut me off. "We are bounty hunters, these children are being returned home for a sum of money, but we are running low on protection." he calmly said. I huffed. "Mister?…are you gonna finish that?" Anthony's voice softly chimed in. I noticed that he had been eyeing a sandwich that sat on the counter. The old man softened slightly but returned to his stony glare at us. He handed him the food which he greedily bit into and gave the other half to his sister. "Fine. That'll cost you $553.99." he cast his eyes down obviously hating this blow to his pride. D gave him the money silently and stoically. "Do you know where we can find decent guns for hire?" he softly asked. My head snapped in his direction. That had been my idea. He hadn't liked it and I assumed he was going to have us continue on our own. Surprising? Yes. Was I glad? Most definitely. The old man looked at him and raised a brow.

"What for? I thought yer kind were one man armies." he responded. "No genius, we are not invincible and we only have so many eyes, ears, and arms to keep watch over all of these children. We have been traveling sloppily and riskily as it is." I snapped. There was a moment of silence as I let out another huff. "I see." he grumbled something to himself. "Well I don't know who would be willing to work for you, but I know a great deal of mercenary groups near the local area." he sighed. There was a moment of silence. "I am going to hate myself for this later I just know it." he scratched the gray hairs on his head. "Go ask around fer these specific guys by the name of the fox hounds." he recommended. "Really, how good are they?" I leaned over the counter. "The best brand of killers this generation has ever seen I'd reckon." he replied he eyed us warily before adding. "…and my best customers, so try to avoid loosing any self control whilst yer among my boys." he added. "You care for them." D stated matter-of-factly. "You have no need to worry, they will be just as fine doing this as doing any job." he stated. "Where can we find them?" I added in. "I'm not too sure me'self." he scratched his head. "They're a restless group the lot of them, they'd be damned to stay in one place for too long." he shrugged. "Just don't eat them." he warned. "Or so help me I will find a way to avenge em'. I'm not above killing you, or you're little pet." he looked at me with disdain. I was outraged.

Placing Anthony down, I grabbed him by the collar before anybody could react. "I am nobody's pet." I hissed in his face. "Nor do I belong to the dhampire hunter in any such manner, and you are wrong to assume that a vampire of my caliber is unable to control her bloodlust. Watch. Your. Mouth. Old man." I growled letting go. He was still shaking and there was a bit of sweat beaded on his brow. He cleared his throat maintaining his bearings. I could not see D's expression but I doubt that he approved of my actions. "Get out." the old man snarled. He turned to D. "Take yer whore and leave." he spat at him. I narrowed my eyes. D silently picked up the ammo. "Allura, we're leaving." he said stoically. I sighed angrily. Anthony looked up at me worriedly. I noticed his big eyes blinking up at me. I smiled down at him apologetically. D had already began to walk away so I hurried after him. As soon as we were out of the shop he turned to me as I expected. 'Here we go.' I internally groaned. "If you are going to work with me you need to mellow out your temper, or exercise better self-control." he informed coldly. "You don't know what I've been through, I hate being called a pet, a toy, a possession, I've had too many bad experiences with that." I glared at him. "The last thing we need is to give these people a reason to fear and attack us." he declared calmly.

I looked down. I knew he was right but I hated it. I let out a long sigh of frustration. "Fine. I will say nothing anymore, unless necessary." I grunted. "Hm. Good." he nodded. We walked on. There was a moment of silence before he paused in his tracks. "And you are not a pet, so don't let those comments get to you." he said over his shoulder. I stared after him in puzzlement. What an odd hunter. It did not seem right that a killer of my kind would be so sympathetic to the problems of a vampiress. Then again he was half my kind. Still my kind were so cruel to his kind. Half-breeds like him. Dhampires. Like me. Or rather what I used to be. Upon realization I felt a certain comradeship towards him suddenly. I could relate to him. He must have been so…lonely. I stared at him as I wordlessly trailed behind him. Would I have become like him? Was I any different from him now? First we decided to stop and get some food. The financial strain was difficult to deal with but we managed to feed all of them. I found the group of giggling girls from before giving me an odd stare at some point.

I paid them no heed. I did not realize what their problem was. I had stayed with them while D went about looking for decent mercenaries. It felt so stupid, this whole situation. I knew he felt it too. How ridiculous it was to take on all of these children without planning ahead. A few had already been dropped off safely, but the main bounty was in the last village and other bounty hunters could be coming any moment to fight for the reward, and not all of them cared much for children. In fact, very few would hesitate to cause to any of them harm just to get the money if it called for it. I felt a tinge of worry. Most of them would be trained vampire killers. If they attacked, they would know exactly what to do to get rid of me. They would even have tricks of their own up their sleeves. How could I protect these children? What if something happened to me? Or D? I noticed Anthony staring at me. "What is it child?" I raised a brow. "You're the prettiest lady I've ever seen." he blushed. "Hmm." I smiled serenely. "Perhaps you have not seen many women then." I ruffled his hair. I knew I was beautiful, but there certainly were plenty who were much fairer to look at than me. "Oh, I've seen lots!" he nodded enthusiastically, fixing his hair. "I still say you're prettier." he smiled. I let out a light laugh. "What a charmer." I smiled.

He caught me off guard when he stood up and hugged me. "I like you…you're nice." he sounded so sad. I returned the hug. There was a part of me that noticed the enticing warmth of the red liquid that flowed freely through young fresh veins of this boy. I trembled momentarily. I realized that I had not eaten for quite a bit. This alarmed me. Where would I get a decent meal? I put him down quickly. He seemed worried. "Are you okay?" he tugged on my hand. "Yes I am fine for now." I nodded. "But you should stay with your sister for a while." I patted his head. He gave a warm smile and ran off, leaving me trembling slightly. I licked my parched lips. Suddenly something was tossed into my lap. I looked up, startled. "Drink." D was standing above me impassively. I looked down at my lap to note that he tossed a medical blood pack at me. "How long were you standing there?" I inquired softly not looking at him. "That isn't important, just know that you wouldn't have even gotten close if you tried." he informed. I glared and bit into the blood pack angrily.

"We have men." he suddenly told me. I looked at him. "Who?" I inquired. "Fox Hounds." he nodded. "You actually found them?" I raised a brow, and catching a scent in the air. "You don't find The Fox Hounds, The Fox Hounds find **you.**" a male voice caught my attention. I turned to see and man who looked to be about in his early thirties. "You reek of whiskey." I calmly told him. "If you were hunting me, I would have killed you before you could think of anything witty to say." a sly smirk graced my lips. To my surprise he merely smirked back and winked. I raised a brow and rolled my eyes. "They encountered me while I was on my search." D explained. I nodded. "We heard the Dhampire hunter required our assistance and we couldn't pass up the chance to work with him, and witness just how good he really was first hand." the obvious leader smirked as he stepped forward. "I was surprised that he was actually willing to let us help actually." he added. I eyed them carefully. "They seem trustworthy enough." I spoke up. "But…" I turned to face them. "If you double cross us, or try anything funny I will kill you all without any qualms." They nodded in understanding. My sharp ears picked up a murmur of 'I think I'm in love.' I stifled a laugh.

"Back to the wagons." D ordered. The men were holding bags of food and were passing stuff out to the children. They seemed to get on with them quite well. I silently approved. The children seemed eager to get a move on. Who could blame them, they simply wanted to go home. "Never mind if my right hand was a bit bold, and if my men seem a bit crude Miss." the leader turned to me. "I apologize on their behalf." he glared at the troop. "They simply do not behave like themselves when they are working with a beauty like you, vampire or not." he smiled. "It's quite alright, it is nothing I have not previously experienced." I nodded casually. "So…your partner, we've heard about him many times, is he really as good as they say?" he sat beside me. I chuckled. "Well he beat _me _that's for sure." He nodded thoughtfully. "How long have you known him?" he asked. "Honestly? A few days." I shrugged, suddenly becoming suspicious. "Why so many questions?" I inquired. "Oh, no reason. So you two aren't…" he trailed putting two fingers together. Catching the meaning I blushed feeling outraged. "What? No! Why on earth would we do that?!" I demanded. He raised his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay…I apologize, you two just seem to... I don't know okay, I was just making sure." he assured. "If we did it would be none of your business." I replied. "So you're interested?" he raised a brow. I shot him a glare. "Sorry, sorry! Don't attack me." he moved away slightly. "We are not involved." I blunted. "I've only just met him a few days ago, though nobody can deny he is quite the looker. I'm just into more than that." I folded my arms feeling slightly harassed by this awkward conversation. "Okay then, my name is Rico, Rico Chevalier." he held out his hand to shake. I looked at it for a moment before taking it. "I suppose I am pleased to meet you, I'm Allura, Allura Christina Evans." I gave a lopsided smirk. He returned one of his own. "Now that we have been introduced, I would just like to say that I am pleased to be working alongside a beauty such as yourself." he took off his hat. I laughed. The human was flirting with me. How cute. "You do realize how many social rules you are breaking with this behavior right?" I crossed my legs flirtatiously. It was his turn to laugh. "In case you have not noticed, rules are not my strongest point." he retorted. "I will have to remember that." I shook my head with an eye roll and an amused smile.

"You two." D called. "Mm?" I turned to look at him. "I apologize if I am interrupting something but we all need to be doing our jobs, can you please move back to your posts?" he asked in his usual stoic manner. Rico narrowed his eyes at him slightly before nodding. He hopped off of the lip. "You heard him, get going!" he ordered his men. They scattered some mumbling about being hired to hunt and fight not baby-sit. "I already claimed this as my post." I informed calmly. "I never left it since we started moving so ha." I added teasingly. He did not react, only rode off with his black steed. I rolled my eyes. Why was he so boring? No reaction. Nothing. I would have to annoy him somehow until I got a reaction because this was too abnormal. However I had chosen this post to watch in order to keep an eye on Anthony and his sister Ellie. Thus and therefore, I would have to wait until it was time to change shifts. Then I would entertain myself, and see if I could push any harmless buttons of his. I noticed the same old group of girls staring at me with unreadable gazes…was it disdain? I could not tell. Used to being disliked by members of the same sex I merely smiled at them. They were only teenagers anyway.

I caught a scent that was sweet and laced with shyness, hesitance, anxiety, fear, and…admiration? I turned my head only to startle a wide-eyed Ellie who was looking at me while biting her bottom lip. "Um…hello Miss Evans.." she looked at her dust-stained little shoes with interest. I nodded. "Is there something you need…Miss Ellie?" I leaned over. She flinched for a second. "I…I simply wanted to thank you for making my brother feel better on this trip." she said in her hushed little voice. Such a little lady. I had to smile at her. "It is not a problem...and please call me Allura." I added as an after-thought. She gave a small little smile and a sheepish nod before scampering off and back into the wagon. I gave a sigh. It was such a shame that she was so afraid of me. Although I could not blame the poor thing. With all that she had witnessed, and how she was obviously raised, who would not be afraid of my kind? "You seem to like children." a smooth even voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped slightly. How had I not caught his scent? I looked at him. "I assumed that you would be scouting the area, Mister Boss-man." I felt a bit cheeky. "I had to make sure that things were safe _here._" he replied with honesty.

Catching the hidden implication I was slightly put-off. "Is this because of what I am?" I nearly snarled. "Are you implying that I would eat one of these children or of the mercenaries?" I stood up on the lip with my arms folded. "I don't know you." he stated impassively. "Although I am not worried about the mercenaries, they can take care of themselves, it's what they are trained for after all. I do not wish to make assumptions on your character but a vampire is still a vampire, and we all have needs that are not always controllable." he reasoned. "I can control myself very well thank you, I do not need to be watched twenty-four seven, as for the mercenaries…blech, too dirty, and they would probably enjoy it too much." I grimaced at the idea of biting one of them…or the noises they might make. I nearly gagged outwardly. D did not make a sound, he simply stared momentarily. "What? Is there something you are looking at? Go away please." I sat back down with a huff. "I think you need a break." he blunted. "You are obviously stressed, get your horse and come with me." he added. My face contorted into a glare. "I am not stressed, you just do not know how to speak without making me want to cave in your pretty face." I snapped quietly. I heard harsh whispers from the wagon.

I rolled my eyes. "Eavesdropping is impolite." I called in the listeners general directions. Everything went silent. I tried not to snort in amusement. I knew who it was and what their problem was now. D. They were jealous over him. I bubbled with light laughter. They had nothing to worry about. I was not interested in dry, boring, overly-perfect, men. "I do not think your fans like me very much." I teased. "Are you coming or not?" he inquired, ignoring my comment. I narrowed my eyes. "I already said that everything would be fine." I stated. "You do not expect me to cover all of this territory by myself do you?" he asked calmly. Silence. Well it _was _boring just sitting here, and I _did _miss my horse.. I thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but you will take me to my horse…I am most certainly not walking all the way down there." I motioned him over, standing up again. I heard a few out-raged gasps. My mouth twisted trying not to laugh at the realization of what it must have looked like I was doing.

He nodded respectfully and rode a bit closer. Gracefully I leapt and landed behind him on the saddle. I started to laugh at the strangled noise and scuffling sounds coming from behind the wagon canvas. "Hurry." I chuckled. "I'd rather not be staked in my sleep." He simply made a soft sound of acknowledgment. He was most likely used to this. Girls fawning over him. I noticed a few of the men watching with mild interest, confusion, and a bit of disdain. I bristled when I heard a certain comment. "Wonderful, the monsters have decided to try their hands in the breeding program." My eyes narrowed, I was unconsciously clenching onto the back of his cloak. I was about to make a move to leap off of the mount and saunter my way over there to add my two cents but he gave me a look over his shoulder. "Don't listen." he dead-panned. I knew they were just jealous, but it still bothered me.

Out of spite, I wrapped my arms about his torso and rested my head on the back of his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to frown at me out of his periferal vision. "Shhh." I shook my head dismissively. "Just play along. You don't even have to react." I added. He looked forward again wordlessly. I tried not to think about how comfortable I felt like that. Then again it was a bit awkward at the same time. How was that even possible? "Sorry." I apologized pulling back as we reached my horse. "That was a bit juvenile of me." I felt annoyed at myself. How stupid. I had been behaving like a child. I swung onto my horse's saddle, crooning gently to soothe him as I stroked his mane. He said nothing once again, which made me feel even more awkward. I followed after him on my horse anyway.

He turned slightly to me. " Go that way. If you see anything suspicious… fight. I will be there in due time." he informed in his even velvet voice. "How will you even know if there is any trouble?" I raised a brow. He merely looked at me for a moment. Then he rode off speedily in the other direction. "Well excuse me." I rolled my eyes. I clicked my tongue and rode off in the indicated direction. With any luck there would be no trouble and I could relax and if there was trouble D would be the first to have it.


	3. Why can't we be friends

Author's Note: Yo. This is the third chappie. Not much to say except to thank Tsuki no Rekuen for the one review lol. At least somebody likes Allura so far. That's a plus right? xD.

Disclaimer: Only Allurie-chan is mine but D can have her if he wants lol.

**Chapter Three: Why can't we be friends **

That annoying blood sucking robot irked me with his "I'm perfect" complex. How _annoying_. Couldn't he be at least a bit more entertaining? I sighed. Once again I resigned myself to doing my new job. I felt a certain light feeling. I was free. I could not help the smile that spread over my features.

With a click of my tongue me and my horse were off a bit faster. I sang an old French classical piece as I went, being careful to search for any threat to our position. Time passed uneventfully, there was nothing quite worth mentioning, so I will skip the mundane hours of patrol, and the days that followed.

The days went on pretty much the same. I spent most of my free time socializing with Rico, and pestering D. At times I was tempted to steal his hat and run off with it, but something told me that was not such a brilliant idea. Something made me feel as though he did not like me very much.

I remained friendly but made sure to keep a level of distance between me and the children. I thought it unwise to get too attached to them. "Favorite color." Rico called. "Purple." I said without hesitance. It was a game that helped us to get to know each other better. One says something and the other says the first thing that pops into their head. If we hesitated too long we would have to share an embarrassing memory or confession. What can I say? The trip was beginning to bore everyone. I supposed I should have been grateful for that. "Let's go Allura." D called calmly. I rolled my eyes. "Coming." I called back sweetly to hide my annoyance of him. Rico laughed softly before heading off to rest.

"You take this side." He motioned with his arm to the left of the caravan. "Right." I nodded and swung onto my horse. I cleared my throat calmly. "Good luck." He stated in his usual impassive manner. "Same." I responded routinely. This is always what we said to each other before we patrolled. The night seemed quite routine as usual so I enjoyed the scenery. The moon was full and luminous. It seemed to laugh down on the darkness of the earth. I enjoyed my solitude for the moment. At times it felt good to be alone…even though it was dreary most of the time. Right then was one of those rare moments that I was perfectly fine being all by myself. I would always find myself at these times softly humming a few pieces to myself. This time I believe the one I was humming at that moment was called The Emperor's Waltz.

I heard a rustle and froze. It could just be an animal, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I scanned the area but found no sign of anybody nearby. I narrowed my eyes about the brush. Nothing. Still I resolved to keep quiet now and listen more carefully than ever. I feigned a shrug and behaved unaware once more. I heard something snap and whipped around throwing a knife in that direction. No cries of pain, perhaps it truly was an animal. One could not be too sure. It must have been at least a decent sized creature if it was in fact an animal. No little squirrel could have snapped a twig like that. From behind me I heard a sudden whistle-like sound.

I whirled away in time to avoid a silver harpoon from impaling itself through my brain. I hissed angrily. "Come here and face me, all of you." My eyes were flashing a threatening shade of crimson I could feel it. "This is just the beginning." a man's voice chuckled. I could now hear that there were at least five of them. "Ganging up on a woman? How ungentlemanly." I smirked mockingly. "What kind of men are you?" I added. "Men? The kind who work for me." a full-figured woman stepped out of the shadows with a smirk of her own. "Ah. So your leader is a female." I nodded serenely. "Tell me, why not have some fallopian tubes and fight me yourself?" I purred menacingly. She chuckled. "Trust me sweetie. I will not only fight you myself, I will be disposing of you myself as well." How quaint. "What clever comebacks." I rolled my eyes. "Less talk more action." she snarled. "Anxious are we?" my smirk became a crazed grin. "I've got a reward to collect." she grinned and pulled out what appeared to be a large sword.

I took a moment to examine her. She had slightly thin lips, a nose that might have been considered cute to those who met her on friendly terms, and long almond shaped honey gold eyes. Her hair was a dirty blonde and kept up in a messy bun held up by embroidered pins similar to chop-sticks. I would consider her body-type similar to mine. Her outfit consisted of an entire skin-tight suit, black combat boots, a sheath for her large swords and places where various knives stood out, and she had black gloves on her hands. All her weapons were silver and she wore a cross around her neck. Her associates emerged from the shadows and I noticed that they all wore crosses around their necks of various sizes, mostly silver.

"Fry that blood-sucker back to where she belongs, Meg." her apparent right-hand encouraged. "Are you all truly willing to take children against their will? They are already safe, and are quite attached to me." I tested the ground of what I was working with. "Ha, doubtful, but whether it makes a few brats happy or not, I've got money to make, and I'm not giving up on that reward money, it means a lot to us. Does it not boys?" she called over her shoulder. They all laughed and nodded. I sighed. "So you bring this on yourself. A most unwise decision." I informed calmly. "Are you gonna fight or are you scared of being a decoration for the tree trunks and branches?" she mocked. I did not respond I merely swung off of my mount. I gave a click and my horse trotted off. I did not want him caught in any sort of crossfires. "Ready to die?" she growled. I said nothing and kept my back facing her. "I am talking to you." I could feel her narrow her eyes at my behavior. Still I made no response and simply waited. "Superior little vampire bitch." she hissed and I heard her sword swing.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I back-bended out of the way and large blade cut through the air with a woosh inched from my nose. I bit my lower-lip mischievously as I snatched out my revolver and took a few shots at her. Testing the water. She leaped gracefully over the bullets and launched towards me. I blocked a heavy blow from her sword with my own in a movement like lightning. "Guns are a cowards weapon." she ground out at me. I laughed and kicked out at her, sending her flying back a good few feet. "Please, I'll beat you without _any _weapons." I assured. "You wanna bet on that?" the female bounty-hunter smirked. She threw a handful of daggers at me as she leapt back to her feet. Her associates cheered her on incessantly. I twirled around the deadly blades. Her sword swung at my legs with a swoosh and I leapt over it twice as she swung it back. She aimed a kick to my gut and I caught her leg pulling her into a good punch. She fell back wiping blood from her lip.

"I'm still waiting to be disposed of." I threw her words at her. She threw a long dirk and I danced out of the way only to have it split into separate blades and get a good hit to the shoulder. By the way. Silver? Ouch. I snarled in pain. She charged at me once more. I spiraled away from her blade and angrily caught her shoulder in a vice-like grip before thrusting my sharp heel into her calve in one smooth motion. She got me in the side with the cross on her neck. I jerked away. I was in pain. Burning, sizzling, pain. She was going to pay dearly. She was cursing profusely holding her leg. "Meg?" "Shut up!" She snarled at the man. "Allura." a deep velvet voice cut throught he night air. Everybody went silent momentarily. I turned and saw him standing on top of a hill. "D." I nodded acknowledging my associate. The woman known as Meg's demeanor changed to one of awe then sly femininity. She smirked up at him. She placed her hands on her hips. Perhaps one could call this flirtatious behavior. "Ah. The dhampire hunter. D is it? You look even more handsome than I had imagined. I'm a really big fan. I assumed that you worked alone though." She stated.

He calmly walked down towards the group. "He does. Just not this time." I informed boredly. "Well..how about ditching this…rather skanky looking brunette and working with us? Just this once." she inquired. Skanky? How dare she, and to use such a low-class slang term to do so to. I growled. "Allura go tell the caravan to pick up the pace…triple time and meet me back here in case I need assistance." he told me over his shoulder. I could feel her outrage and embarrasment at being ignored and I felt a smug pride as I sauntered off with me nose in the air. "Be careful." he called after me, no doubt noticing that I was in fact injured. "I suppose that answers your question." I smirked. She glared at my back…I could feel it. I heard his sword being drawn. "Fine if you want to be that way. I can't help it if you have no taste." I heard her huff. I scoffed to myself before picking up my pace to a run.

Trees blurred past me as I ran, looking like an abstract painting of blacks, forest greens, and various browns, not including the deep midnight blue cascade of the sky above me. The lumbering sound of turning wagon wheels alerted me that I had reached the caravan before I looked up, I felt blood drip down my thigh. Bloody silver. "Rico!!" I shouted. I heard frantic rustling and a shirtless mercenary stumbled out of a wagon. He had bags under his eyes but was alert and ready for anything. "What is it?" he asked. "Ally!! What happened to you!?" he noticed my side bleeding. "I'm fine." I assured. "Just pick up the pace triple time _now._" I implored seriously. "Trouble?" he narrowed his eyes. "Bounty hunters." I nodded. "Tough ones." He nodded in understanding. "OI!! TRIPLE TIME! PICK UP THE PACE!" he shouted for all of the men to hear and respond. As they did readily. "I want a bazooka." I said with a dark expression. "Oh. Here you go, I've got a spanking one." He smiled tossing me the weapon. "Good." I nodded in approval. "I've gotta get going." I added. "But you're-" "It's okay." I rolled my eyes. "You're forgetting what I am." I reminded. He swallowed and nodded. "Sorry." he apologized. I was not upset with him. I supposed that it was hard to remember that someone was a monster after you have befriended them. Sometimes I myself almost forgot what I was. I dashed off hoping not to miss too much of the action back with D.

The sound of gunshots and screams of pain every now and then got me moving faster. As I got closer the sound of swinging blades and their clashes joined into the melody of the fight. I swung myself onto a branch to survey the scene. My eyes searched the crowd for D's wide-brimmed fedora which I found with ease. There was blood everywhere. He seemed so undaunted by his opponents, including the girl. "Looks like your little girlfriend wont be coming back to help you." she teased. He merely sliced her side as an answer and kicked her away. They just couldn't seem to get a hit on him. This gave me a sense of pride considering I had gotten at least two hits on him when _I _fought him and it didn't take me half this long. I let out a breath of soft laughter. I noticed that the girl -whoever she was- was on the ground while she fiddled with a weapon of some sort. I narrowed my eyes and continued to investigate her intent. She was breathing heavily and I noticed her suddenly take aim at the dhampire. She murmured something under her breath and my suspicions were confirmed.

In response I snatched up Rico's bazooka and took aim. Then fired without hesitation. My aim was true, and my shot took off her arm causing her to drop her weapon. I swiftly landed on the ground holding my side. His head turned in my direction but he continued on after confirming my presence. I gave him a quick nod. "Cheap-shots are a coward's method." I narrowed my eyes at her, remembering what she had said about my revolver. "I'm going to make you pay." I growled at her. She was gritting her teeth in pain staring angrily at me. "An arm for an arm!" she shouted and tried to swing her big blade to lop of my left arm. I swerved out of the way and knocked her back down with a swift kick to her legs. A crazed grin took over my features. She tried to take a swing at my legs only to have me leap over the blade and kick her in the face fracturing her skull. She fell onto her back. "Have you had enough yet?" I crooned. She growled deep in her throat. I knelt over her menacingly.

I heard her right hand man last shout before the sound of D's blade swished and ended it. "Your little friend is dead." I calmly said. "I will put you out of your misery." I added, and with one shot, blew off her head. She had been a worthy opponent but perhaps I should have fed from her. I was feeling quite weak right then. I looked down to see just how much blood I had lost. I had, had so much adrenaline pumping through my system that I had hardly felt anything. Now it was taking a major effect. "D…" I called weakly to him. He turned to face me. It did not take any explanation for him to know what was wrong with me. He was swiftly at my side with a calm that made me feel reassured as he placed one arm around his shoulders to help me balance. I staggered as he helped me along until we reached his horse. I did not worry about my mount. Duster knew where he was to go. So, I allowed him to mount me onto his saddle. He then swung his leg over and pulled in the reins. "Brace yourself." his voice alerted me and before I knew it we were off.

I do not recall the ride back very well. It is just a blur of pain and slight bounces that made it worse for me. My recollection returns to when we reached the caravan and Rico came rushing over to help. "I knew she was more hurt than she let on. Ally don't pull another stunt like that again." he reprimanded. I smiled weakly as D handed me to him and dismounted. "I think that cross was laced with mercury." he told him. Rico was nice and warm. I nuzzled his shirt in my semi-delirious state. D exchanged the bazooka over to him and scooped me up from his arms into his own. "Is my horse here?" I asked wearily. D looked up momentarily as if scanning the area then nodded. "Good." was all that I managed as a reply. I closed my eyes calmly. "Do not fall asleep on me." he warned. "Mercury is not very kind to vampires." he added. "I'm not sure if you would wake up." he added. I moaned in pain. Rico took D's horse. "I'll…just take care of this guy for you. I only know how to _kill _vampires not heal them. It's all you Capital D." he saluted. "Get better Ally!" he called to me. I tried not to giggle at the nick-name that he had just officially given to D, only because it would hurt too much though. It seemed that I was not the only one curious about his odd name choice.

I felt him step onto a wagon lip and our altitude change. I heard a few gasps from the other wagons. Perhaps some of the children had seen us. Oh lovely. I did not want them to be frightened. "Were you hurt anywhere else besides your side?" he asked. "Mmm. Just my right shoulder." I assured. "But I can handle that one myself..standard silver you know." He nodded silently and placed me down on a cot. He pulled out a first aid kit. "It belongs to Rico." he stated. "Humans need to carry these around. Understandable seeing as full-humans are so frail." I coughed. "Very true. How do we take care of the mercury?" I inquired. I felt my vision blurring. "This may be unpleasant." he warned. I nodded. Gingerly I unlaced the violet and black bodice I wore and slipped the silk straps from my shoulders, revealing my lacy strapless bra. This was no time to be bashful so I ignored all the awkward aspects of the situation. At least I was wearing a bra and my black tights. I felt a pretty bad head rush. Everything seemed more and more blurry by the second but I hung on with all my might. The last thing I recall seeing was D's hand flex and my world went black.

Before I knew what was happening my eyes opened to darkness and a comforting orange glow coming from an oil lantern. I felt sore and drained…and tired. I was not sure where I was so I attempted to sit up. The dull soreness became a sudden sharp pain. I grunted and fell back down, noticing for the first time the bandages on my shoulder and waist. "You shouldn't try to move." A familiar voice stated. D was sitting against the wall probably just waking up as well. "How long have you been in here?" I asked him drowsily as my voice cracked slightly. "Long enough." was all he replied to me with a shrug. "I wanted to make sure you woke up without any interruptions." he added. "As nice as the majority of these men seem. I do not know if I can trust them alone with you." I merely shrugged. "Where are my clothes?" I inquired clinging to the blankets. He tossed folded bundle of black and violet silk to me. "Thank you for your help." I said trying to make my voice sound even through my exhaustion. He nodded in response. I was too tired to get dressed just yet so I laid there fiddling with a loose strand of my now disheveled braid. I frowned as I touched my hair. I pulled out the braid to let my hair fall loose. I figured that I might as well have since it looked horrid anyway.

"Alright I come in peace! Bearing gifts!" Rico chuckled as he climbed into the cabin. D frowned at him for being to so loud, but his familiar cheeriness made me feel much better. He was holding a few blood-packs. "Oh Ally! You're finally awake! Sheesh we were worried you might not make it through the night…or day whichever you'd prefer." he smiled sitting next to my cot. I pulled the blanket a bit higher protectively. "Lower your voice." D calmly said to him. "People are still asleep, and I don't think that loud voices are going to do Allura any good." he added. "Sorry." he shrugged sheepishly. "No it's okay." I smiled. "Just don't get too close." I made sure to add in. I did not need anybody else aware of my underwear preferences. "Sure…so…are you hungry?" he held out a blood pack. I grimaced. "Not particularly but I do not have a choice. If I want to heal properly I have to feed now." I sighed. Once I chomped into the plastic I felt blood-lust take over so I drained the packet quickly. "Well that was unexpected…perhaps it is because I lost so much blood." Rico stared at me momentarily before clearing his throat. "Well…I guess I'd better go." he stood up. "See ya Ally, Cap. D." he saluted D once more. I felt ashamed knowing that my blood-lust had made him uncomfortable. He had yet to see me truly feed. I knew though that once he did he would never think of me in the same way again.

I glared at the empty plastic in my hands and tossed it angrily. D watched impassively as I buried my face in a pillow and screamed in frustration. "Can you please leave?" I asked weakly. I heard rustling as he stood up and his boots moving across the wooden boards as he headed for the wagon flap. "And D…?" He paused to listen. "I do not really wish to see anybody. Please keep them out." I huffed tiredly. There came no reply as he gracefully exited with hardly a sound.


	4. It's all fun and games

Author's Note: Okay so finally here is the fourth chapter. I hope it is enjoyable. Allura is meant to confuse the hell out of D, since he's used to a very standard behavior for vampires, so I hope he's ready for a mind-fuck in this story xD. He wont show it of course but that's where the fun is. Have fun!

Disclaimer: D and Lefty aint mine else I would be bored a lot less often.

**Chapter Four: It's all fun and games**

I laid down in silence for a moment. I heard voices outside, and after a moment what sounded like a one-sided quarrel ending in a freaked out yelp. I raised a brow but remained mostly impassive. I heard a tiny voice outside that peaked my interest right away. It sounded like little Emmie. I honed into my vampiric senses to listen. The soft-spoken murmurs became clear to my ears. It was definitely her.

"…My doll." she said. "Her name is Miss Daisy..she always makes me feel better when I've been sick so I thought I could give it to her to make her all better…please?" I felt a pang in my chest and a warmth like no other. I smiled weakly with a little bit of tears pricking my eyes. I heard what sounded like D kneeling down to her level. "What's your name?" he asked. "Emeline but everyone calls me Emmie." she said shyly. "That's a pretty name." he complimented. "Well Miss Emeline, Allura told me that she did not..-" I could not let him turn her away. I was unable to find it in my heart. Something told me I was going soft again. "D wait!" I tried to sit up instinctively only to feel a sharp pain again and fell back with a grunt of frustration and pain. "Wait, let her in please." I said sounding more composed. There was the sound of movement before Emmie came through the flap with D right behind her. She waved shyly at me. I smirked. She was so cute. I waved back. "I wanted to give you Miss Daisy. I'm sure you will take good care of her, and she will make you feel all better." she said in a very curt ladylike manner that almost had me laughing.

I smiled instead. "Thank you Miss Emmie." I nodded in an equally curt manner to make her feel more seriously taken. She curtsied. "I'll take her back when you are finished." she twisted the hem of her skirt as she walked out calmly with D escorting her. I chuckled. What an odd pair they made. I looked at the doll. Her hair was a gold blond like spun gold. Where had she gotten hair like that for her doll? She was carefully sown out of stockings and cotton stuffing, with a lovely little face decorated on the head. There was a finely stitched dress and an intricate little parasol. Whoever made this doll was dedicated, meticulous, talented, artistic, and careful in their craft. This doll was made out of love that much was sure. Little leather shoes similar to the ones Emmie wore were planted on the little feet. I smiled. I would give it back to her as soon as possible. What a thoughtful little child.

"Feeling better?" D suddenly reappeared. I jumped slightly. "I thought I asked you to leave." I murmured, unable to be angry anymore. "Yes, but I was curious. She really seems to like you." I looked at the doll. "..Yes." I said softly. "By the way, no. I do not feel any better. I feel like I'm being stabbed by silver repeatedly all over again." I groaned. "Sorry about that, but that was not what I meant." he said calmly. "You were upset, about Rico, and you seemed to be in a better disposition when Emeline came." he put in. "She knows what I am D." I shook my head incredulously. "I clearly remember her fear of my presence and the way she sought to protect her brother from me..brave little creature..and yet even though she has a clear understanding of my..kind she..-she wants to befriend me?" I looked back up at him. "How strange..in all my years I never- what maturity, what unconditional sweetness and understanding. Why D?" I asked as I stared up at him. "Perhaps she sees something that everyone else misses." he stoically replied. "Only a child could do something like that." I ran my fingers over the doll's hair. "Well…I suppose I _do _feel a bit better in that aspect, a little confused but better." I chuckled and shook my head. "If Anthony comes, please let him in." I told him.

"Are you asking me to leave again?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to answer and then thought about it. "You know?..No, no I'm not, but you can if you like." I pulled the blanket closer. "Cherie? Ally?" Rico's voice alarmed me. D tensed and looked at me. "What is it?" I asked Rico apprehensively. "I um..brought some more blood-packs, for a quicker recovery you know?" I looked at D. He stood up and walked outside. "Thank you." I smiled to myself as I called to him. D took the packs from him and placed them beside my bed. "When ever you feel just a bit hungry, eat. You will regenerate faster from the silver, the mercury has weakened your system but by feeding, you will do much better." he told me firmly. "We have no use for an injured vampire." he added in. I felt a frown take over my features but I knew he was right and he only wanted to help. I sighed once again. I seemed to be doing that a lot as of recent.

I drank absent-mindedly. I could feel my strength slowly returning. My powers slightly tickling my senses. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. "Mmm." A smirk took over my expression. "I see you're getting back into character." he said flatly. I frowned again. By his expression I figured that my eyes had flashed red again. He was not very different from everyone else. The only difference was that he seemed to be biased toward his human side, some sort of self-loathing perhaps? The way he looked at me filled me with a feeling that I resented. He looked at me like…everyone else. I narrowed my eyes. "Please leave." I managed a calm even tone but my expression did not changed. I hated that feeling. Regret, shame, anger, frustration, disgust, hurt,…it was all there meshed into one emotion that was indefinable in it's right. I felt that though he did not treat me different, he still thought of me the way they did. Really. Character? Character!? 'Just what did he mean by that?' I thought sarcastically. What did he know about my character?! Who did he think he was to talk!? Certainly he needed blood to survive as well at some point! What a judgmental, self-loathing, mud-blood jerk! I did not look in his direction as he exited the wagon in his usual manner. I was tempted to trip him but decided not to. That would mean acknowledging his existence.

I turned back around when he was gone. I huffed. I bit angrily into another blood-pack. I just wanted out of here. Restlessness was taking it's toll already. It was really boring in here. I felt my wound healing but it started to sting really badly so I just decided to lie down for a while. My recuperation was another period of uneventful blabber. Anthony visited and reguiled me with stories of what was going on outside with the others, and his little exploits. At some point, he had gotten into a fight with one of the other little boys over a small rabbit. The other boy had been throwing rocks at it and he protested loudly with his sister. The boy (his name was Joshua) threw a rock deliberately at Emmie and Anthony flung himself at him despite the fact that Joshua was much bigger than him. He seemed ashamed because his mother always taught him that it was bad to fight, and Emmie had even reminded him so. I told him there was nothing wrong with wanting to protect his sister. I soon recovered.

It was a full moon when I stepped gracefully out of the wagon as though nothing had happened to me. I felt good. People gave me odd stares but I ignored it. I very nearly purred with satisfaction at the cool night air. I truly felt like myself once again. "Back to normal are we?" Rico called smiling at me with a laugh. I stared at him for a moment. "…Yes. I suppose I am." I smirked, my dull stare leaving. He scratched the back of his head apologetically. He knew what I was thinking. "Look I hope you didn't think that you yourself made me uncomfortable..it was just..well. Seeing you like that was a bit difficult for me." he began to explain. I sauntered toward him soundlessly. "I knew you were still just you but…during my whole career- well I only see that behavior in things that I was taught to kill, I remember to this day every wild expression and mad stare, each demented grin, but I thought that even though you must go through blood lust as well..I don't know, it was just so hard to associate you with them. The idea that someone like you could turn into _that_…I thought…'Have I ever killed someone like her? Someone who was simply trying to survive, but was a far cry from evil?' It was a hard pill to swallow." he finished.

"Hmm. It is possible." I nodded in understanding. I sat beside him the way I normally did. "Ally…can you forgive me?" light blue eyes stared at me from under the rim of his hat. I stared momentarily. "What is there to forgive? It was a natural impulse." I shrugged. I had not blamed him in the first place. "Besides, it is not as though you behave like that stuck up pencil dick, D." I narrowed my eyes. "What a hypocrite." I added. He laughed. "That's good to know. What? Lover's quarrel?" he teased. "Would you stop that?" I hissed. "Alright, alright." he obliged. Smart man. "There's nothing to tell." I added standing up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have to return this doll to it's owner." I held up Miss Daisy for him to see. "Ah I see." he tipped his hat. "I will see you later then." He pushed the brim down over his eyes. I wafted off.

I strode over to the wagon where Emmie and a few other girls were. Anthony was probably already asleep. "Emeline." I lifted the flap. Everything went dead silent. "Allura! You're all better!" she smiled happily. "Yes. I would like to thank you for loaning me Miss Daisy..she missed you." I said calmly. The others looked on incredulously. "Your welcome." she nodded taking her back eagerly. "And…thank you for bringing her back and taking good care of her." she shyly curled a piece of hair around her finger. "You are very welcome young Miss." I chuckled. I turned to the group of glaring teenagers. "Get some sleep girls." I dryly told them with a smirk. "Pleasant dreams." I added teasingly with a subtle dangerous undertone. They cringed slightly. Those girls started to get on my nerves. Were they really that stupid? I vanished quicker than their eyes could follow.

I sighed contentedly. What a beautiful night it was. "You know, unnecessarily intimidating teenaged girls is not going to help your situation." a voice said softly. I growled before turning to face D. "Hello." I said simply. He was seated on his horse. "Why did you not wake me to do the rounds with you?" I raised a brow. "I thought I would give you a break, I was not sure whether you would wake up as soon as you did or not." he replied. "I see." I blunted. "Anyway, in regard to your previous statement, I really could not care less, it sure does feel good though." I told him indifferently. "You are upset at me." he stated more than questioned. "You are a quick one aren't you." I folded my arms. "It's good to see that your wit has not been affected by your experience." he responded. "What can I say. I _am _back in character after all, you know..back to the same old blood thirsty monster I usually am." I sassed. He remained impassive. "You misunderstood my intention. I did not mean it in that way." he replied. "I would have thought you understood what it felt like to be like me, maybe even more so since you are a dhampire." I huffed. "I meant you were behaving the way you usually did, I did not necessarily mean to refer to your bloodlust state." he said. "How did you think I would take it? Wow you are really terrible at social interaction." I shook my head at him incredulously. "What do you want me to say?" he calmly inquired. "Nothing." I dead-panned. "I apologize anyway." he said. "Well that is a start." I admitted. "You said you wanted me to say nothing." he raised a brow. "That does not mean I do not want you to _do _something." I smirked mischievously. "I'm not playing this game." D said simply, looking ahead. I rolled my eyes. "No I would not have thought so. You do not seem the type to play _any_ games, but I will decide on your proper apology in good time. All in good time." I mock-sighed. "We will be reaching another village by morning so I suggest you sleep a bit now, we don't want to be dead tomorrow." he changed the subject. "Technically we are supposed to _already _bedead." I smirked. "But we aren't." he added. "True enough, but it is a jolly old folk-tale, why not let the people have their fun?" I shrugged. "Get some rest." he ordered. "I just got up." I protested. "And it is a beautiful night."

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "It is your decision." he reminded me as if to warn me of what I was doing. I huffed. "Even if I wanted to sleep, which I certainly do not, I can not since I have spent most of my time sleeping already." I stated matter of factly. He said nothing as he rode off calmly. 'Dickweed' I muttered internally. I whistled and my horse trotted up obediently, quite pleased to see me after the two nights I was out of action. I stroked his velvety muzzle absently as I mounted the saddle. He had been saddled for the past two nights? Poor thing. I briefly made a mental note that I would have to hurt Rico and kick D in the shin for this later. Now to take him out to graze a bit. He was entitled to being spoiled every once in a while. I was off.

I hurried back after a while and took off the saddle. The sun would be out soon so I needed to find cover. It looked like it was back to the wagon for me. I let out a breath and walked back to the wagon feeling dissatisfied and restless. Perhaps I would get my cloak and remain outside, but I figured it would be hot and I was not in the mood for more discomfort. So there I was, bored out of my mind sitting in a wagon, my eyes drifting shut every now and then. I thought then that perhaps sleep did not sound so bad anymore. However as I drifted off the wagon flap was opened and the faint light of dawn cascaded down into my little space. I growled softly. Had the sun been any brighter I might have been extremely irritated and angry. "Allura, get your cloak. We're here." D's voice called softly. With a tired grumble I crawled over to my cloak before snatching it up and forcing myself to stand up. I threw the only thing I had to protect me from the sun over my shoulders and sulked all the way to the exit before I leapt off the lip. D stood calmly waiting for me. "I told you to sleep when you had the chance." he stated as if reprimanding me. What was he? My father? I rolled my eyes.

I threw the hood over my head. "Who are we dropping off?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice tone. "The kids that live here are ready to go with their things packed, you can see them in the front." he informed motioning with his hand. I nodded. "Oh and by the way…" I kicked him in the shin. "That was for Duster." I growled. To say D looked angry was an understatement as he stumbled from the unexpected blow. In the distance was one of the little villages coming into view. I heard children and young women chattering excitedly. Obviously they had never expected to see their little homes ever again. That was to be expected, when you are told you are going to die. I calmly walked over to see how many were leaving. Rico nodded his head and lifted his hat to me as a greeting gesture, with a big refreshed smile on his face. Well at least someone got a nice rest. I ignored my envy and nodded back before continuing on my way. As I reached them they smiled at me hesitantly with their renewed spirits. I did not really know any of them by name, just by their faces, and the sounds of their voices, and their scents.

They seemed comfortable enough around me despite their apprehension at being alone with me. I did a quick head count. There was about fifteen of them here. Eleven children, and four teenaged girls. I nodded to them with a smirk before I walked back to get my horse ready just in case. As we neared the town, people began to make an excited fuss as they noticed us. They were no doubt expecting us. A man in a wide-brimmed, black Stetson hurried out to greet the party. Two little boys leapt into his arms as he wept for joy. I felt an unfamiliar tug in my chest that I knew I had not felt in a while. His eyes met mine with a grateful nod as he walked over to me. He narrowed his eyes curiously. "Hello. Are you…the dhampire?" he inquired. I shook my head no and pointed to where D resided atop his horse. He seemed slightly surprised to see me but remained open since I had obviously assisted in the aid of rescuing his sons. "If you want to thank him you'd best go on over." I said calmly. With a tip of his hat in my direction he trotted over to my associate.

There seemed to be a short conversation between the two before the man tipped his hat to D as well and hurried off. I reared my horse in D's direction before riding over to him curiously. "What is the status mon Capitan?" I smirked. "We have an inn to stay at whilst we re-supply." he informed without looking at me. "Everybody?" I raised a brow in slight disbelief. "…Yes." he nodded. "Free of charge…they are extremely grateful." he added in a slight explanation. "I see." I nodded. "Some of us will have to watch a certain amount of the children still with us." he finally looked over his shoulder. "A few of the men have agreed." he added. "I will help." I nodded. "Just make sure I have a decent meal on hand." I added. He nodded. "The last group is in the wagon over there." he pointed. "The name of the inn is 'Ruby's' in case you were wondering." he added. With a flourish I bowed and made my way over to my wards for the day.

I lifted the canvas flaps to see the kids I was to watch over. "Yippee!!" a little voice cheered as I entered and gripped my leg in a vice-like embrace. I looked down to see little Anthony with a pleased blush on his cheeks. I sighed and shook my head as a smile came over my features. His eyes were closed and his teeth bared in an enthusiastic smile. I ruffled his hair. "Here now. That is enough of that." I chuckled gently pulling him off. I looked around at the others. Emmie gave me a shy nod and a smile. I gave her a lopsided grin and a wink. "Well now. I guess we will be heading for the inn then." I informed them lightly. We were lead by the same man that greeted us, on a pinto colored horse. People gave us odd stares. Some glared, others seemed curious, while others happily waved. Rico and the fox hounds seemed to quite enjoy the attention as they waved back and laughed heartily amongst themselves. We checked in. A small plump old woman who owned the place happily welcomed us to her place. I recognized the teenaged girl assisting her as one of the four teenaged girls who were brought here. She was probably her grand-daughter.

"Hello friends. Welcome to Ruby's. I'm assuming the couple wants to share a room?" she looked D and I over. I flushed. "No!" was my immediate response. Everyone looked in my direction as I wrung my hands in embarrassment. D cleared his throat coolly. "I wont be needing a room. I have things to attend to." he informed. "Oh well that is really a shame." she looked at me and him sympathetically. I bit my lip willing back my own cool demeanor. I grimaced. Why was everyone assuming that I-that we…never mind. "Lets see…that would be about…seven rooms I'm assuming?" she looked everyone over. "That will do nicely ducky." Rico smiled at her in a friendly manner. She gave a hearty laugh. "Alright then." she wrote our reservations down. I looked down at the children who were staring at me curiously. I felt embarrassed all over again. Oh bother. A group of children just made me nervous. I was losing my vampiric edge a bit too quickly for my own liking. Hopefully the rooms were not too small. I was so lost in my chain of quick thoughts that I barely noticed when D leaned over and gave a slight start when he told me "I'll be bringing you blood packs soon enough." I scratched behind my ear and nodded bringing up my 'normal' behavior again.

"Well then children…we'd best get you to the room. I will be sleeping. If you need anything do not hesitate to wake me." I said sincerely. Truly if there was any trouble I would have woken up immediately anyway, what with my instinct as a predator, I was naturally a light sleeper. As we entered the cozy room the children giggled excitedly. They were pleased to be in a safe room where they could play without parents to scold them. I for one simply could not stop myself from plopping onto the second bed with a contented sigh. "Mmm." I droned cuddling the pillow. I heard a giggle. "You're funny when you act silly." Anthony said bouncing slightly on the edge of the bed. His large blue eyes ever-smiling. "Hm." I smirked before closing my eyes.

The kids were more rowdy than I had anticipated. I did not get the good sleep that I had been dying for. They were probably excited to be safe for the rest of the day. Night had arrived and I was utterly drained. Rico and the others were probably asleep. Good for them. Since I would be here for some time, I felt the need to get into something far more comfortable. I went to the bathroom and changed into a simple black wife-beater and pulled boxers over my underwear. "That should do it." I said nonchalantly. "Alright then. It is time to get ready for bed little chums." I called to them. They began to scramble about to get changed and go to the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen. Urrrgh!! No breakfast. I would give that mud-blood sod a piece of my mind. "Ally, ally, ally! Do you feel better now?" Anthony tugged on my arm happily. "Yes much better." I sighed with a smile. "Now go on, wash up for bed." "Okay!" He nodded enthusiastically and toddled off. "With soap!" I called after him. "I know!" he called back with a slight groan of annoyance in his voice. "I never knew you were so maternal." a voice startled me. "AHHH!! D what is the matter with you!?" I placed a hand over my chest and stomped my foot while hitting the counter with my free hand. "Your pack." he handed me the red bag. "About time." I snatched it. I sauntered into the 'living room' and sat on a chair sipping on the blood pack absently. "Do you wear this kind of stuff often?" he motioned to my attire.

"I wanted to get comfortable. I'm sorry if I don't walk around my apartment in heels and corsets." I said simply with a shrug. " And in response to your previous comment neither did I… heh, perhaps this 'mommy groove' I'm going through is just some sort of maternal instinct that I am just now discovering." There was a moment of silence. "And you, oh mighty dhampire who never sleeps?" I looked at him. Exhaustion was plainly written in his expression. "You look dreadful. Dead even." I giggled. "Care for a nap? I believe the kids would not mind the extra company, and what's one more baby for me to watch over?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and sat on a sofa. I stood up and sat on the arm beside him. "What? Are you simply trying to show off your masculinity by not sleeping? It is not working you know." I pinched his cheek. He brushed me off, calmly, yet in a way that put a clear message across. No touching. I rolled my eyes. "Hello mister dhampire." Emmie greeted sleepily as she curled up on one of the beds. A few other girls joined her. The children began to file out of the bathroom as a few took their turns. D said nothing as he sat there. I began to ignore his presence.

Soon, there was a complete group of children sound asleep on the floor and on the beds. No sooner had that happened when I felt something plop onto my thigh. I gave a start and looked to see a certain dhampire hunter's head, dead asleep on my leg. So much for no touching. I laughed quietly. Well he certainly would not hear the end of this from me. There was a knock before the door opened right away. Much to my chagrin. "Miss-I just-oh! um never mind, pardon the intrusion." the inn keepers grand-daughter went quiet noting the sight before her, blushing. There he was with his head in my lap and me about to push him off appeared more like and affectionate caress to his face. She closed the door hurriedly. Oh no. I smacked a hand to my forehead. D stirred. Then in a sudden movement of realization he bolted upright with a look of horror on his face. "Oh come now, it's not _that_ horrible. Do not be so dramatic." I scoffed. Children began to drop like flies beside him taking up all the space. He said nothing only stood up and walked toward _my _bed. "Oh yes make yourself at home." I murmured sarcastically. "I'm going to take a nap." he responded simply. "And what if I wanted to take a nap?" I folded my arms. "Do you?" he inquired with hint of boredom in his tone. "Maybe I do _now _if I did not before." I huffed standing up. "You just woke up." he blunted. "I did not. I have been watching children all day do you truly believe that I got any sleep?" I folded my arms.

He opened his eyes. "I will sleep on the floor." he stood up wearily. I felt a bit guilty. I was really just being possessive over my bed that's all. If he had wanted to sleep on something comfortable it wasn't fair of me to just kick him off. He had been through just as much as I had. Besides there were so many children on the other bed and on the floor that there was no room for tall dark and deadly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You don't have to, just…sleep." I grunted dismissively. "What about you?" he raised a brow. "I don't know…I.." "We can share…that is if it does not bother you." he offered tiredly. I felt a slight drop in my stomach. My first instinct was to say 'Are you crazy?' but I refrained. I was worried that someone else would come in and find us sharing a bed. How horrible would that be. My reputation would be ruined. I thought for a moment. "I see no other option." I sighed in defeat. "Just sleep head to foot and it will not be so awkward." he replied. "So I can wake up with your feet?" I raised a brow. "Do you have a better option? Face the other side then." he retorted.

"Fine…" I sat on the edge with my nose in the air and my back straightened proudly. He placed his hat over his eyes. I rolled my eyes once again. ( I seemed to be doing that a lot around him.) I hesitantly slipped under the blanket making sure not to look at him and faced my back toward him. I felt him shift slightly and his hand brushed against my leg for a split second before pulling away as if burned, causing him to nearly fall off the edge of the bed. I felt myself turn red, but I had to laugh at the obvious embarrassment that I sensed on his part. He was more embarrassed than I was. I covered my face with the blanket and my shoulders shook with silent laughter. My spasms only grew when I looked at him briefly and he was frowning trying to ignore my laughter as he angrily turned over and lowered his hat over his eyes. Warm tears slid down my face before I finally calmed down. He had actually reacted somehow. Wow. It was time to see if I could make him lose it.

Little Anthony now awake, silently walked over and tugged on my arm. "I had a bad dream about my mommy…can I sleep with you?" he asked. I sighed and nodded before we were soon joined by Emmy. D did not seem to really react, and it was a pleasant change from being alone in a bed with him. Now it would not seem as awkward. I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep.

Author's Note: D is really in for it. Allura is really a handful and he shall soon learn just how bitchy she can be. Review!!!

Shout outs:

VampirehunterDfan217: Glad you like it. Lol I'll do my best. I figured it would be a challenge to make D fall for a vampiress due to his prejudice against vampires. So I thought hey let me try to pull it off. Hopefully their relationship can be convincing.


	5. Till Somebody Gets Pissed the Hell Off

Author's Note: Okay so D may bit a bit out of character…but I tried my best. Anyway if you can look past it, it's a pretty funny chapter. Anyways I am glad that people find Allura likeable. I was really nervous about it at first because annoy the hell out of me. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ah the wonders of illegitimate writing…D does not belong to me.

**Chapter Five: Till Somebody gets Pissed the Hell Off**

I couldn't sleep. Wonderful. I had spent the entire day running after children and trying not to drift into dreamland, and now that I had free clearance to said land my flight was completely grounded. It seemed as though I was being deported from dreamland all together for the past few days. The two little ingrates had wasted no time in cuddling up to D and completely by-passing me. Apparently they felt safer within close proximity of the legendary dhampire hunter than under _my_ protection. I rolled my eyes. I did not mind too much but now, here I was with hardly any room on the bed, completely ignored, and-…(A growl escaped my lips) and NOW I was cold too to top it all off! D and the kids in their peaceful sleeping state had completely commandeered the covers for themselves. I glared up at him. Awkwardness be damned, I crawled up to sleep on at the head-board like him and being careful not to wake the children snatched the covers to myself with an angry huff.

D being the alert fighter that he was had awaken in an instant and frowned at the lack of blanket on his part. Well it served him right. He gripped the edge of the blanket to pull back but I clung tightly to it. His eye twitched and I then realized that I had forgotten about pestering him the moment the kids had crawled into the bed with us. A crazed grin took over my face. We continued to have a silent tug-of-war with the blanket for a moment before I bit my lip mischievously and abruptly let go after one monstrous tug. He flailed momentarily before taking advantage of his excellent reflexes and catching onto the corner of the nightstand. I smiled at him in mock innocence. Then, after a spell I commenced a hard poking session on his ribs and belly. He ignored me for a very long time but I was persistent, snickering at him when ever his eye twitched. With a grunt, he scooped up the children and stood off the bed moving away. Where he was going I did not care, I merely shrugged and snuggled into the bed that I now had all to myself. That is until I felt the room tilt and I was suddenly spilled onto the ground in a rather unceremonious manner, covers with me. I gasped. I could have crushed one of the kids! I had landed atop a pre-teen boy who was now stuttering and blushing madly. D had lowered himself soundlessly back onto the bed and brought the kids with him, now with his own blanket.

I sat up angrily ignoring the boy, and glaring at the jerk's now peaceful form. His hat was over his eyes and he was propped up against the bedpost with a pillow, an arm wrapped protectively around the two cherubs. I ground my teeth for a moment. I stood up to my full height. I snatched the pillow out from under his head causing him too bump his head against the head board. His eyes popped angrily for a second before regaining composure. I then proceeded to push the children gently away as I beat him silly with his own pillow. A few of the teens groaned and sighed in annoyance at our obvious childishness, trying to sleep. He struggled with me in an attempt to restrain me. Finally he managed to snatch his pillow and stand up, seemingly calm although any normal person would be seething…I had started it after all, according to him at least. This time he left the kids. I was no fool. I closed my eyes but was determined to be prepared. I grabbed a heavy book that was on the nightstand and held it warily. If he tried to dump me off the bed again I would chuck it at his head. Nothing happened and I heard him walk out the door wordlessly. He probably thought my attitude was not worth the bed.

Eventually, my guard began to lessen until it was completely down and I started to finally gain access to dreamland. I was almost there when I felt a gentle tap on my arm. My eyes forced themselves open into slits causing subtle waves of pain to assault my tired head. I saw a shape…it looked like an open hand. My brow furrowed and I let out slight moan of protest before rubbing them. My vision cleared just enough to make out…the most horrific, scarring sight of my entire existence.

"Hello cutie"

"-!!!!!!!!!"

I darted from the room, past D not caring about the fact that I had obviously woken up all of the youngsters and scared the living daylights out of them. I slammed the door shut behind me. "Oh God! Oh God! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" I jumped about rubbing my arms up and down as the hair on my neck rose. He had a face on his hand! A FACE on his HAND! And it SPOKE to! With a voice of it's own! I jumped up and down flailing my hands like a school girl that had just had a run-in with a creepy crawly something or other. "Those hands touched me! ME! I can't believe I never…wait a second.." a thought crossed my mind. A certain memory. The night we met…that pinch. Something had pinched me. That voice sounded a lot…like. A new wave of horror swept over me. "**!!!!!!!!!!" **I pulled at my own hair and rubbed my legs disgustedly. People were now busting open doors and staring at me curiously but I ignored them. "It bit me! It bit me! EW!" I started a whole new session of jumping and clawing at myself. I stopped and breathed heavily, calming myself down as the horror and disgust turned into rage. My eyes narrowed into slits. Only one word came to my mind at that moment. "…REVENGE!" I snarled.

"Ally!? Ally!" Rico came running up to me. "Is everything okay? I heard you screaming and…are you alright?" he inquired seeing my state as I twitched. His eyes were tired but concerned and awake now. He was shirtless and in black sweat-pants, with a shot-gun in his right hand. His breathing was slightly heavy as if he had ran all the way over to where I was. He had. "I'm fine, Rico." I said with an eerie tremor to my voice. "You go get some rest okay?" I patted his shoulder and walked past him. He raised a brow but nodded dumbly. It was best not to poke the angry vampire in the middle of the night. A mission for morons and fools. I ignored the frightened and freaked out expressions of the other mercenaries who stared at me like the top of my head had just opened like a lid and a flying saucer had then flown out and blew them a kiss before vanishing into a swirly colorful vortex. I stalked off as what I thought was the perfect idea entered my mind. I wandered bare-foot in the moonlight not really caring. What I was about to do was low…_very_ low but I cared about that even less. I was after all, a naturally mean-spirited, wicked little vampiress.

*******

When I returned everyone was sleeping soundly once again. I entered the room with a new feeling of satisfaction, and a matching smirk on my face. Making my way over to the bed I reached over to tap D's shoulder to have him catch my wrist suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he sounded only slightly groggy from sleep. "Oh Mister, parasitic host, dhampire hunter, arse hole, freak of nature, I just thought I should inform you that your horse has just been seen on the loose gallivanting about….you had better go after him before day-light." I cooed. He looked genuinely shocked for a second before calming down within an even shorter amount of time. He stood up, lips set in a grim line and I could almost hear the grinding of his teeth through his set jaw. I giggled. Not really noticing how his height seemed to tower over mine at that moment. "I guess I will see you later…or rather 'smell' you later if you do not hurry." I made a shooing motion with my hands. He stalked past me, slowly and soundlessly. I curled up in the bed happily, reveling in my victory. I made a girlish coo/squeal as I cuddled the soft sheets close to me.

When I finally awoke it was morning. I was shocked to say the least, and even more shocked upon realization that D had not interrupted my slumber. When had I become such a morning lark? I groaned. That little incident really threw off my internal clock. "Good morning, Allura!" Anthony began to jump on the bed excitedly. With a groan I sat up. "Anthony that is rude!" Emmie scolded, catching his arm. He stopped and rolled his eyes. "The supplies are being loaded, and we haven't seen Mister D yet." he said cutely, sitting at my side cheerily. _'Ah revenge IS truly sweet.' _I thought to myself with an evil little giggle. "Are you okay, Miss Allura?" his big sister asked. I looked at them. "I am very well." I laughed with assurance. I changed into my usual attire in the bathroom and met with the mercenaries outside, pulling my cloak around myself. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and a familiar scent of aloe caused me to chuckle to myself. Before he could say anything I spoke up. "Mmm-mm, roast dhampire." I turned to face D, looking up at him with a smile. He did not seem fazed and simply walked past me. "Chevalier. What is the inventory?" I heard him ask. Their conversation continued from there.

Men and their pride. With an amused smile, I moved to find my horse. Just as I reached the stables I became alarmed. My stallion was no where to be seen. I looked around frantically. Nothing. Duster was gone. I slapped both hands onto my forehead. That wanker! I could die! His mud-blood self could survive the sun, but I… I was full-blood! How was I supposed to get my horse back! "Turn about is fair play." his voice sounded out of nowhere, smooth and even as ever. I turned sharply to see him leaning against the door frame. "You might need this." he tossed me a bottle of aloe. I clenched my fists. He left with a wave of his cloak. "Dhampire! D? D!? Don't you dare ignore me!!" I shrieked after him. "How am I going to get Duster back!?" I demanded. "You seem clever enough." he answered calmly. "Figure it out." and he was gone. I stared at the spot where he once was with indignation. "WHA-!? Ooooh ho-ho." I laughed darkly. "I hate him."

I truly felt tempted to try and kill him again but memories of the last time I tried that re-surfaced and I thought better of it. How dare he try to stoop to my level of childishness! That was MY terrain damn it!

I began my search. It was hot…hot, dry, painful, sweaty, hot, painful, frustrating, and did I mention hot and painful. It burned so bad I was near tears before I had to give up or die. Duster was no where to be found. I despaired and hugged my arms protectively in a vain attempt to shield myself. I hurried into the nearest shade. I was burned up pretty badly but I supposed that it could have been worse. "Oh hello there Ally!" Rico greeted coming up to me. "You had me a bit worried last night." he informed. "May I ask what happened?" he inquired cautiously. After a moment of silence and pondering I turned to him. I made sure that my eyes were slightly teary. "Ally what were you doing in the sun!?" he scolded hurrying up to me. "Rico…you know my horse right? What he looks like and everything?" I bit my lip. He buttered up rather quickly. "Yes of course." he nodded with a sweet tone of concern. "He's gone missing and it is far too bright out for me to go out searching for him…I do not know what to do." I lowered my head. "Could you get him for me? Please?" I gave him a much practiced look batting my large green-blue eyes at him, sparkling and hopeful, my bottom lip trembling. "It hurts so bad." I added truthfully. "Of course I can…just be more careful next time." he smiled. I squealed happily and embraced him tightly. He returned the hug. "And please hurry, I want to find him before we have to leave." I added. He nodded and strolled off with a chuckle. "Get to the wagons and stay out of the sun!" he called after me as I walked off, with the tone of a worried parent. "Yes Mummy!" I laughed.

Later on I found myself sitting in a wagon as it bumped and rolled along. I could hear the kids playing games and talking a short distance away. I whimpered in pain and grumbled to myself as I pulled down my sleeves off of my shoulders. I rubbed aloe on them with a feather-like touch, wincing now and then. D sat across from me impassively, his hat covering his face as he sat against the 'wall'. "It isn't fun is it?" he inquired. "I hate you." I growled. "That was not fair, I could have died." I flinched as I touched my burns a bit too hard. "Not likely…I knew you were fine, the mercenaries were everywhere and the people liked us too much." he responded. "The worst that happened was a few bad burns…as I had predicted." he drawled. I felt like concaving his skull with my shoes. I softly applied some to my face. "That explains why it nearly happened am I right?" I rolled my eyes. "But it didn't." he added. "And you were willing to risk that!? You BASTARD!!" I threw a nearby first aid kit at him. He easily dodged it.

"I suppose it was lucky that I found you eh?" Rico shrugged. "Just a bit. Thank you for going after Duster for me." I replied. "Not a problem." he nodded. Suddenly a little voice piped in. "What's a bastard?" I gaped upon finding little Anthony hiding behind a barrel. I gaped, and D sent me a dark look. Rico simply whistled and looked the other way, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry okay?!" I huffed indignantly. "I'm in pain! You should be happy I am not swearing like a sailor! I did not know he was there!" he ignored me and scooped Anthony up before walking off. Rico began to laugh. "It is not funny!" I hissed. He stifled his amusement and nodded apologetically. D returned in a flash, still glaring at me in disapproval. "Any other choice phrases that you would like to teach the five year olds on this journey?" he inquired. "I did not know he was there!" I protested indignantly. "It would not have happened if you had not cut Duster loose!" I raged. He ignored me. "Ugh forget it. Please leave both of you. I have to rub aloe on places that I'd rather you did not see." I flushed in embarrassment. Rico smirked and D nodded impassively. He then left, but the mercenary lingered.

"Are you sure you'd not like any help with that?" he leered. "GET OUT!" I bellowed. He scurried off with a laugh. I muttered about bloody half-breeds, sunlight, horses, perverted mercenaries, and baby sitting jobs as I continued to rub myself down my back. Afterwards I tried to get myself to sleep to get my regular sleeping patterns back in order. "You would not be in such pain if you had not insisted on being so immature." D spoke. I jumped. "Go away." I mumbled rubbing my head. "If you feed you will heal faster." he reminded tossing a pack onto my stomach. "I appreciate the concern although I wouldn't have to heal in the first place if you had not pulled that stunt." I growled. "You should not start something you are unable to finish." he responded. I opened my eyes. "I started messing with you in a perfectly good-natured mood. I merely wanted to bother you, plus you were hogging all the blanket." I defended myself. "You were the one to get aggressive." I added. He remained silent. "What would you have done?" he inquired calmly.

I stared for a moment. I probably would have thrown him across the room and called it a night. "I suppose I should apologize in that case." I admitted. He was silent. "But D…your _hand. _What the _hell _is wrong with it?" I demanded. He raised a brow at me. "Do not even _try_ to act as though you have no idea what I am talking about. I saw it. What is it? I must know." I moved closer with morbid fascination. As disgusted as I was…I had never seen anything like it, and that attracted my curiosity. "He's a parasite." he answered plainly. "A what!?" I looked at him like hamsters just flew out of his ears using rainbow colored beanie hats that flew like helicopters, and performed a figure eight around his head before flying through the canvas wall. "A parasite. He lives in my body and aids me with his skills, in exchange for a place to reside. I call him left hand." he added. I blinked a few times with my face scrunched in contemplation and confusion. I shook my head for moment. "…That's disgusting!!! EW!" I began to rub my arms protectively. The slightest smile tugged at his lips but he hid it very well. I glared at him. "Never touch me with that hand…EVER again am I clear? You-you-you, you nasty freak." I said with all the serious, venomous, and disgusted emotions in my being.

The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips once again. This time I caught it though. "It's not funny!" I protested. He shook his head as if to agree that it wasn't funny or that he understood. It did not serve to comfort me very much. "If you laugh I will kill you I swear. You-you have a bloody parasite in your hand! I just can't believe it!" I shook my head incredulously. He stood up. "Well now you know. Not many people live long enough to tell about meeting him." he stated matter-of-factly. "Oh lovely. I feel so special now. Eat your hearts out VIPs." I drawled, my tone dripping with sarcasm. He smirked a little and quickly exited, leaving me to my solitude. So neither of us got any amount of sleep. I growled. Perhaps I could try to do it now. I closed my exhausted eyes.

Before I knew it, it was well past dusk and my eyes were slowly opening. I slept in? Of course I did. After all I spent literally all day and night awake yesterday. I sat up, unable to stifle a yawn. "Good evening to me." I sighed. At least I was in a semi-content mood. I did have a need to feed however. "Ally?" a familiar muffled voice called from beside the wagon. "Rico?" I answered. He must have heard me stir into consciousness. He entered the flap. "Thank heaven you're awake. I thought I would have to keep watch all night." he sighed rubbing his eyes. "I am exceedingly sorry Rico, why did you not wake me before?" I inquired sympathetically. "Ugh. Your Mister D forbade us from disturbing you. I suppose he wanted to let you sleep." he grunted wearily. I rolled my eyes. Trust him to do what is convenient for him at the expense of others. "He probably just wanted to be away from me for at least a while longer." I responded. "No matter." Rico pulled off his shirt and slept right where he was. I had to smile to myself. He could be quite endearing. Shaking my head I swung open the flap and whistled for duster, who heeded my call dutifully as usual.

"Now where can that pompous mud-blood be?" I murmured to myself aloud. "I see you're awake and as much yourself as ever." he appeared behind me. I grumbled. "Stop doing that." I pointed at him with a serious tone of voice. "You are unfair." I began my tirade on Rico's behalf. "You had no business to make poor Rico stay up in my stead, he is only human, and it is not regulation." My hands found my hips. "You were too tired." he answered simply. "You would have been distracted by exhaustion, and therefore not be at the top of your game, putting the remaining group at risk." he added. He always had to be right. I seethed internally. "Fine. I will go this way." I blunted not waiting for him to respond before galloping off. I felt him watching me as I rode off. I shook my head.

Author's Note: So….I hope you guys liked it. Yes what Allura did was pretty bitchy but her she learned her lesson. REVIEW like seriously. Reviews make me happy and make my story look good so…pretty please? lol. There will be a big plot not to worry. If you have any ideas for cute scenes let me know.

Shout-Outs:

VampirehunterDfan217: Actually D's mother was human and his father was Dracula himself…but I don't know exactly what made him have a falling out with vampires. All I know is that usually the vampires he meets are evil, or just creatures who go about killing uncontrollably he hates it. Allura is neither so poor D is like 'wtf do I do!?' O.o Anyways keep reading.

Sunkissedvampire: Thanks for the critique I really appreciate it. I'll try to make D more like himself. Anyway I'm glad you like it. Allura used to be happy go lucky…that is until her life went into the shitter. Lol ciao.

Tsuki no Rekuen: Yo. I'm glad you were amused. That is what Allura is there for after all. To make giggly moments that will lighten D's sucky life. XD


	6. Progression

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and I hope that nobody is too OOC for your liking. Hopefully you have much fun reading as I did writing it. Anywayz…enjoy my newest chapter. Now Read!!! GO SHOO!! Lol

Disclaimer: I asked D what he thought about me owning him and he shrank away from me a bit…nobody loves me : (

**Chapter Six: Progression **

I sensed a presence that seemed to have been there for a while, but it was faint and quite a ways off. I shrugged it off, believing it could have been anything. Perhaps a group of travelers, there only seemed to be two of them. The lingering tingle that came from them suddenly made me narrow my eyes. I stopped my gallop and turned back to the caravan trying to pick D out if he had not ridden off yet. "I know." he said simply as he was beside me again. "Stop showing off." I muttered. "Where?" he asked ignoring the remark. "I'd say in the general south east, but they are somehow shielding the majority of their prescence from me." I informed, pursing my lips thoughtfully. "I'll check it out." he declared. "Why? Am I incapable of handling two men myself?" I growled defensively. He stared at me silently. "You did it the last time." he said simply. "Normally anybody would say that it was my turn." he added. "The last time was an accident." I reminded haughtily. "We do not know enough about the subjects…they may not be human." he seemed to carry a hesitance under his impassive tone. I smirked. "Are you worried?" I teased. "I am just trying to carry out this mission to the best of my ability, you are a major trump card, and I have more skills." he stated. I narrowed me eyes. I could not argue with him, he did hand my arse back to me on a platter when we met. No matter. I could still tease him.

"Of course." I snickered. "I do believe you are taking a shining to me, dhampire." I let out a chuckle.

He did not answer, simply turned into their general direction. "Are they within your range of vision?" he inquired. All business as usual. I peered around the general direction but caught nothing. "Strangely….no." my eyes widened a bit. Their prescence was contradicting their visual location. He nodded. "These two are different." he stated. "Hmm." I stroked my chin. I leaned close to him. "They must be watching us." I whispered. He nodded. "It would be best to speak minimally until we can engage direct combat. If we have to." he whispered from under his hat. I nodded in agreement. I tuned in to all of my senses. "I can't hear anything." I told him in a hushed tone moving my lips minimally. "Shhh." he hushed softly. "We will do nothing unless they attack. Let them believe we don't notice…but don't stray from the caravan and don't let anybody else either." he ordered. I rolled my eyes. He had to cling to his Mr. Boss-man complex. "I will let Rico know." I whispered riding towards the wagon. Poor thing. I hated to wake him, he had just fallen asleep, it simply was not fair. Hopefully they would not attack and he could sleep.

The poor thing was dead to the world when I entered and I felt guilt creep into my gut. I knelt down beside him feeling a bit resentful towards the situation. "Psst." I nudged him gently. He nuzzled into a pillow with a mumble. "Rico." I whispered giving him another push. An unconscious smirk tugged at his lips and he chuckled mumbling something in a suggestive tone. I tried not to laugh. Who knew what the fool was dreaming about. "Rico." I said it a bit louder. His arm caught me off guard when it pulled me down and he nuzzled my shoulder. "Rico!!" I pinched him under the arm. "Ahh!" he shouted startled. I pushed myself up. He groggily looked up at me. A groan escaped his lips as he covered his face with the pillow. "You just interrupted a very beautiful dream." he complained. "I noticed." was my teasing reply. I smirked. "What is it?" he asked. "Actually I am here to inform you that there are dangerous, suspicious, presences watching us and I did not want you to be off of your guard." I warned. He nodded sleepily. Forcing himself up he yawned. "I have to tell Antoin." he said with a stretch. "I am going to report back to D." I said absently.

"Oooh I see." he smirked. I frowned. "It's okay. Private rendezvous? You can tell me." he teased. "Shut up." I hissed thoroughly embarrassed. "I already told you that we do not do that." I added angrily. I could feel my face heat up. He chuckled. "Go on then, get to 'reporting'." he grinned. I punched his arm lightly. "Ow!" he protested. "You were forewarned." I stated simply before sauntering off. I felt his eyes following my movements and growled over my shoulder causing him to abruptly look the other way. With a satisfied smirk I was gone. I re-mounted Duster gracefully and trotted calmly off. Some of the fox hounds that were staring abruptly looked in the other direction. I scoffed to myself. I surveyed the area for D. I found the dhampire riding slowly beside a few wagons. "Now what?" I asked. "We wait." he said simply without looking at me. I sighed. "Allura." he turned to face me with an unreadable expression. "Stay with the children." he said darkly. Was there something he wasn't telling me? I narrowed my eyes. "Fine." I raised a suspicious brow. "I have the feeling the men will need your help." He added as if sensing my distress.

With a nod I slowly turned looking at him oddly before heading for the wagons. "Hello gents." I smirked as I entered one of the wagons. They seemed to be startled but quickly recovered and hid their fear from me. I rolled my eyes to myself. "So..um…what exactly is going on?" one of them asked. He looked like the youngest and had a very soft spoken, shy, yet determined air about him. "We need not discuss that in front of tender ears." I refered to the children. "Just keep on your guard." I added. I was silent for a moment as I peeked out of the flap. "I was told to stay with the children." I murmured. "However I am having a feeling that I should check something out…" the feeling increased as I spoke. Something was wrong. I wandered outside looking around apprehensively. I sensed movement somewhere near by. My head snapped in the sound's general direction. My fingers crept to the hilt of my sword. "D…?" I inquired softly. No answer.

"There you are." a voice chuckled. I whipped around to see a tell medium built blonde man. He had piercing gold eyes that indicated he could not be human. I narrowed my eyes. "Hey cutie." he smirked. What the bloody hell was he supposed to be? No. Not a vampire. "So silent? Aww you didn't look very shy from the distance." he cooed. "What is your purpose here?" I demanded in a stern harsh tone. He whistled. "So hostile." he grinned. "Answer!" I demanded. "What's the rush? Why don't we have some fun first?" he inquired almost suggestively. "I would rather just kill you ." I promised. He laughed. "Alright then. I guess I'll have to take care of the kids later." he replied. He unsheathed a long katana. Amazingly long, well-made, and shiny. I briefly scrutinized the fine work, careful not to lose my focus. He seemed to notice. "You like? He-heh and that's just my sword gorgeous." he winked. I had the urge to laugh and roll my eyes but refrained. I was too intent on killing him. "What do you mean take care of the kids?" I unsheathed my own sword and got in a defensive stance. "That would be telling wouldn't it?" he grinned.

"Don't worry I'll get you to talk." I growled. "I like them aggressive." he approved. "Shut the trap, wretch. I'm uninterested in your dribble." I emphasized my stance with a stomp of my foot. "Alright then." he winked. He then lunged in my direction. Why did my opponents have to have such long range swords? I growled as I twirled swiftly, to avoid a swing. I would not use my gun until I had proven that I could beat him head to head. Instead of stopping his swing he spun around further, bringing his blade toward me once again. Thinking quick I moved back and blocked the attack on my person with my own sword. Good thing it was such a strong blade or I might have been finished. The blow had been so powerful that I had fallen on one knee. He pushed down roughly with a manic smile that would chill the souls of any mere mortals. In response I swung my leg to trip him. He stumbled giving me an opportunity to kick him in the gut and away from me. The unknown fighter fell back with a grunt. I flew at him with all the grace of a vampiress in the zone of battle. Sword drawn and eyes flashing. He barely managed to bring up his katana and block me. "Fun is over." he growled. He thrust his leg at my face powerfully, I barely dodged and he hit the ground with his foot effectively shattering the earth. I stared momentarily. Wow.

"Like my work?" he smirked with more malice in his eyes. "What are you?" I demanded. "That would be telling _also_ wouldn't it?" he smirked. I narrowed my eyes as he charged again. I leapt over him and kicked him full force in the back of the head. I heard the crack of the sickening impact as he fell forward and smashed his head on a tree stump. He stood up awkwardly and his head repaired itself. I stared in morbid fascination, and disgust. This time though he revealed a set of razor sharp jaws. "Now you've done it." he narrowed his eyes at me harshly. He leapt at me, his face distorting grotesquely. A blur of gold and now white, black and purple. I couldn't make anything out he was so fast. I barely managed to save myself from his jaws clamping down on my neck with my sword in his mouth. Now I could see him. He looked dog-like..lycan? No, he smelled too off. I struggled violently as he wildly chomped on my blade trying to break it and get at me. Ugly inhuman snarls escaped him. I grunted in pain as he dug his nails into my hips. I soon felt just how much he was enjoying this in the form of something against my thigh. I hissed angrily swinging my blade with all my might, effectively slicing through his jaw and cheeks. He howled in agony and I kicked him a good distance away. Where was D? He should have been here by now.

"You bitch!" he growled animalistically. It was my turn to smirk. "I get that a lot." I shrugged. He grunted. Wiping his face he began to smile again. "I guess I'll have to kick it up a knotch. Tell you what, if I win you come work with me and my partner. If you win you can kill me…or take advantage of me.." he winked. "One of the two." I had to roll my eyes once again. "I think I've already made a decision." I drawled. My mind was working. He had a partner? Hmm. That made sense, it would explain what had D so occupied as to not come to my aid right away. No matter, I could take him. "Have it your way." he leapt at me again. We moved about as I continued to block him persistently from reaching the wagons. "Damn you're so hot." he commented, in admiration of my feline-like agility. "What do you want with the kids?" I demanded. "We'll worry about that later." he managed to pin me down on the floor again. "Come on just one kiss." he leaned down. I was frustrated. "I've had enough!!" I arched my back angrily avoiding his searching lips with one hand pushing his face away. I snatched out my revolver and blew a hole in his abdomen. "Does that get my disinterest through your head!!??" I hissed shrilly leaping to my feet as he staggered back holding his gut. "Silver?" he wheezed and blood oozed from his mouth. I nodded.

He was thinking. "This complicates things a bit but no biggie." he commented. He leapt at me again. I jumped back to avoid a swing of his katana. I shot a few rounds at him angrily. He avoided a few bullets growling when one grazed his cheek. "So I'm guessing you only have eyes for tall dark and dhampire." he sneered. "Filthy halflings aren't worth it, but I suppose if you have some sort of inferiority complex it can't be helped." he mocked. "Boldy spoken for a man with no species." I countered. "Touche." he shrugged carelessly. "Enough talking, you're boring me." I yawned. We fought visciously. I heard a little shreik and I turned to the wagons in a panic. In that moment of distraction I felt the searing pain of being ran through and tossed aside.

I pulled myself onto my knees gaping from the pain as blood came from my mouth. I saw him charging for a wagon's entrance. I aimed my revolver but before I could react a loud BOOM sounded as he was blown ten feet back by a huge explosion. My eyes popped. In an instant the youngest of the mercenaries appeared from the wagon wielding a huge sniper cannon. A feral expression on his face dropped and he gave me a shy smile and a nod. My opponent staggered back looking awfully grotesque. "So what's this? You're puppy?" he snarled looking at him. The boy aimed again with narrowed eyes. "Maintain you're distance sir!!" he shouted in a formal well-trained voice. He threw his head back and laughed. "Hit me with your best shot kiddo! You can't afford not to!" he charged again. The kid aimed well but he leapt over the missile with breath-taking agility. I had to help him. I withdrew the katana ignoring the blinding pain. I looked up and glared as he had the brave boy up in the air by the throat. His feet valiantly kicking away the snapping jaws as best he could. I growled low and hard in my throat and forced myself forward. My legs mustered up as much speed as only one of my kind could. My eyes flashed red.

With an unearthly snarl I dug my claws into his back. He froze and the boy stared at me and at him. I crushed my silent goal in a merciless fist, twisting my arm earning a choking gasp of pain. The kid was dropped to the ground and scrambled to maintain his distance. I hissed as I wrenched my arm back. With it came the scum-bag's bleeding heart. I barely paid any heed to the horrified mercenary on the ground. I was breathing hard with a sick glee on my face, fangs glinting. He fell to the floor with a look of shock. "F-Frankie…" he wheezed. Frankie eh? "Your partner is most likely a greasy little smear on the gravel by now if D has anything to do with it." I said coldly. A single tear dropped from his eyes. "Who do you work for?" I demanded. "Why…*swallow*… would I tell you? I've nothing to live for…just kill me." he croaked. "You certainly aren't any real fun." I purred. "I want a hint, and I will kill you then." I promised. He stared at me lips trembling and coated with his own blood. "I-in the mind of the mastermind…there is always a bigger purpose to his moves than is allowed to be perceived…" he trailed. "Re…member that bitch and watch your back." he smirked before finally going motionless.

I stared for a moment. His words sunk in. What kind of hint was that? What did it mean? "Miss?" the young man softly called to me, cautious not to get too close to a feral vampiress. I turned to him. My eyes were clearing up. "Where is D?" I asked tonelessly. "Is everyone alright, Allura?" D appeared at the right moment. He was calm and stoic as usual, not a hair on his head disheveled. I snorted dismissively, giving up on discovering why he was like this. "Yes." I answered ignoring my animalistic instincts. Seeing him standing there holding his opponents head and tossing it aside so serenely gave off an image of such power. I purred like a cat momentarily before brushing it off.

As a vampiress my natural instinct was to seek out power and strength, the proper protection from a male counterpart. Even though he was low on the scale due to his halfling status he was up to excellent par when it came to fighting and killing. Very ideal. It was purely instinct. I paid it no mind. If I were still a young yearling I would be unable to resist the urge to crawl all over him like a cat in heat. "I'm assuming he was not much of a problem?" I inquired looking at the severed souvenir on the ground. He had pure white hair and his once handsome expression was replaced with that of an angry contorted grimace, caked in blood. "He was tough." he corrected simply. Meanwhile the youthful mercenary had slunk off quietly back to rejoin his comrades.

"Did you gain any important information?" I curiously asked. "I was unable." he admitted. "It was a kill or be killed moment." he added in explanation. I nodded. "You?" he interrogated. "He gave me a hint…" I trailed. "What kind of hint?" he pressed. "A slightly cryptic one but it went something like this.. '_Behind the acts of every mastermind there is always a bigger purpose than is allowed to be perceived." _I told him. "That could mean many things." I added with a shrug. "True…but it most likely means that perhaps we are dealing with more than an international slave trade..." he deducted. "Something bigger." I nodded in understanding. He nodded back. "Slave trades are a means of making big money, and gaining power, and gaining people for your purposes." I stated the obvious. "At least one of those things or maybe all of them are providing a bigger opportunity for someone than we can think of off hand." I added thoughtfully. "Whoever is behind this has very tough high-class goons working under him." D replied. "But why would he send them after us and not other people who have captured his caravans and returned slaves home? Surely we are not the only ones." I pondered. "True, perhaps this particular caravan was special somehow." he proposed. "I don't see how…." I thought to myself.

"Has anybody else ever tried to get to the seed of the problem? He could possibly feel threatened that the almighty dhampire hunter is on his tail." I noted. "Maybe nobody has ever actually tried to stop this at the root and he wants to quell the idea for everybody who has considered it." I reasoned. "You have a point. If we found him it would be probable that we will discover his 'alterior motive' and he doesn't want that." he murmured softly. I nodded. "In that case…" he trailed off and looked at me. My eyes sparked with excitement. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned madly. "It's very probable." he nodded. "We've got some traders to bust then don't we?" I bit my bottom lip eagerly. "Yes Allura..that is if you're willing to work with me a bit longer." he stated.

I briefly wondered if he was trying to be funny but quickly forgot about it at the prospect of action. "I am much more than willing 'Sir' I can assure you." I gave a dark manic expression. "We will have to run it by the 'Hounds'." he said. "This may mean extra danger." he added warningly. "If they are chicken they are not up to par with their reputation." I chuckled. "There's no shame in being cautious." D stated in his usual even voice. "Heh." I smirked. "When do we start?" I inquired, swaying my hips coyly as I walked past him. I loved to be a flirt, especially when D put up such a prudish front. Closet pervert. I just knew it. He walked beside me in an elegant serious manner.

"We will be reaching another town tomorrow right?" he inquired. I looked at him. "You're right. More drop-offs." I confirmed. He nodded in approval. "We will start there..did your late master tell you anything about his dealings with these people?" he asked me. "No, and please don't call him my master." I grunted flatly. He understood silently and nodded. "So then we start tomorrow mon capitan?" I lightened my tone to a mischievous one. "We begin to seriously look for leads tomorrow." he confirmed. I nodded calmly with a smile before walking away from him, but when I was sure he wasn't looking I quietly squealed delightedly and bounced on the balls of my feet childishly, excited at the prospect of some big action coming my way.

Skipping more needless details. I found myself dropping of more children and getting more ammo for my revolvers. "Do you think anybody here might know something?" I groaned out of boredom. "It would be convenient if they did, but to assume so might be a bit of a random stretch." D strode alongside me. I shook my head. This was getting us nowhere. "Getting these children home is taking up precious time, we can't expect to find good leads like this..in places that have absolutely no real connection to the trade." I huffed folding my arms. "Don't be so impatient." D frowned down at me. "Slave trades send out scouts to these villages to seek out the ones with healthy, ideal, and sufficient amounts of candidates for a proper meal…and other things." he narrowed his eyes in disgust. "The next town is about an hour away, and we're making good time." I changed the subject. "We havent had any other incidents…and that makes me wonder… what's coming next?" he said distantly deep in thought. "Hopefully nothing." I said darkly. "As much as I love a good fight..there are people here who wouldn't stand a chance against something bigger and I can't stand to be responsible for the…less adequate." I made a sour expression.

He gave me a look briefly but said nothing. "They are international." he said. "So people who have done business with them or the like should be easy to come in contact with."he was pondering to himself. I smirked. "All we have to do is ask for the names of well-known slavers and they are bound to know something, though be reluctant to see us." I chuckled. "Reluctant yes. They will avoid us at all costs. They would not want to lose such a powerful ally or provoke their wrath." he stroked his smooth chin. "So we would have to surprise them." I giggled deviously. "I like this." I added. "Don't get too excited. To get to the head of an international trading route of any kind will be a long and tedious job. You are not the most patient woman I've met." he told me. My face dropped. "I can wait." I pouted. "And interrogation may take a while. There will also be research, investigation, and undercover work." he warned. "Undercover?" my eyes lit up giddily. He rolled his eyes. "I don't think I should have told you that for some reason."

"I am a wonderful actress, and I have particular skill in creating alias's." I stated proudly. "Good to know." he trudged boredly. "We can try first at a town named 'Durfrey'." he told me. "It is not exactly the safest place for civilians to go." he said calmly. "But I wouldn't count on classifying us as civilians." he looked at me wryly. "Is that a joke?" I grinned mischievously. His face dropped and he looked ahead again. I giggled. "That was a joke D!" I cheered excitedly. "We have to make a toast, your first joke! Yes!" I dragged him to a nearby bar. "I don't want to drink." he blunted pulling his arm away. "Tsk." I pouted. "Anyway these slave traders are a discreet bunch." he sat idly on a stool. "If we come across as threatening variables they wont reveal themselves to us…so we will have to get resourceful." he pondered. "So…when we go we will have to be undercover?" I more stated than asked. "Precisely." he nodded. I smirked. "Done deal." We were silent for a moment. "So are you sure you wont make a toast with me?" I teased sitting on the counter beside his stool flirtatiously. He frowned. "Get down from there." he told me looking around. "Oh nobody cares." I idly swung my blessed bullets around in their case. People were looking at us, but recognized us as the saviors of their younguns. Others smiled knowingly…like old married couples for instance. "I'd rather not." he finally answered. "and neither should you for that matter." he added as an after thought. "Yes Daddy." I grinned. I hadn't meant to imply anything by that but our poor closet pervert just had to catch an innuendo from it. I could have sworn he flushed slightly before he stood up. "Let's just go." he motioned for me to follow. I stared at him. What a pervert! I laughed silently to myself.

Hopping off the counter I followed after him. "I'm assuming we go to Durfrey _after _the drop-offs, no?" I asked. "That would be ideal." he agreed. "It would be unwise to put the remaining children in any unnecessary danger, and if the fox hounds want to join us they'll have to come with us only so far, and they better not expect us to pay them." he spoke silently. "Indeed." I sighed. I was slightly put off by the idea that Rico might not be joining us. He was great company. Women were staring at D again. I laughed and looked away. "Is something funny?" he asked boredly. I shook my head no. Was this going to happen where ever I went with this bloke? "What is it about you D?" I shook my head at him. "Do you just spout off some sort of pheromone that screams 'Here I am! Hey! Look at me! I am mister Sexy! Aren't I gorgeous? Yes you know I am. Love me! Fall at my feet!,'? Is that it?" I inquired mockingly, imitating a cool and collected strut. "Stop doing that." he responded simply. I laughed. "You seem to have a rather large fan base D." I reached over pinching his cheek. He brushed me off a bit rudely. With a chuckle I began to skip ahead of him. It was not so bad, working with D after all.

* * *

Author's Note: So…whatcha think? Getting exciting? Still boring. I needs me some feedback. Don't be shy. Read and Review lol.

Shout Outs:

sunkissedvampire: LOL I thought it was funny too. Even though the file was changed from her original "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" to the exclamation points all alone. I'm too lazy to change it though *pouts*

Tsuki no Rekuen: Tis all good! Lol Poor lefty. I still miss Pip!! *tears* Anyway it's gonna be difficult coming up with fluff between the two of them ugh. But I shall endeavor to do my best!! Lol


	7. Mind Fuck Kinda

Author's Note: Okay so here is my seventh chapter…it's kind of short in comparison to the other six but I hope it doesn't bother anybody too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own D and I don't know what his problem is…it's not like I would do anything horrible to him. Jeez…at least Allura's nice to me…then again I did kind of giver her life…oh well no more spazziness onward!

**Chapter Seven: Mind Fuck…kinda **

We soon arrived back at the caravan re-stocked and ready to go. We handed out ammo and new equipment to everyone who needed it. "Allura! Allura!" I heard a little voice calling to me before my leg was caught in a vice-like hug. "Mmmm!!" little Anthony was snuggling the captured limb as I looked down. I shook my head. "Let's get going!" I called to the men. "We can sleep at the next stop got it?" I pried the child off of my leg and brought him to rest at my hip instead. I needed to walk around after all. "Rico did this really neat trick with his eye!" he chirped happily pointing at his own. "Really? Well I guess the two of you can show me later." I smiled at the little one. "Emmie really misses mommy." he said on not so lighter of a note. "Me too." he added a bit down. "It's okay." I lifted his chin. "You're going home to see her soon." I reminded. "Yes…" he looked away for a moment. "But then I'm gonna miss you!!!" he blurted with a pout. Awww the poor thing. It was touching that anybody would miss me at all, never mind these pure little cherubs.

I ruffled his hair. "Now don't you go forming attachments to an old leach like me." He giggled in response. "I'm never around for very long.." I poked his nose, feeling a slight melancholy. "But you could be." he looked up at me hopefully. I simply chuckled in response. How very naïve. "Perhaps I will visit you often as I can." I smirked. He smiled widely. "Now then…I believe it is past your bed time." I scolded in a sing song tone. His bright expression went suddenly sour and flat. I laughed. "Go on then." I shooed him off as I set him down. I watched him as he scurried off the wagons. I giggled a bit as he struggled to climb up the lip and a mercenary hiked him up with an amused chuckle. I shook my head. I decided to take a break from riding a horse, I was a bit sore, so I sat on a wagon lip staring ahead as we moved. The night sky was beautiful once again.

To my surprise D sat beside me. I raised a brow but decided against saying anything. His company was soothing…it made me feel better. He said nothing either, just stared at the stars with me. "You seem to like the stars." he spoke flatly. "Don't you?" I responded with a frown. "Must everything be some sort of challenge to you?" he asked. "Sorry." I shrugged. "My whole life I've had to spend on my guard." I said simply. "The stars…yes they are beautiful.." I began to explain.. "but one thing that I find truly meaningful about them is that they never change...I can always rely on them to be there forever…it's a bit obsessive but nothing in my life is constant and when that happens to someone they tend to crave stability." I sighed. D simply nodded. He seemed troubled. I did not know what he was thinking but…I'd never seen him so perturbed.

We were silent, just enjoying each other's presence. Once in a while people would look at us with curious or mischievous expressions. It was a bit annoying that they ruined the moment for me. I just enjoyed his company that was all. When we weren't bantering and bickering it was actually pretty nice. Then again I found that I enjoyed bantering with him as well. Teasing him was automatically at the top of my list though. I chuckled. "Is something funny?" he inquired suddenly. I shook my head no. "Just thinking." I grinned warmly. I noticed something odd in his expression as he looked at me then, but I let it pass as though it never happened.

It suddenly became freezing. The stars were now blocked out by the snow covered branched. Snow? This is odd. I thought to myself looking around. Such a climate change in such a short distance? Impossible. "D…?" I trailed reaching out to prod him. "I feel it too." he stated with a nod. There were murmurs from the men, looking around nervously. I narrowed my eyes. All of a sudden we were in a clearing, surrounded by bare snowy trees. I looked around scrutinizing the immediate area and started slightly when I noticed a little girl clutching a rag doll standing in our immediate path. She looked to be about five. D and I exchanged similar glances. We stopped.

She looked up at us from under ebony curls…eyes a misty off blue. She was pale…deathly so in fact. Her eyes were large and melancholy almost. I sensed something off about her presence. Besides the fact that she was a little girl all alone in a dark forest, seemingly unafraid, and unharmed…just…standing there. Slowly she reached a frail looking little arm out to our group. "Play with me." she breathed, in a sorrowful tone. Beckoning. I tensed at the waves of odd coaxing. It was official this was no simple child. D narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when something alarming happened. I just in time noticed little Anthony with a blank expression staring at her, eyes wide walking toward her as if hypnotized. Hypnotized! I let out an alarmed yelp as I snatched him up, clutching him to my chest protectively. Well two could play at this game. With a violent mental tug of my own I pulled his attention to me and kicked her out of his head. In response she fell onto her bottom soundlessly. He looked around alarmed suddenly. "Allura?" he stared up at me. The fox hounds stared at me as I glared at her figure. She dropped her little rag doll. I put up a mental barrier and felt all of her attention suddenly focused on me.

Standing up slowly she pointed a finger at me. "You…" she trailed almost menacingly. "Everyone…focus your thoughts on something now! Something that inspires the best in you and hold on to it!" I warned them. "You…are beautiful." she said unexpectedly in a dreamy off breath. "I want to play with you." she said wistfully. It was eerie but I'd seen similar things. "Go into the wagons." I told Anthony sternly. Not used to my tone he ran away quickly to find his sister. "Barriers are strong." she commented with a soft Russian accent. "but I can pierce them with effort…Tata promised I could play." she seemed to be talking to herself. "Who will play with me?" she looked at me expectantly. It went against my principles to willingly endanger my mind by engaging in these games but Vincent had amply prepared me for these sort of things. "I want the vampiress." she said with all the demanding of a child. "She would be a lovely doll." she smiled crookedly. The others would not stand a chance. I felt the potent power tugging at me. I noticed Rico faltering but maintaining. A few others were fighting to control their movements. D stood but I stopped him. "I will do it." I said evenly. He frowned and caught my arm.

"No. I don't like it." He shook his head. I frowned at him. "The others are getting vulnerable, and I am the one with the best mind control." I reminded. "Seeing as you are only half." I added.

For some reason he abruptly dropped my arm staring up at me. I gracefully stepped off the lip. I felt the satisfaction of the 'child' as a small smile tugged at the corners of her little mouth. "So you said Tata." I noted. "Da." she answered. "Do you mind telling me where your Tata is?" I asked. "He said no…now play." she frowned. "How do you play?" I asked making sure to maintain a calm tone of voice. "I must enter your mind." she purred. I felt a few movements behind me but did not acknowledge my obviously disapproving comrades. "You're mate is very doting." she commented, staring over my shoulder. "Does he not allow you to have any fun either?" she tilted her head. "My Tata is even worse, I'm never even allowed to leave my room…until now." she grinned and it was possibly the most disturbing sight I'd ever seen. Her mouth went so far up her cheeks the grin seemed to almost literally split her face in half. I hid a grimace. I said nothing in reply to correct her. Whether D was my mate or not was not important, I had to focus.

"We will battle.. But don't worry, not in a place where your friends will be harmed." she whispered with childish glee. "Let's begin." I answered simply. She nodded and began to concentrate. I resisted a shudder as I felt her invade into my mind. Her prodding was different than Vincent's or any others id experienced. It was cold, slow, and deliberate…almost slimy. Like an eerie tentacle of some sort. She was obviously not a mentally stable child. What had happened to her? Was she born this way? "My Tatya made me this way." her voice echoed into my head. I opened my eyes only to find myself in another place. Some sort of parallel? No it looked exactly the same…except for the fact that I was now by myself.

"This is my playground." she appeared before me once again. Only now she was different. She looked older…perhaps eight? "We will play now." she told me giddily with a hint of something unnerving in her tone. I had to do something I knew it…but what? In an instant she vanished. I whipped out my sword and focused my senses onto my surroundings. "Ally?" a familiar voice called that made my heart stop. "Ally-Al?" it repeated. Slowly I turned to meet them. "Mother.." I stared awestruck. She smiled warmly. "Look at you…you're so beautiful." she held out her arms. My first instinct was to run into her arms and weep into her shoulder…but something told me otherwise. My instinct as a vampire and a fighter went against it.

I moved closer with a smile on my face. "Is something wrong?" she seemed puzzled. "Of course not Mother." I smiled then abruptly threw my sword at the apparition before me. She vanished as the sword sliced through her chest, not a drop of blood spilt. I was sitting on a log over a very familiar brook suddenly. I recognized the place. "Are you going to kill me too? Llura?" a soft young voice called inquiringly. I whipped around. "Anthony." I said. Anthony Graham stood before me still as young as the day I last saw him. His dazzling green eyes sparkling with what seemed like the life I was used to seeing in him all the time. How cruel of her.

To torment me with this memory was despicable. He laughed. Such a heartbreakingly beautiful sound. I wanted to hug him the way I always used to. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I felt my grip slipping. What was going on? _'It's not real!' _I shouted to myself. "Are they calling you a freak again?" he took a seat in front of me. My eyes prickled with tears. _'It's not real! It's..not real! That's not Anthy! It's….not…' _My head started swimming with a warm buzzing feeling. Damn. I had underestimated the girl. _'….real?' _"Anthy…" I breathed in a strange state. "You know Llura. You're mother is worried sick." he had a concerned expression. It was like reliving a memory. "Oh don't cry Llury." he wiped tears from my cheek. "Here. Let's have a hug." he held out his arms.

'_No!' _I tried to shake my head. My arms trembled as they slowly reached out to him. As I came closer I heard a sound…like an echo. A rifle? Anthony had flown back…but not in a normal way. He had been bent awkwardly back like some sort of creature. I stared in shock regaining some control. He pulled back to a standing position with an ugly scowl. Blood oozed down his forehead…but not normal blood it was black and it reeked. Something entirely not Anthony at all. "Try and take her from me Dhampiel." he hissed to nobody in particular. "Your friend is being a nuisance. I will have to cut this short." his eerie eyes met mine. I stared for a moment before I pushed out the sickening fog from my senses. I narrowed my eyes and immediately a change began to take place.

He morphed from the beautiful face of my childhood love into a hideous creature. His height increased by at least three times his original size. I felt nausea taking over as his bone structure contorted grotesquely. "If I am to make you my doll I have to destroy your soul. Who knew a full-blooded vampire could have one?" It growled amusedly. I was unsure whether I should call this thing a little girl. I shook off my shock and snatched out my sword. If I was going to die it wouldn't be without a fight. "You can try." I hissed. "You are brave." It remarked before it lunged. I twirled away avoiding a claw from impaling my abdomen and delivered a slice to the shoulder barely missing the beast's neck. It roared in pain. "Blessed silver." it hissed. "Surprising isn't it?" I smirked. "It's nothing!" the monster snarled. It attacked me again, slicing my thigh. I grunted in pain as I rolled to avoid another killing blow. It licked my blood off of it's claw.

"Tasty." It purred. My upper lip curled at it's gruesome expression of delight. Had I been human I would have been unable to catch it movements as it leapt for my throat. I took a swing to slice off it's head. I only managed a cut to it's throat. Black liquid spurted. Some of it splattering on my face and bodice. I gagged. It let out a strangled roar of anger. What did it expect? For me to just lie here and ask it to eat me? Or my soul? Whatever came first. Who knew a vampire could even have a soul. It swiped at me and I kicked off a tree to avoid it. I shot it in the head making it fall over. Before it could get up I charged with an angry cry for it's mockery of my Anthony. It head went flying in an instant and I stabbed it straight through the heart. It melted into ooze. The stench thereof was over-whelming. I covered my mouth. 'It' soon morphed into a 'she' as the same little girl appeared in it's place sobbing as she slowly died. I felt nothing. It was an act of mercy to kill this girl. "Tata…he lied to me." she coughed up more sludge.

"Where is he?" I asked kneeling cautiously over her. She stared up at me with large beautiful eyes. "…In the castle of symphonies." were her last words. Her eyes drifted shut. I felt wind whipping about me like a gentle swirl of breeze and she was gone. I looked around. It was no longer snowing. I was back in a normal forest in the middle of the night. I was lying on the ground. I looked up to find D hovering over me. I flinched. "Ah! Don't scare me like that." I frowned exhaustedly. Rico was standing beside him worried to death. My mind felt drained. "Are you alright?" he asked impassively. "I'm fine. Which one of you shot her?" I groaned. "That would be Capital D here." Rico pointed. "I'll have to thank you for that." I sat up feeling the toll of the battle on my body. "Ugh. She was an intense little girl." I grunted. I noticed that I had claw marks on my thigh. Rolling my eyes I sighed.

"I'm going to have to patch up my tights." I ran my fingers over the tears in the black fabric. "Did she tell you anything?" D asked leaning me against a tree. I pushed his hands away. "Just that her 'Tata' was in the 'castle of symphonies.' Do you have any idea what that means?" I inquired. D shook his head. "It must be some kind of riddle." he answered. "She seemed kind of young to be speaking in complicated riddles." I said skeptically. "Possibly a child's perspective on her home."

"It must be a big house." he thought aloud. I smirked. "Help me up." I reached out. He gripped my wrists and stood, hauling me up with him. "Are you too tired to stand?" he asked before he let go. "No." I shook my head plainly. "I may walk a little oddly but…I will be fine." I assured. He nodded. "Ally. You gave me the biggest scare of my life." Rico commented walking beside me. "I am alright." I assured him. "I should hope so. You did awesome." he gave me the thumbs up. I smiled at him and shook my head. "I suppose…but had she been older with more experience backing her up…I don't know how I would have fared." I admitted. "You would have been great anyway." he gently shook my shoulder in a friendly manner. "You are one tough vampy." he poked my nose. I laughed, swatting his hand. "Thank you, Rico." was my only response. He had to be the sweetest human I knew, and to think he was a hardened vampire killer.

"Allura." D called. I jumped slightly, startled. "What?" I asked. "You drive the wagons. I don't want you riding." he told me. 'Bossy.' I muttered to myself making a face at his back. Rico scoffed. What could he possibly gain from making me drive the wagons? Would that not just mean more work for him? I rolled my eyes but a thought came to my mind. Was he worried? I smirked. "As you wish…but if Duster is neglected I will hold you accountable and I will do more than just kick you." I promised wagging a finger. He just silently mounted his (uurgh) awesome super-fast horse and trotted off. I folded my arms. "So Rico…sit up front with me?" I perked. "Love to." he smiled back and we walked off together.

Rico and I sat guiding the reins for the horses. We randomly sang songs, and laughed, and told stories to each other. Rico brought up my fight with the little medium-like creature. "You gave us all a scare though really. D nearly looked half-mad when he snatched my rifle to blow a hole through that little monster's forehead." he recalled. "Really?" I raised a brow skeptically. "He seems to have a certain disdain for me that I can't understand." I huffed. "I think it's because of what I am…what's his problem?" Shaking my head. Rico shrugged. "I don't know him well enough to tell…but it didn't look like he hated you while the two of you were perched here together a while ago." he smirked. "Oh hush." I rolled my eyes. "I hate assumptions like that."

"Sorry." he shrugged once again. "Do you like him?" he asked me curiously. "Sometimes he isn't so bad…but other times I hate his discriminatory guts." I narrowed my eyes. Rico laughed. "He seems to be pretty confounded by your personality. The way he stares at you when you snap or say something well…Allura-ish." I laughed this time. "I love that face." I admitted. "That incredulous expression right? The mix of anger, confusion, and finding oneself at a loss for words…it gives me a sense of victory." I added. Rico let out a bark of laughter. "That's a good sign of abusive behavior. You should get checked out." he chuckled. "It's only toward him." I said innocently, unable to conceal my mischievous expression for too long. "Dominatrix. It makes sense." he nodded. I smacked his arm.

Author's Note: There we are now review everybody! I'm losing my will to write…ugh. I've got like two other stories that I'm working on so it's difficult to keep focused. I need encouragement man! No pressure though. I am determined to finish this.

Shout Outs:

Tsuki no Rekuen: Thanks T.T, I needed to hear that rofl. Anyways thanx for reviewing and yeah…it must be lefty's fault dude. But from what I've observed of D's love-life…deep down he's such a hoe.

vampirehunterDfan217: lol thanks. I'm not quite sure though about who should develop a thing for who first…it's kind of tie-ish at the moment. Keep reading and reviewing my friend lol xD.


	8. Unwelcome Throwback

**Author's Note: Okay this is the eighth chapter. I hope more people are reading and enjoying. As long as I keep getting reviews I'll keep writing for the people who like it. It can be fun to write, but it gets tedious lol. Anywayz I hope yall have fun reading this one. Allura's gonna kill me for this one *giggles manically* D too although I think he'll secretly like it deep in the depths of his pervy subconscious. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are incredibly annoying…especially when one wants to make it clever or witty lol. Anyway I own nothing. Stop sending lawyers or I'll raise Johnny Cochran from the dead to defeat them all! **

**Chapter Eight: Unwelcome Throwback **

The next town came into view. It was larger than the others. As usual the kids became excited. "So how many of them do you think live here?" he asked. I shrugged. "Allura." D called from nearby. "Yes?" I inquired. "You and I are going ahead." He motioned for me to come down. "Why?" I raised a brow as I hopped off the wagon handing the reins to Rico. D handed me my horse's reins. "Hurry up." he stated simply. Ignoring me. I felt more rage bubble. "So I suppose you are not telling me anything." I stated more than asked. He just rode off in response. I clenched my jaw and let out a frustrated growl. Damn him. Fists clenched I mounted Duster. "Hya!" Oh he would get his one of these days. He stopped and my poor Duster managed to catch up. "Not all people are as grateful as most of the villages we've come across so don't expect them to take kindly to you here." he dead-panned.

I glared at him. "Oh and that means they will worship _you _right?" I retorted waspishly. He said nothing. "Always with the silence." I rolled my eyes. "So you've made it here." A stocky man with a deep curt voice lumbered over in his rather expensive looking suit. His gaze left D impassively and rested on me. His eyes scrunched. "And what exactly is this?" he motioned toward me with his cane. Lovely. I realized I would be dealing with _this _stuff again. "Just a bounty hunter sir." I spoke. "The children are all accounted for?" he raised a brow. I twitched. D nodded. "Good." he narrowed his eyes at us. The small caravan soon reached us coming to a stop. Half the children leapt out enthusiastically.

People began running from all directions. Cheering. Weeping. All for their young ones. I looked on with slight nostalgia and envy. I tuned back into the conversation as the man spoke again. "The reward money is in the next town." the old man confirmed. I could have told D that. It _was _the last town after all. "Keep an eye on that…what is she to you?" he inquired. I seethed. "That is none of your concern." I hissed. D glared sternly at me and I was silenced. "I am sorry." I mumbled softly. "Right well be sure to keep an eye on her while you're here…I wouldn't want any…_unpleasantries _to occur." he gave a look of disdain. Once again I felt that feeling. As though I'd been punched in the gut. I swallowed. "A few inns have offered to open their doors to you free of charge." he informed.

"I am going to do a head count." I muttered turning Duster around and leaving D with the old fart. That fat old wanker could just go bugger himself. I slid off of Duster and made my way to the kids that were staying here. There were about twelve. I noted that it was not Emmie and Anthony yet. I was probably getting a bit too attached. People kept giving me nasty looks. I would have returned them but it did not seem like a good idea. I divided up the kids into groups. A hand nudged my shoulder. "The inn is this way." D motioned. With a huff I followed.

We entered the inn and strode to the counter, 'Hounds' and children behind us. The receptionist could not seem to take her eyes off of the Dhampiel. She stared in utter awe before regaining her composure. "Oh! Um…welcome. You're here..f-free of charge I assume?" she smiled sweetly. He nodded. "Each of you has a key…mister umm…" she waited for his name. "D." he said flatly. I honestly had not expected for him to actually speak. "Um…D?" she furrowed her brow obviously puzzled. She placed the keys on the counter. I rolled my eyes. I really had, had enough of the dhampiel and the girls who were always madly in love with him. "What does that stand for?…If that is you don't mind me asking of course." she inquired.

"Dickweed." I stated simply. Earning some snickers from my other associates. D gave me a sideways glare but I paid it no mind as I snatched up some keys. I wouldn't be baby-sitting this time. Oh no sir. I heard the hounds picking out their groups and the sounds of jingling keys. I hated this place already. Good thing it was just for the night. I needed a drink…badly. "I'm going to the nearest bar…leave me a pack in my room…it is…" I looked down at the keys. "Room 69D" I told the dhampiel. I felt him give me a look of disapproval but he could just piss off.

I sat down at the bar ignoring all the hard stares. People were nervous and fidgety. I half expected pitch forks already. My upper lip curled as I scowled at the well polished counter top. "What'll it be?" the bartender asked gruffly. He didn't care about my obvious species as long as he could make some money. Smart man. "The good stuff." I grumbled setting down some cash. Without hesitation he slid me a mug that I caught with minimal effort due to my vampire reflexes. I stared down at the drink. Alcohol was an aquired taste, it did not smell very appealing either. I sighed. I just needed to forget. It was stupid but it was too much like back at home. I would not be reminded of my home town. "And down the hatch." I murmured before beginning one of many drinks. I do not remember the events of that night. Just a blur of music and faces. When I came to my senses though…I never tried so hard to remember anything in my life.

*****

My eyes cracked open. How much had I drank? I did not know my kind to get intoxicated. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a groan. Where was I? I felt the tell-tale feel of a mattress and pillows. A…bed? In an instant I was sitting up with my eyes open. My heart pounded. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I looked around frantically, ignoring the minor ache in my head. I was definitely in an inn. My eyes found D sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, possibly asleep but one could never tell with….wait…D? Eyes widened like saucers, I did what first came to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

D was on his feet in an instant, sword drawn. Looking around to see no danger he turned to me with a frown. "What the bloody hell am I doing in your room!?" I demanded. He sat down again. "Well!?!?" I pressed. "You had more than you could handle last night." he murmured calmly. "What does THAT mean!?" I panicked. "Did we…" I trailed off. No I shook my head. Impossible. Never in my right mind would I…he glared but the brief light in his eyes sent me over the edge. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME DIDN'T YOU!?" I shrieked in horror pointing an accusing finger at him. "No." he said in a very harsh and defensive tone, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy hyperventilating and planning his demise. "Oh Lord…I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!!!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. "Can you please lower your voice?" D glared. "Like hell!" I punched the mattress stubbornly.

"Nobody took advantage of anybody." he muttered. "Although you were troublesome to deal with." he added. His left hand chuckled and I shuddered. He squeezed it silent. "Aren't we leaving?" I mumbled. He nodded wordlessly. "I guess we should wake the others then." I muttered standing up in a single motion. As D swiftly turned his back I realized something. Oh sod.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" **

"What happened to my clothes!?" I screamed snatching the blanket to cover myself with it. He'd seen my bra but I was in no hurry to show him my lower half. "They're being washed…they have been through enough abuse." he informed, back still turned. Well he definitely wasn't the take advantage type. I could see that by his decorum. "What do you mean? What happened to them?" I asked curiously. "I think it would be better if you didn't know. It would save you some thorough embarrassment." he told me with assurance. "D…what exactly did I do last night?" I asked apprehensively. "As I said, it's better that you don't know." he said. I blushed and covered my face. I must have really made a fool of myself if he wouldn't tell me. "What am I going to do about my clothes?" I sighed sitting back down on the bed. D turned back to me. "The inn keeper is bringing them up." he answered simply. I nodded, feeling ashamed. "Sorry about…losing it a moment ago." I murmured as I cast my eyes down. "It's nothing." he declared pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning back coolly. Any other time I would have rolled my eyes.

There was a knock. "Is everything alright in there?" D stood and opened the door wordlessly. The receptionist was at the door holding a bundle with a blush on her face as she smiled shyly at D. Her eyes met mine as I sat barely covered up with the blanket…on his bed. Her expression dropped to shock. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you had…company." she looked away. I nearly growled. "The clothes are ready I'd assume." he said. I decided to ignore the fact that if she had a brain she would see that the clothes were mine, so of course I'd be up here waiting for them. "Yes." she quickly handed the bundle over to him. "Thank you." he nodded. "Only the best for our customers." she smiled longingly at him. I had the urge to gag. He closed the door as she walked out.

Ignoring my disdain he threw my clothes at me. "I see you have a knack for popularity where ever we go." I scoffed. "As do you." he responded bored. "Get dressed." he added as he sheathed his sword back. "I'll wait outside." and with that he was out. 'As do I?' I replayed his words in my head. 'What the hell does that mean?' I thought. Hurriedly getting dressed, I fed on a blood pack as I walked out the door. I noticed him looking at me with disdain but ignored it. I flashed a lewd gesture over my shoulder at him. "Lets get a move on." I said as if I hadn't just insulted him. He didn't react as usual. I sucked absently ignoring the people around me as they went pale at the sight. D walked a few paces behind me. Probably embarrassed to be seen with me. I could not help but feel slightly betrayed at the thought.

Once again little Anthony hugged my leg enthusiastically. I felt my spirits lift slightly. At least somebody liked me. I hid the empty blood pack behind my back not wanting him to see. I felt the plastic leave my hands and D walked past me holding it and giving me a warning glance. I narrowed my eyes. 'Dickweed.' I growled internally. I just couldn't do anything right with this man. We walked outside where I saw him dispose of the empty plastic bag. I rubbed my arm feeling slightly ashamed. "Hey Sleepy Head." Rico came up to me. I smiled at him. "Where were you? I tried to meet you at your room early but you weren't there." he remarked. My stomach dropped. "I went out drinking…things got out of hand…that's all you have to know." I mumbled rubbing my temples. He smirked.

"You did something bad didn't you?" he teased. "Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" I stomped my booted foot. He laughed at me. "Tell me. Where exactly did you wake up this morning? And in what position?" he waggled his eyebrows at me. I gaped, scandalized. "I'm not telling you anything pervert!" I smacked his arm. "OW!" he held said limb close. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin, what did you have a bad tumble?" he muttered. "You just keep digging yourself deeper don't you?" I shook my head at him. "You left this on the dresser." D's voice interrupted handing me my revolver. I froze. Rico froze as well and a wide grin spread over his face. My face turned beet red. Quite a feat for a vampiress. I snatched it roughly from his pale hand. "Thank you very much." I hissed at him. He walked off. Seething I awaited the tidal wave of ridicule and dirty jokes that were inevitably coming my way.

Rico tried to hide his laughter but it was no use. I snorted loudly and that snort turned into a quiet wheeze. His shoulders were shaking before he busted into unmistakable laughter albeit as soft as possible. Well I was the odd one out when it came to vampires I suppose. We were supposed to be feared predators of the night and look at me…a source of amusement for some perverted human. Yet I would never kill him. I truly was different. "I see." he managed. "Shut up, it's not like that." I grumbled, shoving my weapon into it's holster. "Of course Ally, of course." he shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" I defended. "That you know of right?" he teased. I covered my face. "Oh God." I whimpered. "My reputation is gone, and it is all his damned fault. He just had to be 'helpful' didn't he? Who knows what that closet molester did to me while I was in my intoxicated state." I shook my head.

"Oh Ally. It's fine." he laughed. "I'm sure he was a perfect gentleman, you on the other hand…" he trailed. "What are you insinuating!?" I demanded. "Well Ally you are a very flirtatious woman, and Cap D is…not bad looking, and you were drunk so…"

"So nothing! I did nothing of the sort!" I snapped. He paid me no heed. "And well if he caved… I mean who could blame him!? You're gorgeous. He may have amazing self-control but he's gotta be a very lonely man." he added. "Shut up!" I covered my face again. "Please no…" I groaned. "Sorry Ally, I'm just fooling." he chuckled. "As far as I'm concerned D _has _no penis." he laughed. I snorted and began to laugh with him. "I don't know about that." I shook my head. "I think he's just a specieist bastard but he does have something below the belt that works, I know a pervert when I see it…maybe he molests human girls on the weekends." I snickered. "Ouch. That's a bit harsh." Rico commented. "I know! I'm just kidding…but I do think he's a pervert…we just haven't seen it yet." I leaned in and whispered the last part. Rico shook his head.

"It's odd really how he seems to be absolutely awesome at whatever he does." I pondered aloud to him. "A little." he nodded in agreement. I chuckled. "D is faster than the average dhampier, D is an amazing killer, Women all fall at D's feet begging for him to shag them, straight men wonder 'if I bang him would that make me gay?', Nothing phazes D cause he is too cool, and it bloody goes on and on." I rolled my eyes. Rico laughed. "What is it that you want? Most women would kill for a man like that." he commented. "I'm not exactly most women…I guess I want a man who has flaws and accepts them, and who will accept mine just the same. D just does not fit in that category, he technically accepts what he is but he is most certainly not at peace with it." I shrugged. "I see." he smiled at me. "You are the weirdest vampire I've ever met." he remarked looking slightly puzzled. "So different…human even." he tilted his head. "I will take that as a compliment." I scoffed. There was a moment of silence between us. "So tell me…was he on top?" he asked. "RICO!!!" I bellowed.

********

We traveled on as we usually did. No incidents this time. Although this only put me on edge all the more. We all felt slightly paranoid. To be expected. When the next town started to come into view we were all glad for it. I smiled triumphantly. It looked as though it was time to drop off my two little friends. I wished them both great futures and a lifetime of happiness, but…I _would _miss them. My smile dropped once I realized where exactly we were. I recognized this place. A place I had hoped never to see again. Why had I not realized this before!? I shook my head. The coordinates! I should have known damn it! I looked around nervously. "Is something wrong Ally?" Rico asked me. I shook my head. "Um…I have to talk to D." I swallowed. I darted off swiftly.

"D?" I called anxiously. He seemed annoyed already and I hadn't even said anything. I frowned. "What?" he asked. "This town. I can't go there." I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem with it?" he inquired. "Yes! And well…no." I mumbled. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I felt my face heat up. "Damn it D! I just can't go back there!" I snapped. "What exactly do you plan on doing then? Just stand here waiting for us?" he asked. "I don't know I just…I don't want to." I shook my head stubbornly. "Why?" he demanded. "I grew up here okay!" I retorted. There was a silence. "This is where it all happened." I said in a softer tone. "They wont accept us…especially me." I shook my head. "Are you going to let you stop that from doing your job?" he asked reservedly. I pursed my lips. I sighed. He was right. What's worse I knew he was unwilling to budge. I had to suck it up. "No." I finally decided sternly. He rode past me wordlessly.

I fetched Duster and rode after him silently. I heard excited squeals from the children. They were finally home. I could feel their happiness. It served to comfort me. So what if the cursed residents still wanted me dead. I promised to bring Emmie and Anthony home. I let out a sharp breath of air. 'Here we go' I thought. I allowed the silhouette of my home town to grow larger as I rode forward. Perhaps it was time to face the past. It could be for the best. I said nothing as my horse trotted along. Finally I said one last thing to him. "On your guard dhampire…these people are incredibly bitchy with….well…people like us." I muttered not looking at him. I felt him acknowledge me stoically. He was as used to this as I was. I pulled my hood over my head to put off being recognized by the older residents.

Needless to say, when the dhampire hunter showed up with so much company the locals were surprised. (Understatement of the year.) "Ah so you made it first. I had expected as much…but who are all of these people?" the old mayor commented coming up to D's horse. "Unexpected complications." D explained plainly. I recognized that scent. I narrowed my eyes taking a peak from under my hood. "I see…well friend, I'm sure these kids are tired and happy to be back. Where are they?" he asked. I nearly fell from my mount. 'TED!?' I thought incredulously. When had Teddy McRobinson become the bloody town mayor!? Who the hell voted for him!? The same Teddy Robinson who never took life seriously as a child!? The same Teddy Robinson who had a crush on almost every girl in town!? I would have laughed right then and there had I not been so nervous to see the people who stoned my mother to death. Who knew?

"Children come out!" I tried to disguise my voice. The remaining kids came pouring out cheering even louder. A few of them tackled Ted affectionately. "Oof!"

"Hey! So I guess everyone's here and accounted for eh!?" he laughed with them. "I can't thank you enough." he chuckled to us ruffling a boy's hair. Parents were already rushing to the scene along with cousins, best friends, and siblings. None of which I recognized other than a few (now all grown up) babies. D was silent. I did not speak for fear of being recognized. "Now then I suppose there is the issue of payment." Ted beamed. Something akin to his once childlike whimsy sparked in his eyes. "Who is this charming young lady?" he inquired. "A temporary associate." D said simply. I nodded soundlessly.

"Well then. Why don't you allow your associates and yourself to stay here for the night huh?" he offered generously. I wondered if they knew what we were. "We do not have much time." D answered simply. I allowed my eyes to wander. This place had not changed very much. There was fresh paint, and new buildings and houses here and there but other than that it was pretty much the same. Suddenly I noticed two little lonely figures standing in the streets. Emmie and Anthony. I raised a brow in confusion. I made my way over to them. They were in tears looking around nervously. "Where's your mummy?" I asked calmly. "I…I don't know." Emmie managed. Anthony began to cry. "Okay, okay calm down." I told them. "Maybe I can find her. Wait here." I rode back to D. "D." I called. He ignored me. "D!" I whispered harshly. "Ugh-Don't you dare ignore me." I growled low. "Here's your share." he tossed me a bag.

"Damn it dhampire listen to me!" I demanded quietly as I yanked his cloak toward me. "Emmie and Anthony can't find their mother. I'm going to ask around real quick." I informed curtly releasing him as he stared angrily at me. "Can you inform us as to where the mother of those children is?" he asked 'calmly'. He was pissed. The mayor looked at them. "Those are the the Grahams." he sighed sadly. "It's a shame they have such a horrible family history when it comes to vampires." he shook his head. Grahams? I bit back a gasp. "Their grandfather lost his brother in a tragic vampire-related situation long ago when I was a kid." his eyes held a distant light in them. "It looks like these kids lost Mayra to the race of the vampire now." he added. I looked at the frightened children in the distance and felt something harden in my throat. "She was taken." I whispered. D heard but did not acknowledge. "So another caravan took her?" D asked. "Yes sir a specialized one matter of fact. They separated the ones they deemed 'special' into other wagons. Mayra was a beautiful blonde woman with freckles, a widow poor thing." he sounded angry.

"What will happen to them?" I asked suddenly. He quickly looked at me for a moment. "I suppose they will stay with Paula." he answered. I felt a hot wave of anger. Paula? I hoped it was a different Paula. Not Paula Anderson. Noooo. I never used to have anything against her, she was a very nice girl. Until the truth about what I was came out. She was a main instigator when they stoned my mother. Goes to show how discrimination changes people. "Well now, I guess I'll just take them over to her." he added resignedly. "No." I determined. "I will take them. I might not ever see them again." I informed. He stared at me oddly. "You remind me of someone." he said off-handedly. "Someone I knew long ago…" he added. I said nothing…I simply rode off wordlessly.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope it was good. R&R! Yay! I don't have time for shout outs since my mom is pestering me but hey what can ya do. Ciao babes xD.


	9. Bitter Past and Present

Author's Note: Ugh this took a while and I'm still not sure I like it but I promised that I would complete this thing and you folks can be the judges. Poor Allura. T.T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Hunter D is not mine, obviously or I wouldn't be here. I would be out writing it for real.

**Chapter Nine: The Bitter Past and Present**

Breaking the news to them was not easy and I don't think they understood completely although Emmie understood the gist of it. She broke into sobs and clung to me. I sighed. Shaking my head I wrapped an arm around her. Anthony tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. I held them both with each arm and carried them off. D watched closely the entire time. He seemed conflicted about something important. Ah the ever complicated mind of the dhampire hunter. "Where is Miss Paula Emmie?" I asked. "I don't want to see Miss Paula now." she sniffled shaking her head. "Sorry sweetling but I have no other choice but to take you to her, okay?" I felt I was kicking a puppy while it was down. She huffed. "Down this road." she wavered pointing a dainty little finger. I nodded and moved in that direction.

People seemed to shy away from me. I briefly wondered if they suspected what I was. Anthony was very silent. Not the talkative, bouncy child that I was used to. "Here." she suddenly pointed to a large house. By the smell and sound of it there were a lot of children in there already. I shivered at the thought. So many who had lost someone important, or who never had anybody to call their own. A miserable world and I lived in it. I walked solemnly up to the door and knocked feeling very grim about all of this. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" a muffled voice called. The door swung open and a tired looking old woman answered. "Oh dear! What have we here?" she asked. "These children…are in need of your guardianship." I murmured softly. It was her. I had to fight the urge to attack her. "Oh what a shame." she sighed. "We are so packed lately."

"Will you take them or not?" I narrowed my eyes from under my hood. I placed them gently on the ground. They simply clutched onto my legs and the hem of my cloak. "These children are so unfortunate…it is all due to their grandfather's brother." she scoffed. "He cursed this family I just know it. By his heretic preferences…he brought his fate upon himself. That she-devil wormed her way into our affections, hiding the monstrosity she really was. These children have been treated like worthless bastards with a vile family history." she scowled. She dared to call Anthony a heretic. My Anthony. The sweetest boy in the world. My fists clenched tightly. Then she had the nerve to refer to me as a she-devil!? "There is no need to use such strong language around such tender ears." I calmly responded. "What happened to him?" I then asked.

For many years I had been afraid to know. Yet at the same time…it always haunted and nagged at my conscious. Yes I knew I would not like it…but…I needed to know what happened to him if I ever wanted to be at peace with it someday. "Graham?" she inquired. I felt like slapping her. I simply nodded instead. "It was kept a secret for a while…but now everybody knows that after the stoning of another offender in the situation…Anthony Graham was pulled from his house and taken out to the river where they gutted him like a deer and tossed him into the rushing current. Into a nameless grave." she informed as if the most casual thing in the world. I felt as though I was dumped into cold water as a wave of nausea came over me. So it **had** been because of me. I clutched the top of my cloak as though it were a lifeline. They killed him…like that!?

Anger took over…they had killed him and didn't even bother to give him a burial, like he were some kind of animal. Tears stung at my eyes as I pictured his beautiful green orbs dull and lifeless. I growled, effectively startling her. I wanted penance. Something had to be done now. "Children…go play with the others." I told them allowing my eyes to glare out at her from under my hood. Anthony was pulled out by an intuitive Emmie who knew something bad might happen very soon. The crimson glow that flashed in my eyes alarmed her right away. "V-vampire…" she backed away. "Get out you beast. I don't want to see any more of your filthy kind in my town…unless you're dead!" she pointed a finger at me. "You can insult me…you can threaten me…hell you can even slice off an arm, but never ever harm what is precious to me." I hissed. "Wh-what do you mean!?"

I didn't think before I acted. All I felt was rage. Burning unadultered hatred. All I thought about was revenge…and she was the closest outlet. I lunged.

I knocked her over in an animalistic fury. The woman screaming. My hood had fallen back in my swift movement. "You bitch!!" I shrieked. Her eyes recognized me and she froze momentarily. "It's you! My god it's you!" she sounded horrified and disgusted. "You haven't changed a bit I see. Ha! But that's to be expected when-"

"SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!" I bellowed.

"You and…and all of those horrible, hateful bastards took something away from me that I can never get back. Something that means more than anything you can even fathom." I would not cry before this person. "You betrayed me Paula…I never thought you were capable of such a loathsome disgusting thing." I hissed down at her. In my anger we had rolled outside. "You are calling me disgusting!? Oh yes the abomination who belongs in hell…everybody just loved you to pieces, boy were they fooled." she snapped. "And as for Anthony, all he ever saw was you. Even after I told him what you were…he was just determined to help you. It was never about me, always you. I had to do something." she growled. My eyes widened. "So you…_you_ had him killed!?" I screeched angrily. She did not answer simply scowled in the other direction. "YOU!? YOU SELFISH BITCH! I'LL-"

I was yanked back abruptly by the hair. "Ahh!! Ow!" I snarled. I let out an 'oof!' as I hit the ground. D towered over me but I paid him no heed. "Leave me!! I'll kill her!! I will!" my eyes were lost in my anger. I leapt back at her to be caught by strong arms. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" I snarled. People were horrified. I hit the dirt ground painfully as D snatched off my cloak…the sun searing me. That was when I came back to my senses. I screamed briefly but stifled it. Whimpers escaped. "I told you that if you ever tried to feed from an innocent…I would bring your head to the villages." he said coldly. I could only stare up at him. He was right. Shame filled me for my stupidity and lack of reign over my emotions. The pain however prevented words as I choked slightly and began to sob over Anthony's demise. "_I-I'm ssssorr-ry…" _I managed to rasp out miserably.

I covered my face. The silence was unbearable. What was going on? I could hear his sword unsheathe. As miserable and weary of life as I was I had no intention of dying. I moved away from him. _"I-I wo-nt roll over…" _I shook my head. _"I have no wish to…to d-die." _There was more silence. I was ready to grab for my sword but then the silver swing of a blade assaulted my vision. Too late. To my surprise instead of imbedding itself into my heart…D's sword was stabbed brutally into the ground beside me. I stared blankly at him…he was now kneeling over me. A tight frustrated expression pulling at his face. I furrowed my brow in confusion. He grabbed me by the shoulders tightly…I winced at his grip due to the sunlight. "What-are-you?" he demanded harshly with a slight shake.

Bewildered and terrified I couldn't put together words. What on earth did he mean!? A sudden click from a shot-gun was heard and D suddenly became his usual stoic self. The black of his eyes gazing out of his peripheral range.

"Back off dhampire." Rico's voice was serious and lethal. However by the look in D's eyes…I knew this was not a good situation for the mercenary. _"R-…Rico." _I shook my head. My hand gripped D's cloak. _"D, don't hurt him..p-please." _there were more tears and I hated myself for them. He said nothing, simply stood up. "It's fine. Put the gun away." he said calmly. Rico narrowed his eyes. "Get away from her first."

"What's going on here!?" I heard Teddy's voice pushing through the crowd. I shut my eyes tightly. Time for another reunion. "Really can I never leave you peop-" his silence informed me that he'd recognized me. "Ally?" he whispered. There was a silence. _"Hello..Teddy." _I sniffed. I felt my cloak fall over me once again. "Ally-girl…Gods I- you're alive." he breathed. _"F-for the most part." _I grinned thoughmy voice was nearly a whisper at this point. "Dhampiel…please stand down." he said meaningfully as he continued to stare down at me. I coughed a bit and was scooped off the ground, though too delirious to see by whom.

*****

We sat across from each other for a long time. All day actually. Ted and I. It was as if he were staring at a ghost. Neither of us spoke for a while. I was severely weakened from sun-exposure and he was too in shock that one of his childhood friends that he'd presumed dead by now…was sitting before him now. He had known that I was a dhampire but he had not been sure how to react…and now that I was changed…he had no words. I didn't want to feed or anything in front of him. It was too touchy of a moment. Instead I stared down at my nails. "…Um wow…Ally…a full-breed." he began after clearing his throat. "How did that happen?" he asked. "A long story full of bad decisions and loneliness…and you Teddy?" I almost whispered. "You're the mayor…hehe..now that really _is_ something…how did _that _happen?" I asked. He smiled weakly.

"It's a long story full of bad decisions and unanswered questions." he chuckled. I chuckled softly. Thinking too deeply, I suddenly teared up all over again. "Oh come on Ally…it's not that bad having me run the town is it?" he asked trying to cheer me up. I could only give a half-giggle and sob. "Anthony." I whispered simply.

"Loved you more than you knew…he knew what he was risking." he finished in a comforting tone. "But he didn't deserve that." I shook my head. "To be murdered in cold blood like that because of a jealous little….urrgh!" I hit the arm of the sofa. Making a crack unintentionally. This only served to make me feel worse. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

He stared at it only a second. "It's okay…but…jealous? What do you mean?" he leaned over wanting to hear the side that he had apparently missed of the story. "Paula…" was all I could say before trailing off and wiping my eyes. He sat back stupefied. "Well I'll be…I…no wonder she…well…" he spoke with shock…and I could see the beginnings of anger in his expression. "She…?" he looked up at me questioningly. I knew what he was thinking so all I could do was nod. "..and that was why you…?"

I nodded again. He nodded and cleared his throat. "I see…in that case the bitch- oh damn it there I go." he huffed angrily. "Never mind Ally…you're pardoned of the offense." he stated. "I'm…but…the people. Wont they be angry if a vampire is let off the hook for attacking a human?" I shook my head questioningly. He scoffed. "I care very little what they say…pshaw! At my age I've lived a full-life anyway, if they kill me well it would be about time the grim reaper looked my way." he slapped his knee. I winced. "Oh don't say that." I curled up into a ball. "I couldn't bear it. Not another death on my account." my head shook stubbornly. "Okay, okay…I'll be fine Ally-Al…nothing to worry about alrighty?" he smiled, and for a moment I saw the same boy who gave me a thumbs up whenever he said hi to me. I smiled appreciatively. I had needed a smile like that more than I knew. "So…when did you get that British accent?" he asked on a lighter note. I smiled.

Night fell as we sat speaking of our experiences, and me listening to Teddy's story of how he cleaned up the town and was still exposing secrets.

I felt two very familiar presences just then and looked at the door. One was Rico and the other…it felt like ice dropping in my gut. My shoulders tensened up and I took in a sharp breath. "Ally? What's wrong?"

Without answering I stood up forcibly. Running out of time I darted into the closet and slammed the door just as I heard the front door open. "Oh come on Ally…that is very mature." Rico's voice called. "Tell him to go away!" I called, feeling quite distraught. D was the last person I wanted to see. I heard muffled whispers. I could make out a _'no!' _and a _'here!'_. "Allura." Rico gripped the door gently cracking it and I hissed involuntarily and slammed it shut again. It was my instincts protecting me. There was a predator out there too big for me. "He wont do anything. Come on. You have to eat something." the mercenary pleaded. All I did was shy into one of the dark corners, hugging my knees. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

No I wasn't afraid of D. I was afraid of his bloody sword. Did he plan on killing me when this whole ordeal was over? I wished I could be at the river with Anthony again. I closed my eyes picturing the river as I remembered it. The huge low hanging willow branch that I loved to sleep on. The full ivory orb of light provided by the moon floating on the water's rippling surface. The combination of smooth and jagged rocks. 'I want to go. I want to go.' I thought frantically. It all seemed so vivid. I could almost feel the gentle night breeze. As a matter of fact…I did feel it! I realized that Rico's voice was no longer talking to me and I curiously snapped my eyes open. I was…outside?

How in the bloody hell did that happen? I looked around quickly. Surveying my surroundings as I had learned to do so long ago. I suddenly felt more drained than ever as I sat amongst the trees. The sound of rippling water caught my attention rather fast. Where was I? Was this another illusion? No I would have known right away. Then I saw it. My little river in the woods. It was almost completely unchanged save for a tire swing. Somebody else must have liked it here as well. Good. It would not do for it to have been neglected. I teared up a bit at the sight. How had I gotten here?

The last thing I remembered I had been hiding in a walk in closet picturing my favorite spot and wishing desperately that I were going there. Then I thought occurred. I had just teleported for the first time! That was it! Any other day I would have been ecstatic…at the moment however I was too weak from over exertion. Instead I merely did a happy dance in my mind. However…what would I do now? Teddy and Rico were probably going through the shock of their lives…and as for D well he's seen this stuff before I was fairly certain. To top it all off I was not exactly giddy with the idea of going back there. I had enough of the hunter to last me for quite a while.

I let out a sigh. Leaning against a trunk I closed my eyes. I did not have enough energy to teleport somewhere else…maybe later. "So I was right to assume I would find you here." a deep voice rumbled. I felt a wave of nausea and denial hit me like a tsunami at the recognition of the voice. Not D. No. It was much worse. So much worse in fact that had I still been my old fourteen year old self…I would have shot myself in head without any qualms. I began to shake with disgust and confusion. When I dared to open my eyes…there he stood confirming my fears. I would never show him that I was afraid…not even now.

"You're supposed to be dead, you fuck." I glared up at him defiantly. He chuckled. "I take it you missed me?" he cooed mockingly. "Like a torture chamber." I responded coldly. "So harsh." he knelt to eye level with me. "Fuck off…" I warned. "Oh hush you ungrateful little viper…" he said suddenly looking angry. "You reek of dhampire flesh…he's touched you hasn't he?" he growled possessively. "Get away from me 'Doyle.'" I was now in an animalistic crouch crawling away. "Don't give me that…you're far too weakened to do anything. You've teleported." he smiled with sick glee. I shuddered. "How did you survive?" I hissed. "A story for another time…what I would like to know is…how did _you _survive hmm?" he narrowed his eyes. He crawled toward me.

'I am fucked.' I thought frantically to myself. "Did you offer him something in return for your life? The dhampire hunter is known only for working by himself…unless of course there is a beautiful woman involved." he eyes me with predatorily gaze. I felt a chill as my upper lip curled the way it usually did when Vincent got too close to me. "You always look at me like that." he narrowed his eyes. I bared my fangs and hissed at him instinctively. "Am I not good enough? Me your pureblood master…I had always assumed you were simply picky…but now I see that you have some sort of ill complex." he hissed at me. My hands shied to the hilt of my sword. I may have been as helpless as an infant right then but I certainly was not going to just roll over. "You despise my touch but seek out the foul affections of little adolescent humans, and unworthy halflings." his eyes glowed crimson. I made no move to correct him. He had no right to demand anything of me anyway.

At my silence he clicked his tongue. "As rebellious as ever." he waved a finger. "You should be punished. I am after all still your master." he reminded. My blue-green eyes widened in alarm. A twisted grin split his face in two. I shivered. My fingers curled about the hilt of my sword tightly. In a movement like light itself he had lunged and I swung the blade with perfect timing hearing it hiss through the air. He flipped back away from it with an amused huff as I whipped out my revolver and shot twice in his direction. He vanished and I bolted. I could feel his presence. This was no good. I was no better than a human in my state. I practically felt his breath and jumped into the branches above me kicking off the woody limbs from one to another.

I knew I could never outrun him like this, but at least I would put up a valiant effort. 'Go down swinging' if you will. My doomed idea was to get into the clearing nearest the town…just away from him. I did not want to endanger any of the townspeople. Suddenly there was a crazed "gotcha" and I was knocked backwards by a body larger than mine. With a pained grunt my back hit the forest floor, with Vincent's weight on top of me. I hissed angrily once again….the sound akin to the shake of a rattlesnake's tail. I felt his knee wedged between my thighs imposingly. "Have I ever told you how magnificently graceful you are?" he purred. "GET OFF!!!" I arched my back pushing him away.

"Behave and I will go easy on you." he gripped my wrist as I grabbed at my revolver. He twisted my arms behind my back flipping me over. I nearly gagged as I felt him nuzzle the crook of my neck and breath in deeply. He exhaled with an eerie sigh. I grunted in pain from the angle of my arms behind my back. "Ah but you are still the same fresh virginal vampiress I left you for…apologies for the implications. Still I simply can't help myself." and when his tongue darted out to lick the pulse at my neck I dry-heaved and wriggled. "Now, now…nothing to fear…yet." he chuckled as his free hand slid down the plain of my abdomen. "Release me now!" I demanded. My heart pounded in my ears. "All in good time…you will enjoy this…mostly." he grinned, fingers curling under the band of my tights. I writhed more vigorously. "N..!! No!" I snarled. "You are more rebellious than I remember…perhaps I should refresh your memory." I felt him poise his fangs along the skin on my neck. His hand slid back up to grope my left breast.

I panicked. No. Not again. I would not let him bite me again…and quite possibly rape me this time. I shook my head no and began to wriggle again. I felt the sting of tearing flesh and I froze…at that moment I let out the loudest most blood-curdling scream I could muster. That makes quite a scream when your name is Allura Christina Evans. Even Vincent winced and drew back for a second. Suddenly he sat up slightly. He narrowed his eyes suddenly but as he opened his mouth to speak.

-SPLAT-

Liquid. Red. Warm. Thick. It was blood. No doubt about it. I could feel my limbs tremble and quake from my over-exertion earlier and a bit from fear. Vincent's silvery blonde hair came into view in my peripheral vision as his head plopped against my shoulder. I gagged. He had a sword through his head. A very familiar sword. "Get up." a calm voice told me and I nearly sobbed in relief and apprehension. Even if he did kill me D would not rape me first. I shoved Vincent's motionless form aside with all the disdain in every fiber in my being. I could not bring myself to stand though. I simply sat on my legs and stared up at him as he decapitated Vincent, killing him for the second time now. I felt so little and helpless. I hated it. "This time we burn it." a gravelly voice remarked. Left hand most likely. He poised his blade and impaled my dead-again ex-master straight through the heart. I only winced a little when he stooped ever so slightly and offered me his hand.

I looked at it mistrustfully and felt resentment bubble under the gratitude and worry. Not even I however, could deny this man's unearthly beauty as he stood tall over me. I just allowed myself to look at him… just for a moment before focusing once more. "Are you injured?" he asked curtly. I breathed heavily, chest heaving as I silently stared at him. I was just confused. I was never so happy and angry to see someone all at once and at such magnitude. I swallowed and looked at my hands. "…No." I sounded bitter and cold, and distant. I barely recognized my own voice. He bent lower and persisted impassively. I frowned in confusion. What was he doing? Tentatively I reached out my own hand. Then, ever so hesitantly I brushed my fingers along the palm of his hand experimentally all the while keeping my eyes on D's face. Nothing happened.

Emboldened I rested my palm flat against his hand, gripping gently. His larger but not less elegant fingers closed around mine and tugged. A silent acceptance that I had really needed without even realizing it. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a breath I did not know I'd been holding. I was still a helpless little child. It hurt. It stung. All I could think about at the moment however was my gratitude…pushing my anger aside I used what was left of my adrenaline to throw my arms around D's waist tightly. A bear could not hug any tighter. I leaned exhaustedly against his firm frame, sobbing like a baby. A frustrated scream was muffled into his abdomen. My hands squeezing his cloak like a lifeline. He did nothing, but I knew he got the hint…I just needed to cry. "D I-I'm just s-so tired. No more drama tonight…p-please." I blubbered, shaking my head. I had no idea if I had any sort of effect on him. It felt as though the only thing I could do was cry…my legs gave way when I tried to stand completely. In one soundless movement I was scooped up bridle style against D's chest. I curled up into a tight ball feeling so humiliated. It was such a tight ball that it was easy for D to carry me with one arm. He was after all a dhampire.

His cloak covered most of my body as I was tucked against his side like a stray kitten hidden under a child's jacket. Only my legs were visible under the bright moonlight. I was glad. I did not want to look at anything right then. The atmosphere felt so dark and heavy around me. I could feel the slight bounce as his feet touched the floor soundlessly. I could not help but wonder at that moment about what he might do when this whole ordeal was over. Would he decide that I was better off dead? No. I would not allow him to kill me. Not while I was still of some use to this world. I tensened in his grasp but he tightened it around me, shaking his head 'no.' I relaxed hesitantly.

I peeked out from under his cloak briefly, wondering for a moment if he were actually taking me back to the town. Hey, I think we all agree that our D is a bit unpredictable sometimes…at least to me. Or am I just slow? I was a vampire after all…and he..well, killed vampires. Half-breed or not. I heard voices and felt a slight relief from the weight in my chest. You could not blame me for being frightened. D never allowed me this close to him. At least not while I was conscious but we wont relive that. I briefly noted the pleasant scent he carried. It was comforting to me.

"Did you find her!?" Rico's voice called from a distance. "Is…she okay?" it was closer now. My shoulders tensed. I was far too embarrassed to see him so I curled deeper into the crook under D's arm. Catching my silent dilemma he stretched out his hand in front of Rico's approaching form. There was a moment of silence between the two before I heard Rico's footfalls fading back again. I sighed. I hoped he hadn't been offended, or thought I was upset with him. D silently carried me down the streets of my old home town. I had never been more appreciative of his quiet nature. I heard the inn door swing open and slam against the outside wall. "Dhampiel! I swear if you've-!" Teddy was quickly silenced as D lifted his cloak revealing the perfectly unharmed for the most part bundle huddled into his side. I covered my face with one hand the other holding on to D for balance.

"Ally-"

But in an instant I was covered again and D walked past my old childhood friend to the stairs. "Wait I-"

"She will still be here later." D said impassively. "She can share her experience with you then…if she wants to." he added over his shoulder. I noticed I was shaking slightly…adrenaline was still going down slowly but surely. This was so degrading. I felt like a helpless fourteen year old girl all over again. I clenched my teeth and head-walled on D's ribs lamely. He paused only briefly and kept walking. I let out a shaky breath. I heard a door creak open and frowned. Weren't we supposed to be leaving? Did D take up Ted's earlier offer? Why? "Wh-what are you doing?" I whispered tiredly. I received no answer as I was dropped into a bed. If D was planning on leaving me behind I would have none of it. I had already promised myself that I would find Emmie and Anthony's mother and that was what I would do. I turned to face him to find a medical blood pack on the nightstand, my eyes bled crimson.

I felt my fangs grow painfully. Not yet. I shook my head. "Why did you…?" I couldn't put it into words. Everything sounded too…cliché. D only looked at me briefly in response. I sighed again. "D-"

"Just feed." he ordered stoically, almost coldly.

I glared. "Why are you helping me?" I demanded, my voice a slight croak. "I…I." I swallowed. "I don't understand, why didn't you kill me or just… let him…?" I trailed off as I stared at the back of my hands solemnly. His sword was at my throat swiftly. "That isn't what you want." he stated. "No." I shook my head. "but you said you would kill me." I allowed my eyes to drift to his. His sword was slowly lowered. He turned away from me harshly. "Vampire or not. You're still a woman, and with that comes certain boundaries that are to be respected." he stated. I frowned at his back in confusion. I knew he was referring to Vincent's attempts on my person but…still. "Feed. I will leave you behind if you're still not properly fed when it's time to go." he stated. I stared up at him. He wasn't going to kill me. "D…"

* * *

Author's Note: D: Poor, poor Allura, but what's gonna happen next? As long as I get at least one review I shall keep writing! Bwahahahaha! I need to stick to my guns for something man. Lol!

Oh and to Tsuki no Rekuen: 69D xD oh lord I hope I misunderstood that one. O.o rofl xD. And yes D is a hoe just like his daddy. Only not as bad. As for Allura…she should totally call him out on that. It would be hilarious. But she wouldn't know about it unless someone told her…like lefty but he's always kind of stuck to D so…that probably wouldn't happen lol.


	10. Bitter Past and Present pt II

Author's Note: Okay so this is part two of the last chapter basically. It was too long so I only posted like half of it before. I added a bit more to it though too. Allura and D are really in for a kick pretty soon. For those who are curious about Allura's drunken spell from earlier…I might make a bonus chappie to show what happened cause it's been in my head all along xD. Might I stress. Anyway…so…I suppose you must go read the chappie now so…be off with you! And enjoy! And review!

**Chapter Ten: The Bitter Past and Present pt II**

My hands trembled almost desperately as I reached for the pack. I let out a growl as I finally bit into the plastic. My system began to revive itself instantly. Even faster than it used to. My growls slowly began to subside into low husky purrs. It was soon empty and I reached for another. That's when I saw D's face. It was that look again. His eyes narrowed, mouth set in a grim line. He was…disgusted? Not this again. Not now. My large eyes narrowed angrily. The last thing I needed was to deal with D's prickish frame of mind. I threw the pack at him with a snarl. "Stop it!" I snapped. He dodged and caught it with ease before it splattered against the wall. "How dare you!" I began to sob again. He placed it down on the nightstand wordlessly. _"How dare you..!"_

"Do you even know anything about me!? Wipe that fucking look off your face! You don't know anything!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You selfish, self-pitying, loathsome, judgemental, BASTARD!!!" He said nothing only stood there calmly as usual. I laughed grimly. "Wow. My temper gets the best of me once again huh?" I scoffed. I angrily wiped at my eyes. "I will not cry!" I gritted my teeth. "That bitch! That old, bitter, heartless, envious, little BITCH!" I kicked the foot of the bed, effectively shattering a hole in it. "Do you have any idea what she did to me!? No of course not! Humans are always the ones in the right! Isn't that it!? Is it okay for her to ruin my life because I'm a vampire and she's a human!? God D!!" I covered my face with the colorful quilt beneath me. I absolutely refused to look at him right then.

"I lost my temper yes…but you can't blame me!!" my shouts were slightly muffled. "She took something very dear to me away…leaving behind one of the ugliest scars I have. You think you are the only one who has suffered because of your genes?" I shook my head incredulously. "I used to be a dhampiel D. Just…like…you, for fourteen years I spent my life hiding my shame, I made stupid choices yes, but we all have to move on, and I'm trying but you-you make me feel like some sort of monster for my biological needs when I'm not even hurting anybody. What makes you so different from _them? _How does it feel when people look at you the way you look at me? Right now…there is no difference D. Wake up." I said harshly, throwing the blanket from my face and sitting up. "The thing that hurst the most is that…not only were the two most important people in my life brutally murdered, thanks to her… but they will soon be forgotten by this town. No graves. No memories. Just left behind to rot in the dirt and fade away into history like they never even existed." I sniffled. "And you…." I glared up at him coldly. "You have the nerve to assume I would have eaten her. That I'm the evil one. How dare you look at me like that?" I shook my head in exasperation. Not bothering to look at him I stomped to the door and opened it. "Out." I growled staring at the wall.

I did not hear anything, only the impassive flat foot steps of a dhampiel leaving the room. I slammed the door behind him and heard a guttural voice say something along the lines of '_Oh smooth D…real smooth.' _Left hand. With a sigh I felt a deep pang like a punch in the gut. Perhaps I was a bit harsh. Sitting on the bed, springs creaking softly beneath my weight, I picked up the pack again and placed it in my lap to hug myself briefly. It was official. "Life sucks, and then you die." I muttered before I bit into the pack. D had asked before 'what I was'…I scoffed at the memory. I walked idly to the window, my pale slender fingers brushing aside the soft white curtains. My keen eyes could see everything under the moonlight. I even unintentionally saw into a few windows. I paid it no mind…already used to it. I enjoyed the view to keep my mind off of the sick feeling in my gut. I moved closer to the window and peeked downward upon hearing the Inn door opening.

When I saw D walking out I hung back, hiding behind the curtain. One of the mercenaries came up to him with a jolly, and arrogant smirk on his face. Of course I could not hear what they were saying properly. As usual though D did not seem to even be paying attention as he spoke. He followed D along stubbornly though as if asking him something, with a wicked expression. No sooner had he even finished his last sentence before-

-POW!!!

It was like the punch from _**hell. **_I winced at the sound and the sudden movement. What the hell? The poor, very human, and very injured mercenary had been flung back at least six feet by the blow from the seemingly undaunted dhampiel. I covered my mouth. Had I really pissed him off so badly? I shuddered, backing away from the window. I heard several people crowding around, coming to the fallen mercenary's aid and I resisted the urge to chuckle. Whatever he did he most likely deserved it. D did not just hit people. Rubbing the back of my neck where I was nearly bitten, I picked up a third pack from the cooler I had discovered at the other side of the room. The phantom feeling of Vincent's mouth was making angry again. I wanted that feeling gone! I growled again. Now that I was fully rejuvenated I started to ruminate on the fact that I had finally teleported tonight. Could I do it again? I would try later. I was bored. Being all ready to go right then and there I huffed. Where was Rico? Perhaps I could pester him. There was no need to pester him right then…but there was also no need to spend the night here, what was I an invalid? I was a bloody vampire!!! I felt the need to apologize to the children. I probably frightened them with that horrid display earlier.

I grabbed my cloak that was neatly resting on the back of a chair and swung it onto my shoulders in one fluid motion. Clasping the front shut I smoothed out my hair as much as possible. With one last drink I was off. I fluidly glided down the stairs with a new sense of calm. My senses had never felt so heightened. Something was different. I heard breathing and felt a familiar presence before Ted spoke up. "Ally, you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "What happened?" he asked hesitantly. I scowled at the floor. "I'd rather not relive it. Just an old aquaintance of mine." I managed. "And the dhampiel?" his tone was wary. "Is a fucking prick, but I owe him my gratitude anyway." I huffed. He nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…you just seem a bit…detached now. I was worried." he stated. I smiled weakly at him. "Oh Teddy…I've missed you dearly, I really did, and I was happy to see you even if just for a moment, I'll have to be leaving though and I can't guarentee that I will survive this one, if you never see me again be sure to always remember me fondly." I walked over to the aged boy I knew and kissed his cheek.

He flushed and backed off. "Shucks Ally, don't go doing that…an old man like me can't handle it." he remarked. I chuckled. "Still the same old Teddy McRobinson, eh? Don't ever change Ted, not ever." I told him in a mock stern tone. "Wouldn't dream of it." he swallowed. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you've gotten?" he asked. I nearly busted out laughing. "Thank you Teddy, but everybody calls me beautiful, I barely even notice my looks." I remarked matter-of-factly. "I know. That only makes you more lovely." he admitted. I smiled warmly. "I can think of several other people who _do _notice though." he told me candidly. I frowned and he mumbled a quick apology. "I'd best be going now. I have some goodbyes to say, if you see the Graham children tell them I said goodbye. I have a lot to discuss with the dhampiel." I huffed the last part with a bitter tone. "I hope to see you again before you leave." he nodded at me. With a nod, I exited the building without a sound.

The crisp night air was a comfort to me as I walked along the street, avoiding all eye-contact with my hood over my head. I could feel people's fear, hear their pounding hearts, and smell the nervous sweat. They all shied away from me. I had no intention of even looking at Paula again. If I were a stuck up dhampiel who happened to have an extra rod up my arse tonight, were would I go? I noted that I should probably talk to Rico first. D was probably a bit steamed. I noticed a man being helped along with his head pushed backward and a small towel pressed against his face. The smell of blood his was potent in the air. He stumbled along with his arms over the shoulders of two others who were supporting him. His voice came out in muffled swears and groans. I recognized him right away from before and stifled a chuckle. D was really pissed wasn't he?

"Oi! Ally-girl!"

"Hello Rico." I smiled turning to him. Ah yes the only being not quivering from fear because of my presence. He was running over. Gripping my shoulders he looked me over. "Hey, you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked a bit out of breath, surveying me. "No. No, I'm fine." I pushed his hands down gently, not liking to be doted upon. "Good." he scratched the back of his head, looking around. "God Ally, you just keep shaving years off my life don't you?" he grinned. "By the way…damn girl, what did you do to him?" he placed his hands on his belt with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't know what you mean." I folded my arms emotionlessly. "He's behaving a bit weird." Rico explained. "I just thought that maybe something happened between you two." a simple shrug was added. I let out a long sigh. "I yelled at him." I admitted. "That's it?" he raised a brow. "Well…I said some pretty nasty things…oh and I threw a blood pack at his head and kicked him out." I muttered a bit sheepishly. I did not like losing my cool. Nevermind talking about it. It was embarrassing. "I'm guessing you wont tell me what was said." he flat-lined. "It was quite deep-rooted so I'm afraid not. I am still pissed at him though." I shook my head. "Where _is _D?" I furrowed my brow. "By now? I don't know. I went to the inn to look for you and McRobinson said you'd flown the coup so I've been trying to find you and D wasn't really in my scope." he shrugged. "I have to pick a bone with him…preferably now that I am much calmer and less liable to get… _emotional_ on him again." I explained with another tired sigh. Rico shrugged. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked me.

"Allura! Allura!" a little voice called. "Wait!" another chimed in. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Emmie and Anthony running in my direction. I narrowed my eyes in dissaproval. "Anthony, Emmie!" I was shocked to see them out so late. "What are you doing out here at this hour? More importantly how did you get out?" I placed my hands on my hips but could not remain cross with them when they clung to my legs to tightly. I looked up and shook my head. "Uncle Ted said you were leaving." Emmie panted. Anthony nodded enthusiastically. "We didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye." his sister added in teary eyed. I sighed and knelt to their level. "Come here." I hugged them tightly. People made horrified sounds and gasps. Rico remained silent. After all this was not uncommon.

"We snuck out the back door and ran as fast as we could." Anthony explained almost proudly. I shook my head with a resigned smile. "…Can't we come with you?" he asked with an adorable little blush. "Hush!" Emmie covered his mouth with a blush of her own. I gave them a sad smile. "It's too dangerous." I shook my head. "I d-don't …want to be here…not without my mommy." Anthony shook his head hiding his tears with his little sandy bangs. I pursed my lips grimly. Reaching over, I brushed them away and made him look at me. "Listen both of you." I said almost sternly. "I promise to do all in my power to bring your mother back to you." I swore to them. They stared at me with their glistening wide eyes and I couldn't look at them for too long. I did not want to cry in front of them. It would not help them. "I'm going to look for D now." I told them calmly. "So you still haven't told me what you're gonna do now?" Rico asked. "You heard me, I'm going to look for their mother and put a stop to this abomination." I stated. "Just you and D?" he asked. "There is no reward for this." I told him. "And there is a guarantee that if you come you will have casualties, we might not even survive at all." I filled in bluntly. "I don't mind…but I'm sure my guys wont agree. Still I don't like the idea of you and him after that display today." he frowned. "I'll be fine Rico, I'm a big girl." I smirked. "That's right! Allura is a big girl! She's strong!" Anthony expressed his faith in me readily. I smiled brightly in response. "What he said." I chuckled. "Yeah well…be careful anyway." he stated flatly. I grinned and held his face in my hands. "This is for the men…" I kissed his cheek. "This is for the other kids." I kissed his other. "And this is for you." I gave him a peck to the lips. He stared frozen in place as I laughed a bit. "Don't read to much into it." I wagged a finger at him. "Goodbye Chevalier." I teased and used said finger to poke his chest. I was off after that. I gave the children one more fond hug and was gone.

******

After going off on D like that I had to admit to myself that I was slightly afraid. True I could probably take a hit like that better than a fragile little human man but still that didn't mean I wanted to. I told myself that I was being foolish. There was no guarentee that D would attack me if he saw me. In fact the probability was very slim. He was far too level-headed. That I knew of…perhaps he was one of those postal freaks. The thought made me pause. I felt like smacking myself. I was not fourteen anymore! I had not displayed this sort of behavior in decades. I did not entirely regret what I did or said to D. I had a right to occupy space, vampire or not. He had not said anything to me but I just knew what he'd been thinking. I knew it…and I hated it. I was so used to getting it that I usually just ignored it, but it bothered me when someone with the same basic problems as me had the nerve to judge me just the same as they did. I reached up to scratch the side of my head and felt the sharp point of my ear brush my wrist. I glared at nothing in particular. I hadn't felt self-conscious about my ears in decades either! I touched them briefly. He had them too damn it.

I let out a childish huff folding my arms in front of my chest. Where was that fucking stick! It was not as though I could ask around. The moment I got too close people would probably just scream bloody murder and snatch out crosses or something. I strolled about ignoring the nervous presences around me. When I finally noticed a familiar dark shape it was purely by chance. My footfalls had stopped abruptly and I felt my stomach drop. He wasn't facing me. I briefly entertained the thought that he didn't notice me. Not likely but still…I knew I wouldn't be able to make my way over to him. If he didn't see me now, he would the moment I took a step in his direction. I slowed my breathing, still angry. I resolved that to talk about this I needed to be eye to eye with this hunter. Preferably without punching him. Or behaving like a jittery horse ready to run at any moment. Nobody else would have noticed that I was there but as I moved toward him I just knew. He was perfectly aware. He was just intent on ignoring my presence. I teleported so that I was standing behind him (I got the hang of that quickly), reaching out to tap his shoulder and demand acknowledgment.

In the blink of even a vampire's eye his fingers closed around my wrist like a vice. "What?" he asked. I did not look at his face. I simply stared at the floor, impassively holding at bay my negative emotions. I could not hide my bitter expression though. Why bother? I stood motionless as a statue. "I apologize for my conduct hunter." I said curtly. "We need to talk…you and I." I added pulling my arm away. He didn't answer, simply turned to face me. "Look at this point in time the two of us can either work together or very well become competitors." I stated flatly. "However I do not see the sense in that considering I am not in this for pay and there is no reward for this that I am aware of unless you're holding back information. If, let's say we do this thing together, because frankly I think it would go much smoother with both of us working as a team, I expect to be treated like I have a right to exist. I never disrespected you for your genes, or biological needs so I deserve common curtesy." I stated with a very dry emotionless air. He just stood there silently. "You like to work alone." I dead-panned. "Yes, yes. But this is not for me D…I'm not getting anything out of this. It's for two little children who I made a promise to, for all of the innocent people who have lost their lives to this horror story, and for a principle that I live for. I will not die until I am no longer of use to this world. I am doing this. With or without you." I turned around swiftly. "If you want to help me…you are welcome. I have no way of paying you or getting money to pay you and don't think I would prostitute my body just for your help, I have too much pride for that." I said quietly over my shoulder.

I took another step and my arm was caught in his grip once again. "We're leaving now, since you seem to be so well intact already." he stated. I stared at him, realizing this was his way of agreeing. It looked like we would still be working together after all. My tense body relaxed, and it wasn't until then that I had realized I had been ready for a fight. He released my arm before I could take it back. I pursed my lips. "Perfect." And here I had assumed he was angry. This pulled a thought back to mind. "Why did you cave in that poor mercenary's face?" I asked with dry hidden amusement. "I didn't cave in his face." he said flatly. "He's fine. Broken nose, and a possible fracture." he added. I smirked to myself. "You forgot concusion." Left Hand spoke up with an amused scoff. "He's right." I told D with a chuckle. I was used to the idea of left hand being there as long as I didn't have to look at him or touch him. "There is no need to take out frustrations on humans, if anything you should have lashed out at me not him,_ I _pissed you off after all." I drawled curtly. D gave me a slightly surprised look before looking ahead. I raised a brow in suspicion.

"Where were you?" I asked. "Burning the body." he answered almost casually. I nodded. "If he's not gone for good this time, I don't know how to get rid of him." I said with a roll of my eyes. I still felt shaken up but there was no need to act like it. I was a tough, focused woman and I had to re-establish that now. "Anyhow on to business. I'm assuming you already know where the stables are." I said flatly as I sauntered up ahead of him in a rush to keep moving. I did not expect an open apology from D, I knew him better than that by now. He had already done so. Grudges would not do for this job. Normally I would be unable to remain silent, and I would be teasing him or bombarding him with questions. Instead I was just as silent as he was.

The stables were in the same place I remembered them to be. I grinned softly. Teddy was never one to like change very much. He was a nostalgic person, and well…losing your childhood friends might make you that way. Nothing was very different in fact. I clicked my tongue for Duster just to make sure he was fine. I heard his whineys from inside the structure as if he was trying to get out. I let out a breathy half-laugh. I behaved as thought I were alone. It was odd when I was perfectly aware of D walking close by. Perhaps his cool indifferent nature was rubbing off on me. I opened the doors hearing the familiar creak and being hit with the old familiar musty smell. Wow. The nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks as I looked around. Eyes catching Duster, I hurried over to his stable as D walked calmly to get his horse. "Whoa." I soothed stroking his snout. I saddled him up with all the tender care I had. It was unwise to form such an attachment to my horse. In my line of work he was likely to be killed brutally but…I had him since I was sixteen. He was a very old horse. It was amazing how he still managed to be alive. He was my old friend. Loyal. Strong. Some would even say wise. He cooperated without any qualms. "Almost ready there, hunter?" I drawled. There was only a click in response. I grinned wryly.

I dexterously swung my leg over the saddle, effectively mounting my horse. Duster trotted obediently out after D rode past, exiting out the door. Damn dhampiel and his horse. Still I wouldn't trade Duster in just yet he was old but…maybe sometime soon he could go into retirement. I would really miss him but he deserved some peace. For now though…it was still just me and him. I galloped out after D. As we rode down the street I noticed Teddy standing in front of Paula's house with a glare as he pretty much banged on her door. Well someone was in trouble. I scoffed. He noticed me watching and gave me a nod and a meaningful wave goodbye. I knew I would probably never see him again. So I returned it and blew a kiss before breaking into a gallop. I had mostly the closure I needed from this place. I would return to bring back Mayra Graham, and complete some unfinished buisiness…if I survived this.

******

To a third observor, D and I must have looked like quite the fearsome duo. Two silent, dark beings, simply shapes in the night with untold lethal ability. Neither of us uttered a word. My expression was dark with determination beneath my hood. I still hadn't removed it, there was no point really. My mind began to wander. Briefly the thought then came to mind…how did D feed? I made a puzzled face. Animals perhaps. We probably wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Well that suited me just fine. What were his sleeping patterns like? Being half and half it was hard to tell. I tried to sleep at night when I was a girl…but it was hard. It was not impossible and I wanted to hide my secret that badly…but as for D…did he even bother? Everybody knew what he was and the only time I'd even seen him sleep was back when we shared a bed at Ruby's Inn. That had been a hilarious and aggravating night. Somehow I couldn't help but think that someone out there was snickering at me over the memory. We reeked of aloe for quite awhile after that one.

As dysfunctional our dynamic was…we still made quite the team. Odd. A lopsided smirk graced the lower-half of my face. I would enjoy working undercover in Durfrey. Acting was absolutely marvelous fun. Perhaps the amusement I got from it would aleviate some of the stress of this job that I had taken upon myself. It could be an occasion to tease my associate as well. I would need to get a good scope of a few missing faces, or just people who were regulars there that hadn't been seen in quite some time. Not too much of a regular that the people would recognize them upon first glance, hey she was not a miracle worker, but enough to get them in without much questioning. Also I had to do background checks and the like so until then we'd have to lie low. We could figure out how to do this when we stopped. As if reading my thoughts D brought his mount to a halt. I realized that I didn't know the horse's name. Knowing D, he probably didn't.

"Let me guess…you get the fallen log and I get the tree branches right?" I asked sarcastically. "Shhh." he motioned his hand at me for silence. I pursed my lips. With a puzzled frown I tuned into my surroundings but found nothing. Had he heard something? How come I could not feel anything? "Just keep moving." he said with a quiet suspicious tone. "And this time ride in front of me." he added for good measure. I frowned. "D, I refuse to be kept in the dark every time something vital is happening." I whispered harshly as I did so anyway. I felt like a child being ordered around. Not a pleasant feeling for someone my age. "Keep it quiet, girlie." his left hand murmured. I pursed my lips. "Not so far." he called cautiously after me. I twitched. It was like a five year old being told to stay where mommy could see them. Irritatingly embarrassing. Not to mention degrading and just annoying. I tuned into my senses but could find nothing. What made him so special that he knew something was up and I couldn't even get a tingle? I was the one who was a full blood, my sense should have owned his. I all but openly pouted. "_Back_." D had ordered sternly…and when it finally revealed itself to me it was too late. My eyes widened beneath my hood at the split second sighting. It was black…and net like. I grabbed my sword defensively slicing at the foreign object flying towards me. I saw D's blade swing…and then nothing.

The last thing I remember thinking in my head was "Oh fuck me."

Author's Note: Review for me! I want some feedback lol. What just happened to our little duo…well duo and a half-ish if you count lefty but still…what happened to them? Bwahahaha!!! You will find out the next time I Update!

Tsuki no Rekuen: LOL xD how scandalous! *mock gasps*. Anyway no it's not selfish lol. I don't mind as long as you like it. I suppose it's a bit of both. Although I'd like to say D is going through a big internal conflict over her. Is she or is she not a monster kind of thing…and his sort of feeling of actually…'liking' her as a person. She is just confused as hell over his behavior because of it, and is kind of starting to take more of a shining to him then before but is pissed that he doesn't let her…ish. Anywayz yeah lol. Ciao

Kitten652: I shall update as long as you review! *dramatic hand over forehead* lol. Ciao.


	11. Acknowledging the Enemy

Author's Note: Yo! I have so many moments for these two that they just aren't all coming together like I want them to! Ugh…I have to part with some T.T *tears up* they were so cute too. oh well. Anyway! Welcome to my newest chappie of "The Bigger Picture". Many thanks to my reviewers and all those who faved my story. ^-^. Quick question though, who do you think should get it bad first? Review or PM me to let me know if you have a preference. Enjoy and be sure to leave feedback. P.S. there is a little bit of OOCness but I tried. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own it! And for the last time I'm sorry about the assault and battery charges against the lawyer dude but, HE STARTED IT!! *pouts*

**Chapter Eleven: Acknowledging the Enemy**

Coming too gave me a sharp head ache. Still I was unable to move properly, like I was under some mild paralysis. My coherency went back and forth and I vaguely wondered where D was. It was dark. Where ever I was. Something told me I was not in a friendly environment. "Oooh it is a vampiress! A fresh one.. May I have her, may I have her!" an eerie high pitched…decidedly male voice crooned. "Hush! It looks like she's coming too…and just in time." the other voice chuckled. I shivered. Who the hell was I trapped with? "Wakey wakey." a foot nudged itself painfully into my ribs repeatedly. I winced, my face pulling into a nasty contorted hiss. What sorcery was this? My arms trembled as I forcefully moved them. The two decidedly males in the room with me laughed at my efforts. I growled. "Maggots when I am free of this I will grind you into mush beneath my boots." I snarled. "She's still very young is she not master?" they paid my threats no mind.

"Extremely so. Take heed though…she is going through a growth spurt, it's about time for her to hit vampiric puberty." the other one spoke casually. "Ah so her power is ripening." little creepy little voice chortled with an eerie giddiness. I curled my upper lip. "Don't be so distraught. Heh. You're little boyfriend will get here any moment now." the leader of the two chuckled. "Subduing him was not a possibility at the moment, we had to make a quick get away…I'm sure he'll be here. No normal man would give up a woman like _you _without a fight. Certainly not I."

I realized that I was in some sort of sack. I growled at the indignity of it. My movements were sluggish but I managed with my high par control. I grabbed at the fabric ready to shred it, only to feel a horrible burn that made me snarl. "Ah, ah, ah. Barriers are not to be messed with by you're kind vampire." he chuckled. Fuck this wanker. When I got out of here I'd skin him and make a new holster for the pistol I was thinking about buying. I was sick and tired of being the one who needed to be rescued. This was so cliché it wasn't funny. I determined to get out of this on my own. "What do you want with me?" I demanded. "Me?" he asked. "Well if it were about _me…I_ personally would like you for a lot of things…but alas, I have higher ups to answer to." he answered. "That is not an answer." I growled. "Why am I here?"

I felt him stand and pace about me. "Think of it as our boss's way of acknowledgement. My job was to kill you if possible, however I have to kill both of you so I need you here to lure in the dhampiel and keep him mostly at bay." he explained. I scoffed. "He's nothing to me, _nothing._" I hissed. "Nothing?" he sounded amused. "Let's test that out shall we? You can understand me having my doubts can you not?" his voice scoffed and the other voice cackled shrilly. I was concentrating hard on focusing my senses to my surroundings. If I got out of this bloody contraption I would need to know where to look for exits. "Using me as a bargaining chip wont work, I am a vampire. He most likely plans to kill me in the end anyway. End my misery and all that." I ground out. "Really? He gave me one hell of a hard time trying to get you back…strange." his voice held a smug sarcasm that made me want to rip his throat out. "If he had gotten a hold of you. I don't think I'd have been able to get you to tell you the truth." another smug chuckle. I twitched.

I felt like I was hoisted into the air. I wriggled. "What the…?" his voice sounded only briefly puzzled before a grunt of "oh." "Master look! Lookie lookie!" there was that puny little creepy voice again. "I know you idiot and stop calling me that." he snapped. "Such potential…" 'it' whimpered. My lips distorted in disgust. What the hell was that thing? "Now stop that. Only an idiot would open that and stick their arm in…as a matter of fact it might be quite a show and I'd let you, if my arse were not on the line too." the normal one drawled. "Just a taste…please?"

My eyes popped. What the fuck!? "Get the hell away from me before I gut you with this sword you loathsome little cretin." he growled defensively. I fought the urge to laugh. Even that 'thing's' own associate was disgusted by 'it.' At this point I was not sure of it's gender. "Is that a no?" it asked. "It's a hell no if you don't bugger off." he blunted. There was a miffed sulking sound and a noise like shuffling. I needed to think of an idea. I could feel the general structure of the facility. If you could call it that. I remembered teleportation but I was insecure as to whether they were truly that stupid as not to think of that before hand. "Where is my horse?" I gritted out. There was a scoff. "Horse ran off, damn luck he did too. I would have shot the useless piece of meat." he told me with contempt. There was a sinking feeling in my gut at the thought of Duster wandering around without me. Any nasty old were wolf or lower monster could have him as a meal. That does it I was getting out of here. I growled again. Focusing more I felt like the bag was shaken a bit. There was an eerie giggle.

'Come on.' I thought to myself. I had a problem considering teleportation. In order to do it I needed to picture where I wanted to be. However I hadn't even seen anything about my environment. Could it still work? Tentatively, I began to picture myself at one of the exits that I had previously sensed. "Now stop that." the voice of my captor warned. "I can feel it, and the outcome will do you no good." he assured me. I rolled my eyes. "Is that a threat?" I asked coyly. He chuckled. "You are a piece of work. I like you. Such a shame I'll have to dispose of you later." I felt his finger run along my spine and shuddered. He radiated such a presence that I knew he was not human. What he was though I could not tell. What were these things that kept coming after us? "Keep dreaming." I said flatly. He laughed. "And keep your mitts to yourself." I added for good measure. "Are you gonna tell your boyfriend on me?" he cooed mockingly in a slightly higher pitch. "I do not need a 'boyfriend' I can rip out your entire reproductive system all by myself thank you." I told him sincerely. "I doubt that, although if anybody got close enough to my 'reproductive system' to do so it would be you." his voice was suggestive and it made me nauseous. "How long have I been out?" I demanded.

"A sun and a moon." the creepy little voice trilled. "_Hush._" the main antagonist in the room snarled at the creature. "It's been a day. Normally new vampires are out for weeks, you are an extraordinary one indeed." he complimented. I scoffed. "What is that thing? Your girlfriend?" I chuckled. There was a sharp pain as he kicked the curve of my back. "Bite your tongue." he snapped. I fought back a few snickers despite the pain. Too easy. I needed to think. What could I possibly use to get out of here. I searched for my revolver. Not there. Sword? No there either. I swore mentally. My mind buzzed grudgingly over my arsenal. Nobody touched my weapons without permission damn it! The nerves of this bastard and that…._thing. _I recalled how handy my weapons came in battle, all the fights they helped me win. I relived each battle just to fester my rage just for when I got my claws into that bastard. Every detail. I felt my eyes flashing their animalistic crimson. Yes. Every detail. Every punch, gun shot, parry, flip, kicks that were accentuated by the blessed blades that double teamed as the high heels on my boots…blessed blades…boots. I looked down swiftly to my feet. Still there. A manic grin spread over my face. Fools.

Surely normal blades probably would do no good in this situation, but the heels were blessed by several priests long ago, Vincent always made sure my weapons were top of the line. One thing he was actually useful for. I briefly sulked over the thought of getting the top of the line weapons by actually working for it. Granted I knew my way around very well when it came to weaponry, but if I didn't have to work for it I wouldn't. Who does not want their life to be that much easier anyway? Anyway the hormonal ass hole who tossed me in here was probably too hung up on how sexy my boots looked on me rather than the heels or what I used them for. Typical man. Allow me to rephrase that. Typical horny bastard. No offense toward the male species. I am in fact quite straight. I just can't live without testosterone. Anyway, to test out my theory I allowed my heel to run deliberately up the fabric. There was a slight fizzing that alerted my idea's success. I grinned. This would be fun.

There was an alarmed sound. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked warily. I could try seduction but he wasn't that stupid. Sadly. It would look suspicious if I went from hostile to…well…_un_ hostile. If one can catch the innuendo. "Master…the bind is breaking." Damn little stool pigeon. I heard rustling as if he were standing up cautiously. I rolled my eyes. "Afraid?" I mocked. When he did not respond I smirked. There was a tell tale sound of a blade slowly unsheathing. I knew what he was thinking but I would beat him to the punch. With a mighty swing of my leg I sliced open the 'bag' only to hear a nasty shrill shriek. I reared on the sound to see the creature that had been making those creepy comments. It was hideous…and disturbingly meant to look female. Hunched over like some old hag. Scrawny arms and legs splayed out in it's shock. It looked pale, draped in a black cloak. I noticed that I had been suspended in the air. Odd contraption…the fabric now on the floor in shreds. Whatever the case the unsightly appearance of the…well 'it' caught me off guard and I felt a blow to the back of my head that was excruciating. I saw stars. Still I was sturdy. I whirled about to dodge a swing to my neck by the offender's sword.

"That hurt, mother fucker." I snarled. "You are a spirited, tough opponent so far." he grinned. What I saw shocked me. He towered over me, a head taller than D. Whoa. He was large, but proportionately so. He looked fairly lean for someone his size. His eyes were long and an off shade of misty gray blue. His hair was black in a long pony tail contrasting the pallid complexion of his skin. He looked very normal until his wide grin reveal rows of shark like teeth. Then he appeared as though he were a demented jack in the box. The kind you would never give to your child as long as you lived. "Ah you're impressed?" He spun around in a showing off kind of manner. "Hardly." I scoffed. He chuckled. "Well granted I am not as spectacular as the dhampiel." he agreed. I rolled my eyes with a long drawn out sigh. When were people going to stop with the me and D thing!? "Enough chit chat, I'll have you skinned for my new holster." I growled. "Sounds painful." he drawled. "Don't be a baby." I smirked.

"I can't kill you just yet…cooperate and I will make it easy on you." he twirled his sword casually. "If you want to keep me here…you'll have to kill me now, because I'm certainly not staying." I dead panned. "That foolish piece of shit over there failed to think about those boots of yours." he strayed from the topic. Stalling probably. "So did you." I responded. "Where are my weapons? Or are you that much of a puss that you don't want to fight fairly with me?" I inquired. "You and me could have been good friends under other circumstances." he laughed. "I like your attitude." At this I had to stare blankly. A flat disinterested stare. "Forgive me if I disagree." I blinked. This was boring. I stayed on guard none the less. "Now where are they?" I demanded again stubbornly. "Or what disarmed little adolescent excuse of a vampire?" he smirked. "As you said before…I am indeed an extraordinary one." I retorted warningly. I slid with my usual feline grace into my fighting stance. There was a light in his eye that I knew I had an opportunity. I smirked.

"You know…you're so delightfully…_big_." I purred moistening my lips. I allowed my eyes to crawl over his form. His gaze grew significantly darker. I tapped my lips thoughtfully. "I wonder how proportional the rest of your...stature is." my voice was husky, and I made sure to keep eyes contact from under a fan a delicate eye lashes. His expression curled into a ravenous smirk. "What are you insinuating I wonder?" he chuckled. I laughed coyly. This man was not one for the giggles, not if he was interested into lethal beauties. "Just a curiosity that I would like to verify." I tilted my head taking a few steps toward him. He chuckled. "Perhaps we can arrange that."

"Master…" the 'it' had a wary tone. "Shut up! And I told you to stop calling me that. Out." He commanded pointing to the door sternly. It cringed but scurried away with a freakishly fast pace for it's body shape. It looked odd. He turned his attention back to me. "Wouldn't your half-ling be upset if he heard about this?" he raised a brow. "I told you…" I cooed stepping up to him, so close that I could feel his heat and touched his chest testing my ground. When I met no resistance I persisted. I pouted my lips. "He's nothing to me." my arms wrapped around his neck with some effort as I whispered it enticingly. Oh virgin though I was. I knew my way around the male population, and getting my way was an art. Except for D. Weird…person. I tried not to focus on his reactions more than necessary. Just…ew. It would ruin the façade.

His hands gripped my hips, and I had to bite down a wince. Gripping his lapels I tugged him with me as I walked backwards. The only weapons at my disposal were my boots…but also his. The blade he held had been discarded but did he have anything else? From my experience beheading or removing the heart worked with whatever these 'goons' were. I had already killed two. A little voice in the back of my head brought to attention that D had only officially killed one. It made me smirk genuinely. If it ever came up I'd tease him about it, tell him he had some catching up to do. After I killed this fuck especially. The idea of him kissing me assaulted me and I had to think quickly. Mentally I was freaking out about as much as I had when I'd first been introduced to left hand. Behind me I felt something touch my boot. A bag. Subtly I prodded it with my foot. It was my sword. My heart rate stilled with some relief. His hands slid to grab my backside and I bit my inner cheek angrily. How any woman could enjoy that manner of degradation was beyond me. Why did I keep getting fondled by all of these creeps!? Luckily I was incredibly nimble even for a vampire. I managed to open the bag with my shoe. "You seem…shy." he commented. I could feel his breath fanning over my cheek. I slipped my foot into the bag. "Perhaps it's all the heat." I managed. He grinned, thinking my nervousness mere jitters. Somebody was full of himself.

He leaned over next to ear. I glared angrily at the wall on the other side of the roof. Oh he was in for it. The hilt of my sword was hooked onto the heel of my shoe. I heard something odd and his breath was hot on my neck. "Nice…try." That was it. Now!

Within the blink of an eye although it seemed like slow motion to me. I flipped my sword into my hand and swung it across his face with a whistling slice that cut through the air just before he could chomp down onto my throat. He stumbled back, gripping at his belt. I dove for the bag. He leapt at me with a strange double edged Moorish-like sword. I twisted away from him. Hopefully I could get out of this myself. Without D showing up. He was bleeding from my sword. "You're a fast one." he glared. "You should see 'my half-ling'." I smirked. This time he waited for me to come at him. I got a running start and leapt at him in a spiral, wielding my sword expertly. He blocked it and aimed to kick me away but only grazed my hip making me falter and have to regain control. I grabbed hold of his pony tail using the momentum to drag him down with me as I somersaulted to the floor. He performed an impossible back bend and landed in a graceful crouch along side me. I aimed a kick at his temple which he caught.

"Playtime is over." he panted. "Good." I caught him off guard and jammed my heel into his eye as a response. He let out a roar of outrage, dislodging my foot and tossing me aside like a rag doll which I handled with ease and launched myself right back. We danced around each other violently, but gracefully. Like a lethal dance. If only he weren't so tall. I was trying to get to his heart or head. I knew he knew it too. It was just so high though. My effort was all going to getting into the air and staying there. The motions felt more and more fluid, almost slow. I thought I was getting tired. It certainly felt like I was using a lot of energy after all.

Next thing I knew I was walking on air. Literally. I looked at my feet off the ground in shock, letting out a yelp. Undaunted he continued to attack me while I was out of my element. I bit my lip to concentrate. I had no idea how to get down. He swung up at me and I parried. "Come on let me help you get down." he growled. "I can't kill you yet." he added in exasperation. There were shrill sounds outside. "What is that imbecile doing now?" he gritted his teeth. Taking advantage of his annoyance, and of my altitude I swung at his neck viciously. Simple as that his head was gone. I was shocked that I had managed to get him off guard so easily. The shock had me fall to the floor onto my rump with a light "Oof!" I rubbed my posterior tenderly, pouting. I huffed indignantly and stood up when I noticed that I was sitting in a puddle of the maggot's blood. Oh bother. Now it looked like I just went through the menstrual cycle from hell. Suddenly the realization dawned on me. I was amazed at myself. I had just levitated now too! I was on a roll. As soon as I could control it I would have so much fun. I jumped when the door was busted open. "EEP!"

I looked and felt great relief when I saw D looking back and forth cautiously and back up at me. Up? Oh. I was floating again. I giggled. "Look at me mummy! I'm floating!" I called to him, feeling a bit goofy from the blood rushing to my head as I hung upside down. "Are you alright?" the lone hunter asked me. "Um…yeah." I regained my bearings and cleared my throat. "And what the hell took you so long?" I demanded folding my arms in mock reproof. He gripped my ankle and tugged me down to the ground. "Um…thanks." I smiled. I was too giddy to let it slide. I hugged him tightly in my excitement. I felt him tense up warily. I squealed delightedly. "I levitated! Did you see me!? I discovered more abilities two days in a row!" I bounced. Not realizing all this time who exactly I was celebrating with. Instead of pushing me he awkwardly patted my back, uncomfortable with the entire exchange. I was oblivious. I froze when I began to think again. Eyes popping. I swallowed hard looking up at him, painfully aware of my body pressed against him. As much as I wished I had someone to share my accomplishments with…D just…stuff like this was too awkward for me and…him. Yet I still hadn't let go of him.

"Well isn't _this_ something interesting to come upon."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

IT TOUCHED ME! After I swore I'd never allow it to happen. I could still feel the phantom texture of left hand on the bare skin of my shoulder. I rubbed my arms violently letting out little yelps and shrieks. "D!" I protested childishly. "How could you!?" pointing at him angrily. "I TOLD YOU! NOT TO TOUCH ME WITH THAT HAND!" He swiftly turned around. "Oh come on toots it isn't that bad." Left hand protested indignantly. "SHUT UP!" I bellowed. I noticed D's shoulder twitching slightly. "…Are you…okay?" I asked suspiciously. He gave a single nod but then his shoulders began shaking a little again. "Oh Lord…" Left Hand said with amazement. Realization dawned and I gaped. "Are you _laughing at me!?_" I stomped my foot at his back. He shook his head, straightening up but had to clear his throat. "YOU ARE!! I ALSO TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU-!"

"Hello hunters." a voice chimed. "Eep!" I yelped a bit turning to the sound. D narrowed his eyes. There was a holographic sillouette coming from a trinket around my opponent's neck as he lay motionless. "Who are you?" D demanded. "Nevermind. Think of this as my acknowledgment of you meddling. The games have now begun. I am a man of ambition, you may know me as 'the maker' or 'composor'" his voice although holding a distinct Russian accent, sounded metallic. Probably disguised. Disgusting. "You coward, hiding behind a hologram. You can't hide forever. When I get my hands on you I'll-"

D held out an arm to tell me to be quiet. I pursed my lips with an exasperated look taking over my features. My temper was just no good for this stuff. "What are you hoping to accomplish with this trade?" D asked soberly. "Ah…you are a sharp one dhampiel but then you must know that I would never just reveal my plans if I had anything so large planned now would I?" he sounded amused. "So you admit there's something more going on here then you have been letting on?" I asked calmly although my face betrayed my killing intent. "Ahh…Such a _beautiful _vampire you are. Really the two of you must have amazing genetic structures." he sounded disturbingly fascinated by our physical vigor and beauty. I backed away slightly behind my dhampiel companion resisting the urge to hiss defensively. He chuckled in response. "You should be able to figure the puzzle out all by yourselves, otherwise you aren't worthy opponents as I thought you to be." he said simply. "Now then. Ta-ta, I hope to see you both very soon up close and personal. Catch me if you think you can."

And with that he was gone with a static fuzz and the image vanished.

"I can hardly wait." I growled. D said nothing, just began to walk out. I followed behind him wordlessly. I snatched my revolver from the bag on the floor and hussled after his form. "So what happened?" I asked, curious as to how the fight went down. "You were caught in a spell." he stated dryly. I huffed. How humiliating. "Damn it." I muttered. Such a second rate technique. "Ah don't feel so bad toots. Same thing happened to this guy too." Left hand spoke up. "Lovely." I stated. "So if we run into another one of those we're fucked." my voice was dry. "Nah…it would just be me to the rescue once again." he chuckled. I had to grin slightly. "So youre the awesome one." I responded with a teasing smirk to the dhampire. Left hand let out another gruff chuckle. "Pretty much." he agreed. D was doing a splendid job ignoring us. That was fine. At least I had found _someone _entertaining to talk to. "Sorry about freaking out over you so much." I said sheepishly. "You seem like a very good humored guy, shame your stuck to Johnny Raincloud here." I referred to D who gave no reaction as usual. "Meh, it's not a problem. I've gotten worse reactions." if he had arms I'm sure he would have shrugged at that moment. "In any case, Mister Raincloud here is not very good conversational company but I'm kinda fond of the kid I guess. Sad when you think about it." he scoffed.

I grinned. "I suppose. You don't mind me calling you Lefty?" I asked curiously "Nope. So Johnny. You playing nice with Ally here?" he asked the stoic hunter walking beside me. D gave me a look as if to say 'see what you've started?'. I had to stifle a snicker. "He always gives me the silent treatment." He mock pouted. "So mean D." I went along with it. He fisted his hand and walked faster. "Hey!" I protested grabbing his left arm. "I was having a good conversation…" I pouted stubbornly. D just plucked his arm away. I folded my arms. "Hmph."

I walked a little more, muttering a few choice phrases. "What about my horse?" I asked suddenly. "I'm sorry, I could not chase after the horse. It was that or you." he stated. My heart sank. Duster. He was right. It would have been stupid to go horse hunting in that situation but…now I would have a knot in my chest worrying about the old horse, and I didn't have a ride. I bit my lip. "Well…what am I going to do then?" I shrugged helplessly. "You could ride with us." Lefty offered. I blanched. Shaking my head I began… "I don't really think…"

"Or she could float again and we could tie a string around her ankle and pull her along." Lefty added with a chuckle

"Screw you!"

"Just... get on." D said simply. As little as I cared for the idea I had no alternative. This was so embarrassing. I gritted my teeth. Not good for my pride, not at all. I really was not sure which would be worse. Front or back. Both were incredibly awkward. Saving face and not wanting to act like an adolescent little fool I swept my leg over the horse without any noticeable qualms. I chose the front. I felt like slapping myself when D's arms went around me to grab at the reins. His chest bumped into my back as he rode off. I sulked. I was a flirt but that did not mean I liked being so close to members of the opposite sex like this. After dealing with creep after pervert after rapist on a daily basis, it was not very exciting. A bit off-putting actually. Well I could cope until the next town, they were sure to have horses. I did not like the idea of replacing Duster yet but it was that or…_Hello_! I flinched when I tried to shift only to have a nice brush of man chest greet my back. I pulled back as if burned. Was walking really so bad?

* * *

Author's Note: xD Oh Ally you lucky, lucky girl. Well sorry it took so long. Phew! I'm pooped. Isn't it funny how she can be a bad girl with anybody but him? Lol the irony. The fighting scene was a bit lame I thought but I was too eager to finally post up a new chapter to keep using up time fixing it. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed. Review for me!

Tsuki no Reuken: If she found out who D's father was that would be quite interesting lol xD. Like "…..HUH!?" O.O! Then start bombarding the poor guy with so many personal questions that he'd hate his heritage even more lol. Btw "Big D" lol xD I like that. Sounds very Rico-ish. Anyway! Glad your liking it. Aint Ally such a sexy bitch? Lol xD Onward!

vampirehunterDfan217: lol that's cool just work on it, it will help with people's concentration on the story itself rather than be distracted by the format. Thanks! Lol What shall happen next? Muahaha xD. Ciao.


	12. Bonus Chapter

Author's Note: Here is the bonus chappie "Impaired Judgment" xD I had this in my head for a while and I decided just to put down exactly what happened during Allura's drunken spell. It was too good to pass up. Naturally since she does not know what happened and D would probably never tell her this will be in a Normal pov. I know it would be interesting in D's point of view but he's not very talkative and I doubt he'd repeat this to anybody. He'd probably rather die. I sadly don't know him well enough T.T. Anyway enjoy it, just to cool off from the tension of the plot for a bit. It's short but entertaining. xD

**Disclaimer: Nothing clever to say. I do not own D or his life or lefty or anything else actually from Vampire Hunter D. Now read dag flab it.**

**Bonus Chapter: Impaired Judgment**

She was being difficult. Too difficult. The dark hunter knew she had gone out to drink and in a town like this it was a bad idea. He said nothing before because she wasn't a child and therefore he had no responsibility to reprove her. She had shown very well already that she could take care of herself. Damn it, if it had not been for Left Hand giving all of these possibilities he would not be walking around like this. An intoxicated vampire might not be as capable as they normally would be to refrain from feeding off of their natural prey. Bad territory, and here it was worse. If he didn't get to her first the townspeople would. Then they'd give him trouble as well. He determined that if he could keep an eye on her he could prevent any such thing. This was becoming very much a liability for him. The local bars were the best place to look for the distraught vampiress. Chances were she would not appreciate being scolded and followed around like a little girl but if she did not behave like one then he would not have to.

He did not have to wander about for long before he heard loud cheering along with music that had gotten more pronounced as he neared a certain bar. At first he had played it off as the antics of the average drunkards. Then he heard it. Utterly familiar and laced with a feverish tone to it. Laughter. Not just any laughter. Her laughter. Something told him he would not like this. But after everything he had been through in his life nothing could daunt the dark hunter to a degree where he would turn back now. The warm orange glow from the windows illuminated the cool darkness of the night outside. The lean silhouette of the lone dhampiel contrasted against it. He only paused outside for a second before entering to investigate.

It was significantly louder in there. A few people were startled to see him while others just gave him dirty looks. Most of them were either too drunk to notice, or were too drunk to notice _and_ were too enthralled by the lithe female on top of the counter laughing and having the time of her life. Upon a single glance he recognized her right away. He went from impassive to extremely annoyed in an instant. He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes at the ceiling. Being a vampire made her extremely graceful, even in this apparent state of intoxication. How could that be? A drunk vampire was just not possible. There was something else in whatever it was they were giving her. Making his way silently over in the middle of all the commotion he picked up one of her empty mugs. Waving it under his nose he knew that this was not just alcohol. He placed it down with a displeased expression. His eyes narrowed at the bar tender who gave a helpless shrug. Too many suspects to count. Best choice of action to avoid any further trouble was to take her out of here. It was embarrassing to see her. Making a fool of herself. Her attire was wet from a few spilled drinks. Some were eyeing her with unrestrained intentions. All different and none good. D made his official move to make himself known as one of the bolder men reached out to touch her. His hand caught his arm and pushed it down onto the counter with such force that even in an intoxicated state he winced. Angrily looking at the dhampiel his expression soon changed to match that of everyone else who looked at D. D's stoic expression never even batted an eye just a simple shake of the head as the oblivious vampire continued giggling and singing.

Not taking his eyes from the predatory bunch he reached out his arm and gripped Allura's leg. She stumbled with a light "Oops!" and slipped, tumbling into his waiting grasp. She giggled into his chest. "Nno…touchie." she pushed herself back nearly falling onto the counter top if not for D's firm grip on her arms. "Oh lookie it's D!" she pointed at him, clumsily poking his chin in her state. "How much have you been drinking?" he demanded. "Hey. I'm mad at you,…you…person." her mind was obviously trying to push through the fog as she held an expression of almost concentration, as if trying to remember something. "You.." she poked his chest. "Are a…_meanie head._" she burst into another fit of giggles leaning her forehead onto his shoulder. This was too undignified. "You have had enough." he said firmly making her pout. "Oi. You are not my father." she said in an almost sober tone but her expression clearly stated otherwise. "But…you could be my Daddy." she grinned mischievously making her fingers crawl up his ribs. This caused a raucous of laughter from Left Hand. D looked alarmed. She snorted and wrapped her arms around his torso still giggling feverishly.

People were backing away from the pair. Someone had obviously been plotting some subtle attempt on her life and she had missed it. "We're leaving." He steadied her only to have her fall over again to his chagrin. He caught her with ease. "I don't wanna." she shook her head. With a breath he just scooped her off the ground with even more ease. "You're so strong." she complimented almost childishly. D made no reply just proceeded to carry her out of the bar. "Bye bye!" she waved awkwardly to the other customers who watched with curiosity and disdain. The doors shut with a thud behind them.

As D walked down the street carrying his intoxicated load, she stared up enjoying the stars, singing random tunes and swinging her legs two and fro. "You have a pretty mouth." she said randomly. She was the possibly the strangest girl-well- woman that the dhampire had ever encountered. She started to wriggle. "Can you stand?" he asked simply tightening his hold. "You're tickling me." she laughed. "I wanna walk." she added as if she had not heard him. D shook his head and decided to humor her for at least a moment. She was probably the most trouble too. This was only confirmed when she teetered about for a few seconds and plopped against him again. She laughed at herself. Hugging him again she rested her chin in the middle of his chest. "D…D…Dee-Dee, I like you you know that." she smiled, her eyes were a bit red-rimmed but could never lose their strange allure. The moment was ended quickly though when he found himself being groped by the drunken female. He tensed and jerked her arms away, causing her to laugh wickedly.

***

This was a colossal waste of time and effort. She started to get uncooperative, more like a child than ever. "Stop that." he stated, getting fairly close to losing his temper. She kept trying to run away. It was ridiculous. What's worse is that she thought it was funny. "D…" she said, suddenly looking a bit ashen. "I don't…I feel…" she heaved. "I'm sick…!" she pulled back and ran for the bushes, blood spewed as she doubled over, and a lot of it left a good amount of stains on her clothing. As the dhampiel hunter found himself stooped to the level of holding a vampire's hair back while they puked their guts out, he noted to never allow this female to drink like that ever again while she was around him. He had reached her room but it would be no good to leave her alone, and she couldn't sleep like this.

What a mess she was. She needed to get cleaned up and her clothes…they needed to be washed by morning. To much to be done to leave it up to her in this state. He vaguely wondered what they had done to that booze. She was now in a very docile state, unmoving and silent. Limp like a doll. Her eyes were shut but twitched a little and her lips moved a bit. Dreaming? He brushed it off as he placed her down against his bathroom wall. He had done similar stuff to help unconscious women before but this made him feel a bit dirty. Perhaps because their entire relationship was so unorthodox. It was not as though it were anything he'd never seen. He pulled off her boots first and set them aside. After a moment his fingers began to pull at the laces of her bodice.

"What are you doing!?"

Left hand's alarmed voice piped up suddenly nearly scaring the dhampiel to death. He let out a breath of annoyance. "It would be inappropriate to leave her like this until she wakes up. She's a mess and we have to leave." he stated simply. "Good cause I was about to say. I thought you were out of your mind for a minute there, sheesh." the parasite murmured. "Comforting to know what you think of me." D said in a rare moment of sarcasm. "Hey, she's a good kid, sue me for worrying a bit." Left Hand responded. God it was going to be impossible to do this comfortably if Left Hand had anything to do with it.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it short and to the point. It didn't come out like I had previously thought it up. Oh well. T.T Still…for everyone who was curious there you have it. Review it if you like.


	13. Deeds Unexplained

**Author's Note: Okay new chapter finally. I don't really like the way it turned out but I tried, and the updating process is slowing down so much lately. T.T. I'm reaching a dry spell and I don't like it. Poor Allura has been through so much already. Oh well, she's big girl. Anyway…enjoy it and be sure to leave me some feedback. See ya! Long live the Chibis!! Muahaha sorry lol. Go now shoo! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ally-al lol. The rest not so much. *pouts* Anyway I refuse to confess about the incident with that lawyer! You have no proof!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!….*ahem* Anyway like I said before no es mio so stop trying to due me people ba-bye! XD**

**Chapter Twelve: Deeds Unexplained**

It was an uneventful trip. All night we rode like this. When morning came I was drowsy. Trying not to fall asleep and thus risk falling off the horse or find myself leaning up against D's…very nice chest. It was no use. I was out of it pretty soon. Now and again I found myself drifting in and out of sleep. That was to be expected of someone who was trying to sleep on a galloping horse. Or rather…trying unsuccessfully _not _to sleep. I pouted and stifled a yawn into his cloak. How much longer? I honed in on my senses despite how tiring it was to do so at this time of day. I was glad for my dark cloak. I stopped when I found nothing interesting, blinking heavily. My senses pulled back to their normal scope. My brows pulled together. Something hit said tired senses like a brick wall suddenly, and my eyes popped open. I let out a yelp just as Lefty muttered something to D, who stopped. What sort of presence was this? "What's that?" I asked groggily. "It's big…very big, but I've never felt it before." I rubbed a single itching eye. "Shhhh." D subtly motioned for silence with his hand.

I looked up at him curiously. "Probably sand mantas again." he murmured. "Ugh, not again." Lefty groaned sounding like he was about ready to give up on life at that moment. "Sand what now?" I was now sitting upright, eyes now alarmed. I had heard of sand mantas but I had never actually seen one. I was in no hurry to do so anytime soon either. "Shh stop." Lefty told me. I looked around biting my lip. They were usually lurking under the sand. A loud rumbling like thunder ripped through the air for a split second before the large animals were soaring directly OVER us! The horse reared and let out a shrill neigh as D steadied the creature. "Eep!" I let out a yelp and twisted to grip onto the dhampiel's torso all in one startled moment. Wind and sand blew about wildly assaulting my eyes. I heard Lefty shouting and cursing up a storm at D. Now what!? I was no mood to be munched on or crushed. _'He better get us out of this soon.' _I mentally growled. I shut my eyes tightly trying to protect my eyes. A little bit of sand was nothing I could not handle. I am a vampire after all, but that did not make it any less irritating. I hated the stinging itch that was pestering me.

I was pressed closer against the dark hunter's chest abruptly by the strong pull of his powerful arm as it snaked around my waist firmly. My eyes opened briefly, and I straightened up in response but there was not much room for thought as he held both reins in his left hand tightly and charged his steed forward. I froze at what he was doing. I told myself he must have been possessed! He was insane! I could now hear Lefty once again, screaming protests as he…no…as 'we' were all galloping toward the other side of the fray. We could have been swallowed at any time. To this day I don't understand why we weren't. I shut my eyes once again painfully tight. My stomach lurched as the horse suddenly was airborne and Lefty was screaming over the wind and commotion. There were so many things that wanted to come out of my mouth at that moment. My lips could not however voice the very loud and very long '_SHIIIIIIT!' _that rang through my head at the feeling.

I felt the stabilizing feeling of the horse landing on solid ground. Air puffed out of my lungs at the feel of land. The horse kept moving for just a little bit until he stopped short. I breathed heavily as we remained motionless. Still clinging to him like a lifeline. My eyes slowly gazed up to see him looking down at me with the same neutral expression he usually wore, only it was questioning. "Are you alright?" he asked impassively. I released him right away and sat upright. "Oh so you'll stop for a little bit after a stunt like that for her but if I ask, I don't even exist! I see how it is. How sweet, how very sw-mph!!" Left hand's rant was cut off as D squeezed the reins tightly. I scratched the side of my head and laughed a little. "Well…I'm definitely awake now." I responded. I placed hand to my chest and let out a breath. "Do you do that kind of stuff often?" I asked. He did not respond just began galloping off once again. I gasped sharply in surprise. My nerves were still a bit frayed by the near death experience. I pouted shamelessly as I sank into a more relaxed pose.

*******

"What are you wearing?" D narrowed his eyes at my outfit. I giggled. "Is this a joke?" he asked dryly. "No joke. This is the identity of a missing person, can you see why she's missing?" I motioned to my attire. I wore a fairly short mini-skirt with long white stockings that reached mid thigh. My shirt showed off my killer abs, and the corset around it basically made my bosom come out to say 'hi!'. I thought it looked good, (albeit too slutty for my taste, but good), and was hilarious. It was a two for one package. He said nothing, but the look on his face was enough to make me burst into a fit of childish giggles. "You don't like it?" I inquired innocently. I twirled about. Lefty was having a grand old time, gruffly laughing. "Oh he loves it." he teased. D had his arms folded and had a very un-amused expression on his face. I paced about casually. "Meet Catalina Andreev, also known commonly as 'Kitty' an adorable fledgling, not too bright but…well…" I looked at D. He averted his eyes. "…Are you embarrassed?" I raised a brow. All I received was a dirty look in response. "I don't like it." he shook his head. I broke into a grin. "Of course not…" I twisted one of the really long pig-tails around my fingers and batted big blue-green orbs at him. He scoffed and walked away. "You are embarrassed!" I called after him. "Hell and here I thought _I _was supposed to be the virgin here!"

He stopped to give me a single incredulous look over his shoulder that got me bursting out laughing. "Oh come on D! Be a trooper, and please learn to have a little fun." I wiped a tear from my eye. Rich. Oh it was all just so rich. "This is serious. Not some game." he narrowed his eyes at me. I frowned. "Well excuse me for being in a good humor despite having to dress up like a self-objectifying air head. This happens to be the only pair where you wont have to act outside of your own persona, now shut your trap." I blew a raspberry at him for good measure. D was obviously done reacting to my strange quirks, because he paid the gesture no mind. What a shame. I would have to come up with something else to annoy him with. He walked ahead of me. "In any case your name is Kovsky Alexandrovich. Her master. Don't worry you wont have to talk very much, if at all, he hardly ever does anyway according to what I've learned." I assured as I caught up to him easily.

"Our target is going to be at a club tonight. We need to go to his usual places." I tapped my bottom lip in thought. "And I need to start getting into character now and I'm going to stay like that for quite some time so if I do or say anything adverse to my behavior or just plain idiotic, it's on purpose." I made sure to tell him that now just in case. "His name is Darwin Cross." I added in. "He's said to have a shipment that was dropped off by another caravan…" my stomach lurched at the idea of more helpless women and children out there. "It's going to be picked up by a few of the lackeys." I added after swallowing hard. "How do you get all of your information?" D asked flatly and to the point. I grinned. "Sometimes drunk horny men are the best channels for this kind of work. If you look like me that is." a giggle escaped my lips. "He wont remember a thing, I promise." I assured the hunter as he gave me a dark look. "Hey a girls got to do what girls gotta do." I shrugged. He said nothing. "Anyway back on topic, if we can just get him alone, interrogation will be simple enough, you can handle the questioning since I would just kill him in disgust, and I will go check on the shipment." I said curtly. "Are you sure you thought everything through?" D asked me.

"Well I can not say that I have, you never know if a complication is going to arise, but even so I feel that I have to take risks to find this bastard." I told him with determination. Whether my answer satisfied him or not, I don't know…but he didn't answer, he just kept walking beside me. The moon was beautiful tonight. I found myself just basking in it's pale luminous presence. Just like a true creature of the night. The realization would have bothered me very much in the past, but this was me. I needed to accept and adapt. Besides there was nothing wrong with loving the moon. Plenty of humans loved it just as much as I did anyway. Nothing freaky there. Oh well. Time to get into character. Better safe than sorry as always. I turned to D with a bright smile. "Hi Master!" I clung to his arm. Him effectively ignoring me despite the obvious hatred for this situation. This was just so not D's style that it wasn't funny. I partly did this because I knew I was making him uncomfortable. I'll admit it. I am a little bit of a sadist.

"You're so tall…I can't keep up like this!" I pouted hurrying my foot falls along. He successfully pulled off the indifferent to my presence bit. Perfect. Just like the photos I had retrieved for reference. That was just D though. He always managed to ignore whatever he wanted to. Including me. I released his arm and skipped ahead, stopping to twirl around for a bit with my arms out. We walked into town and of course there were men who were ready to die from blood loss to the brain. I kept myself from rolling my eyes and shaking my head. I needed to be clueless. Ah what a beautiful night it was. "Master can we go to this one!? Can we!? Huh!?" I tugged on his arm girlishly. I was pointing at the first club. It was my way of saying 'let's check here first, these are one of his usual spots.' He took the hint and pulled me along. "Yay!" I squealed, skipping along cooperatively. Nobody paid us any mind. We blended in just fine. Perfect. I could smell alcohol and hear the loud raucous laughter. Places like this were all the same. I just could not wait to get out of here and finish up this crap.

Nothing helpful could be found on our first stop, but to avoid suspicion we lingered for a while before heading out. I was playing with my braids, a wide smile etched onto my face. I made sure to take in my surroundings. As fun as behaving like a ditz could be, I needed to be observant. The third time was definitely a charm upon reaching another club. I spotted Mister Cross quickly among the V.. "There." I whispered tugging D's wrist. D gave a brief glance in his direction. The lack of sleep from the ride was starting to get to me, and I didn't like it. Boredom is bad when I am trying to stay awake. "We have to get him alone…he has bodyguards with him." I murmured, barely moving my lips. I looked around. I tapped my lips pondering. "Maybe we can get him to come to us." I looked at D who continued to stare impassively. I knew he was listening though. Getting the perverts attention would be easy enough…but to get him alone… now that would be a challenge. I chewed my bottom lip. "Business… the bodyguards will be fairly easy to handle if we were not in a public place." D finally spoke up. "So we are going to talk business?" I asked. "We could…but we don't have anything to offer." he answered dryly.

I stared at him. The very second my expression changed he was aware of my thinking process. "No." he stated sternly. "Do you have a better idea?" I pouted. "You don't qualify as prey last time I checked, vampire." he told me frankly. "There are many different trades D. I would have assumed you'd know that already." I placed emphasis on my meaning by stretching myself along the table in a very cat-like, and suggestive manner. He narrowed his eyes. "Stop." he commanded harshly. I gave a puzzled look. "Okay. What is your plan then?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs, making sure to swing them girlishly. When he did not answer I continued. "Honestly I don't see what is the big deal about simply offering up your 'fledgling' for a decent price, and then while you two talk, I protest…" I ran a finger over D's chest. "And you, my master, then send me away for insubordination…giving me the chance to check out his little shipment without any bodyguards to follow me around…after all what harm could a little thing like 'kitty' do all by herself." I grinned. D pushed away my hand slowly with the back of his fingers. I caught the briefest of gleams in his dark eyes. He was…worried?

I smiled only a little bit. "I will be fine." I said firmly holding those same fingers with an assuring squeeze. It was nice to have someone who worried about you. Yet…I felt a certain anxious excitement flutter within me at the idea. I did not like it. The idea of growing attached to the dhampiel in any way frightened me. I reminded myself that he was only forgetting what I was again. A toothy grin from me ended the moment effectively just as I had suspected it would. He pulled his hand away. "What are you going to do?" he asked flatly. "Nothing you are going to like." I promised with a shake of my head. "Just try not to…well just don't let anything that follows from this moment on get to you too much." I looked around. He said nothing. "He's looking over here isn't he?" I asked, planting a silly smile onto my features. There was a barely noticeable nod. "Good." I waved my hand dismissively. The waiter held a drink out to me suddenly. "On the house, compliments of those guys." he explained. I feigned curiosity and looked. There were a few men grinning at me from across the room. I was not stupid. No way was I drinking that. Keeping up my persona though I gave my 'master' a questioning look. Taking the hint D shook his head and slid the mug away from me. I gave a light shrug and hugged him. The waiter did not seem to take notice or care very much. He still got paid after all.

"Is he still looking?" I asked into his shirt. "Yes." he answered. "Okay good." I pulled away and started bobbing to the music. I slid back my chair. Soon my bobbing turned into a sultry swaying. I allowed it to escalate slowly. It needed to appear casual and not on purpose. I touched myself a little bit. Eventually I full on ran my hands over my form with a giggle. I stood up, not exactly oblivious to all of the elated and enthralled stares I was now earning. I pulled a few moves on the chair. My legs swinging acrobatically. I made every curve of my body melt into the rhythm. Soon with a purr I was on the counter. D did nothing to stop me as I expected. He hated it when I displayed this kind of behavior, but perhaps he had decided to trust me this time. I squealed girlishly as if to say I was really enjoying myself. I effortlessly swayed and twisted my body with breath taking grace. My mind was focused on Cross, I could see him eyeing in my direction with that perverted grin. Probably the most perverted grin I'd seen in decades. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Attention was fully acquired. People were cheering loudly now. Now for the show stopper. I performed a sideways split before slowly sliding up onto my knees just in time for the music to end.

There was applause as I slid back into my seat in a fit of giggles. Nobody dared approach me however with the foreboding dark figure sitting next to me so I was not worried about needing to cause any bodily damage to anybody. Several keen eyes were watching us now though. To my satisfaction, Cross was now genuinely interested in us from where he sat. I began to twirl my braids again and bit my lip as if thinking dreamily. Out of the corner of my eye I kept my focus on him. Watching his every move with a careful and trained eye. He leaned over and whispered something to one of his guards, still looking our way. Things were going fine so far. I allowed my gaze to meet his 'oblivously' for a second before turning away. I was certain D was observing too. I could feel his focus. It felt like things were moving so slowly. I strummed my fingers impatiently. Finally a voice spoke up.

"You." it was a firm commanding voice. D did not respond well to commanding. My gaze sharply turned to him to assess his reaction. As always he was in control. At first he did no respond. "Hey, you." he repeated. D slowly turned his head slightly in our visitor's direction to show his acknowledgment. I looked at him with wide curious eyes, establishing the innocence act. "My boss wants to meet you, and…" he looked at me for a moment. "Your…" he trailed. D stood silently before he could finish. I hopped to my feet enthusiastically beside him. I remained silent but continued to give him a cheery smile. I followed close behind D, linking my hands coyly behind my back as we approached the group. Alright, so D's infiltration was done. It would be my turn soon. My gut was filled with nervous excitement as I anticipated raiding the shipment for information. I refocused. The last thing I needed was to give a smirk that might make me seem threatening. 'Cute and Pretty, Cute and Pretty." I repeated to myself mentally. 'Just stand here and look pretty for now.' I added. I was doing beautifully if I do say so myself. Judging by the look I was receiving, I would be correct. A voice interrupted my thoughts. A slightly nasal but decent cockney accent spoke up.

"Alexandrovich eh?" Cross tilted his head quizzically. D did not answer just gave a single nod. "They haven't seen you around lately I hear…quite a lovely lady you have here, 'Kitty' is it?" he motioned to me. I gave a well executed blush. Pleasantries were over. D was always all business. "I was meaning to talk with you." he spoke. Cross seemed to feel D's presence all the more effectively upon hearing his smooth even voice. D's voice. How do I describe it? There is just no exact way but I can do my best. It was like touching velvet or satin if you were a friend but felt more like the pleasant calm before a vicious storm if you were his foe. "Really?" he asked, keep his cool, his eyes never leaving me. "I want to make a very small exchange with you." he answered. I pretended to be uncomfortable with Cross's staring and inched behind D a little, wringing my hands. Granted I _was _uncomfortable, but not frightened in the least. "What do you possibly wish to offer me?" he asked, smirking my way with amusement. "I don't do business in public." D responded stiffly pulling me in front of him as if irritated by my clinging and wringing the cloak he wore. I squeaked.

Cross's eyes lit up. Clearly interested. I made sure to look clueless and confused. "Very well…" he drawled shrewdly. Clearly suspicious of any man who would part with such a prize. "We have a box situated in the back if that suits you, you see I have a shipment to take care of and I had it delivered here, I am to wait until a caravan arrives to move it. So naturally I have a room." he had a gleam in his eyes. "Of course…my body guards will be joining us." he added in. I almost laughed. D had the habit of intimidation without really trying. This was no exception apparently. "That's fine." he stated. "Come then." he motioned for his guards to stand up as he himself stood. I bit my nails innocently. D nudged me to walk and I did. Score! Step two "get him alone" in the bag. Men like him were easy to exploit. Cowardly, dirty, selfish, perverted…just appeal to money or sex and you've got them. My turn to act was almost here. My undead heart pounded with excitement. I was thrilled.

As we entered the dimly lit room, I was actually fairly impressed with how well maintained the place was. Only the best for the folks with the most money I supposed. He sat down on an extravagant futon and gestured with his hands. "Please sit." There was a moment of silence. D did not move indicating that he was in a hurry to get things started. Adrenaline was rushing though my veins. Almost. I swallowed hard. "Master…?" I gave off apprehension. He sharply looked at me, and I looked down wringing the hem of my already very short skirt. I needed to build up the emotion. "So…why exactly do you not want this beautiful girl with you anymore?" the slaver raised a brow. I gasped sharply looking up at my 'master'. The show was beginning. He paid me no mind. "She is simply unsuited for my lifestyle, there is nothing I can do for her." he answered him dryly. 'Nice one!' I thought to myself thoroughly impressed by his apparent 'lying through your teeth at the last minute skills.'

"Master I-I..please don't!" I gripped the lapels of his shirt. "I don't wanna leave you! I love you! If there's anything I've done I'll learn!!" I sobbed effectively. Meanwhile thinking. 'Oh yeah. I am that good.' He pulled my hands away unaffectedly. Oooh ouch. I laughed internally. "As you can see however, she is perfectly useful, just not in my line of work." D stated. Cross seemed convinced. "No! I don't want to!" I screeched in terror. "Leave now." he told me. I backed away slowly. ".._Okay._" I answered in a small voice. I ran for the door covering my face with my hands. "Keep an eye on her." Cross told his men. Obviously he would not want me to run off. Damn it. I forgot. I had not anticipated this. Still I was out of there and that was one less bodyguard for D to squash like a bug…and I had no doubt he could. I could easily take this guy out, but I did not want to cause a scene too soon. I had yet to find the little delivery of Darwin's. I stood outside with the armed man across from me, staring intently. Probably trying to scare me. I sniffled a couple of times. Carrying on the charade as I hugged my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut starting a new wave tears. I needed to get away from this bastard, and keep him out of my way.

"…Um…" My little voice broke the silence. "What?" his voice was raspy and deep. "I…I.." I trailed off nervously. "Spill it!" he snapped impatiently. I winced. "I..I have to…pee." I said softly but just enough for him to hear me. "You gotta be kidding." he groaned. I shook my headed with an innocent sober expression. This guy was a dumb ass. This would be cake. "Come on." he grunted. Either that or he was a nice guy deep down. I wagered the former. We stopped when we reached the restroom and I turned to him. "Thank you." I smiled sadly. Quicker than the blink of an eye I knocked his unprepared ass out. With a snicker I dragged him off with ease. Stuffing him into a sealed broom closet that was left open, and locked it. I wished that I knew how to search through his mind. That would make finding this shipment one hell of a lot easier. I wondered how D was faring so far. Very well I assumed. I vaguely wondered if the shipment was people but I could feel no masses of distressed or frightened people anywhere nearby. I let out a low "hmmm" as I continued my search. My face was sore from smiling so much earlier. I kneaded my cheek. Did I really smile so little?

I heard a some guys coming down the hall. I darted under a decorative table and held fast to the underside of it with my hands and legs. Tuning my senses I listened to their conversation. "Yeah it's down here." one of them stated. "Why does he want us to check on it again?" the second one drawled out of boredom. "Ha! He's a little paranoid have you noticed?" the first one answered with a chuckle. "The shipment means big money for the boss, but it could also mean his hide, see? This is some deep shit we're dealing with." he stated. That was enough for me to know where they were going. All I would have to do is follow them at a safe distance, and I'd be fine. I waited for them to round a corner before emerging. I crept after them. It did not take long before they stopped in front of a painting, moving to a nearby statue they entered a code and the painting slid up to reveal a steel door. I narrowed my eyes. I would have to go through so much trouble. Good thing too. It would waste a lot of time.

The door shut behind them and I crept up to the forboding entrance. I looked around. Closing my eyes I concentrated and teleported easily into the hiding place. I grinned smugly. I found myself in a dark barely lit at all compartment. Who knew this Cross had such connections. I climbed up the wall and perched stealthily on the upper beams, well hidden in the darkness. "Yeah everything looks fine." the first guy sighed, holding back a yawn. Man their guard must have been really down. "Yeah, yeah, we looked, can we go get something to drink now, I wanna get hammered." the second one muttered. "No getting trashed on the job, we can have one drink each, that's it." the obvious leader of the two answered. He scoffed at him. "You're no fun."

"Yeah well neither is getting chewed out and possibly shot by our employer." he answered him. They walked back out. "Uh-huh okay. Let's get out of here, this room gives me the creeps suddenly." he drawled

"Chicken." and they were gone. I noticed a bunch of wooden crates lined up neatly. It did not seem like much, but by the way it was guarded there was something more than met the eye here. I slinked down to the floor, staying low with the shadows. I teleported and reappeared on top of them. They were nailed shut. Nothing I couldn't get passed but I did not like the idea of just clawing through them. I pursed my lips thoughtfully, looking around. I clicked my tongue and stuck a makeshift crowbar under it. I had ripped it from one of the minor beams in the ceiling area. I shoved it down like a lever and the wooden lid popped off with a slight crunch, but it was a minimal sound so I was not worried. I gently lifted it to peer inside the large box. My eyes narrowed at what I saw. Occult books? I lifted one of them with a curious eye. What would a slave trader want with knowledge of black magic? There were piles of information on spells and power. I shook my head unsatisfactorily since this got me nowhere other than the fact that whoever was behind this now had something to do with magic and…the study of mythological creatures? I closed the crate and crawled over to another box. Were all of these the same? I repeated the action only much quicker and peered inside this one too. My eyes popped when I found lab equipment. I did not like where this thought process was going. Another crate contains all sorts of books on biology, chemistry, hormonal imbalances, etc. I wished I could show this all to D. Taking a closer look at the lab equipment. I picked up a few needles there were also vials of stuff.

It was a strange liquid substance. I chewed my bottom lip. What exactly was this stuff for? The only way to find out was to inject it somewhere or rather into someone. Only an idiot however, would test that stuff out on themselves just like that. So instead I placed it into my money pouch wrapped up in the protective paper lining from in the case it was contained. I would figure it out one way or another. This was one way I could share with D what I had found. I covered up my tracks well. Closing the lids and placing everything back into it's original order. Then without hesitation I teleported back to my hiding place under the table. I let out a long breath. Well…that had been a riveting little escapade, now to check up with D, and inquire Cross about his little shipment in there. As I crawled out from under the table I heard a muffled commotion from somewhere nearby. It sounded like…gunshots? The realization hit me like ice in the chest. Oh no.

I bolted down the hall. Retracing my steps to the restroom, where the broom closet door had been opened. Damn it. I continued running down until I reached the door. Things did not seem too out of the ordinary. That is until a few guards came crashing out of the door together like rag dolls. Well now. I raised a brow. Someone gripped me from behind but I snarled and tore off his arm. Another battle. Oh well. Hopefully I could have some real fun here if I was going to waste what energy I had. I was deprived of proper rest after all. "Want a piece of me!?" I hissed at a group that came tearing down the hall. It was on just like that.

* * *

Author's Note: Well then. What do you think? I think the beginning feels kind of strained, but it flowed a lot easier for me near the end. Anyway please review for the next chapter lol. Ain't Ally just a stunning little actress? XD. Oh the drama lol. What shall happen next? Did D get some good lead on where to look next? Shall the pair of night walkers take down all of these guys? …We shall see *shifty eyes*. Forgive me if you find any grammatical errors T.T. I've been trying to update so quickly that they just keep getting harder and harder to catch.

Tsuki no Rekuen: HI!! Lol I appreciate your input. I agree one hundred percent. It's always the girls who love him first anyway. And it would be ironic that the one he's most crazy about, and the only one who's made him even laugh was a vampire xD!! Anyway who knows…Lefty just might share that little piece of drunken info with her ;D. Granted she'll be mortified but hey it would be funny. Glad to have amused you, it's what I'm here for after all. XD.

vampirehunterDfan217: LOL Lefty is awesome sauce! Lol. D knows it would feel strange not to have him around xD he's been there like forever after all. Anyway thanks!! And keep reading! :D

kitten652: Sorry I got your review kinda late lol. I'm glad you like it so much. It feels good when something you do is appreciated! Anyways Review and keep reading!!! Muahaha!!!!


	14. This is Some Deep Shit

Author's Note: Hey yall! I'm baaack! With a new chapter! :D YAY! I actually have quite a bit of fun writing this out. I think I'm rather fond of Ally now. I drew a very basic sketch of her outfit but I don't know to use deviant art T.T oh well. Maybe sometime later. Anyway, now let's see what's going to happen to Ally and Big D shall we? xD. Kick back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. But maybe someday I'll be the owner of a parcel of land on Marz…one can only wonder.

**Chapter Thirteen: This is some Deep Shit**

Where was D? I tore through the men easily like a barreling train on fire. I looked very much the predator I was. My eyes flashed as I looked around. I cart-wheeled away from a torrent of bullets. Ugh! Fighting in this get-up really did a number on me. Plus the stupid skirt rode up around to my waist showing off the lacy black boy shorts I wore. I could not focus on that now though. I missed my clothes. The easy breathing material of my black leggings was good to conceal and still look good, plus it provided free movement. I growled. If these idiots weren't incompetent with those guns compared to my skills, I don't what they were. If I had the guns they had they would all be dead by now. I could have hit a vampire of my skill ten times already. I had excellent artillery skills even for a vampire. I am not one to boast but if it is true it is. Vincent was the boaster, even though I never did any of it for him. He claimed that anything I accomplished skillfully, whether it be for my own or his purposes, was a reflection of his blood. His power. I was good for his reputation, and I hated it. Sometimes I wonder how powerful I would have become if somebody impossibly powerful had been my sire. Like Dracula.

The idea was absurd granted, but I was what other vampires would call…a prodigy of sorts. As unsavory as the idea was, it was intriguing. Would I have been as incredible as…D? Now that was just the power hungry side of my nature. I swiftly ignored it. Another one down. I was getting hungry and I realized that I had not fed in some time. How careless of me! Anything could have happened. Of course D had not said anything either, did he make it a point of ignoring every aspect of me? Speaking of D I had not been able to actually enter to room, and his lack of appearance had me concerned. Out of the room appeared a man with large obviously blessed sickles in either hand. "The Master says, that if you are so incompetent that I am to interfere." he had a posh was of speaking with a purr like Indian accent. He wore a braid and his right ear was pierced. His skin was unblemished with a caramel color to it, only enhancing the bright blue eyes. Any other day I would have regarded him very attractive. Damn.

"Ahh, but the master was right to say you were a beauty, you shine so brightly my dear. Your beauty surpasses even the fairest blossom." he bowed low. I raised a brow. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable as I tugged the ruffled skirt back down, unsure of how to react. "It would be such a waste to dispose of you." he commented. "Where is he?" I asked warily. "Apologies, however my master's location is of no concern to you at this m-"

"No." I corrected sharply. "Where is the Dhampire?" my eyes were narrowed dangerously. He nodded serenely. "Still alive…and 'kicking'." he laughed at his own pun. "The others were left to handle him. I get to have to honor of taking your essence…vampiress." he informed me smoothly. The silence was deafening. What on earth was he talking about?

"My what?" I stared warily at him, ready to be attacked from any angle. He chuckled. "You're life my sweet, naïve little sugar date." he grinned at me with the most condescending expression I had by far ever seen. That did it. He was no longer gorgeous. I wanted to decorate the entire place with his brains. "I see…well after you then." I slid into my fighting stance. The other men backed off out of my way wisely. Another chuckle made me bristle. "No, no…I would not dream of it…please ladies first, it is only fair." he closed his eyes, grinning smugly. I refused to allow him to wind me up. He was doing it on purpose, and anything this particular opponent did on purpose would be considered a threat in my sight. Besides, what sexist poppy cock to spew out like that. I shook my head in disagreement. "No I insist, scum before beauty after all." I sneered. His eyes lit up. "And you bite too my vicious little viper? This will be fun." he purred.

"Refrain from addressing me by your sugar coated bile filled shallow flatteries you have the nerve to call pet names, it's disgusting." I spat. He let out a low laugh in response. "Very well how should I address you then?" he inquired. I smirked. "How about…your death?" I responded. "How unbefitting for such a lovely swan." he remarked. "Sorry to disappoint." I drawled sarcastically. "I have a half-ling to collect so let's make this quick." I yawned. "I see that you are becoming restless. Very well…I will appease the lady." he nodded, and then he was coming at me. I licked my lips in concentration. He was smiling confidently. I focused all of my power onto him. I realized this was quite unfair. He had those very large blessed sickles, and I had naught but my claws, which were not big enough for this kind of fight as of yet. I needed to avoid the blades at all costs. Without so much as a thought he started out swinging at me with great precision and accuracy. I backed off with my own. Damn it.

I needed something to block effectively with if I wanted to land a hit on this bugger. I had not planned this out well enough. I executed a sharp back-bend as he swiped for my neck, and landed a good powerful kick to his gut. He flew back. This gave me time to think. I whirled away from his second attempt and swiped up a weapon from a fallen foe. It was a very large shot gun. Much better. He smirked in approval. "You would have been an amazing sparring partner." he complimented. "Che." I spat to the side. "Let's hurry this up…I'm hungry." I growled. "And you wont like me hungry." I promised him darkly. I used my senses to check my arsenal. I had about two rounds left. That was just fine. To be safe though…I would be careful how I used them. He spiraled my way. Instead of leaping away I ran at him, ramming the big butt of the gun into his face. His head whipped back at the impact. He let out a gruff laugh.

"This is very entertaining indeed, but I am done with child's play." he purred wiping blood from his chin. He was pretty sturdy. A normal human would be dead from that blow. Another strange hybrid. Bully! This would be fun. A toothy grin spread over my features. He did not move. Still I watched all open angles, honing my senses in on them. Something about the feel of the room shifted. My eyebrows drew together as a strange sound came from all angles like air breaking. In the knick of time I noticed the wall of broken glass shards zooming my way through the air. I back flipped away and started blocking the sharp glass with the large gun. Wielding it like a battle staff. "Bravo!" he clapped in amusement. I looked around. Nobody. Just me…and him. "Telekinesis." I said darkly. "You are correct." he slid into his stance once again. He charged at me again and I knew that I could not get out unscathed at close quarters with floating objects bombarding me. So I swung the shot gun over my shoulder and took aim. I shot at him with a loud banging that rang in my ears. He maneuvered away from the bullets. A crowbar swung at my head out of nowhere I cursed and ducked back. Well two could play at a mind game. I gave him a good mental shove that got him stumbling about and shot off an arm. He clutched his arm with an agonized snarl.

This temporary victory caught me off guard for a split second. The crowbar swung again and gave me a good whack on the side of my head. I swerved about dizzily. He was upon me with an animal like hiss. The shot gun in my hands was abandoned. The smell of blood refocused my attention onto my hunger. I was sooo hungry. My eyes lit up feverishly. He lifted the blessed sickle he had in his remaining arm and poised it over my heart in the blink of an eye. In movement like lightening I swung him by the arm underneath me. Acting on pure instinct. We struggled. Twisting his arm behind his back I bit into his neck ravenously. He winced but shivered a little bit. His blood was strange, but so potent. Like a drug. I purred at the taste. I could only furrow my eyebrows a little before getting lost in the feel of feeding on his blood. What was it about the blood? I couldn't stop. When he stopped struggling I was still entranced.

I was snapped out of it by a familiar voice. "What are you doing?" D asked sternly. I sat up abruptly and yanked my skirt back down. "Huh?" my eyes were only a little bit clouded as I stared up at his dark form. I was all ruffled up, and there was blood dripping down my white shirt. The hunter had his arms folded. I noticed just how risqué this looked. I hiccupped. With a roll of his eyes I was hauled to my feet from under my arm. He began pushing me down the hall. "You're getting changed." he stated. "Hey watch it! That hurts." I stumbled with a frown. He stopped prodding, and pulled me along. I hurried after him, feeling a bit giddy. "What did you find?" he asked, not looking at me as we moved. "We can talk later. We have to get out of here." I said with a flourish. D pushed my clothes into my arms as I scurried into the bathroom. "Hurry up." he stated flatly. I made a sour expression as I slammed the door on him.

I made quick work of my wardrobe. Not wasting anytime I nudged the door open with my hip as I laced up my bodice. I was quite pleased with the reassuring weight of my own familiar weapons. "Alright then let's hurry." I bounded out to D's side and we made our way down the hall. I felt a little light headed for a moment but shook it down. I needed to buckle down. I could have a rest when we were out of here. As soon as we exited though my movements were starting to feel more sluggish. Through a haze of exhaustion as D opened our exit route I saw that we were fucked. "Vampiress…are you still hungry?" my opponent was seated casually, completely regenerated as though nothing had happened to him. Behind him were large group of men. "Wh-what…what did you do to me?" I hissed. D looked at me sharply. "There's a little trick to my blood, my dear." he stated with amusement. "You should have kept her better fed, hunter." he grinned at D who was giving him a hard glare. I gritted my teeth. I stumbled forward. "Y-you..bastard…co-" that was all I could remember before blacking out of consciousness….again. Damn it!!

******

When I slowly came to for the first time, dawn was breaking and we were being strapped down. I realized that whatever was with his blood was that it gave the solution of the ultimate nourishment but was in fact dehydrating my power reserves. I was going through a major starvation. My fangs were digging desperately into my bottom lip drawing in my own blood. "Dhampiel, now look what you've done. To allow such a creature to be put in such a state." a very familiar Indian accent cooed. D made no response. I could make him out seated across from me. Nimble fingers were holding up my chin. I let out a whimper. There was a sadistic laugh. I hissed and snapped my jaws, barely missing the offender's fingertips. Said hand fisted my now loose hair painfully and bent my head back. "It's a shame." and I felt his lips touch mine. I spit at his face with an angry screech. Then I felt the white hot burn of a cross on my face. I let out a feral pain-filled shriek.

"Stop touching her." D finally snapped. "You're in no position to give me orders, hunter. The sun will be up soon, and when that happens the little leech here will cease to exist without her little cloak here to help her." he chuckled. "And you will be here to watch the show from a front row seat, lucky you." he added in. "Naturally she will die first being full blooded, but you dhampiel…you will die slowly from heat syndrome, I'm sure you are familiar with that term." he grinned. My eyes blinked dully. It was not as though I did not understand what they were saying, but my brain was not processing it properly. I strained against the impossibly strong binds. "Oh but it would be so cruel to leave the lady without any shade wouldn't it? Here." He dropped my cloak just out of reach. I noticed that my breaths were ragged and uneven. I tried to see if any sort of my abilities worked, but it was no use. I was too hungry. I hated feeling so helpless. This was humiliating. Nothing was coming into focus. I could barely think. I needed to think. To strategize. "Ta ta!" he called over his shoulder.

Soon he was gone along with the few men that he had left. How had they managed to subdue D? "Allura." he finally spoke up. "Can you use your abilities?" he asked. "_T-tried" _I rasped. "Too w-weak. Oh God it hurts D." I managed, coughing. So dry. I felt so dry. Too dry. I arched in frustration, trying to break away from this feeling. It seemed the sun was in a hurry to come up. There was never such a fast sunrise. Right away I started to cry out as I felt the sun's rays shedding their light upon my flesh. D was silent. Probably trying to think up a plan like me. I clenched my jaws. Choked sobs started to escape. I was never good enough. This world just seemed so hell-bent on ridding me from it's face. I never belonged anywhere. It was an ultimate rejection to be as I was. One stupid mistake got me here. If I had just eaten before hand. If I ever got out of this I would kill that bastard next time I saw him, and I would do it right this time too.

Another sting of pain pulled me from my vengeful thoughts. I could not hold out much longer. It burned too much. Another tear slid down my cheek. "D…" I spoke up. "I don't think I can…m-m…I'm…" I blacked out for the second time that day, expecting to never wake up as the sun rose higher and higher. I heard a strange sound like clip clopping.

******

For the second time I came to it was pitch black out. The lovely round moon greeted my tired eyes. There was blood dribbling down the corner of my lip. I let out a pained groan. "Oi!" there was a sudden rustle. Hurried footsteps made their way to the spot where I laid. I blinked into focus. "Ally-girl…you still kicking?" I wanted to cry at the sound of that voice. "R-rico.." I croaked. There was a bit of a huff of laughter. "Thank God…yeah…it's me." I could focus onto his smile. "Another big scare for me, compliments of Allura Christina Evans huh?" he teased. I could see that I was buried under the branches of a large tree. "What ha-…" I trailed off remembering my ordeal. "Where's D!?" I tried to sit up but Rico's hand shot out. "He's fine. He refused to let us deal with him until you were taken care of." he explained. I stared at the mercenary dumbfounded. "We got him buried, but we don't know how to feed him. He refuses to drink human blood." he stated. "What happened?" I asked wearily. "Hard to say myself." he shrugged. "We found him hauling the two of you away from the sun. God the two of you are so careless. The both of you were a mess, you worst of all, but he practically killed himself getting you safe." he stated.

"He's not eating?" I narrowed my eyes. "Don't go off on him now, Ally-girl. He's not conscious." he stated with a chuckle. "If you didn't have your horse and we never found you…I don't want to think about how things would have turned out." he shook his head solemnly. "Feeding you was no problem. Your body was on such a lack of nourishment that your subconscious instincts took over and fed, but that dhampire…he's too stubborn for his own good." he grunted. "We could feed him some sort of animal blood, but at this rate that kind of blood would take forever to revive him." he added. I huffed. It looked like I had to be the one to set things straight for the halfling. We did not have this kind of time. I grunted, sitting up carefully. "I'm so glad to see you." I smiled tiredly. "I honestly did not think I ever would again."

He smiled at me. "Well, it just didn't feel right to let you guys do this alone. It felt like I had left a job unfinished, and my guys know how much I hate that." he replied. "Only some of them agreed to come along however." he motioned with his head over his shoulders as I dusted the dirt off of me. I smirked a little. "It's okay to be worried you know." I teased him, poking his forehead. "You sure you're okay?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine. I have to go check on Mister Rain Cloud." I giggled to myself. "Okay then…don't expect him to comply so easily, although I think that if anybody can do it, it's you!" he called after me. I shook my head. I had a lot of question for D. I wanted to know exactly what happened between the time I passed out and now. "Where is he?" I asked. Rico pointed in a general direction and I followed it. He couldn't be that far anyway.

I felt the nudge of a velvety nose. With a start I turned about. "Duster!" I crooned hugging the old horse's muzzle. It looked as though I did not have to replace him just yet after all. With a few soft strokes and soothing words I tied him up to a tree for a moment, until I got back. My keen eyes quickly found the unconscious hunter, buried in a similar manner that I was in before. I crept over, watching his form intently. Crouching over him I tilted my head at his face. He seemed fine for the most part, just worn out and hungry. I reached out and nudged his cheek but there was no reaction. When I got the same result upon a second try I left him be. How would I feed him? I needed a quick fix. Like virgin blood. Yes. That was among the most potent. A vampire's blood was also…even…my eyes lit up upon the realization. I was a vampire _and _a virgin, a very good combination. Something told me however that he would never feed from me in a million years. I smiled wryly. Lefty would have had a field- my eyes popped.

Lefty! I quickly hurried to D's left side and ...dug into the dirt to pull out his left arm carefully and onto the surface. There was a bit of sputtering. Left hand soon appeared spitting out some dirt. "Peh! Hey thanks toots. It's nice to see somebody is considerate about me." he smiled. "That was getting real uncomfortable. I thought we were goners back there." he stated. I gave a grim smile. "I thought so too. You take a lot of abuse don't you?" I laughed. "You have no idea." left hand scoffed. "At least tell me he did not use you to punch out that mercenary." I folded my arms. "Ah nope, that was all right hook there." he chuckled. "That was an unfair match." I drawled. "If I upset him that much he should have found some other outlet." my eyes rolled. "Hey, hey, who said he was angry at _you_?" Left hand remarked. I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?" I raised a brow suspiciously. "Well, let's just say, the guy was begging for it." he told me. "No mind games, please be frank." I stared flatly. "It was about you, that's all I can say without be cramped in a glove for the rest of my life." he stated.

Me? Absurd. I scoffed. "I've been meaning to ask you something." he embarked on a new topic. "You may ask." I nodded. "Exactly how old are you? I know you're a newbie but…just how new are you?" he asked. "I was a dhampire for fourteen years, and I've been a vampire for sixty four. All in all I am seventy eight years old give or take." I calculated swiftly. There was a moment of silence. "Damn! You are a _baby _woman!" he commented. "That's an odd frame of mind, if I were human I'd be far past my prime." I folded my arms in protest. "Please, you don't know what old is." he laughed gruffly. "How old are you?" I asked raising a brow. "D and I are about five thousand years old…give or take." he chuckled. I gaped. Now it was my turn to be silent. "You are just a pair of dirty old men!" I commented, agape. Left hand just laughed loudly. "D would be so offended right now!" he snickered. "You always manage to do that." he added. "You've got some strange effect on him."

I rolled my eyes. "I am certain that D's behavior is not all that much affected by my presence." I remarked with a dry air. "I need to wake him up, and get him to eat by the way." I added crawling back around. Lefty snickered. "You like him too admit it." he told me matter-of-factly. "Nope." I responded curtly. I did like him just….not…never mind. I did not really know how I liked him actually and it was bugging me. "You are special." he said. "You are the first person to ever make him laugh. I don't think I can ever remember him laughing." he informed me. I narrowed my eyes. "Never?" I shook my head trying to comprehend. "Nope." he said it with that same curt air that I had used only seconds ago. "None of the other girls did." he was trying to pry past my barriers but only peaked my curiosity. Girls? Ooooh. This was just too tantalizing. Ammo on D's love life? Who could pass that up? I never thought I could get that kind of mileage on the dhampiel hunter. It was just simply not in my scope, but now…it was just within my grasp. I salivated a little. I crouched back over Lefty. "What do you mean?" I grinned. "Other girls?"

The parasite laughed at my reaction. "Yeah there have been others." he stated. "Human right?" I asked eagerly. "Absolutely." he confirmed. I giggled. "Wonderful! So now I get to call him a dirty pedophile!" I squealed. "Tell me more. Did he shag one?" I asked. "Who _didn't _he shag." Left hand drawled with what looked to be an eye roll. "Besides Leila of course, but when it comes to Doris, you'll have to ask him yourself even though he probably wont tell you." he relented. My countenance lit up. I covered my mouth stifling my much louder giggles into hoarse snickering and wheezing. "Oh my God." I shook my head. "D's a hoe!" I held my gut in silent spasms of laughter. Left hand was soon joining me. "Never quite heard it said that way…but you know…he actually is when I think about it." Now we both started laughing simultaneously. "From now on that shall be one of his names." I swore solemnly, wiping my face to calm down and relax the muscles in my cheeks. "Oh he's gonna hate it." Lefty snickered. "Good. That means it serves it's purpose." I stuck my nose in the air jestingly. "Now then, too feed this guy." I stroked my chin.

"If you think that's funny though you should have seen the expression on his face when you were hammered that one time, h-"

And suddenly D slammed his hand against the ground, stirring. The reaction was almost subconsciously on purpose. I giggled. Something inside of me expressed great relief. My instincts said that I did not want to know about that. D's fingers twitched. "Hey there, hoe." I greeted as his eyes opened wearily. He frowned at me. "We need you to eat big guy." I waved a finger at him. "I won't-"

"Don't even!" I scolded harshly. "Now, we need you better we need you better NOW." I emphasized. "We are losing precious time, and somewhere out there people are dying every minute, every second, suck it up!" I finished my tirade and pulled out a knife. "Now I wont make you feed on blood packs because this will be much faster by far." I sliced my wrist delicately, and he stared at me as if I'd grown an extra set of ears on my face and fireworks flew out of them. "Now don't look at me like that." I told him. "The virgin blood of a vampire makes a great source of nourishment." I informed. "You should be better in no time." I place one hand under his head. Still stubborn. He shook his head. I let out a frustrated huff. "It is not as though I am offering up my body, it's just some blood, and I'm not some helpless little girl who can't cave in your skull if you get carried away with your feeding! You will not impede me! Now get better hunter! NOW!" I commanded, my wrist hovering over his lips. I noticed that they were trembling a little. He wanted to. Badly.

I sighed. "It's fine, D. Just this once okay?" I coaxed. Sensing that he needed a little push I allowed a drop to fall onto his lower lip. His tongue darted out to lick it up a little. The second time it was more bold and licked the wound on my wrist before his lips latched onto the cut. I let out a breath of relief. I let out a surprised yelp as his teeth bit. I had been bitten only a few times before, and none of them were quite like this one. After the initial pain was a fascinating sensation. I shivered a little bit. I barely acknowledged an amused noise from Left hand. It was feeling…good all of the sudden. I gritted my teeth. Biting my lip, I kept back the embarrassing purrs that would have definitely stopped D from feeding right away. The sensation increased and I finally felt that he'd had enough. "Okay D.." I managed evenly, and he pulled away with a stunned expression at what he'd just agreed to. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked. He said nothing, just a barely noticeable nod. I swallowed and nodded back.

"What did you find?" he asked. "Crates." I said flatly. "Crates full of books. Normally that would be nothing out of the ordinary, but who would need biology books if you were studying the occult?" I frowned into the distance. D narrowed his eyes. "What else was there?" he asked. "Lab equipment…" I trailed. "…and vials full of strange liquid…rubbish." I told him. "Someone is obviously doing some sort of experiments." he stated. I nodded in agreement. "Look." I reached into my shirt and pulled out the carefully wrapped syringe I had swiped. "I have some of it here." I held it up cautiously in the moonlight. D sat up to look at it. "Good." he took it from my hands. "I guess we better figure out what it does…but I am not sure how to do that." I shrugged. "Oi Ally! Do you think you ca-oh! Good to see you up capital D." Rico smiled sheepishly. "I see Ally's gotten you to eat something it seems." he nodded. D said nothing just stared at him for a moment before looking ahead again. I cleared my throat.

"Hello Rico." I smiled at him. "So…what do we do to test it out?" I asked curiously. "What are we testing out?" Rico asked sitting down with us. "This fluid. From our investigation." I explained. "I see." he nodded. "I was just coming to give this rabbit to D but…I wasn't sure whether to kill it right away or not since fresh blood is always the best." he informed holding up a gray ball of fur. I was horrified. "You would feed him an innocent little bunny rabbit?" I gaped. The idea was just so dreadful. I could not possibly kill a rabbit. "I suppose…that you would rather have me feed off human beings instead." D narrowed his eyes at me. "That is not a fair statement D!" I pointed at him. "I drink from blood packs! As in willing blood that nobody was hurt to acquire! And the only people I can find it in me to kill are the dangerous and or useless threats to society, NOT an innocent woodland creature who never harmed anybody!" I finished my rant and sat pouting with my arms folded. "Yeah well, since it's already dead I was thinking that maybe we could see what happens if we inject some of that stuff you got there into the rabbit, not all of course since we don't know that it will work properly on a dead creature, but one never knows." Rico shrugged. D and I exchanged glances.

"It is our only shot." I shrugged. "Just a drop though." I added. It was silently agreed amongst us. I held out my arms to the lifeless little creature. I bit my tongue from making any comments. I had already put in my two cents. Humans have the nerve to call **me** a barbaric creature. So I held it in one arm as if it were still alive and injected the needle behind the ear. I pulled away soon after and re-wrapped the needle. There was a long silence. "Looks like nothing happened." Rico remarked. "Something could in a little bit." I remarked, feeling bored. "Just in case though, don't bury it until the morning." I told him simply. D still hadn't said anything. "So, Ally fix you up good Capital D?" Rico asked him. D looked at him. "He's perfectly fine now." I chuckled. "That's because you every man's dream nurse." He teased. I laughed and threw a handful of dirt at him. "Hey! It's true!" he laughed. "I'd love to experience your bedside manner." he winked. "Keep dreaming you idiot!" I laughed a little more. "Been there done that." he responded. I gaped at him. The two of us were so absorbed into our banter that we were completely caught of guard at the strange hissing sound. There was a snarl and I reached for my gun only to find that D beat me to it and fired three shots. There on the ground lay the rabbit that we had just injected. D's hand was still poised on the trigger staring the body down. "Wow…that was amazing." Rico complimented.

I was simply too busy staring at the dead rabbit wide-eyed. That fluid….what the hell was it!? "Burn it." D ordered calmly. More importantly however, what did it have to do with an international slave trade? I looked at Rico and he stared back. I knew we were thinking the same thing…. "What we are dealing with here is obviously some…" I trailed for lack of proper wording. "Deep shit." Rico nodded adding his flare to it. I could only agree.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay!! I finished the next chappie! Now then, review! It looks like D and Ally are starting to bend a little more ;D. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any comments and if you find grammatical errors. Should Ally hear about what happened when she was boozed up? Should she hear the story of Doris? It's up to my readers. Anywho…ciao until next chapter.

Tsuki no Rekuen: I'm please that you're pleased! XD (gotta love walter from hellsing!) Anyway yeah Go Allura! And the Oscar goes to…rofl. She is such a magnificent actress. I look forward to hearing from you again! Anyways stayed tuned for the next chapter muahaha.

DIEZUMBEHDIE!!!: Thank you! That means so much! And yeah…there are moments that I'm not too pleased with either T.T ugh. Tis difficult. I keep having trouble keeping D in character too. Dx Why is he so hard!?!? Anywayz I hope you keep reviewing Ciao!

VampirehunterDfan217: Really? Oh boy I hope they don't screw it up. *crosses fingers* A t.v. series always does that. T.T. Thanks btw. I'm so swamped with stories and plot bunnies that it's so hard for me to read anything urgh. Anywho as always Ciao! Glad you like it so far.


	15. I Like You

Author's Note: Okies The Bigger Picture is being written now. Hopefully I can finally get my characters to speak to me a little more today. It has been quite difficult find inspiration. We left Ally, Rico, and D together after realizing that the liquid can act as some sort of reanimation serum. Can it do anything else? What the hell is up with these strange specie-less hybrids? Why are slaves involved!? Read and find out! Enjoy it and review! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nor will I ever. EVER! You got nothing on me Mister Long arm of the law!! Muahaha!!! Never! You'll never get meee! AHAHAHA! Stick **that** in your juice box and suck it! XD.

**Chapter Fifteen: I Like You**

"A certain little somebody asked me to give you this." Rico informed reaching into his pack. I watched with curiosity. Out of the leather pouch, he pulled out something very familiar. My face dropped and my eyes popped. "Miss Daisy!?" I gasped. "Heh." Rico smiled warmly. "Miss Emmie wanted you to have her with you, so you could find her mother easier." he explained. My eyes teared up a little. "You should not have let her." I shook my head. It was too sweet of her. "She loves this doll." I bit my lip. "I tried to convince her otherwise but it was no use Ally-girl, and she would not stop crying until I promised to take her to you. She says that she knows that you understand how much she means to her and will take good care of her." he smiled again at the adorableness of the situation. I swallowed hard. I gingerly reached out and took the soft little doll from his hand. "I have to get this back to her." I determined. The mercenary shook my shoulder fondly. "You really are the weirdest vamp in the world." he chuckled. I smiled warmly at him. "High praise that I hope to deserve." I told him with all the sincerity I could muster.

D had gotten his horse back and was checking for any damage. I never noticed how silent he could be until now that I had Rico here. The silences with him were always so much more comfortable when it was just the two of us. They felt more peaceful and fitting. Now it was a different silence. He was more detached. I watched him for a moment. I wanted to ask him what happened while I was out, but I was not sure if he would tell me. How did he get us loose? "Rico…what exactly happened when you guys found us?" I asked him quietly, leaning over to him. His eyes wandered for a second before focusing. "Well…We'd been tracking you and when we finally caught up D had been hauling you underneath him with one arm and was using the other arm to keep moving, I swear he looked horrible…but he just kept going till he collapsed under the tree. I swear it broke my heart to look at you." he shook his head. "Limp and lifeless. I did not think you would live, really I didn't." his voice was small as he spoke. "D was stubborn though, he told me that you would and he did not let us touch him until we took care of you. I'm so glad we did." he smiled at me. I sat in silence.

He had carried me. He had fought to his last breath to carry me. Under him…away from the sun. He could have died shielding me with his body like that. Why? I stared at him again with an indefinable tightening in my chest. D truly was the most noble man I had ever met. Rico was looking at me in deep contemplation. I looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you for telling me Rico." I nodded. "No problem." he assured as he leaned a bit closer. "You know…I…" he began to move a bit closer and I placed my fingers over his lips with a smile and a shake of my head. He was better off not getting mixed up with someone with an existence like mine. He smiled in return and leaned back with a shrug. "It was worth a try." he told me, grinning. I chuckled and shook my head. Something made me glad that Rico was not there to witness my debut as 'Kitty Andreev'. I was not sure he could have handled it. My gaze slid back to the dark hunter. He had some talking to do. If I was going to ask him anything now was as good a time as any. "Excuse me." I told Rico as I stood up and dusted of my skirts. I bit my lip and steeled myself as I walked up to D.

I was within a few feet of him before I stopped what he was doing for a moment and asked without looking at me. "What is it?" it was not harsh or anything like that, just so characteristically…D. "Hey." I smiled a bit. I moved to stand next to him. "Can I ask you something?" I inquired. He turned to face me wordlessly, a silent approval. I nodded. "How did we…I mean…you, how did you manage to get us loose?" I asked him curiously. Start out with something not so personal, and maybe he could tell me what I wanted to know. I wanted to know how he did it anyway. "Your horse." he stated simply. "Duster?" I asked raising a brow, and looking at my mount who was currently grazing lazily. "He had your extra weapons." he stated simply. "My knives." I deducted aloud. He nodded, finishing saddling his horse. "Why did you do it?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me this time and I knew he understood my meaning.

"You don't leave your allies to die." he answered bluntly. I was not convinced but if there was anything I learned with D, it was that he was more like a clam than anything else I had ever met. Getting angry and forceful would just make him shut tighter. A clam needed to be understood…put at ease in some salt water and just kept close before it could open up. There had to be something more but I would not stick in a crowbar and destroy what I had painstakingly earned. His trust. I just nodded. "Okay…whatever the case D…I wanted to say thank you. I don't deserve that kind of concern, it was my lack of better judgment that got us into that mess after all. It was…unexpected. I owe you." I told him. He stared down at me, and I felt so small compared to him. Not in a bad way if that made any sense. I suppose it was just all the true power his presence held. Outwardly and inwardly. He had real strength. A true regard for what he deemed was right, and the fire power to defend it well. I just hoped that someday in the future…I could measure up to him.

He seemed…conflicted as he looked at me. I frowned a bit through my smile. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He just nodded. With a shrug I walked beside him. "You know what, hunter?…I like you." I nudged him with my shoulder. "I really do." and with that, I walked off to prepare my own horse. I felt his gaze follow me. I smiled to myself and bit my lip, I was beginning to see that clam of mine take a few of it's first peeks from it's shell. I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling that had not been experienced for years, the cob webs in said corner were brushed aside. It felt strange. So foreign. Yet familiar and frightening. Still I could not help but like it even if just a little bit.

Putting the matter aside I shrugged to myself with a soft breath. Now to take care of Duster. As I did so, I noticed Rico walk up to D out of the corner of my eye. It was rare that they interacted on anything other than work. I was curious. What could they be talking about? I could easily eavesdrop but I had the feeling I would be noticed. Besides most likely it was something Rico did not want to say to me. I crooned soft words to Duster and I brushed out his mane. All that time alone was no good for him. I was glad to have him back, but he was getting old. Where would we go now? Time marched on

"So…what did you learn D?" I asked. "The man was just a coward." he stated. "It was easier than I thought it would be." he told me. "What did he say?" I stroked Miss Daisy's hair idly. This was definitely not from any animal. It was human hair. Nice human hair. Almost as nice as mine. "He told me that he was only doing business with 'the maker' and he did not know where he was. He was supposed to keep the shipment safe and kill anybody who interfered." he stated. "I see…so…how do we find… 'the maker'…?" It felt odd to actually acknowledge him by anything that was not an insult. I wanted to take that bastards head and make him eat his own eyes. Damn Euro-trash piece of shit. "I thought it would be best to start tracking the caravan who took the shipment, but if we gain too fast on them they might catch on that they are being followed." he told me. I nodded. "No doubt, he knows about our little rendezvous back at the club by now." I stated. "If we follow we could be walking into a trap." I stroked my chin. "It's either this or go about with nothing to go on. We're following them." he stated with finality. Once again I had to agree with him.

"You see pretty chipper." I commented. "You haven't spoken this much in a while." I poked his cheek. He brushed away my hand. "It's necessary information." he frowned. "Oh button up." I pushed his hat over his eyes. He fixed it stoically, but I could tell it really bothered him. "Okay, okay, I get it…nnnooo…touchie." I wiggled my finger at him. This seemed to strike a nerve because he stared at me for a moment in silence. "…What?" I asked in puzzlement. "Nothing." he shook his head with a frown. Lefty laughed again. I pouted, folding my arms and muttering to myself about 'stupid clams' as I looked the other way.

Rico laughed. "Okay flirting time is over. Let's get busy." he remarked. "Oi guys!" he called to the men who came with him. "We're gonna be _tracking_ a caravan this time so keep your eyes peeled." he informed professionally. I surveyed who was there. A few familiar faces, but the most prominent was the youngest. He was there. I had never spoken to him, but I remembered him. The kid with the cannon. Something about him reminded me of myself. He was so young, yet so willing to fight. He was brave. This was probably one of the most dangerous jobs ever to be taken on…and he willing came along. For absolutely no pay. They all had agreed. Did they really have so much faith in their leader. They truly were a brotherhood. It touched me to think about. These were probably the only mercenaries with class (despite their rough appearances) that I had ever seen in my life. "Yes sir." they chorused loyally. "So let's get to it! D, where do we start?" Rico's blue eyes shined with the excitement of the job. That was Rico Chevalier for you.

"With me." D said evenly, motioning for them to follow. I followed him silently. I could tell he was unhappy with all the company, but we really could use all the help we were able to get. I was pleased with the idea that the caravan would lead us to the source, but no doubt the 'maker' or 'composer' whatever the damned wanker wanted to proclaim himself as, had already heard about what happened from Mister Indian pretty boy. I grimaced, upon recollection of having his lips touch mine. I spit a few times. "Are you alright there, Ally-girl?" Rico asked. "Yes." I answered calmly. "I just had a horrible taste in my mouth, bad memories and all that." he added my explanation in. He nodded casually. Good. I did not need to relive that experience. Only D knew about that…and maybe Lefty did as well, but nobody else would if I had anything to say about it. Anyway I am off topic. The main point was that after hearing the news he would most likely be prepared for whatever we did next. We could possibly even be walking into a trap as I had said before…but it was the only way to get another clue. Otherwise we were at a loss once again.

With a sigh I patted Duster on the side of his neck. Well it looked at though we were about to start some mundane traveling time once again. I was no good for this. It was mind numbing work. I did not mind traveling if I could go at a normal pace, and had something to do that did not include a life threatening situation. Knowing I had some action laying ahead just messed with my concentration. I kept getting too excited to focus. I concentrated my sense on any former presences. Any signatures that could have been left lingering. This would suck, especially upon realizing that sleeping patterns were once again to be confounded. My thoughts began to circle around the fluid that we used on the dead rabbit yesterday. I was curious as to what would happen if I injected it into a living organism. Would they behave as the living dead? I frowned. All it had taken was a single drop. If I used a little more…what then? What did this stuff have to do with anything? What was it for? Mass production? But who would you sell it to? It did not matter who, this could not be put on the market if that were the case. The idea sent chills down my spine. Could this be a black market deal? Stuff like this to sell to the general public!? God forbid.

And…what were the slaves for? As far as I knew they were simply sold off as meals. Vincent had not mentioned anything ulterior to that for them. Unless he had hidden it from me. Were they experimenting on these people to test these liquid products out? I shuddered. No. I shook my head sharply. I would not let that happen to Emmie and Anthony's mother. I simply could not. I pursed my lips into a determination set line. I was going to put my all into this. I made a promise, and at that moment that promise was engrained all the more into my will. And if anybody knew anything about Allura Christina Evans, they knew that I had a will of iron. I figured that I should be going over possibilities in order to be prepared. I started reviewing everything that I had heard on this trip in regards to the slave trade and the raids they performed. Something then came to my head like a strike of lightening.

Teddy had told me that they reserved one caravan for the prisoners that were deemed…._'special'. _The revelation startled me. There were people out there who had been deemed 'special'…and Mayra Graham was one of them. I recalled it specifically. Teddy had told me that she was one of them. My stomach churned. I could not break a promise to those children. They needed their mother. I wanted to get her back. Now. As in that very second now. Impatience was a major flaw of mine. This time was not going to be any different. I was not the patient one. That was D. The silent patient killer. I liked to use my head, but I had my moments where I wanted to be the one who busted down the door and shot the place up. However D kept me in my right mind. He used reason, Vincent used force to stop me. Not a pleasant experience. "Over here!" a man called out. The night had begun.

We passed the town D and I had infiltrated undercover. D did not seem to look back on it very fondly. I could not blame him. Things there looked as though nothing had even happened. Was gunfire that common over there? Traveling continued. I am not sure just how long we were at it to this day. It felt like an eternity to me. Soon the tracks led us to a small village. "No…Not here." I heard Rico whisper in terror. I looked at him sharply. He knew this place? He shook his head and placed his hands at the base of his neck, stumbling back. "Sir-!" the young boy tried to go to his leader's aid but was pushed back. Rico darted in the direction of the little dwelling. "Rico stop!" I called after him. They could have still been there! We did not need to be taken by surprise. He was putting himself and the rest of us in danger! D's horse blurred past me, leaving a gentle gust of wind to blow my hair back a little. I noticed that I had not tied it back up yet. Laziness perhaps. That was not the issue at the moment though.

I rode up just in time to see Rico being restrained. It was not a hard task for ones like D and I. The mercenary was now hanging miserably in D's hold. "Please." he whispered. "You know this place?" I asked him hurrying over. "Just let me see." he quietly pleaded. "Not alone." I told him with a shake of my head. "I'm coming with you." I dismounted. "So am I." D added. "I don't need babysitters." Rico muttered. "Shut up." I told him sternly. It was tough love. He needed it. He grunted in response. I nodded to D. "Let's go." I gripped Rico's shoulder. He looked at me and nodded. "Watch the horses!" I called to the other mercenaries professionally. They all nodded back in understanding. I gave them an approving nod and turned back to my two companions. "Lets hurry, we have a trail to keep up." I stated.

As soon as we were down there I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. Everything was so quiet. Too quiet. It was the kind of quiet that can be found in the middle of a deserted battle field. Everything felt to dark and stifling when I reached out with my senses. All of the fear and dread still hung in the air. And when I breathed in…the smell of fear and death assaulted my senses. I looked at Rico with concern. He was sweating looking back and forth in controlled panic. "Where is everyone?" I heard him whisper to himself. He shook his head over and over. "Rico. Calm down." I coaxed. "Jon!?" he called out. I gave him a puzzled look. Who? "Jon Chevalier!" He hollered with his hands cupped around his mouth. That was when I faltered. Chevalier. His family. Was this where he grew up? When there was no response he darted down the small dusty road. I followed after him. He came to one of the small houses. There were bullet holes decorating the door and walls. This house was the most desecrated. If this Jon Chevalier was anything like Rico…he had died defending his home.

The door was open already, which made Rico's breath quicken. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He ran inside, soon vanishing even to _my_ eye. Where had D gone? I looked around nervously and followed my human companion into the house. There did not seem to be anybody else here but us. I followed Rico's presence into what looked like a small dining room. As I entered I heard a choked sound. Was somebody still alive? I hurried over to Rico's hunched form. Hat missing. I covered my mouth upon realization. Rico was crouched down, clutching the motionless body of an old man. A shot gun with empty shells discarded on the floor. "Papa…" he chocked. He rocked back and forth. "Papa…Papa…" he repeated over and over. A solemn heartbreaking mantra. He sniffled and I could tell he was sobbing by the way his shoulders shook. I bit my lip. Jon Chevalier…was his father.

I reached down to touch him but he flinched away like I had touched him with a hot iron. Shaking his head again. His eyes shut tight. "It hurts, I know about it more than anybody else." I whispered. He let out a shaky breath. I crouched beside him. I understood this kind of pain all to well myself. What sort of comfort could I give him? I could not bring back his family. Biting my lip I ran a hand through his hair. "You have to let go of him." I murmured softly. "I can't." He shook his head. His eyes still shut tightly. "Look at me." I cupped his cheek. "I can not bring him back, and neither can you. If he were anything like you, he would have wanted you to live your life even after he was gone. Cry now. Release your sorrows, and accept it as best as you can. That is all I can tell you." I told him with all the sincerity and warmth in my being. It truly was the least I could offer. After a moment he let go of his father's body. He sat back wringing his hat in his hands. "They were all I had." He told me distantly. "Him and my brother. Now he's dead, and Luc is gone." he trembled. I nodded in understanding. "I lost my mother the same way." I told him. "She was all I had too."

To my surprise he reached out and hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder he shook a little more. "I am going to get those bastards." he told me sternly. "Get them. So they can never do this anybody else ever again. My home…" he trembled. "Is gone." I stroked his hair. Hushing him gently. "You will be okay." I told him gently. He sat up straight. "Before it was principle." he began. "And it still is…but now…for me…it's personal." he held a determined battle hungry expression. I took his shoulder firmly. "Do not do this for revenge." I warned in a stern tone. "It will only leave you feeling hollow." my eyes held his strongly. "I have seen much…but I absolutely could not handle to see a hollow shell of Rico Chevalier walking around. My heart wouldn't bear it." I shook my head. "Of course not Ally." he shook his head. "My Papa always said after all that revenge was petty and if he ever saw me or my brother pull that crap he would tan our hides until we could not sit for the rest of the year." he laughed sadly.

I gave him an assuring smile and stood up, offering him my hand. He let out a breath and took it, allowing me to help him to his feet. He looked at me. He really did have such beautiful eyes, he was going to make some woman very happy one of these days. I patted his cheek. He wiped his eyes and took one last sniff. "Thanks." he whispered gratefully. He enveloped me into another hug. I noted that if I were just a human girl he would probably be so much stronger than I was by his proportion to me. Just then over his shoulder I saw D enter. He surveyed us very briefly. I let go and greeted him with a soft smile. "What's the word?" I asked. "All dead, or taken." he answered in a grim tone. I looked at Rico and he nodded in understanding. "We had better get moving." he stated soberly. I smiled at him and squeezed his arm. He gave a smile of appreciation before trudging off. "Come on." I told D, motioning for him to follow with my arm as he stood there looking at me. He followed me without a response. "He did this as a message to us." D suddenly piped up. I stopped and looked at him. "…What?" my pulse quickened. "The composer." he said. "A message…no." I covered my mouth and shook my head. That explained why there was nobody spared. It had been strange that there was nobody left like back in my home town. "To let us know that he knows we are following?" I breathed. He nodded. "Yes…and as an example." he said impassively.

I glared at the ground. So this was because of us. I tore me apart to think that Rico lost the people most important to him because of me. It was not as though it were some pointless selfish cause that I was pursuing…but…still. If I could have done anything to prevent this I would have, in an instant. I ran a hand through my hair. As if reading my thoughts D spoke up. "It's not your fault." he said sternly. "You will never survive this life if you do this to yourself." he told me. I looked at him. "I know." was all I could whisper. I looked back at where Rico walked ahead of us. Watching his back. I bit my lip. I did not notice D catch up to me easily. I saw his men come to him with all the concern and understanding of true brothers.

"What is your relationship with him?" D asked me out of nowhere. I jumped a little. "Rico?" I asked raising a brow. He gave no move to confirm. I looked at Rico again. After a moment I caught wind of what he was asking. "Oh..Tch! D don't be ridiculous." I muttered. "It was a simple question." he stated. "You don't ask those kind of questions." I reminded him. "Or have you been possessed by some alien force and now I have to blow off your head for the greater good." I grumbled. "In any case, we are close friends. Does that satisfy you?" I asked stopping and placing my hands on my hips. "It's nothing." he kept walking. "I do not see how it would be any of your concern…" I trailed working out the possibilities in my mind. "Oh. What? You think he and I are going to get together and make little dhampires like you to run around miserable for the rest of their endless existence?" I asked flatly. He just gave me a look. "Do you not think I would know better than that?" I raised a brow tapping my foot. He walked past me. I huffed and followed after him. "I understand your concern D." I told him resignedly.

He stopped walking and I stopped too thinking he had something else to say. He just frowned over his shoulder. "Are you going to come or not?" he asked. I smiled a bit. He was just letting me catch up faster. I did so. It seemed like we were friends now. I did not get my hopes up though. Strange that I ever started caring, but I had. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to understand him. No not in that stupid hopless romantic attraction to anything mysterious school girl nonsense. He needed somebody to understand him, and I needed somebody to understand me. It just seemed to make sense that we try to provide each other with that. There was that same comfortable silence. I felt at peace. "I know you aren't that naïve." he said. I looked at him. "As long as we are clear on that." I elbowed him jestingly. "I better get back to Duster." I stated. "He gets edgey when I'm not around for too long." I scampered off.

"…I suppose…I like you too."

There it was. It was so quiet as I ran off that nobody would have caught it…but I had. I stopped for a second but he was gone so I kept up my jog. I smiled once again. It really did look like we were finally getting along for a change. This had been a very emotional night. Such a roller coaster of events. However, at least all of this was not in vain. We had a purpose. A noble purpose, and as long as I had my boys with me…I felt unstoppable.

* * *

Author's Note: It is shorter than usual. OMG. Allura and D are getting fluffy?! It was extremely hard since D is pretty much the most emotionally constipated person I have ever seen. I am not quite sure I pulled it off very well still. Please let me know what you think. Poor Rico. L. Reviews are food for the soul peeps so hit me up! What exactly is happening in this turn of events!? We shall learn more in the next chappie of The Bigger Picture! And tell me about any errors here too. This message had been "ChellyBelly" approved! Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: Ahhh yes my fave reviewer we meet again. XD. Yeah it's about time they started caring. As for Dracula, he doesn't fit so well but hey you never know, maybe I could squeeze him in there. As for Rico yeah I had always planned on squeezing him back in, and I have plans for Duster's retirement. Yes! Lefty is an awesome D gossip source but alas he's attached to him so we will never know T.T. Looking forward to hearing from yaz. Ciao!

DIEZUMBEHDIE!!!: I am glad you like her. It is a very good thing to know. Ocs are not very likeable usually. I strived to make her unique and fresh. Something new. The kind of girl D has not encountered as of yet. XD. And yes, save the bunnies! D how can you do that T.T Waaaahhh!

VampirehunterDfan217: You'll have to wait and see :D. As for the live action movie…I really don't know. I can't think of anybody who could do D justice. T.T. I have a bad feeling about it. If it's as bad as what they did to the video game Blood Reign shit will go down!

Dragonsdaughter1: I hope you keep enjoying.


	16. Exceptional

Author's Note: The Bigger Picture is really killing me right now T.T. Must. Find. Ideas. AAAHHHH! My brain. Dealing with a rather stubborn hump. Ally's not talking to me! *pout*. Hopefully I can figure out what to do here. I have the major events but the details in between are killing me. Anyways mucho love to my reviewers. Enjoy this chapter and hit me up! XD. P.S. even if I make them decide to get jiggy I wont be writing some sex scene. This is rated T for a reason. I can't write that with a straight face. *rubbing eyes violently* In any case, Ciao!

Disclaimer: Like I've said before absolutely nothing belongs to me, so if any lawyers come and get injured that is not my responsibility. I take absolutely no blame. The same way I take no credit for inventing Dee Dee even though I love him mucho grande. XD. Do do do do, do-do, do-do, can't touch this.

**Chapter Sixteen: Exceptional **

D was really bothered whenever we had to stop so the others could rest for the night. This was just absolutely not his style. I felt guilty. He was probably only letting them help because of me. He did not express his chagrin but I could see it. He was as restless as I was. Perhaps even more so. I let out a breath of air softly. It had been easier before when I had memorized the routes to all of the villages and had already known where we were headed. I felt more in control knowing how long I had to get to my destination. For now though I supposed that I should be content with at least being able to get to the bottom of this. I very badly wanted to find this bastard already.

I picked up Miss Daisy from my pouch and stared at her. What were Anthony and Emmie doing right now? Praying perhaps, for their mother's return. What was Mayra Graham like? Teddy had said that she was a beautiful, sweet girl. A very vague description come to think of it. I wished that I had thought about that before. Ugh. I face palmed. Now how would I find her if I did not even know what she looked like? It seemed like I was at an impasse. For now I would just have to focus on tracking these guys. I could not wait to get my hands on that Indian son of a bitch that drugged me. I would tear him limb from limb and stick his head on a tree branch for the vultures to enjoy the scenery as they ate. My face must have shown this desire because the mercenaries shied away from me a bit.

I rolled my eyes. Well who could blame them? I was intimidating to most humans anyway. Besides that, they were my natural prey. If a mouse sees a hungry cat it's first instinct is to run away after all.

At the moment we were all sitting in the middle of a forest. Most of the men were sleeping while D and I kept watch. Still others could not sleep, with vampires being the only ones awake. They tried but it honestly did not work. So they stayed in their places waiting for sleep to come to them eventually if ever. I looked around. It would be easy for me to sense any on coming danger from where I sat. My senses were finely tuned. I could feel the soft little presences of woodland creatures within my radius. Nothing out of the ordinary. I shut my eyes to focus. I looked vulnerable but I could clearly see if anybody was coming with my eyes open or closed. My eyes opened and slid up to the branches were D's placid and contained presence loomed. It was dark and lulling if I concentrated on it, fluctuating like the branches of a mighty oak in the gentle night breeze. Entirely pleasant. I caught sight of his form perched gracefully on a near by branch. The only thing distinguishing him from a statue was the strands of his hair being blown about slightly under his hat. He was mostly likely avoiding feeling crowded. He did like to be by himself most of the time. I smiled slightly. He was not facing me. The moonlight above him illuminated his silhouette.

I could feel that he was pondering things to himself. It was always like D to never allow his mind to rest. He was a thinker. The gears in his head always turning like a finely oiled machine, making up for his usual lack of speech. That used to bother me about him. The fact that he hardly spoke. Sometimes it still did. However I had come to appreciate the comfort his silent presence provided. He may not speak but he radiated acceptance, and you knew he was listening even if he did not respond. Why force him to speak? It was a lot more meaningful when he did it on his own anyway. I wondered what he was thinking about right then. Past, present, or future? I was busy at my post so I would not go over and sit next to him. He looked like he'd rather be by himself anyway.

Yes I wanted to. It was boring after all. This waiting. I highly doubted that anybody would attack us. Then again we had been left a lot of friends along the road before. Somehow I had the feeling that there would be more of those freaks out there. Waiting for us. Slowing us down. Time was of the essence. He had to be delaying us on purpose. Not wishing to kill us, before allowing us to see his success. The sick bastard needed to die. I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes once more. I would get hungry again soon, and I dreaded it. I had the feeling the supply of medical blood was running low and I did not want to have to kill some innocent little creature. I blinked my eyes open and noticed D looking at me briefly. I nodded to him and continued to focus on my surroundings.

Something was odd about this new calm I was suddenly sensing. It seemed normal enough but…where were the animals? Furthermore why did I suddenly feel like I was meeting subtle resistance? I looked up at D as if to let him know there was something wrong. He acknowledged and leapt from the branch where he sat. I stood up and dusted myself off calmly. I needed to be ready without waking anybody too soon. If push came to shove I would have to tell Rico and the others to move ahead of us.

"That way." D told me, suddenly standing beside me. He motioned for me to move in the opposite direction he was taking. I did so. Moving like a shadow. I felt around. I pushed against the subtle restriction that I had been feeling, and found another separate energy. It seemed to envelop our small party. Something was focusing on us. Another one of those hybrid creatures? If so why had they not attacked just yet? Reaching out with my senses, I suddenly noted that all of the sudden, each and every one of our human companions were in a very deep sleep. After such a while of not being able to sleep…now they suddenly all just dropped simultaneously? It was too abrupt. It had to be a deliberate move one way or another. They had to have been put to sleep.

Whatever was out there was targeting them specifically and was counting on D and I leaving them alone to investigate. In alarm I darted back to the group of slumbering men. They seemed fine. Just in case I crept over their forms as they slept peering at their subconscious states. Experimentally I poked Rico when I came up to him. He did not budge. I pinched him as I had before and still nothing, it was like he was under a drug of some sort. Something was keeping a pivotal part of his mind shut down. I pursed my lips in disapproval. "Alright, this is all very cute. Drop it and come out." I said into the dark. There was no response and I scoffed. Folding my arms, I leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"Nothing?" D asked coming out of the dark. "Not exactly." I murmured. "There is most definitely something there…somewhere." I added for good measure. "The men can't wake up for one thing."

D nodded. "You look like you're getting hungry." he told me. "Thank you, mother." I responded. "And yes I am as a matter of fact." I headed toward the blood supply. I knew that was his way of saying. 'Quit starving yourself, female' so I would take the hint. It was not just for my own good anyway to keep fed. The men would be fine as long as we were here. I huffed and swung open the container. My eyes popped at the sight before me. It was not so much what I saw there that alarmed me, but rather what I did _not _see. I was silent for a moment. "D…" I trailed softly. There was no blood. No packs. There had been sufficient for at least a day or two, but now…nothing.

"What is it?" he asked. Without a sound I showed him our supply…or lack thereof. My eyes staring at him blankly. His eyes narrowed upon seeing our predicament. Whoever was toying with us had taken away my source of nourishment. They had not been hoping to conceal the fact that they were there anymore, just exactly where the presence was coming from was being guarded, and obviously they were moving around undetected. They had not touched any of my human comrades. Was taking the blood some kind of insult? No it was too low of a blow. It could be an insult, but it was also a very strategic move. I would have to feed to be at the top of my game. Plus most of my comrades were my ideal food source, and now completely helpless. The only factor protecting them was my own will and…D.

I looked at him. What was the plan to keep him at bay? No, no. Making me kill the humans was a very slim chance. D would kill me before allowing that to happen. Unless they were counting on that…one less trump card to deal with. I kept working out possibilities in my head. "Someone wants you to be hungry." he spoke up simply.

"I understand…" I trailed staring into the dark. "…but why?" This was a bit unnerving. D was silent. "You have to eat something." he told me. I swallowed. What was there to eat? Unless. I looked at him. My eyes wide. I shook my head. "You can't really expect…" I trailed off again. No way. Was I truly going to be obligated to go through with this. I never thought myself capable. I bit my lip.

"I understand that it bothers you… a lot." he stated, confirming my suspicion of what he meant. "D!" I stomped my foot with a miserable expression. "You can't expect me to be capable of killing some innocent woodland creature!" My eyes welled up already and I had not even done it yet. "Would you rather kill him?" he pointed to the youngest of the mercenaries who had the most angelic look on his sleeping face. Just a boy. I sniffled and glared at D. That was mean. "That is not fair." I shook my head at him. "It is not easy going through my existence…I have no choice but to…take life in order to nourish myself…to constantly thirst for blood despite my best intentions." I murmured as my voice shook. "I always said that…I refused to take innocent lives…but if anybody can understand here it is you…so I guess you're right, it can not be helped all the time." I sighed. There was a moment of silence. "I'll go look for something." I turned and walked away as he nodded. "Um…D? Where should I look? I hardly ever go…hunting for animals." I admitted. "I'll go with you." he told me. I nodded.

After a while I finally spoke up. "But…does it have to be a rabbit?" I pouted. I could have sworn that I saw the slightest beginnings of amusement on his face at the statement. Once again I found myself sulking. Vampires are not supposed to be funny. Yet here I was making, the least likely person to be able to amuse, laugh. So what if I loved bunnies? Damn it. That did not sound cute at all.

We hurried to get back, so the first animal we came across had to be the one. Otherwise we would be leaving the others vulnerable unnecessarily. It broke my heart when we came across a lone doe. For someone like me it was hardly a big challenge to catch her. She was so beautiful. I stroked her soft velvet like mane. "Forgive me." I whispered gently to the animal. I did my best to make it quick and painless but could not help my tears after it was all over. I felt terrible, but allowed a numb acceptance to come. I had done it to protect others. D watched without a trace of disdain or judgment. How often did he put himself through this? I sat beside the creature's motionless body, not uttering a word. I did not cry anymore. I just let out a shaky sigh.

I looked up at D. My eyes still red-rimmed. He looked like he was confused as he looked at my face. "What is it?" I asked softly. He shook his head. Wordlessly he held out his hand for me. "I am sorry for getting so emotional." I rubbed my eyes and accepted it. The hunter helped me to my feet. "It's nothing." he stated. I said nothing for a moment as we walked away. "Wait D." I stopped him. He looked over at me. Without warning I hugged him. The second time I hugged him. Still he was just as surprised as the first time. "D…if you can help it…can you please find a way to keep me from having to do that again?" I asked in a hushed voice. I felt him relax a bit. "How far is the next town?" he asked. I shrugged helplessly. There was a silence. "….No promises." he finally answered. I knew that, that was his way of saying 'I'll try' so I accepted it with a slight smile. "Thank you." I told him, voice slightly muffled by his arm.

A while later, I sat with my back to a tree trunk beside Rico's form. How would I wake him when the time came? Would he wake up later on his own? Would he wake up at all? That idea was startling. I had come to care about that mercenary in a special way. We had a sort of…bond I suppose. Different from the more silent, warm bond between D and I. It was also warm, but it was also less about mutual suffering. It was sunny, bright, loud, and full of laughs. If he did not wake up, I would be plagued by the sound of his perverted or silly jokes echoing in my mind for the rest of my life. I looked over at him. He was the kind of guy who deserved to settle down and start a family. His brother…was missing. Could he be alive? I truly hoped so. I determined that if that were the case, I would not rest until they had been reunited.

His lip twitched as if making an effort. I perked up. Leaning over I let myself pull on his mind. He was struggling. In distress. Finally his lips formed something. "_Wh-what the…ffffuck." _he arched slightly trying to regain control. He was coming too. Good. I pulled him further to me. A sweat broke out on his face. Suddenly he gripped my arm sharply. I leaned over slightly. "Rico?" I asked in a hushed tone. His eyelids shot open abruptly, revealing the baby blue of his eyes. He stared at me for a moment. "Ally…" he slumped in relief. "Was I dreaming?" he asked me tiredly. "Yes and no." I assured him. He frowned. "There was some sort of sleep cast over you as far as I know, maybe you can help me to get the others out of it too." I told him. He nodded.

"What exactly happened in your point of view?" I asked him in a serious tone. He sat up and took off his hat, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. "Well for one thing, I was in total control of my limbs before I fell asleep." He muttered. "You lost control?" I raised a brow. "Well first I was having this great dream…" he trailed. "Everything pretty much was the way I'd have it be. My Papa was taking my kids and nephews fishing, me and Luc were out drinking with our friends, we had wives…" he trailed there. "It was pretty much perfect." he finished.

I nodded. "Alright then…that does not seem very out of the ordinary…did anything else happen?" I asked him. He pursed his lips. "My cynicism happened." he bluntly answered me. At this I raised a brow. "Cynicism.." I stared flatly. He cleared his throat. "Whenever things are going too good I tend to look over my shoulder. It's a paranoid nature that got me ahead in the mercenary business." he explained. "Naturally, something was just not sitting right when my life was suddenly perfect, I started trying to figure out how it all came to this. I could not. I could not remember anything leading up to this life of mine. That was when I panicked." he clarified. His eyes held a distant light in them. I watched intently.

"Yes? What did you do then?" I pressed. "I dropped my drink and my brother started getting really strange when I gripped his shoulders and asked how I met my wife." he began. "I would have let his dodging behavior go but he told me that she was a showgirl…but that I never told him how we got together." after he said this he scoffed. "What a load of bullshit. My brother and I always told each other our girl scoring stories, it's a sport for us, plus I hate showgirls…annoying snobs, think their so high class…che posers." he rolled his eyes. "In any case the story had me on edge and I was about to respond but then I noticed his drink for the first time…coconut bacardi…Luc absolutely loathes bacardi, it's the hard stuff or nothing, plus he's allergic to coconut. I threw whoever it was to the floor and snatched out my revolver." he stated. He quieted down and began to stare off again.

"What happened then?" I asked hesitantly.

"He…he just…"

That was when we heard it. A soft gurgling sound from one of the men. We both sharply looked in the direction of the sound. We saw the victim under a tree. His hands were twitching, there was a cold sweat on his brow. We hurried in his direction, stooping over him. D appeared beside us. I touched him for a second and yelped when he coughed up blood. "Oh shit!" Rico gaped. I reached out mentally to him and it felt like a desperate grasping onto my psyche. It would not let go though so I was forced to pull with all of my might. It felt like a vicious tug of war. His eyes cracking open now and then. "Andy can you hear me?" Rico nudged him. A hand lunged out in his direction. "_S-s-sa-…Sir…hel…" _barely speaking. "Wake…up." I growled. I loosened my grip on him for a moment and then gave a mighty tug. In an instant he was up, coughing and hacking.

"Get to the others…fast." Rico looked desperate. D seemed to be focused on something else…I was not sure what. One by one I struggled to awaken the endangered mercenaries. It was so draining. If I had not fed….I gasped upon realization. If D had not made me feed I would have been unable to help, or simply drain myself trying, leaving me vulnerable. Finally I found nobody else asleep. I slumped tiredly. Still I frowned. "Is…that everyone?" I asked. Rico looked around. "Where's Todd?" he asked suddenly, alarm brewing on his face. Todd? I thought. Who was Todd? I gave him a puzzled look. "Oi!" he called to them. "Any of you seen the kid?" he demanded. They all exchanged glances with looks that clearly stated the negative. The kid…then the realization.

It was the youngest one. I had not seen him either. D was staring out into the trees with narrowed eyes. "D…?" I cautiously tested out his name on my tongue. His hand motioned silence in response. I stared at him mutely. "Keep looking…but whatever you do…do **not** split up." I told the men absently. There was a murmur of agreement among them. I was then able to slip back into my train of thought. Todd…so that was his name. I stopped looking at D and began to search out the youth's presence anywhere nearby. The silence was unbearable. Just as I was starting to pick out a familiar vibe…

-WHOOSH-CRACK!

I was on the ground with D hovering over me. A huge gaping hole steaming in the trunk of a large oak tree. He looked at it and into the dark. There was laughter. I scooted out from under him to take a look. The men all pulled out their weapons instinctively. "Well…some people just have no sense of humor." a voice murmured. I could see a lithe silhouette that would be unnoticeable to anybody who was not a creature of the night. The voice was youthful and full of mirth. "You are looking for your little friend?" the mystery person released his strange concealing technique and my senses grasped his full presence. It was like being hit by a brick wall. So foul and dark was his presence.

"Come out." I told him sharply, getting to my feet. "Ah but you and your halfling seem to be having so much fun on the ground." he chuckled. His voice….that laugh. It sent chills down my spine. D was standing soon as well. "Where's Todd you bastard?" Rico demanded. "Oh? Is that what you call him?" the intruder remarked. His dark shape tilting his head. He clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Such a plain name, for such a pure, light, soul." he remarked. His voice was still making me tremble. I knew that voice. It had such a familiar ring to it…but…I just had to be mistaken. I just _had _to. No it could not be possible. D noted my distress but was not saying anything. Just making sure to be prepared for anything that might happen next.

"Is there a problem…beautiful?" the figure asked, and I could feel his presence focusing entirely on me. I could not tear my eyes away from the dark figure. "You seem…troubled." he remarked. I swallowed hard. I knew this man. It had to be. Though the very idea chilled my soul. I needed to see him. "C-come into the light." I breathed. Without a sound he slid forward gracefully. I silently watched his approach. Eyes trained on his face. The moon's rays casting light on his general frame. It couldn't be him…still so young? Just as that thought came to my mind though, his face was illuminated to my gaze. Green eyes once shining, now smoldered with a different light. It was him. I let out a sharp gasp and jumped back. A grin took over his features. "Surprised….Ally-al?" his teeth were sharp now. I could not make a sound as I stared at him. The only sound I uttered from my lips was a sickening croak.

"_Anthony…" _

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no! Poor Ally! What's gonna happen next? What happened to Anthony that made him this way? Review and find out peeps! Sorry it's kind of short this time. I've been having trouble. T.T Anyhoodles let me know what you think. I'm eating cookies and cream ice cream yay me! Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: He must be! Pip has reanimated himself in my brain! That sly dog! Anyway of course you are :D. Yeah I would really like to make her find out somehow but at this rate I'm not sure how to do that…oh well. Yeah poor Rico lost his familia. You had me singing the tootsie roll theme song from like a million years ago, the analogy made my day xD. Poor Ally just went through quite a shock didn't she? Let's see how she handles it. And Thanks btw…I need some encouragement, D is not easy to portray on my own. Hope to hear from you soon. Ciao!

VampirehunterDfan217: lol thanks! Yeah Allura is a very straight forward kind of gal. If she likes you or hates you, you will know…unless she's not sure herself xD. Anyways I would help but I have like four things to ruminate on and I'm almost running on dry…but do you already have a set plot?


	17. Sheep's Clothing

Author's Note: Not to worry people. It ain't even a thing. D and Ally got this….right? *flinch* I am currently receiving death glares. Let's get on with it. Don't worry though seriously. There's more to this thing they're about to face off. Hope yall are liking it still. Still with me? Lol. Kay let's go. HYAAHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own D, like I've already said like a zillion times lolerz. Ciao peeps! Read and enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen: Sheep's Clothing**

He tilted his head at me at an awkward angle as I staggered back, his neck making an odd cracking sound. "Not quite Llura." he used Anthony's old pet name for me.

"What happened to you?" I asked breathlessly. "I am not your Anthony, although I have retained his memories." there was an eerie grin, rows of sharp teeth. I shivered. It was all too much for me to handle. I shook my head with a frown. My breaths quick and short. "Awww, are you afraid of me Llurie?" he crooned. At my silence he laughed and moved like a dark cloud. He reappeared in a tree branch casually. Everybody's weapons still trained on him where ever he went.

"Such a hostile environment." he purred clicking his tongue in disapproval. I stared up at his familiar face. "Y-you can't be him." stated shakily but certain. "No. I am not, as I said. You may call me Varion Ambrosius, for I am the ever changeable immortal, fickle as my name says I am. What I do depends on my mood, my whims, such as the body I take as my own." he motioned to his body fluidly. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. This bastard was using Anthony's body? I could not allow it. No. Not when he desecrated his memory so with his vile behavior, the way he made his beautiful green eyes smolder with darkness and malice. It was almost blasphemous!

"You took his body?" I demanded in a hiss. In response he gave another grin, as if enjoying my reaction. He gripped the side of his face and stretched out the skin abnormally before letting it go with a snap as if to answer my question with that action. I almost gagged. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him now. "And his memories." he spoke up. "Sometimes…I get images…emotions…feelings…even old fantasies." he grinned deviously at me. I cringed visibly. "I do have a mind to make good on a few if doing so will stop the barrage of old thoughts and memories. It is quite annoying. Even if you are…." he slid to the ground. "…quite….stunning…" he moved toward me only to have D's sword slide in front of his throat.

The hunter wordlessly stared him down and pushed me back with his arm. The creature's eyes held wild amusement as he grinned at D. "It is a good thing the boy is dead." this doppledanger of sorts remarked. "Knowing how disloyal your heart has been would certainly kill him all over again." he stated.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked and tried to lunge at him. D blocked me with his arm and gave me a stern look. I froze and pursed my lips. He looked back at the monster. "Where is the boy?" he asked him smoothly. "Ah, you are straightforward. Very business like, dhampiel, very business like indeed…and so cold! You remind me of your father." he flipped his hair. D visibly stiffened. I stared at him. For the first time wondering…who were his parents? What about his father, stirred him so? I felt concern start to creep into my gut. I looked back and forth between them. "Where is he?" he repeated, still seemingly unmoved. I felt a bit offended at being kept in the background. I was suddenly chopped liver. I folded my arms and glared at them wordlessly.

Our opponent spoke up again. "He is safe…for now…" he stared over D's shoulder at me again. A blank animal like stare as if contemplating something. My upper lip curled and I took a few steps away. He broke out into a grin that reached his eyes. Literally. It was funny how he contorted something so beautiful in more than one aspect. I deftly let my fingers run along the barrel of my gun. Ready to draw it at any given moment. The others were shaking. Rico had a sheen of sweat on his face. He moistened his lips nervously, but was determined. I glanced at him from my peripheral vision for a second. I stared dully at D and this body snatching opponent of ours. "Give us the boy." I spoke up, voice steely.

He blinked at me and tilted his head again, almost like how a falcon focuses it's gaze. "If you can beat me perhaps I will think about it…or offer me something better." he responded. I gave a disgusted snarl. "As I thought. You would never sacrifice one of your own." he commented. I did not notice that D had been pushing him back until he hissed when the hunter's blade cut him. "You're trying to get too close." he stated simply. He was keeping him away from me. What did that thing want with me?

"You…are a nuisance." he narrowed his eyes at D. It was only a split second that he turned to a cloud of inky black and moved through the blade and past D. Like lightening he came at me. I jerked to the right and shot at him a few times. "I am supposed to destroy you." he stopped, and spit out bullets casually. "My plan did not work out properly, the easy killing…the massacre of a bunch of human men is far too boring, beneath me, I would have had you do it unintentionally." he explained. "Would have saved time."

He leapt at me again and I was ready but he was split in two abruptly by a swish of light that was soon identified to my eyes as D's sword. He landed gracefully in front of me. There was not even a split second for stunned silence before the monster…Varion…was pulling himself back together. D silently stood waiting for him. "Ow…that hurt." he hissed at us. Eyes narrowed.

D turned his head slightly to look at me. "Stay back." he ordered. I gaped at him indignantly. "Like hell I will! This is _my_ fight too!" I stomped my foot. The look in his eyes though, indicated that he was not in the mood for my hissy fits. "Stay back." he repeated stoically. My jaw dropped with all the rage I was feeling at being ordered to sit back like a little girl. "D-!"

"You should listen to him little girl." Varion hissed with amusement in my direction. He took a step, staring at me again. I felt so small for some reason. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Stop." D ordered him. His gaze slid to D's lazily. "Is there a problem hunter?" he asked. "Stay away from her." D's voice. It was a tone that went beyond threats. His voice did not hold any threats. His words. They held a promise in them. I was surprised. My thought process was shattered however when, the creature let out a shrill laugh. "I like the two of you. Honestly I do." he smiled. What was frightening was that it was a normal sweet looking smile. Just like Anthony. "Did the maker send you?" I asked calmly.

He scoffed. "I came of my own volition, he simply knows how to play my whims. He knew a mission to take out the woman who haunts my body's psyche making it impossible to consume this child's soul would give me a thrill like no other." he informed. Anthony's…soul? My eyes widened. Now I truly did have to kill this bastard. "His soul?" I asked for him to elaborate.

"Like a demon…I feed off the souls of humans…but I can only take the bodies of children with nameless graves." he explained, obviously bored. I cringed. "What are you?" I demanded. "I do not rightly know that myself. I was always this way. The maker simply enhanced my abilities. He can not control me. I do as I please." he stated. "So then…I am going to have to kill you?" I inquired impassively. "I would have liked to see you try. However this is becoming rather dull and…I have a most delicious idea." he grinned wickedly. I tensed. I nearly screamed when his head was suddenly blown to bits. The pieces all turning into a black sludge. D and I looked quickly to where the shot came from.

"Todd!" Rico shouted in surprise as the boy dragged himself from the brush to stagger to his feet. He was shakily holding his signature cannon. Breathing heavily. Varion once again pulled back together. "Silly boy. You are more willful than I previously thought." he murmured. "No matter." he made for him to be once again intercepted by D. They fought with breath taking agility. "Get the boy." D called to me. Without hesitation I bolted for Tom. I used such speed that I caught him off guard as I snatched him up and tossed him into Rico's waiting grip. "Even if it doesn't kill him shoot him if he comes at you. It will buy D and I time to get to him first!" I told them.

My heightened sensed followed the fight that human eyes had no choice but to miss. I was searching for an opening. Forget staying back. D had been kicking my ass at the I owe you thing lately. How many times had he saved my hide already? He was not going to make me into the damsel in distress anymore. No. I refused. Absolutely not. Besides…I did not want to make him fight that thing alone.

I bit my lip eagerly. It was an amazing battle really. What was a weak point on this freak show? I had a feeling he was holding something back by the expression on his face. I felt my gut sink as the…_thing's _arm was splattered into that same black sludge. That was not what bothered me though. It was the fact that he used that sludge to toss what looked like sharp darts in D's direction. He dodged them easily but they shattered the trees behind him brutally. What else was it capable of? I narrowed my eyes.

This…'Varion' creature seemed to be trying to get mortally hit on purpose now, and I knew it had something to do with how he wielded the strange fluid created by his body. Did he not bleed? Vaguely though despite the tension of what was going on I found myself wondering how D always managed to never lose his hat. I shook that thought. 'Not now you idiot.' I told myself mentally. I continued to watch the fight. D seemed to be more on the defense. Probably trying to figure him out. I still couldn't either. In cautious curiosity I tried to read 'him' with my mental powers but I got something similar to static only. I let out a disappointed breath.

Just as I was about to drop my prodding I heard something. It started as a low hiss, but dragged into harsh words. _'Get out.' _Suddenly I was out, but pushed out with such force that I was sent spiraling backwards with a short shriek. It was as though I had been given a hard kick to the gut. Tumbling and somersaulting painfully along the floor. "Ally!" Rico ran after me. "Damn it." I muttered getting to my feet. I dusted myself off roughly. "You okay?" Rico asked me, keeping his eyes on the fight once again. Apparently he was ready to offer any sort of assistance just like I was. "I am just peachy." I pouted. This sucked. Rico let out an awed gasp at a particular move. "D…look at him go...he's really something…woah." he commented absently to me. I had the urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, yeah. He was amazing. Were all men so insensitive? Or just the ones surrounding me?

I was unable to roll my eyes however because my keen vision soon caught the sight of something moving towards D. Fast. My eyes widened and focused on it. Oh. Hell. No. 'No you don't.' I remember thinking. It was more of that black…bile of his. The thing is that somehow…it was like another body. He seemed to have D fairly distracted as he moved towards the battle ready mercenaries. It was coming behind him. As I started to make a dash though, he spit something at them. They all moved out of the way but it exploded so wide that we were sent spiraling in all directions. Some men most likely injured. I cursed. Where were they now? My eyes darted back and forth and then up.

It was when I looked up that I saw Varion's crazed face and teeth flying down at me. I smirked internally as I vanished, feeling the brief surprise he felt, and teleported in the air behind him. I whipped out my sword. He twirled to block me with such force that I felt the quaking of my sword all the way up my arm. He surprised me with his sheer strength. I had expected him to be strong, but this was ridiculous. I had to rely on speed as he landed. He could perform things similar to teleportation but not levitation. I had the advantage of the air. Where was this guy's weak point?

Just then there was a flash of light and he screeched angrily. I saw D. The pendant around his neck shining as he held it out at him. "Mother fucker, that hurt." he glared at the Dhampiel. I used the distraction to kick him back and gain distance. We had something to hurt him. Damn it. Our weapons were mostly useless. The only hope we had of him getting hurt was if he….injured… himself. The thought occurred to me like a slow sunrise in my mind. If I could somehow get that hardening…slime-well…whatever the hell that vile black stuff was…to penetrate him at a vital point there was a good chance he would be done for. I bit my lip. How would I do that? Whatever I did, it needed to be quick.

I looked at D. Varion tended to bring his weapons out from another angle while his opponent was distracted by him. How well could he control them though? I needed a good test or at least to make an attempt. It was a gamble. A long shot. Still what choice did I have? I narrowed my eyes and made my move. At the moment he was preoccupied with D…I would have to change that. I darted head on into the fight. D did not seem pleased. To have both of us within close proximity was a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. I knew this as well as he did. I gave him a stare that obviously meant 'trust me.' I glared at Varion challengingly. He obliged with a wicked grin. His green eyes shining with madness. "D…" I trailed still staring at him. "Pick me up." I ordered. It was my turn to boss him around.

He gave me a questioning look. "Just do it okay? Pick me and do what I say exactly when I say it understand?" I whispered. He nodded. Perhaps he really did give me some credibility after all. I smiled to myself.

I could sense it coming at us. It was fast. I needed just the right moment to spring. "Now!" I was scooped up in a flash. "Don't dodge it! Run straight!" I told him as the line of spears hissed after us. Varion trying to avoid them as he swiftly leapt backwards still had them chasing us. That move meant that he could harm himself and that was what I was counting on. Good.

If we both separated he might have changed his mind. It had to be at a very precise moment. "Keep going!" I told him. Even as he held out his blade to keep us back. "Throw me!" I commanded. D launched me at him at great speed and leapt up at the last minute. Varion seemed confused as I came charging toward him. The line of spears were whizzing just behind me. Just as I would have been impaled on his sword I teleported out of there. Leaving the stunned monster at the very last second to be impaled by his own defense mechanism. His eyes widened. He fell to his knees. "That…was very good." he panted hoarsely, choking as he coughed up his own fluid. This was definitely not Anthony. Just a shell.

"We will have to continue this later dhampiel…your female is a brilliant beauty…but can she protect herself from _you_?" he asked cryptically. "Shut up." I snapped at him. These misconceptions were becoming the norm for us it seemed. He grinned, his sharp teeth now stained as if with charcoal and wine. "You do not understand little vampiress, you may have fed…but he…has not…" he chuckled. I froze. What the hell did he mean by that? Not good. I looked at D and it did not seem as though there was anything wrong with him. I looked back and Varion with a glare.

"Explain." D demanded. "Do you know that the composer can make the blood lust of a vampire potent enough to wipe out an entire village?" he grinned. I gaped. An entire village! "Yes. All at once too." he confirmed as if reading my thoughts. D stiffened beside me. "You sick bastards…you really are conducting experiments aren't you?" I asked darkly, with an eerily calm tone that even I could not recognize as my own. "Smart girl…I'd better be off then…ta, ta! …Oh and…bon appetite." he laughed manically at his own joke before vanishing into a shadow like fog. I smelled it. An odd sulfuric kind of smell and suddenly felt overwhelmed. I tried to teleport to get away from it but…I couldn't! The fog had stunted my power and I panicked. "Wait! You bastard! What did you do to me! What did you do to _him!_" I screamed angrily. He must have done something to D that went unnoticed during the fight. I swiftly turned to the dark hunter. "D…are you injured?" I asked him softly.

He shook his head. "At all? Anything at all?" I gripped his arm tightly. He lurched and I let out a yelp, backing off. That's when I saw the cut just beneath his jaw. So small. So miniscule. I would not have considered it an injury at all either. In this case however it was enough. A cold sweat broke out and I swallowed hard. Oh God. "Ally?…What's happening?" Rico asked, extremely nervous at my expression. All the men had jogged over. "Get away." I whispered to them, my voice trembling. "What do you mean?" Todd asked. "He's gone…isn't he?" his youthful blue eyes staring hesitantly. Once again I swallowed as I licked my parched lips. "_Get. Away." _It was D's voice this time and I flinched. Slowly they started backing off.

"What's his problem? What's happening?" Rico demanded stubbornly, obviously not wanting to leave me alone. "Rico…" I trailed. D was starting to quake and twitch. Todd stared at him, fear evident in his eyes. "You guys need to go." I told them trying to mask my fear. It wasn't working for Rico. Suddenly he snapped, and I had reacted before even I knew it, knocking him to the ground barely in time to keep him off Todd. Who stared awestruck at the sheer speed of the moment. I was on D's back holding his bottom jaw, digging my heels into the ground and struggling to keep him back. "Allura!" Rico gaped. "Run you idiots!" I shrieked at them angrily. I could not keep him for that long. I was the group's only hope. "But Al-"

"GO!" I bellowed after a particularly nasty jerk that nearly dislocated my shoulder. "You can not help him or me like this! You want to help! Then run the fuck away!" I scolded viciously. Rico stared at what looked like D's face for a moment before grabbing Todd by the arm. They both made a run for it. I felt unspeakable relief. Even if I couldn't stop him they were out of danger. D was starting to make sounds that were so unlike him that they felt like punches to the gut. He thrashed against my hold. Stubbornly I wrapped my arm around his neck, pursing my lips with effort. It was not a moment too soon that he had turned on me. I knew this was coming but I was still startled when he managed to knock me off and was upon me in less than an instant.

My eyes popped at the feel of having the wind knocked out of me. On my back, he was trying to grab at me. Still I clawed and swatted at his attempts on my person. "Stop!" I shouted. "Stop it D!" I wanted to get through to him somehow. Strong hands gripped my shoulders painfully and pulled me down across the floor, my lower back scraping against the rocks and sticks. A fist in my now disheveled hair yanked my head to the side and I winced and gritted my teeth. "D…you know me right?…Please…stop…s-sto-STOP!" I pushed him back. I could not just vanish. No, all of my newly discovered abilities were useless right now. Sure I could have stuck my claws through him, but…it was not my enemy. It was D. I did not want to hurt him.

"D! D! What's come over you!" Lefty's voice piped up in the fray. I had one hand against his chest and the other getting his hand out of my hair as we wrestled. I kicked him off and moved to scramble away but was line backed to the floor again. "Oof!" I landed ungracefully this time with D flush on top of me. "D! Listen to me! Fight it! FIGHT IT!" I writhed. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes.

"D! You're going to kill her!" Lefty shouted. "Do you hear me! You-Are-Going-To-Kill Allura!" I could hear him trying to reach him as well. "Get a hold of yourself!" It was touching that Lefty cared that much. D let out a low growl. My very being shivered at the sound. Inner Vampiress coming out. Bad timing. I growled back at him challengingly. He stopped and stared for a moment. Uh oh. I could feel his breath on my skin as he looked like he was struggling. "Allura…" he said with a strange tone that was unlike him. I trembled with fear. He gripped my wrists, and moved for my neck. "D…D don't!" I arched my back. He paused. Even Left hand seemed at a loss. "D?" he asked.

I let out a long, sharp gasp as I felt his tongue roll along my pulse. "Woah-ho-ho." Leftly commented. My legs felt utterly useless. A part of my instinct wanted me to let him have his way. Rational thought however prevented it. No. Absolutely not! I blushed. I was about to die for crying out loud! This was too much unlike D. He would never do this to me. I whimpered. His teeth grazed my skin. My lips trembled and I felt a tear shed. "D listen…stop." I said calmly, sternly. He would never forgive himself if I let him bite me, I had to stop him. In a final attempt I shut my eyes tightly and reached for his mind. Thinking as insistently and clearly as I could. "_D, stop it!" _

To my surprise. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. D had thrown himself back and was shaking on the floor. I knelt beside him and he suddenly gripped my arm. I let out a short scream before he sat up looking exhausted. He stared at me as if I were a ghost then as if coming to his expression cleared. I let out a breath of relief. How had I done that? I did not even know myself. "It's a false hunger, whatever it was, it gives a placebo affect that is so intense, that beings like us can lose ourselves to it." he deducted silently. He wasn't looking at me anymore. Like he did not want to. I swallowed.

"D…are you-"

"I tried to drain you." he more stated than asked, looking at my appearance. I did not know what to say to him. At my silence though he understood the truth. He looked so angry. He stood up and I was worried that he would be upset at me. So I stood as well. "D, look. I'm fine see?" I tried to assure him that it was okay. Let him know I did not hold it against him. He grabbed my shoulders. "You could have been killed." he glared. "I was protecting the others!" I snapped at him, defending myself. "You should have run away." he stated. "D…I wanted to help you! I thought-" he gave me a short jerk. I yelped and he slowly released his grip.

"Don't do that again." he told me calmly. He turned around. "D…I'm sorry." I called after him as he walked away. Truly it wasn't my fault but…it was all I could say to him. "Come on." he motioned for me to follow him to find the others. I was amazed. Had he really been so worried about me? I wrung my hands tiredly. Wow. Tonight had been quite an experience. I felt cool air on my neck and realized it was still a bit wet. I turned beet red remembering what happened. 'Please shut up about it, Lefty.' I mentally pleaded. D absolutely did _NOT_ need to know that part. I wiped my neck angrily. I was being an idiot. Following after D I decided to just forget the whole thing.

Rico ran out to meet us. "You guys okay?" he asked cautiously, eyeing my appearance. "We are fine." I assured. "This 'composer' man we are after has obviously been working on this for a long time." I remarked. "Allura…are you blushing?" the curious mercenary asked. I jumped. D looked at me. I turned away from him covering my face. "Uh…No?" I raised a brow at Rico. "Well you're all pink so I just thought-"

"Shut. Up. Rico!" I hissed at him in a meaningful way. He stared at me and at D and blinked a few times but said nothing else. I could swear Lefty was probably dying laughing. "Let's keep moving please." I half pleaded half whined with a very flat tone of voice. God sometimes I hated myself. Really. There was a silence.

"Alright then…" Rico finally spoke up. "Let's be off then guys!" he called to them. I noticed a few of them hobbling. Probably still feeling the after effects of the fight with that body snatching freak of nature. When I got my hands on him he was so dead. Now that I knew a few tricks that is.

As for D, he did not seem suspicious. He probably did not want to know. I could not say I blamed him. Awkward moment waiting to happen. So we most likely would shy away from that topic. Besides, I did not need to tell him either way, because Lefty most likely would take it upon himself to do so. I smacked my face. Well I certainly hoped D was fine but I was certainly not going anywhere near him tonight that much was certain. Once again I fixed my hair. This was getting really old so I settle for a bun instead of my usual braid. Ah back to work, back to work.

* * *

Author's Note: Well…that was interesting. I hope I did not cross any boundaries when it comes to character and what not, and I hope that it seemed realistic enough. I was not too pleased with the fight scene *pouting*. Lol Don't kill me. Feed back if you please. Review! I lurve me my reviews. It puts me in a writey kind of mood. Allura's ordeal with nearly getting sucked dry was inspired by a piece call the "Balrog Boogie" so you can blame the Diablo Swing Orchestra. Anyways until next chappie, Ciao!

vampirehunterDfan217: Yo. Lol I mean do you already have a plot for your story? Like exactly what the bad guy is after and why? How the good guys will stop him? Just the basics. If you have that then you can work on the details. What exact problem do you have?

DIEZOMBIEDIE: Lol she and D will be fine…as you can see…*cough*cough* xD, and it's all good. People are busy.

GaarasMyBoyzz: Oooh! I want a bat man cookie! :D! Yeah she was meant to be something entirely fresh and different. To my knowledge he has never had to interact with a gal like her. I lurve ya! Just keep enjoying.

Hellysion: Hello my accomplice. *shifty eyes* Thanks for the tips. I'm thinking of an opening for Lefty in the next chappie don't you worry xD.

Tiryn: Yo. Yeah in the first few chapters I wondered if I should do D's perspective. He's just so hard to write. T.T. But when I asked people didn't seem to mind so I kept it in her's. I don't really like switching povs very much. Unless most of the story is in third person perspective. Anywayz Glad you like it. Ciao!


	18. Story of My Life

Author's Note: Alright I've finally begun the next chapter of The Bigger Picture. I feel very good about my OC now :). I am so glad that I made her likeable. Now my next goal is to bring them to the next step of the plot. It is not easy. Plus there will be some heartbreak eventually in the story, but don't worry about that yet xD, I'm not spoiling anything. It has been difficult to get their relationship moving dag nab it. Even in my head they are being stubborn. (JUST MAKE BABIES YOU IDIOTS!)…*laughing nervously* ….ahem…sorry. Anywho thanks for sticking with me for so long. I gots to get things moving. Read and Review! Above all though, ENJOY! XD! HOLY CRAP I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I only own Allura, Rico, and other minor characters that I thought up. Plus villains. Nothing else. So…have fun my readers. Muahahahaha!…ahem. Well go on read! Do not forget to review!

**Chapter Eighteen: Story of my Life**

If anybody had said at that moment, "at least things can't get any worse" I think I would have shot him in the head without a second thought. There we were. If it had just been D and I, I could have still been moving. Alas however, since we had human companions we had to take cover. I let out a long sigh. It was a nasty storm indeed. We had to cram into a narrow opening in the rocks. A sad excuse for a cave when there were so many of us in there. It did not smell very nice. All of those wet, sweaty men, and me with my super heightened senses. It was not the best mix of circumstances.

We were too confined for my liking. Just me and a bunch of pervy men. I made sure to keep my eyes on them. It was a good thing I could see so well in the dark. I kept my back facing D and Rico, considering they were by no means a threat to my virtue. It would be troublesome to have to defend my honor at such an uncomfortable time. Rico already knew what was good for him, which well entailed no grabby. D would not even have to be questioned in that aspect. Just spend a few hours with him and you would practically be able to feel the 'don't touch me' vibe. Why would he put his hands on others inappropriately?…At least without permission. One can never be too certain about D sometimes. I still refused to believe that he was not a pervert in his own right.

With another long sigh that seemed like the hundredth one that night, I leaned against the stone wall of the cave. Cool and slightly rough and jagged. When this was over, it would be even harder to search for trails to follow anything or anybody. Luckily by the looks of things we were pretty close to some towns or villages that might have a few valuable witnesses. If the caravan was spotted, we would be able to find out which direction they were headed in at the very least. Yes, I was anxious to catch up. Can you blame me? I wanted to know what exactly was happening. Theories and guesses were not enough. In fact they were driving me mad with anxiety.

I had too much to worry about. Two children were stuck at home waiting for me to keep my promise. I also had a promise to myself, and I did not want to dissapoint Rico and the others either, who seemed to believe in me more than I could imagine. Rico had to be out of his mind. Still it felt good. I had to smile briefly to myself. Mostly, I just wanted to end the madness. Stuff like this was never really going to end granted, but if I had eternity…why not use it to be that one shred of hope for the people who need help? That was what I realized that I wanted. I could never clean things up completely, but who could stop me from doing my best? If some day I died in the process, it would be a death to be proud of.

My thoughts seemed to calm me just a bit. It was not the men's fault that some were injured during the encounter with "Varion". Sitting out the storm was for the best. I felt more at ease now. Nobody said a word as we just sat there. A few men attempted to nurse their injuries in the cramped space that they had. I supposed it was warm enough. Sticky…but warm. Something inside me debated on whether that was a good combination. Ew. Despite the fact that I was not particularly pleased with my current situation, I managed to put myself at ease for the most part. I decided to just take it easy and listen to the wind and rain from outside. I let out a breath and relaxed my frame. This was by far the worst mistake of my entire trip.

Now for anybody that is reading this detailed description of my experience during this time in my life…I was not going to even mention this, seeing as I wanted to behave as though this never happened at all. I think D would share this sentiment, however I decided that I would have to talk about it somewhere if I ever planned to get over it. I do not _ever_ plan to repeat it. So here it goes.

As soon as I decided to let down my guard and just forget about where I was, I felt something. Too fast for me to react right away, however…it was also undeniably felt, noted, and effectively startling. My eyes grew to an unspeakable size. Some idiot got it into their head…to grope my backside, despite the clear risk of death that could occur from doing such a thing to a creature such as myself. I was beyond livid. Had I really behaved so charitably that they believe they could get away with such a thing? I growled low and menacingly. The air around me suddenly became charged with fear. Slowly I turned my head over my shoulder.

The only suspects were clearly divided up. Within a split second I had already made my guess. I was glaring at Rico like he had just kicked a puppy. I had trusted him damn it! He was staring back looking like he had just seen a horror film. He shook his head no swiftly and blinked, stuttering on his stupefied explanation. I hissed and twisted about to grab at him only to be easily stopped by the dark hunter beside him.

"It is not his fault." he said calmly. As calm as he sounded, he looked a bit shaken up and horrified himself. I stopped struggling and looked at him raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to demand an explanation. Rico managed to clear his head and make coherent speech.

"I swear on my father's grave Ally!" he held up his hands. I looked over at him expectantly. "It was…" he looked at D as if unsure what to say exactly. "…it was most definitely not me." he managed. I shot my narrow eyed gaze to the dhampire who really needed to explain why my ass had just been squeezed. He could not have done…could he have? No. No no! Absolutely not!

"D…" my voice shook as I stared demandingly at him. Before he could say anything to me, Lefty snorted and wheezed as if holding back before exploding into a fit of laughter that sounded similar to that of a mad scientist. Rico's eyes popped to see that D's hand was talking. I froze. I stared at D blankly. Great. I turned beet red and started to hyperventilate. "Get off-Get away!" I gasped out pushing his restraining arm violently. "I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me?" out of the corner of my eye I could clearly see that Rico was trying not to laugh but I had other things on my mind at the moment. Lefty only laughed harder. The mercenaries began to inch away from the scene…as far as they could manage in any case.

"Not a bad feel, eh D?" he remarked. D twitched. I choked. "What? I'm just saying she has a nice load back there is all, probably the best I've felt in centuries actually, it's got just the right boun-"

"Shut. Up." D snapped. I felt like I was about ready to die from humiliation. My mouth gaping like a fish. Words forming but refusing to come out. Lefty…so it was him…not D. Oh lord it was worse than I had previously thought! I think I became significantly paler than I already was for a while after that. I dry heaved. Lefty had touched me again…only this time…it had been…like **that**. The only thing that came out of my mouth was a piercing, lound screech that terrified the men as I pulled at my own hair. I rubbed my arms up and down once again.

"_WHY GOD WHY! HAVE I NOT BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH!_" I raved in horror. D hid his face for a moment again like the last time. "Shut up, D!" I pointed at him. "It is NOT funny!"

"Oh come on it's not _that _bad." Lefty protested.

"_**You **__Shut up times infinity, Lefty!_" I pointed at the offending appendange violently. I then turned back to his host. "Can you not control him better! Please! Honestly! I'll never be the same now thank you!" I was unaware that all of my fussing was knocking the men around. However everybody was far too nervous to point anything out to the fuming vampiress in the room, I.E. me. "I want to go now." I huffed folding my arms and sitting Indian style. I stuck my nose in the air. "As in this instant." Now everybody got a good look at my childish, pouting side. Oh well, I cared very little at the rate I was going.

"Oh Ally, I'm sorry you had to go through that experience." Rico beseeched. I ignored him with a 'hmph!'. He sighed. "Hey it was the hunter's…possessed…limb or… _something_ that did it not me." he protested, making the puppy eyes. I looked at him and was unable to conceal the snort of amusement. He was too good at being a fool. I could not help but smile.

"Idiot." I muttered. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I know I am." he chuckled, leaning his head on my shoulder. I shook my head fondly.

"I am sorry I tried to kill you." I apologized. Poor Rico gave a startled reaction at my words. "Not literally! God!" I laughed. He looked so relieved that I could not help but giggle and nudge him playfully. He just smiled and leaned again.

"The weather is clearing up, we're leaving now." D suddenly spoke up flatly, standing up and making Rico nearly fall over in the process. I jumped slightly in surprise. Happily however, I stood up.

"Great. Finally." I perked up right away at this. It goes to show just how easily I jump from one emotion to another. Rico stood up soon after, rubbing the back of his head. D motioned for me to follow him and I did so gladly. Rico called his men to get up as well. We were finally on the move again. The men were suddenly very skittish around me again. Something told me that if any of them had been thinking about making inappropriate advances before, that they most certainly shunned those thoughts now. I smirked to myself.

We carried on like that for a while. As I said it would be before, tracking was a nightmare after the weather had subsided. Luckily I was not human. Sometimes my abilities truly did come in handy. We were headed North East. There were other trails but it was fairly plain to see that none of them had been traveled in quite some time. Abandoned for some reason or other. I pursed my lips. For some reason only the trail that the caravan was on appeared to have been used recently. I know I was not the only one who noticed this. Where ever they were going could very well have been an old abandoned place. The only explanation for this was that this underground project was so large scale that an entire abandoned town was needed to do this properly without being seen by others.

That was why so many had been going missing or killed. Were they all brought to one place? I bit my lip. That could mean that we were only miles away from finding the seed of this problem. It was as exciting as it was dreaded. I looked over at D who seemed unaffected. I had to watch him with admiration. I could never tell what he might be thinking. He was about five thousand years old. Amazing. How many things had he seen? All of the experiences that I could not begin to add up to. With a smile I rode up beside him.

"You are always so quiet." I spoke softly. He looked at me to acknowledge my presence. I chuckled. "As quiet as you are, it can only mean that you are always thinking." I reached over and pushed his shoulder playfully. He let out a breath. More visibly than audibly. "What are you thinking about right now?" I coaxed. He stopped and looked at me. I stopped short at the expression on his face. He always had a serious expression, but this one just somehow told me to shut up in a much gentler way, as though he were saying 'I don't think I can tell you.' We stayed like that for a few moments but it seemed like much longer, just looking at each other. I am not sure to this day how long we stood there.

"Sorry…I must sound so nosy." I giggled, making light of the situation. "I do not like talking very much when I'm thinking very hard myself. Most of those thoughts are secret…I guess that means you have many secrets. That's to be expected at your age." I stated. There I went, babbling on like an idiot. "Am I talking too much?" I inquired.

"I don't mind." he responded. I smiled at him softly. He was a man of few words, but when he did speak it was filled with a deep meaning. It was special. Perhaps if we had met under different circumstances. Perhaps if we were both human with normal lives, we could have been great friends. Now that I knew him better I liked him. Very much. He had earned a very deep rooted fondness for himself in my heart. Now and then though…my attachment to him felt very frightening. "What was your mother's name?" he suddenly asked. I gave a slight start and focused my attention on him again.

"My mother…?" I repeated. He said nothing, just nodded his confirmation. It was a random question then again what about his thoughts led him to wonder such a thing? No matter. "Her name was Angela Evans." I answered. The name rang in my head as though I had never stopped saying it out loud. I had for a while. The memory was too painful to ponder sometimes. The image of her face appeared in my head. It brought with it so many old feelings of nostalgia that I thought my heart would overflow…or break all over again. I looked ahead. I felt D's eyes watching me.

"You were close." he stated more than asked.

"We were all each other had…after what my father did to her…I'm surprised she could even look at me, a monster's child." Tears stung my eyes. "Still she loved me, she kept me. Only somebody like my mother could do that." I could not help the sad smile that came over my face. "I never knew my father…to this day I don't know who he was or even if he is still alive, I hope to never look at him…because…if I see any of myself in his eyes, in him…I could not handle seeing that side of myself, I don't know what I would do." I frowned at nothing in particular. D was listening, I could see that he was processing my words.

"Can you talk more about her?" he asked me in his normal velvet tone. I looked at him suddenly. He was carrying out a conversation with me. I had not realized it until now. He did not like to talk unnecessarily…but he was making the effort for me? He did not have to.

"D…" I was going to say he did not have to talk about this with me but…I wanted to tell him. I just felt like he should know about it. If I was comfortable reliving the details of my…childhood experience with anybody it would have to be him. I did not even think that I could easily talk to Rico about it. So I just spoke. "…My mom was a talkative, loud, and emotive person…much like me." I smiled, knowing he understood what I meant. "She was also fearless…sometimes I thought that nothing could scare her. I would tease her about it from time to time." I tuned out my surroundings, remembering daily life with just me and my Mum. "I went to school, did my chores, and went to be with my friends…living pretty much like a normal child, she kept what I was hidden from everybody for many years…it was when I hit puberty that it became impossible." my expression darkened considerably.

"Paula Anderson…" I pursed my lips. "She was among the first to find out…she told anybody that she could…Anthony Graham…I thought that he would hate me, but the first thing he did was find me and pull me into a hug. He said he wanted to help me. My mother was pulled into the town square and stoned to death in front of me but I managed to escape, Anthony disappeared. I couldn't find him D…years later…back in town I discovered that they had snatched him and carried him out into the woods, they gutted him and tossed his body into a river…a child with a nameless grave. I lost everything that day. I had to get out of there. So I ran away and I never looked back." I recited simply.

D said nothing and I was grateful for that. "You ran away. Is that how you met your master?" he inquired. I shivered, remembering my dead master.

"Yes." I nodded. "So you see why I never wanted to go back there. Yet…I am glad that I did, I am glad that I got to see Teddy again. At least once more. I missed him and his stupid jokes." I laughed softly. D nodded, watching the trails intently. If anybody understood what being always alone was like it was him. It was _us_. It seemed almost as though I was meant to be alone, and the same could be said for him as well. Ha, well story of my life. Strangely, it was something that bonded he and I. A silent understanding.

"You know D…I think we would have been great friends in a different life." I chuckled.

"_Just_ great friends?" Left hand teased.

"Shut up. I am still not talking to you, leech." I stated simply going back to my train of thought.

"Oh that's just cold." he muttered.

I poked D's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe I would actually know what the D stands for." I giggled at my own joke. D rolled his eyes. "Well at least I'm not saying Dickweed like I normally do." I stuck out my tongue. I pondered for a moment, feeling mischievous. "What _is _your name eh?" I stroked my chin in thought. "Dracula junior!" I used a mock dramatic tone. "Le gasp!" My laughter echoed around in silence. For once…Left hand was not laughing with me. He just whistled low as if to say 'uh oh.'

D had stopped again and glared at me. "What?" I stared defensively. He looked ahead again and rode a bit faster. I rolled my eyes this time. "Are you pouting now?" I called after him. "Sheesh I'm sorry! No more name jokes if you're that sensitive!" Now I was pouting as well. He looked darkly over his shoulder at me. "Don't give me that look!" I pointed my finger at him. No response.

With a sigh, I sped up a bit to catch up to him. "Okay, I'm sorry…really alright?" I told him. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything anymore. Why did it upset him so much? I remembered just then. It hit me. Earlier…Varion had said that D reminded him of his…father. D had not taken it well. He must have had some terrible issues with his father. I had gone there. Without even realizing it. Did his name really have something to do with his father? I wouldn't know. "D…" he seemed to see realization on my face because he spoke up.

"I'm fine." his voice was stern and I knew to back off of the subject right away. I nodded.

"So then, how long do you think until we find something?" I asked. He calmed down.

"Tomorrow if not tonight." was his only reply. I gave him a nod again. I bit my lip and sighed. "Don't." he suddenly stated. I gave him a puzzled look. "It's not you." he added in shaking his head. It was his way of telling me it was okay, so I accepted it with a smile. I turned my horse slightly in another direction.

"Alright, I will leave you to yourself now then." I said brightly. "I'm going to help patch up a few of men get patched up, then I'm taking first watch. See you later." I rode off casually. Well that had not been awkward at all. I was still curious to know about his father, however unlike me…D was a very introverted person. If I tried to get him to tell me, I ran the risk of unleashing his vampy wrath. No matter what demeaning name I gave his temper it was never any less scary.

So we all continued moving. I talked to Rico for a bit and we both exchanged theories on what we were about to come across. Only the chirping of crickets could be heard as we moved through the dark. I was glad it was so late. The men had more cover this way. There could have been a trap hidden anywhere however, and it concerned me. "Be careful." I told them. "These people are not idiots, if there is anything of significance where we are headed there will most likely be traps." It was best that they knew what they were up against. Being hardened fighters they were most likely already aware, however better to be safe than too dead to be sorry.

When the trail stopped I was not surprised by what I saw. It was a large ghost town. It seemed like there was nobody there however. I gave a skeptical glance. Of course it would seem as though nobody was there. It was supposed to be kept on the down low. D appeared beside me. "What presences can you detect?" he asked professionally. I looked back at the town.

"Let me have a look." I murmured, tuning in. "Many humans…and there are vampires. Aggravated and hungry ones, along with…other creatures?." I frowned. Customers? Oooh when I got my hands on them.

"Can you locate an entrace?" he questioned.

"Of course." I sniffed. I continued to prod about the place with my head. Suddenly something grasped my mind like a drowning man grabbing for a straw. Such a tight grip that I winced. Only another vampire could have done such a thing. They knew we were here? Why were they not doing anything about it? My racing thoughts were interrupted by a voice. It sounded like a crying man being tortured.

"_**Help-p. Us!**_" he cried out. It was such an intense surge that I could almost feel his ragged breath on my face. I gasped sharply and opened my eyes, nearly falling over as I was abruptly released. What in the ninth circle of hell was going on here? "What happened?" D demanded steadying me. I was not sure what to say to him as I looked at his gravely serious face. I noticed that I was shaking. "Allura." he gave me a shake by the shoulders. I snapped back into attention, placing my hands on his arms to steady myself. I swallowed.

"Somebody was calling for help." I whispered. Why would a vampire be begging for help? Then again it could be a trick. D seemed to be thinking deeply once again. His hands were absently rubbing my shoulders as he maintained a distant expression. I was too shaken up to think anything of it. "I do not think this is what we were expecting to find here, D." I shook my head.

"The only thing we can do is check it out." Rico stepped up determinedly. His eyes held a gleam that clearly stated that he was not backing down. I smiled at him. Good old Rico.

"It's the only way to know where to look next." D agreed. "Ask questions here and come up with more theories."

I felt guilty for not saying that it was another vampire, but I was not sure how to handle the situation…and it could have been trick as I had thought before. Either way we had to enter however. Now to point out the entrance. Noticing I was still holding onto his arms, I released D sheepishly, clearing my throat. "We get in this way." I motioned for them to follow me. I was worried about the hounds, but this was what they were trained for after all. We were off quickly.

If this was not an attempted trick, that meant that there were vampires being victimized in this scenario as well. How could that possibly be? It seemed as though another twist to the puzzle had been brought to my attention. Story of my life.

* * *

Author's Note: Slightly short yeah. Still I hope you guys liked it. Review! Reviews are a beautiful thing yall. Plus they are a great motivator. Hmmm. Will Ally ever find out about who D's father is? What exactly are the crew about to find out in this supposed ghost town? I had a hard time with this chappie so I hope it does not seem like I tried too hard…or worse…not hard _enough_. T_T. I actually had this all typed out a few days ago but I lost my connection and needed assistance to repair it, they even delayed the appointment TWICE! grrrrr. Anywayz I want my responses peoples! Until my next update, Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: Ah ha! There you are! Lol jk don't even worry about it I thought you were probably busy or something. Yup the conundrum of D never losing his hat has always plagued me so I thought I would bring it to the readers attention through a short comical moment. XD. As for the bloodlusting thing, don't worry it was meant to be vampiric instinct reaction more than anything. I gots a theory about that, that I was going on because of the fact that D's bloodlust seems to be in tuned with his libido. In any case glad to hear from you.

Yorushine: lol Hey now, is that a pun on Ally's name? ;D. Thanks mucho grande! LOL. I'm glad more people are liking my story. In anycase yeah D totally owns Anakin and you betta believe it! XD. No offense just wasn't very fond of Anakin lol. Hopefully you continue to read VHD fics and enjoy them uber goodie :D. Especially if mine still stands out ;D. Anywayz till next time.

DIEZOMBIEDIE: Yo! Glad you likey. I shall do my best to continue making it thrilling, humorous, and intelligent xD. How do ya like this new twist? Teehee. I'm evil. Keep reading!

Gaarasmyboyz: Lol limeishness, as I've said to others. I just used a theory of mine about D's bloodlust and vampire reproduction and made it into an awkward moment for the happy couple. Haha!

vampirehunterDfan217: Yeah stories get tiresome lol. Not to worry. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy.


	19. What a Tangled Web

Author's Note: I love yall folks. Thank you to all who reviewed once again. It is time to see what is going down in the ghost town folks. Excited? Me too roflmao xD. Hopefully I don't run into any more humps while I write this. Those really suck. Anywayz, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. The two most wise and beloved Rs I know out there. XD Let's move on ma peeps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lefty or D. Or anything else that has to do with vampire hunter D. Now enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen: What a Tangled Web**

It was not as dark in there as I had imagined…much to my surprise. The halls seemed deserted enough, but that was something to be suspicious of. Most of the presences in this place were human and vampire. There were odd ones out here and there. Were wolves, and other unidentifiable ones as well. Being fairly new at this I needed to learn to connect certain presences with their species more effectively. The hybrids were easy. I had too many encounters with them than to allow one of their presences to slip past me.

I was not comfortable splitting up with the men. I felt as though we would be leaving them vulnerable. However, they insisted that they were trained for this, and we needed to cover more ground. So we all split up. D and I taking the most dangerous routes in the place.

So there I was. All alone roaming the twisting turns of the dimly lit labyrinth. It seemed almost like a normal office. It was strange that nobody was anywhere to be seen. I thought for sure that we were all being observed. At any moment I expected some new beast to come at me from around the next corner. A new generation of minotaur perhaps. I smirked wryly at the thought as I placed the silencer on my revolver. Well it was fine to allow myself to have a sense of humor in a situation like this.

All around me I could feel the telepathic brushes from all the suffering blood suckers being held in that place. There was rage, comfort, pain, sorrow, fear. Almost everything negative anybody could feel was everywhere. Surrounding me. I scrunched my face to concentrate on my own identity. They did not seem to notice me among all of the other beings at first. Eventually however, they began to brush at me with curiosity. It was when I heard voices that I began to be overwhelmed. It started as soft pained whispers in the back of my head. Then I heard a small frightened voice. Like a little girl's voice.

"…_H-hello?" _

I frowned but did not answer. I did not have time for distractions.

"_How…how did you get out of your cage?" _she whispered to me breathily. I perked up. Cages? So the vampires really were prisoners here.

"_P-please…please answer me." _she sounded like she was beginning to cry. Soon more voices began to join in.

"_Who are you?" _

"_Are you new here?"_

"_Help!" _

"_Let us out!" _

"_Only five more…." _

"_Answer please! I can't take this anymore!"_

I was bombarded by thoughts, and mad ramblings, pleas for help, questions. It was too much. Far too much. I held my head in my hands, face tightening in concentration. No more. I needed it to stop. My back leaned against a wall. They were not helping. They just wanted to get out. I could not blame them, but this was no good. It was not going to let them out, in fact it could get me caught. I had to stop them. I shook my head violently. Teeth clenched. I tried to block them out.

'Stop it.' I thought. 'Stop it. Stop it.' I repeated over and over. Some only seemed to get more desperate at this. I kept going until I snapped and lashed out mentally. '_STOP IT!' _All went silent. My chest heaved, expanding and contracting with labored breaths. I had blocked them all out. Okay, it was time to continue my exploration of this place. I sighed. After a while I came across some sealed doors in the back halls. Briefly I wondered what D must have found by now. I pursed my lips as I looked at these doors. I heard something like voices coming from them and decided to explore beyond them.

I teleported to the other side. This trick was getting to be very handy. No need to risk setting off alarms. I did not need to. Now in there, it was dark. Very dark. I could see perfectly but if I had been human I'd have been at a loss. Soundlessly I glided down the halls listening intently. The sounds became more audible and it was most definitely voices that I was hearing. I could make out words here and there from the first voice, but the second was not intelligible. I frowned. Their voice sounded obstructed by something. What on earth? Somebody sounded like they were in a lot of pain. They were obviously not happy.

I followed the voices down the halls and tuned my senses to find the source. I finally came to another door. There were other doors as well, but only silence filled the spaces behind them. I would check those out after figuring out what exactly was happening in this obviously occupied room. Both of them were obviously male now that I could hear clearly. I placed my ear against the door, my vampiric senses focusing themselves. I did not want to miss a thing. So then, I listened.

"Why Mircea, are you squirming already?" a sadistic voice chuckled. There was an inhuman snarl of pain and anger. Even I winced at the sound. "One would assume a vampire of your caliber would have the stomach for more." I recognized that Indian accent. That was the bastard who left D and I to die in the sunlight. There was a violent shift like jerking sound. What was going on in there? "Any progress?" the same voice inquired when another door swung open possibly from deeper inside the lair. The new presence in the room was obviously human.

"He is very willful to still be alive after everything, all the of the drugs and samples are starting to take less of an effect, he's developed a tolerance." This man had to be some sort of doctor, scientist, biologist…or something of that nature. My mind flitted back to the books on biology and science. The experiments were being done on vampires? That could explain the occult books. Were any humans used for this purpose? Why were there so many human presences here? I continued to listen.

"I see." the hybrid hummed in thought. "How many more samples and fluids would you need? Would it be wise to un-strap him in this angry state of his?" he asked.

"He's quite hungry, and has been sedated on the numerous drugs we designed for them. He would be far from too much for you to handle." the 'professional' assured. I glared. This was cruel and unfair.

"Good th-"

There were some more loud snarls and thrashes. I heard his voice again. "Ooh…whe..ah' ger out uh dis shit. Ah'll find you firs..! Mo..der fucker ah will…ger out!" I could hear his teeth gnawing on whatever was in his mouth. I knew that voice. He was the one who screamed into my mind first. From all the way in here to where me, D, and the mercenaries had been standing before we were anywhere near the entrance. He was the one who asked for my help. So his name was Mircea. They laughed at him, and I felt nausea grow in my gut. A pair of sick bastards, the both of them. What were these people trying to do? "That is the fifth time he's ruined one of my tubes." the 'doctor' sighed in annoyance.

"I think our noble Mircea needs a few more injections before we put him back. We need a new subject, 'his highness' is worn out and cranky I see." their voices were filled with mirth as they discussed him as though he were not there in front of them suffering. He let out a choking pained sound. I flinched. "I will leave you to the good doctor now, Mircea. Be good. We've received a whole new shipment of brand new toys that you will be acquainted with tomorrow I'm certain." the hybrid guard scoffed. His footsteps began to approach the door and I vanished out of there as quickly as possible. I reappeared in one of the other rooms and gave a start at what I found.

I found myself in some sort of freezing cold storage room. The walls were nothing but shelves and the wafting smoke like quality of dry ice fell from them. It was a big freezer. There was blood, I recognized that right away. However that was not the only thing there. Jars, vials, flasks, and syringes with different unidentied substances were everywhere, orderly placed beside one another, waiting diligently for whatever use these sickos had in mind for them. I hurried to the syringes. There were most likely the most used to torment the people here. Plus…with all of these guards…I had plenty of guinea pigs to 'play doctor' with. I had malicious and sadistic glint in my eyes at the idea as I looked at the needles. The problem would be…how often was inventory taken? I decided that it wouldn't matter right away, since it seemed that the syringes were taken in and out of there at the leisure of these workers and scientists. They would not miss one or two.

I took a big one and two regular sized ones and wrapped them up, placing them in the burlap that Rico gave me a while back. He said it might come in handy…boy was he right. A thought occurred to me and I took a single packet of blood from the back of a shelf. Just enough to feed one vampire. I teleported back out. I placed my hand on my chin in thought. What next?

I remembered the books from the shipment and I got that tingle of ambition that assaulted me whenever I had an idea. Where did they keep the books? Did they have some sort of library down here? That thought did me very little good if I had no idea where to look for a library. I would need the expertise of an insider to find it. I might have been able to find exits but it was impossible to decipher a room's use telepathically. I growled to myself. I made sure not to stay put for too long. I did not need to risk being caught.

I felt a presence coming down the hall and I leapt up and using my arms and legs, I held myself to the ceiling to observe. Human. Not a problem. I noticed by their posture and mannerisms that they were going for stealth. They must have known that somebody was here. Not good. I would have to take care of that. I jumped down with inhuman speed only to realize that I nearly nailed Rico in the neck with my boot. He was staring at me holding up his hands, startled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me!" he whispered harshly. "You scared the living daylights out of me, I thought I was fucked for sure Ally! Never again!" he glared, pointing at me. My face softened. I had nearly knocked him out cold.

"I'm sorry." I whispered my apology. "I was getting into it and I did not recognize you. Do you know where D is?" I asked, remembering that he was also here. Alright so I was a little bit concerned. Even if he could probably handle this place a whole lot better than I could. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"D and I found something really nasty down in the basement. We can talk later, but at the moment he told me to check out the lab rooms while he headed down into the library." he informed. I nearly stomped my foot if I had not been so intent on silence. Damn it he was faster than me again.

"You guys found it?" I whispered in surprise. "I was just about to head down there!" I informed. "…Don't worry about the lab rooms. I was just in there. Apparently there are vampires and other monsters being used as guinea pigs in this place." I said impassively, but my eyes betrayed the disgust at what I had heard. This was news to Rico because his eyes popped.

"Woah seriously? Talk about a tangled web." he took off his hat to run his hand through his hair. I caught a whiff of human pheromones from the sweat on his scalp and slapped his hat back onto his head. I shook my head sternly at his questioning glance.

"Do not do that." I warned him. "Human sweat has a potent smell, the hybrids in here will smell your unfamiliar scent and come to investigate." I explained, looking around. "I have some samples on a not so lighter note. I am hoping I will get to learn their functions sometime soon." I stared distantly at nothing in particular with an expression that obviously unnerved Rico. He cleared his throat.

"So then…what now?" he asked.

"I should sound the alarm you know?" a voice from the dark chuckled and Rico and I froze. It was that damn Indian hybrid. Trust him to be the one to find me. Ew. I glared at him. We were so screwed. So were the other mercenaries. He laughed at my expression. "Ah, it is you. As beautiful as ever. I should have known my little stunt would not have destroyed you. After all, a rose can bloom and flourish under even the most unfavorable circumstances." he purred. My upper lip curled at him and I took a step back. Rico pulled out his gun.

"Now that we've been busted, there's no point in keep silent." he muttered aiming at the creature.

"I would not do that. I have not yet sounded any such alarm." Our assailant grinned like a Cheshire cat. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Why wouldn't he give us away? What else was he after?

"Rico…stand down." I told my human companion. His blue eyes stared at me as if I had lost my mind. "Just for now." I assured him. "There is obviously something that we are missing." I stated. Rico quickly looked in his direction with venom before calming down and lowering his shot gun with a suspicious glare. I noticed that his breathing was hard and erratic. He was nervous. I made my decision that I would not let anything happen to him. Rico had once said to me that he had wanted to settle down with his family, get married, retire. I decided that I would make it happen for him. Naturally if he died, I could not do such a thing. I looked at the enemy facing us. "I've beaten you once, I will do it again." I stated.

He grinned. "Ah, but the last time you made a grave mistake. Are you even aware of how to kill me? Let alone without alerting the entire premises of your presence here, my little pomegranate?" he cooed. I shuddered.

"Did I not already tell you not to address me by your pathetic pet names?" I growled. He chuckled in amusement. Oh he was so dead on the first opportunity that I got. "What are you hoping to achieve by not ratting us out?" I demanded, stepping in front of Rico. He was right. I did not know how to kill him. Not me. However, somebody familiar with these procedures…would know. Somebody who knows about these experiments. A doctor perhaps? No. There was no time. My thoughts moved to the syringes that I had armed myself with.

What would happen if I used one on him? Would it harm him? Maybe. Still there was a risk. It could very well make our situation worst. Especially if it were anything like that one strange reanimation serum we came across before. I needed to think. Once again he grinned. Wider this time. "My dear. I would very much enjoy some time with you before I get back to business." he informed as if it were the most simple thing in the world. My fists clenched at my sides. "Of course, this human is a complication." he nodded in Rico's direction. I hissed protectively.

"Rico…get out of here." I told him sternly.

"Ally!" he scolded. "You've got to be kidding if you think that I'm just going to leav-"

"Rico. I've told you this before. If you want to help me. Get away." I ordered as though commanding a child. He needed to get this into his head. I did not need protection the way that he did. I was not a woman that he was used to. I was a monster. A vampire. I could take care of myself better than he could. Besides, if he got away he could tell D what was happening. Rico stared at my face. After a moment of thought he sighed and ran down the hall away from us.

"Very wise of you to send your little friend away." he crooned at me. "Alone at last." His light eyes suddenly seemed lavendar rather than blue. I frowned. Just how much of these people's genetic structures had been mutilated like this? Even eye color seemed to change. He tilted his head to peer at something on my side. I followed his eyes to realize that the frozen blood pack I had swiped was condensing and it was wetting the burlap, thus attracting his attention. He looked back at me. "What is in the bag?" he inquired suspiciously.

"If you want to know…why do you not come and see for yourself?" I proposed challengingly. He scoffed arrogantly. I was ready for a fight if it came to that. In fact I was hoping for one. There was no way I wanted him to try pawing all over me like some space leach in heat. I shivered. He pulled out two very familiar blessed sickles from the sheaths on his back.

"Very well then…I believe I am going to enjoy this." he grinned widely. I pulled out my own sword. Well at least this time I had my own weapons. My mind began formulating a way to deal with this situation. How would I be able to take this guy down? I would have to test out several theories. The problem was that it would probably not be easy to accomplish that. The effort it would take to test out just one theory would take too much time, and be enough to alert everybody of the presence of intruders here. Somebody familiar with the effects of each chemical would know how to kill one of these. I had killed a few, but this one was different. He was a special case. A thought came to my head just then. I had an idea.

"I would not get so cocky if I were you." I warned him. I slid into a fighting stance. I needed to somehow lead him back to the lab doors that I had been at before. He chuckled and then lunged. I came straight back at him. I knew he would try to get a hold of the burlap so I was ready. I blocked one sickle and jumped over another. He tried to slice the bag from my hip and I swung over the blade and snapped his wrist. I would have to be seriously brutal about this. He gave a growl of pain. I gave a grin of satisfaction. I think I upset him enough.

I childishly dodged his attacks and gave brutal blows of my own. Cheap shots, I will admit it, but they were a whole lot of fun to do. Disappearing here and floating there. He had been unaware of my new abilities. Now I could mess with him using them. We continued to fight, I allowed him to gain the illusion of the upper hand. This way he would underestimate my skill and I could lead him around while making him think he was in control. He was good. So I would have to maintain just enough to keep him from getting me with those sickles of his. A swipe barely missed my face as I ducked backwards. I could hear the air hiss with the speed and strength of our blades swinging and clashing in the dark.

Once I lead him in front of the labs I reached out with my senses to find what I was looking for. I was feeling tired from all of the energy I used from using my abilities so much. So I needed to hurry up. I was glad there was nothing sitting around for him to throw at me with his mind again. I recognized the door that I was looking for. To my dismay he managed to pin me to the ground. "I've gotcha." he straddled me. In the heat of anger I reached into the bag. Somehow in the struggle I'm not sure how to this day I managed to get half way out of his hold. He was stubborn though and would not release my leg, no matter how much I bashed my foot into his face. He seemed to like that a little bit too much. I gripped the syringe in my hand and swung my arm around to stab him in the eye with the needle. That was when he released me in an agonized panic.

"You bitch!" His voice suddenly sounded quite different now. Animal like and deeper. That was when I bolted. I teleported to enter the door. Sure enough the same doctor from before was cleaning up his tools and about to head out when I appeared. He jumped and froze with a start. I hissed. He clutched what seemed to be bits of research and data. I would be needing that. He tried to bolt and I aimed my gun and shot his kneecaps. He fell to the floor with a cry of agony. I could hear his tears already. Ugh. Oh boy. This was going to be one of _those._ How disgusting.

"I wouldn't do that." I told him coldly. I darkly walked toward the coward and towered over his crippled form. Crouching low I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to face me. Sure enough there were tears and he was trembling. I rolled my eyes. "I do not have much time." I warned right off of the bat.

"Please! Don't kill me! I can't die like this!" he blubbered. I felt great outrage at his words. I gave him a violent shake to shut him up, all the while plainly displaying my disgust. I yanked the research that he held to his chest away from him and stuffed it into my burlap after giving it a once over. He continued to silently cower now. I opened my mouth to ask a few good questions, however there was a huge bang against the door followed by pained snarls. Damn it. It seemed as though he had found me. Instead of interrogation I stood up.

"Dieing like this is too good for you." I spat at the figure on the floor simply. "It will have to do however." I held out the gun and shot him in the head, feeling quite grateful for the silencer. My senses were humming with the animalistic power that was radiating from behind that steel door. Something told me that I could not handle what was going on out there. I shivered and hissed defensively. It was not good to be in here and face this thing by myself. I thought about it. By myself? Really? Am I?

No. In fact I was not alone in there at all. I mentally nudged the locked up vampire in the room with me to make him gain consciousness. A single blow bent the door outside inward. Wow. I rushed to open the cell and free whoever was in there. So many bindings. It was not surprising. After all, a vampire was way more likely to escape a cell than anybody. Why did they not teleport? I understood when I stepped into the cell and my own power was numbed. Perhaps some sort of gas. The noises outside rushed me further.

I tore through the bindings as I sensed mobility on the other side of the last door. It opened with a hiss and a blur lunged out with a feral hiss. I barely blocked a huge slashing claw with my own hand on his wrist and I swept him off of his feet in his weakened state. Pinning with my sword to his throat. He blinked up at me in surprise. Apparently he had not expected…well….me. He regained his bearings. "So you are the one I called to…" he trailed in the most delicious Romanian accent I had ever heard. I nodded a confirmation. He nodded back with acknowledgement. "….You came?" he sounded completely astounded.

"I was going to get in anyway. Do not read too far into it." I stated, getting off of him. "I am going to need some assistance." I explained to him. He grinned up at me. His eyes were without any pupils and a strange off lavendar blue took over the entire iris. His hair reached chin length and was platinum blonde. He had an absolutely gorgeous face. I noted briefly that it was not like D's face…then again few could match him. I mentally slapped myself. I realized that I had been comparing any man I met to D. When had that been necessary? Ugh! Alright I had to admit it to myself at that point. I had developed a bit of a crush on D.

"What can I do for the lady?" he was on his feet with feline grace, and he bowed with a flourish. I placed my hands on my hips. Well he certainly behaved like nobility. I could see that he was a very animated person. He was what I imagined that a party prince would be like. Except for those odd eyes of his.

"You can tell me a few things about your captors, after helping me to take care of Frankenstein's monster gone kamasutra out there." I told him dryly. He laughed at my description, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"Gladly my dear, however, I have a score to settle with him. He is mine, don't you worry that lovely little frame of yours over it. However…I am rather drained." he admitted. I pursed my lips. Him handling the issue seemed like a good idea. With the size of his claws he was obviously capable of much more than I was. It was apparent that he had lived quite a bit longer than I had. I went into my burlap and snatched out the blood pack I had swiped. He eyed it hungrily. "I see you come prepared. I like that." he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We can get your clothes after we take this creep down." I told him as I eyed the simple pair of knee length trousers they left him with. He was shirtless, pressure points, and arteries were inflamed and angry looking after all of the needles and wires that had been stuck into them. He nodded his response as he downed the pack easily.

"Much better." he purred. Gripping my wrist, he pulled me toward the racket outside of his cell. "May I know the name of my savior?" he inquired over his shoulder in a debonair tone. I sighed following after him, bored.

"My name is Allura, and don't get any ideas." I warned. He chuckled. Just as we exited the cell containment the door was busted in with a loud racket. The sight was grotesque. My attacker's body had grown on one side to a horrible proportion and patches of his skin had changed color and started to bubble. I covered my mouth and gagged. He snarled at us. "Well…I never thought he could get any uglier." I remarked dryly. Mircea gave me a wry smirk.

"Well it seems as though you've done half the job already, Miss Allura." he laughed. He looked back at the beast who seemed shocked to see the male vampire free. "I told you I would get out, mother fucker." he growled visciously. "Now it's time to show you the joys of the real deal. No cheap imitation of the undead can compare…" he began to transform into mist and tendrils. "…compare to the power of a noble vampire." he hissed. I stared in awe at the display. "I would ask the lady to step back…this is going to be messy if I have anything to do with it." he growled.

He lunged. The other beast came back at him, however there was no competition. How had they even gotten a hold of this vampire? Within seconds the creature was done for. I began to wonder…was it really wise to let him loose? It was over quickly and he turned to look over at me smugly.

I staggered back from him. The raw power everywhere. Overwhelming. A noble? D was going to kill me for this one. "My clothes." he chuckled at my reaction. I swallowed. Great. "What?" he laughed. "Have you never seen a noble before?" He tilted his head. He had blood on his face and other unidentified things in his hair. At my silence he shrugged. "Well then…shall we?" he opened a portal with effortless ease. "Ladies first." he bowed.

"Maybe not this time." I pulled a face. He laughed again. I was not aware that I was so amusing. I huffed. "Suit yourself." he entered and vanished, leaving it open for me. I frowned, taking a few steps toward it until I was standing directly in front of it. How exactly were these things opened? Did I really want to step into somebody else's portal? At my hesitation I heard a scoff echo around me and an arm came out and pulled me in swiftly. I let out a small scream. Well this was going to suck.

…..

We reappeared in a spot where it seemed that many of the belongings of prisoners and workers alike were kept. He frowned looking around. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um…while you look. I'll just go find my companions." I stated. I needed to tell D myself. It would not be pretty if he found out on his own that I let a noble back into the world, and fed him as well. I needed to explain the situation. No need for a showdown at this point.

"It makes sense that such a female would not be alone." he shrugged. "Who else is here?" he asked. Oh bugger.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay longer than the last one lol. I had hoped to give D an appearance however I needed a good way to end the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Be sure to leave reviews and let me know what you think. It looks like Ally is going to be caught in a very interesting situation in the next chappie. We'll see what happens next time. Ciao!

Hellysion: Awesome to hear from you. Don't worry about D, he'll be fine. XD. Trust me he'll be taken care of ;-D.

Tsuki no Rekuen: EEEK! HI! Lol. Ahhh Ally's outbursts…gotta love them and her. D has a whole lot of woman to handle, but if anybody can do it he can lmao. Yes damn it. They have to make babies. I'm so happy that you like it so much lol. I like uber lurve you xD jk jk I swear I wont stalk you. Yup yup big trail of tears.

DIEZOMBIEDIE: Eep! I swear Rico will be okay! Rofl. Keep reading and enjoying.

Yorushine: I have to comment on your review cause I read it when I was feeling down and the Victoria's secret pun made me feel so much better xD. Good laugh. Good laugh.

I loved so many of the reviews but I can't respond to them all. XD. Just know that I thank you immensely.


	20. Kind ofa lot

Author's Note: This is getting hard for me again ugh. Well here this chapter goes. I hope I bring mucho grande smiles and keep everything going smoothly. Last thing I need is for this to come out strained. I'd rather do this properly than quickly. In any case…I am really fond of Ally now :D. My first and best OC so far. Enjoy the update. Read and Review. WEEEE! (Geico has some interesting commercials xD.) Let's see how Ally handles this little situation.

Disclaimer: I claim nothing as my own except for the obvious stuff. I am doing this for fun. For the hell of it. Am I having fun? Hellz yah! I love my reviewers! Yallz r awesome! XD.

**Chapter Twenty: Kind of…A lot**

'Here we go.' I thought. This was not going to be the best introduction. I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I inquired. Mircea stared and blinked a few times with an 'I believe that is what I asked' nod in my direction. I pursed my lips. "Well, you must swear that you will not provoke or start fights. I can not be responsible for what may happen to you." I warned. He scoffed. I had obviously insulted him. Still D made a living killing nobles. This guy was probably not an exception. I moistened my lips and placed my hands on my hips. "I am only thinking about your best interests, you have been properly warned." I told him. He blinked at me with his strange eyes. Those eyes that seemed to see nothing and yet everything. Eerie.

"I do not think you understand what you are implying." he stared. I nearly laughed but decided against it.

"I will have to tell him of your presence before he sees you." I simply stated with a curt swish of my hair. "I know exactly what I am saying trust me." I assured. He was now fully dressed, looking every bit like royalty. I was impressed that he managed to look even better than before. Raw instinct made him all the more appealing. He smirked at me and I could not help but smirk back. The light in his eyes changed and he pounded his chest a few times, beginning to cough. I frowned. "Wh-"

He bent over slightly and coughed more violently. Concern crept over me. What on earth? "I-I'm so..sorry…" he managed shaking his head before sludge started to bubble out of his mouth. Oh it smelled dreadful. I placed a hand over my mouth and grimaced. "This…h-h…happens sometime…." he managed between hacking and spitting. "..after I feed lately…" he groaned animalistic and in pain. I frowned. That was not normal at all. It had to be because of what had been done to him during his 'stay' here. I rooted through the research to get a better idea of the side effects.

My eyes assessed the information quickly due to my sharp superhuman senses. I allowed myself to digest the waves of new information that washed over me. I pursed my lips. "It seems as though your body has been trying to clean itself out each time it was fed." I murmured. "All of the chemicals are being rejected by your system and feeding helps to clean it all out…" I put the files back away. "They feed you with blood packs as I've seen so…where do they get their blood?" I asked him. He wiped his mouth with his arm, not caring about being a pig at this point in his life. He gave a moody shrug. Probably bitter from being kept here for so long and for being so affected by it physically.

"There are many human presences in here, it could be any of two options, donated from workers, or taken from prisoners." he stated clearing his throat slightly. It sounded to me like a nasty case of the flu. I sighed. He sounded fairly dreadful, and looked pretty embarrassed as well. "It has never been this bad before." he shook his head. He pursed his lips in thought. "Perhaps it is because they only feed us enough to keep us alive." he murmured. I perked up. "It will pass." he assured.

"So what if you fed more? Would you clean out your system quicker?" I inquired tapping my bottom lip. "..because honestly I am in a bit of a hurry…" my voice trailed as he stared at me with an unreadable expression. I blinked at him before narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "What?" I demanded sharply. I had enough of attempted rapes, murders, and general unwanted attentions on my person through out this journey to feel extremely paranoid when ever a man looked at me strangely. You can't blame a woman for being cautious. He seemed to be debating something.

"I feel it rather inappropriate to ask a lady this, especially since I've not even known you an hour.." he trailed. I stared at him. Taking in my silence he continued. "However I suppose there is no way around it…you would not happen to be a virgin would you my dear?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. I had an idea where this was going by now. However now I was faced with the problem of how to respond to this situation. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a long hiss of air. He patiently waited for a response and I knew that it was a serious question. I held up a hand in resignation.

"You are asking for my blood." I completely by passed the virgin bit. It was only obvious after all that the main issue was feeding. He bowed on one knee, head low, a single hand over his chest. It seemed so strange for a noble to kneel before a barely developed vampire such as myself. I took a step or two back.

"The blood of a virgin vampire is such a rare and powerful source of nourishment that I will surely recover quickly if I were allowed to feed from you." he said in a low voice. This was just bloody incredible. "I am aware that I ask much of the lady, but…" He appeared directly in front of me. I could feel his breath at the base of my neck. "Will you accept a proper noble's kiss?" he asked. I stared incredulously. Still that did not mean I was foolish or caught unawares by any means. With lightening reflexes, I caught his lower jaw in a crushing grip between claws that I released half way as a warning.

"What do you take me for?" I asked with a glare. He grinned. I was not about to offer up my neck to a vampire I had only just met. The only person I had ever allowed to feed from me was D, and even then I never bared my neck to him. That would be the ultimate sign of trust and intimacy for a vampire. There was no way in hell I would take a risk like that. Mircea chuckled, obviously not blaming me.

"I understand, dragul meu." he purred, running his fingers along my arm in silent approval. I flinched and drew back swiftly with a defensive hiss but could not help the slightest of blushes. "I only wish to feed I can assure you, however there is no way I could convince you to allow it." he shrugged. I scoffed at him.

"What use could you possibly be to me coughing up black shit to the point where you can hardly speak? Did I say I would _not_ give you some of my blood?" I asked folding my arms. He tilted his head at me serenely. It seemed that everything not human was creepy as hell…perhaps this would become the new normal eventually. God forbid. The last thing I needed was to become as twisted as these old bastards. I ignored his expression and kept speaking. "If I were to bare my neck to you, I would have to be the most idiotic individual I know. However, I think wrist feeding is good enough for you." I stated curtly. I held out my wrist. "Just be sure not to rip into my skin like some kind of rabid beast, I hate sloppy feeding and have a keen dislike for unnecessary pain." All business. He simply broke out into an amused smile.

"How generous of my lady." He caught my arm with smooth, fluid gallantry. I resisted the urge to bonk him on the head when he gave a very unnecessary kiss to the skin above my pulse. Instead I rolled my eyes.

"Make it quick." I rushed with a sigh. There was the tell tale pinch of breaking skin before he purred at the taste of my blood. Probably the first high quality blood that he'd had in a while. Fresh and warm as well. I shuddered and let out a breathy sound. Being fed from was not entirely an unpleasant experience, depending on the being it seemed. I sensed that he'd had enough. "Alright. You're done." I said firmly. I was not about to allow myself to get nervous or be intimidated by the fact that I was extremely vulnerable to this creature. He paused and slowly released me, running his tongue over the puncture wounds. Suddenly there was a hiss and a silver light slicing the darkness. Mircea had dodged a sword and…oh crap that meant….

"D!" I stepped in between the two very angry males. "He was not hurting me, I swear." I told him calmly. His gaze snapped toward me. I winced at his expression. Ouch. He was not happy. "Alright, alright…just let me explain exactly what happ-"

"So you were not kidding." Mircea piped up. "An impressive source of back up." he stated. "The dhampiel hunter. I suppose you already know that we nobles have a beef with this…person…or at least he with us." he muttered, eyes not leaving D's form. I wrung my hands nervously. Well duh. D had a beef with all vampires. The thought struck me just then. What about me? I had been certain that his beef had been with me too during the first days that I knew him. Now though…he never gave any intimation that he disliked me. Then again he rarely ever spoke and he could be behaving professionally for the sake of the cause. However by the way we had interacted these past few days that seemed almost like it could not be possible.

"You let him out." D stated in his characteristic dangerous calm. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"D, I just asked you to allow me to-"

"If anything, you should be upset at _me_ dhampiel, and kiss the ground that such a creature walks on." I knew he was referring to me and it irked me. He was making everything worse by his constant interruptions.

"Mircea! If you wish to help me you will shut the hell up this instant!" I pointed at him with an angry shout. He simply sulked and folded his arms. Oh this was all too dreadful. "D. I was up against a wall back there, I would not have survived without Mircea's help so yes I let him out." I sighed and folded my arms. "Besides, to leave any creature here would be an awful thing to do." I shook my head. D still said nothing. The two males were still staring at each other. As if in a silent conversation. "Somebody say something." I murmured. When I got no response I huffed. "A blink then maybe?" I asked in a final attempt. Nothing. D did not attack, but he did not put his sword away either. I was about to speak when he caught my arm and looked at the bite marks. His expression was not readable for a moment before his dark eyes narrowed at me and he was pushing me behind him. "Ow!" I protested.

"I have something to show you." he said dryly. I felt a dull ache at his tone. I had not meant to do anything harmful or wrong. Nor had I meant to make him feel angry at me. I just nodded with a flat out glare at the ground. Back to this crap now were we? Mircea narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"I suppose I am not invited?" he drawled, still glaring with disdain. D shot him a glared that clearly expressed what he was thinking. It looked something like a cross between 'Are you honestly addressing me like that when you're lucky I haven't killed you in your vulnerable state?', and a 'Hell no you're not invited fucker!' I did not care very much about it however. I felt extremely hurt at the moment so instead of paying their exchange any mind, I just huffed angrily and stormed ahead of D into the hall. He followed soundlessly, sword still drawn, suddenly making me feel incredibly nervous all over again.

"Would you please put that thing away?" I demanded in a harsh whisper, pointing at the blade as soon as we were alone. He said nothing, turning to me pointedly and sheathing it deliberately. I placed my hands on my hips. "What is it that you have to show me?" I asked calmly. He turned to move down the halls again.

"Follow me." he said in what sounded more like his normal voice. I let out a breath and did as he said. It was silent as usual. After wandering with Mircea D seemed even more stoic as we moved down the halls. Mircea was significantly more animated and a huge flirt. The complete opposite of the dhampiel hunter. Wow the two of them really were different. "Where are the hounds?" I whispered cautiously. "Downstairs." he told me simply. I nodded. We reached a staircase and D still did not stop moving. I smelled something coppery and odd the further we moved down. It was amazing that we had still gone undetected. I briefly wondered where Mircea had gone to? Possibly releasing a few others or reeking revenge on the guards. I could not exactly say that I would blame him if such was the case.

The smell became more potent and slightly off putting. Soon D stopped and looked at me briefly over his shoulder before pushing open the doors in front of him. The air hit me from inside that basement. It was colder than the atmosphere of the upper levels. I noticed the hounds with solemn expressions. Looking around I covered my mouth in disgust. It was dreadful. All of it.

All around I could see these large tubes filled with slightly discolored water. Bubbles floated from the bottom to the top like a fast forward version of a lava lamp. Within these tubes were the floating and wired up figures of humanoid forms. Upon closer examination and pushing my senses about the room I noted that they were were wolves and there were only a few of them. They had oxygen masks over their unconscious faces, eyes dulled, and it was clear to me that the discoloration of the water was caused by their own blood. It was sickening…but it was not the worst thing there. Hanging in rows from the ceiling, on what appeared to be hangers of some kind were the humans.

They were kept in what looked like plastic pouches. See through body bags of some sort. A single large tube was stuck over their noses and mouth to allow them to breath. None were completely conscious. Although I could see some blinking groggily, most likely in a hazy sedated state. Smaller tubes that appeared to be similar to I.V.s were also attached to them. They were stuck into each of the vital arteries. They looked like manufactured butcher's meat the way they hung like that. I shook my head at the sight in horror that anybody be treated in such a fashion. I came to realize that I was now aware of where they got their blood supply.

D said nothing as he looked around. "We have to free these people and take them home." I said without a shadow of a doubt. "Or at least make sure they get home safely." If whoever was behind this did not already have a death warrant in my book they most certainly did now. D was obviously displeased by all of this. He stared at our surroundings with his critical detail oriented eyes. He was angry. I could feel it. He had seen all of this…and then me and Mircea…but it was not Mircea's fault. If it had been up to Mircea, would he have been kept in that cell in the first place? Never. Let alone be fed by half dead humans. Exactly how much blood had these people lost? By no means could they have been properly nourished like this.

The men were taking people down from the ceiling. What a horrendous scene. D still said nothing. I sighed. How many things like this had he seen in his lifetime? Five thousand years was a long time indeed. I did not dare to touch him however. He may not have been perfect, and I may not have agreed to his frame of mind…on everything, but he had experience that I lacked. His entire was dedicated to killing? Was he truly such a slow learner? As I looked at the scene before me however…I couldn't blame him. It was a tough call.

"So this is where the others are kept." Mircea's voice spoke up beside me. I flinched. He had the worst timing and attitude ever. I looked at him. He seemed fairly numb to the scenery. Typical. "I've never been down here." he said. That was when I saw the light in his eyes. He was not happy, or even indifferent about all of this. Even now he was still suffering. This was one issue that was not discriminatory toward species. This was one thing that all of us were in together. "Some of the folk here are from Barbaroi…snatched and gone missing." he informed. "Others were just traveling bounty seekers and the like, then are the villagers all human of course." he seemed to know much about his fellow prisoners. Without another word he walked toward the back wall murmuring a quiet "there" to himself.

I was surprised that D had decided to ignore his presence. Then again this was no place to start a fight. Hadn't there already been enough suffering after all? I wondered what he was doing and looked over at D. He didn't say anything to me or even look at me but nodded. I looked back to where Mircea was and followed after him. He opened a hidden airtight door. I noted that it was a cell. "Do you mind?" I asked. I did not want to invade on anything that might very well be personal. He nodded for me to come with him. It was slightly darker in there. Nothing to me however. My sight was only improved by it. There was a dark haired figure silently, sitting restrained against a wall. "This is Kovsky." he told me tonelessly. The name struck a chord. I blinked a few times. Where had I heard that name before? Mircea knelt beside him offering up his own wrist. I could not see the other vampire's face. His dark hair covered his face, but as he first stirred it was plain to see he was expected antagonism by the way he snapped his jaws and snarled. Mircea drew away his hand swiftly and muttered something to him in fluent Russian. He stilled at that point. I knelt beside him to get a better look as Mircea continued to unbind him. Kovsky abruptly grabbed at my arm and ruby red eyes met my gaze before he released me and completely by passing my presence.

"_Where is she?" _Those were the first words to leave his mouth. I frowned. Mircea looked at me and shook his head apologetically.

"We have to feed you first friend." he chided the other male. Kovsky simply curled his upper lip indifferently. "Where is she?" he repeated more evenly. Mircea rolled his lavender eyes.

"And what use are you to her as you are, hmm?" he snapped irritably at him. They seemed to know each other fairly well. Mircea looked at me. "Sometimes he needs some tough love." he explained. I smiled grimly to myself as I nodded my understanding.

"Where is Kitty?" the vampire demanded sternly now, stirring stubbornly. Obviously he underestimated me because he communicated telepathically to Mircea an annoyed, '_Who the hell is this female you brought in here?" _I was offended at that point, however the name Kitty suddenly sent a jerk through my system that made me ignore the remark. Kitty Andreev, and…of course! Kovsky Alexandrovich! This is where they had vanished to! I had wondered where two vampire could just disappear to like that but it had seemed irrelevant at the time and very convenient.

"She is alive still. I can feel her too." The noble assured his friend. "Now feed. Or I leave and take her with me instead." he commanded. Kovsky scoffed unconvinced but still bit into his wrist. Soon he was restored enough to stand on his own.

"Take me to her." he demanded. Well it seemed that Kovsky cared more for his little fledgling than people assumed. After all, vampires are creatures that get lonely too. I could hear all sort of telepathic messages again as we exited. I noticed the hounds looking incredibly nervous now. In a moment there would be a bunch of hungry vampires filing about. I could hardly blame them. I frowned at the thought and looked at Mircea.

"If anybody puts their hands on these humans…I will destroy them." I promised him. He chuckled.

"As our savior you are entitled to whatever you wish." he nodded. "I will dispose of them myself if need be." he frowned getting annoyed by the bombarding of conversation. "Not so many at a time." he snarled, and it stopped just like that. I was stunned. Well it was to be expected for somebody like him. Vampire nobility. I simply nodded at his assurance.

"In any case I'm sure D would not let you get away with it, and quite frankly if he kills you for it I wont stop him, I may even help out." I promised darkly. He chuckled, quite pleased.

"You are quite a delightful spitfire, Miss Allura." he grinned. Kovsky simply stared stoically at me and looked to where D was.

"The Dhampiel hunter?" he finally spoke up once again. I nodded simply in response. He didn't seem interested in small talk so short, simple answers would work for him. "Mircea…if we free everybody we will have to leave quickly in that case." he continued to stare suspiciously at D over his shoulder. "He has destroyed many." D seemed to have quite the fearsome reputation among vampires.

"Indeed." the platinum blond responded with a smirk. It also seemed however, that Mircea was not afraid.

Just then a guard there was movement and a guard stood at the door petrified and stunned at the sight within the basement. Hell yeah he knew what was coming next. The coward turned and ran. Most likely to sound the alarm. Well at this rate it mattered little. Still…why make our jobs harder? Before we could respond, Rico had him knocked out cold by the barrel of his shot gun. I giggled and clapped as he took a bow. The other two vampires were disinterested of course, but who cares. "I am going to help out with those…body bags they have the nerve to call storage containers." I muttered, not looking at them as I hurried off.

I moved to help Rico and he seemed happy to see me, still alive and kicking. "How did it go with the Indian thriller back there, Ally?" he inquired. I shrugged casually in response to the question.

"I had some help. Otherwise I probably would not have made it." I sighed. He nodded with a shrug of his own. "So how are the victims?" I asked solemnly.

Rico sighed grimly. "A lot of them are probably not going to make it with all the lack of food around here…but there are human guards so there must be a place where they are storing something to munch on." he deduced. It would make sense. Perhaps there was some sort of place where the guards all went to dine. Like a mess hall maybe? "They seem to get fresher the further we go in." he stated. "Like the closer to the door, the longer they have been in here." he stroked his chin.

"Hmm." I nodded looking around. I could get them all down quickly. Concentrating, I floated up to where they all hung. I easily held at least five with one arm and gently lowered them to the floor where they were tended to. It was true. Not only were they being given oxygen but a very potent airborne sedative. I seethed. They were like frozen beef being carted around. It was absolutely revolting. I was brought out of my thoughts by a sputtering and shocked Rico.

"What? What is it?" I asked. Goodness, being startled at a time like this was not fun. Without a word he pulled out a pocket knife and cut at the plastic around a specific person. I stared in stunned silence as he snatched the oxygen mask off of a very conscious man and fall back with gasps of relief and overwhelming surprise. "Rico! Are you okay?" I reached out to tend to him.

"_R-rico…?" _A tired voice croaked. My head snapped in the man's direction. "_I never thought I…would s-see your ugly ass face again you dip shit." _He let out a dry weak laugh that turned into ugly coughs. Why wasn't he out of it like the rest of them? And he knew Rico? How? Rico hurried over.

"Oh my god, Luc…I thought you were dead too." he shook his head over and over, unable to believe his eyes. Luc. Luc Chevalier. Rico's brother. He hadn't lost everything after all. "Luc!" he laughed loudly. It was incredibly to me. Never mind to Rico himself. I couldn't possibly imagine the relief that he was feeling at that moment. What sort of bittersweet elation.

"_Yeah…yeah…s-stop being such a girl about and get me out o-of this shit. I feel like a fucked up plastic burrito." _The other man chuckled. It seemed that it was a family characteristic of the Chevaliers to be able to make light of any situation. Rico just shook his head and made quick work of the tubes and plastic. "_Oi…now that is a relief." _Luc said as he emerged feebly. He looked fairly similar to his brother. A different bone structure and eye color…and probably taller. His eyes fell on me and he immediately tensed and moved away with a glare. I sighed. Well what a surprise. Rico looked a bit torn as to how to deal with the situation. _"What the hell is th-th-…" _He went into a violent coughing fit. "_That…doing here?" _he demanded. Rico sighed. _"I don't want to even look at a blood sucker right now." _he huffed.

"Listen here, Luc." Rico sternly interrupted. "That blood sucker is the reason that you are still alive. So you need to chill just a little alright?" he scolded. Luc huffed once again and said nothing. Just stared up at me. I let out a resigned sigh before standing upright completely. "Ally, he's an idiot, don't let it get to you, come on." he called after me as I walked away. I quickly looked back at him.

"Do not worry about it, Rico. I have A LOT to talk about with…um…you know who." I said meaningfully. His face softened and he nodded with an expression that clearly said 'good luck with that.' I had not even seen the other vampires. They quite possibly opened those freaky portals of theirs to go and reek havoc on the upper levels. Well that part of my job was taken care of it seemed. The other half was going to be getting all of these people out of here. Alright. So then where was D?

I ended up having to work some more before I could relax. At the moment we were all outside setting up a camp. Nobody wanted to risk sleeping in the hell hole excuse of a ghost town. There was a fire. People were being fed. Luc was recovered extremely fast from his previous state. He was good at bouncing back it seemed. Good quality to have in this line of work. I felt extremely lonely at that point. The men were busy among themselves, and Rico was catching up with his brother on all that had happened. That was important and they did not need me there with them. D was somewhere around here, but it seemed to me that he would rather not be disturbed even if I really did want to clear the air with him. I had pushed him beyond his limits so much during this trip and I felt the full extent of it now. I felt so crappy about it.

The vampires and other creatures would probably leave at any moment as soon as the most feeble among them was finished rejuvenating. Perhaps all the tension would eventually fade away after that.

"Ah, my savior." a voice greeted me. Mircea's arms encircled me, head on my shoulder like a damsel in distress, and I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh too much at his childish antics. I scooted over slightly. He sat down and I sighed a bit.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" I inquired dryly. He shook his head.

"Kovsky and Kitty wanted to be alone for a bit, they have a lot of things to talk about apparently." he explained. I scoffed for what felt like the millionth time already.

"So you came to pester me instead?" I asked, feeling quite weary all of the sudden. I did not need to be forced into a series of witty banter.

"No. You looked lonely. Naturally I came to rescue you." he stuck his tongue out at me and I couldn't help but laughed. He was good at this.

"You are a charmer, but even though I was feeling lonely, for some reason you just make me feel tired right now." I wiped my face wearily. He laughed and leaned back casually.

"My mother always did tell me that I had the talent for sucking the energy out of people. Perhaps that is why I am so energetic on my own." he shrugged. I laughed this time.

"So…then…you are a very charming energy sponge. That is very interesting." I shrugged. He smiled to himself and stared at the fire. I turned my head to look at the moon behind us. How beautiful. Like a beacon of hope and beauty for the suffering all gathered here. I very briefly noticed D sitting on a tree branch just out of the fire's light near enough to be thought a part of the group, yet far enough to suit him just fine. His dark silhouette contrasted against the white moon from where he sat. I could not tell where he was looking exactly but he seemed to be in very deep thought. I felt a twinge of longing to talk to him and bit my lip.

"What are you looking at?" Mircea asked into my ear. I flinched and glared at him.

"Do not do that." I scolded. "It was nothing, just thinking about something." I sighed.

"You'd best not think too much. Or you might get a nasty migraine in a situation like this one." he remarked. I shook my head. Oh if only he knew. D was always alone. Well except for lefty…but still. Just then a small smile tugged at my lips at the idea of lefty quite possibly pestering the dhampiel at the moment. I looked back again and very briefly met his gaze before turning back around as if I had seen nothing. Alright so I was crushing on D. However…this was odd. I said that I was kind of crushing on him a little, but…this was starting to feel a bit ridiculous. Maybe I kind of liked him more than I thought. Kind of…a lot more. Kind of…well…..a _lot._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note" Okies so finally another update. Hopefully it aint too short for yallz. Been enjoying my reviewers immensely. XD. So please keep reviewing my homie g dawgs. Yall are off da heezy fo sheezy! LOL. Okay I'm done trying to do that now I swear. Not to worry D and Ally will interact a whole lot more in the next chappie. Hopefully I did this properly. Anywhoodles! Ciao!

Hellysion: Why thank you. I enjoyed the kamasutra bit myself xD. Glad for the comments! :D Hope to hear from you soon!

GaarasMyBoyz: I'm guessing I don't get that cookie huh? Sorry it took so long to get this out.

Tsuki no Rekuen: A stalker fan club? Are you serious O_o…lol jkjk. Nahz! I no stalkie. XD even though I still uber love you. Yeah aint Rico so loveable? As for D…time will tell if he can. I wanted to do more with the little girl but it didn't work out. T_T. I r sad. I shall endure though. Hope to read from ya soon! XD

Yorushine: roflmao. The dumbledore thing absolutely killed me. I died laughing. Thank you for that man. I commend you. Yeah I gave Mircea a romanian name after Dracula's first born son…yeah it sounds like a girl's name but I thought it would be fitting for a vampy. Ttfn! xD


	21. Or what?

Author's Note: Alright let's start digging in now ma homie gs ^_^. I'm really in love with my character, I feel so conceited or something. I'm gonna be sad when it's all over…yet really happy xD. Anyway I was listening to "Stupid Girls" and "Trouble" by Pink and it's making me think about Ally xDDD so I was reminded to keep writing. New chappie! Read and Review my dawlins.

Disclaimer: Alright I gots nothing to declare. If you haven't gotten it already from all of my other disclaimers I will track you down to your house and beat you with a frozen salami…just because I can. Okay…D is looking at me weird now so I'm gonna stop. Tata! XD.

**Chapter Twenty One: Or what?**

It had not been long before I was surrounded by others of my kind. Vampires had always never struck me as the type that I would spend my spare time with. I felt out of place yet I was like the queen bee all because Mircea was more than pleased with me. I kept wanting to leave. They were not vicious or anything like that I just… had a different outlook on life than they did. As the one who came to their rescue they were hanging on my every word as I told them how we had freed them. Could they understand that their lives were not the only ones of value? They seemed to think so little of the dying humans around them. I pursed my lips.

We were all in conversation and I was politely adding in my own comments now and then. I felt that I needed to be civilized. I had never really been around other vampires very often except for Vincent. It felt strange how they just accepted me into the majority. I had never been considered in the majority before. My eyes continued to wander toward a certain hunter candidly. I had to wonder what he was thinking.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Mircea looked displeased as he clicked his tongue in disapproval ran a thumb under my eye, breaking me out of my wandering thoughts. "Your eyes show clear signs of irregular sleeping patterns." he remarked with a frown. "It is normally a characteristic common in dhampires." he murmured. I blinked at him. What did he expect? That I could travel around with a coffin? I was fine, I was just off of my equilibrium due to this hectic job I was doing. "How much time have you been spending with that half-ling?" he asked. Okay now I was upset. People gave me sympathetic smiles. I narrowed my eyes and pushed his hand down.

"This trip has been very chaotic." I stated curtly. "Not having regular sleeping patterns has been the least of my worries. As for _D_…" I corrected pointedly. "He and I have made due quite peacefully actually." I folded my arms calmly. No need to start something. They became interested. The questions began to flow.

"Do you not get bored awake during the day?"

"What is the hunter like?"

Mircea frowned curiously. "What about the sunlight?" he asked. I sighed. Well I suppose I had to tell them a bit about myself. "How can you stand it?" It was obviously something very strange to him.

"I'm sure you've noticed my cloak." I stated, touching the fabric. They nodded. "Normally fabric does not do that much to protect us, but back when I was still with my master he was very paranoid during the day…we took shifts you see so…he had this fabric that I wear taken to a sorcerer where it was made to act as my own piece of the night sky…a literal 'cloak of darkness'." I explained. There were a few impressed sounds and nods of understanding. Mircea frowned.

"Shifts? What a ridiculous and unnecessary thing to do." he shook his head. "What sort of master was he to disrupt his fledgling's health in such a way?" His lavender eyes were hard and shined with disdain. I rolled my eyes.

"A foolish, selfish, unfeeling monster, that's what he was." I answered him simply. My eyes wandered back to the reason I was free of that bastard in the first place. Only he was not there anymore. I frowned and brought my knees to my chest as I turned my gaze back to the fire, resting my chin on them. Mircea chuckled at my attitude. He seemed to like my rebellious streak. He did not seem to notice my distressed thoughts as I huffed softly.

"Well, now you're among friends. No more insensitive males to deprive you of rest. I recommend that at the first sign of dusk you get some sleep-"

I stood up. I made up my mind. I was out of here. "Excuse me…I have some reflecting to do." I said apologetically. I did not belong there. I could not belong, and I did not want to. What I wanted was to find D and talk. It was necessary. As much as I dreaded what might come to light about this whole thing, I knew that it would not do to leave everything so tense, just hanging in the air like the pink elephant that everybody knows is there during their drunken stupor but decide to ignore anyway. They were silent as I walked away from them into the trees. They probably thought that I was being stuck up or something along those lines, but I did not care about that.

I was glad for my sharp senses as I searched the surrounding area. For a moment I was seized by the idea that perhaps he had taken off on his own. It startled me. I mean heck if I were in his shoes I might have done so myself. Depending upon how upset I was. I just barely caught a glimpse of him sitting in another tree. I let out a breath. So…there he was. What now? He was not facing me. I could hear voices. Lefty was probably pestering him about something. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and sighed as I steeled myself. Alright.

I leapt up into the upper branches and D snatched out his sword, nearly slicing me as I pulled myself up swiftly. "Oi! Be careful with that!" I blurted defensively. He relaxed and put it away before looking ahead again. I was silent for a moment before I rested a foot on the large branch that he rested on. "Do you mind?" I asked softly. He only gave me a brief glance. I shook my head and sighed. Great. "I will take that as a 'no' in that case." I stated settling down next to him. It was actually quite nice up here, with a wonderful view of the moon. My legs dangled over the branch and I kicked them back and forth slowly, briefly distracted by the view.

"Why aren't you with the others?" he asked. I scoffed, looking at him.

"What others D? Last time I checked it was the _both _of us who were the odd ones out." I remarked. His eyes slid toward me. "I know the vampires are bothering you even more than not working alone." I nodded solemnly. "I never meant to force you to deal with their presence. I do not even know why they are still here." I shrugged. It was true too. They had plenty of opportunity to go already. D was silent. "Look. I'm sorry. Really, really, really sorry. Can you at least talk to me about this? I mean, I understand that your ideas are different from mine, but how can I be so cruel to my own kind? I'm the same D." I shrugged my shoulders hesitantly. "So I know you are probably not that crazy about me either…but do you really think us so loathsome?" It was something that never ceased to plague me. "Mircea said that you had a special…'beef' with them but don't all vampire hunters? What makes this so different?" I suddenly asked.

He looked ahead again. "It's my life." he answered simply. "My only purpose for living…is to kill them." he said. I blinked at him.

"All of them, D? Then what?" I inquired keeping calm. "After the last of them is gone, what will you do then?" What could he do? No purpose? Would he just find a way to die? Kill himself? I shuddered at the thought. He made no answer. I sighed. "What about me, D?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Would you kill _me_? Will you kill me, D?" I looked ahead now as well.

"You haven't given me a reason to." The hunter told me in his normal impassive voice. What sort of answer was that? God this man. The wind blew his dark hair around his mostly statuesque form. What was it about him? I would not be able to say.

"D…" I rolled my eyes. "I am what I am. I may never kill an innocent human being…however…I still count as a vampire, you know that, I know that." I stated. "If you kill them all…what does that make me?" I gave another helpless shrug. "I can't understand you. Yes there are vampires out there who are disgusting and gluttonous and evil…but the same goes for humans." I was not sure how to talk about this without pushing my boundaries too much.

"You may not give me reason now, but if at any time in the future you lose yourself. I will _have_ to kill you." he said distantly. I watched him wordlessly, staring blankly. Oh the irony. If a girl was human he could learn to care about her much easier, even though they would be likely to die and would not live for very long. However if they were a vampire, it was madness to befriend them without expecting them to turn on you or something dire like that.

I huffed in frustration. "I will never fit in anywhere with anybody, so it is not entirely my fault that I am alone…but you…you never had to be alone…at least not always…I mean…there was Leila…and Dorian? Dolores? Oh I don't know the damn name." I huffed at my wandering mind and waved it off. "She must have been very beautiful I suppose…but anyway-"

"Doris?" he asked sharply. "Where did you hear that name?" His expression alarmed me. Oh yes. He was not the one who told me about that. Oops. I blinked.

"Oh…Left hand mentioned it in passing…" I trailed awkwardly.

His expression became dark. How many times had Lefty pissed him off? The parasite laughed nervously. The dhampiel hunter seethed silently but said nothing. Lefty was so dead later on. "They could never be content with the life I have." he finally stated.

"Right. Then why on earth do you look at them and-!" I didn't know what to say. "What is it D? I don't get it!" I grabbed the lapels of his cloak and shook him. "What am I missing about this? You are the most infuriating being I have ever met! God! Sometimes I do not know whether to just… impale you and punch your bloody head from your shoulders or-…!" That was when I stopped. Or what? My face softened. "Or…" I trailed off at my proximity to him. My hand brushed some hair from his face and he did not move. Or what? I could not finish that sentence because it was complete and utter madness. It still did not stop me from… well… whatever I was thinking at that moment. I still do not know honestly. What if I could just…?

My other hand rested on his shoulder and I traced his face curiously. He had fairly sharp features. Was it fair for him to be potentially more beautiful than I was? He caught my wrist abruptly when I stopped at the corner of his mouth. I was embarrassed yet…he had not moved away. I cleared my throat. What was I saying? "O-or.." my voice shook as my heart pounded in my chest. Oh yes…_that _little blunder. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down and get back to normal but my breathing hitched when I felt his own breath caress my face. He was… _closer_?

"Or?" Left hand chuckled. With that it was over. I jumped back, startled out of it.

"Oh…sorry I simply…um…I don't know." I shrugged with a sigh. I waved it off dismissively. I was not some child…and D did not owe me anything. "I think all of this excitement is just making me…moody, emotional, and crazy." I stated. "I need to keep my mind busy for a while so I'm going to tend to some of the prisoners." I told D. He did not say anything and I was fine with that. Standing up I moved to climb down. "Oh and D…in any case…I just wanted to say that as long as I'm still breathing you wont be entirely alone." I smirked and leapt down instead. A good freefall would get me back into the swing of things.

I could heard Lefty's voice calling after me. "Oh come on! Don't stop on account of me!" I had to roll my eyes at that. Perverted, putzy, parasite.

I landed on my feet and headed back to the makeshift camp. "Hello." A little voice came from the brush. I tilted my head the direction. I remembered that voice. Turning toward the brush I placed my hands on my hips and gave a chuckle. Was she hiding? This child must have been quite shy.

"Hello." I smiled. "Have you been following me?" I inquired. She was silent for a moment. Still not emerging.

"I-I'm sorry." she apologized hastily. "I wanted to say hi and I was so scared that you wouldn't like me either." Her voice was small and melancholy. I shook my head and sighed.

"That is absurd. Why shouldn't I like you silly? It is fine. Wont you come out and introduce yourself properly?" I proposed. There was rustling. I certainly had not expected such a beautiful child as the one who emerged from the thicket. Who had the nerve to make her feel unwanted? She had large green eyes and blue-black hair flowing down in glossy perfect curls. Her appearance was so feminine that her tom boyish clothes nearly made a ridiculous contrast to the rest of her. She was smiling sheepishly at me. "There now, was that so difficult?" I giggled.

She shook her head no admittedly. "Um…my name is Mina, my father named me that." she told me. I smiled. She was cute.

"My name is Allura. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Mina." I chuckled holding out my hand. She drew away in alarm and I frowned. "Are you alright?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping up a smile. "It's only a hand." I assured. "I wont hurt you."

"Everybody says that." she whispered. I could not help but frown again. Everybody? Did the other vampires count? "The others don't like me very much…except for Mircea….and Kitty I think…but Kovsky is mean to everybody." she shrugged. I stroked my chin.

"Well Mina…I like you. I like you very much. Would you like to be my friend?" I asked in the least threatening tone I could manage. She smiled hesitantly but eagerly.

"Do you mean that?" she asked me.

"Of course." I assured. "Come. Walk with me." I held out my hand slowly this time. Gingerly she touched my hand before taking it. Her grip was cautious as if she was ready to leave at any moment. "I was about to take care of a few of the humans." I told her, testing out her reactions as she followed along. She looked surprised but nothing else.

"I was always told that we were not supposed to make friends with humans, cause then we would be sad every time we had to feed." she murmured. I sighed.

"Who told you that? Your Daddy?" I asked.

"Sort of…but mostly every other vampire I've met…my Daddy thinks sen' sentiminate…?" she looked at me for confirmation.

"Sentiment?" I corrected. She nodded.

"He thinks it's stupid, so I guess he wouldn't like me making friends with them either, he doesn't like me anyway." she shrugged, trying to be tough but I could see her eyes becoming glassy. I frowned. Oh bugger. One of _those_ vampires. I shook my head. "He didn't even…want me anymore." Her little voice cracked and I had to crouch in front of her.

"There, there now. It's okay." I assured with a bright smile. "If you ever need a thing you can come to me." I promised. She smiled sadly.

"Mircea says the same thing. I think he's going to take me with him to his house." she perked. I chuckled. As insensitive as that noble could be. It was plain to see that he had a heart.

"Well if he does it will be very nice of him." I nodded, standing up and continuing to lead her along. I decided to be extra cheery just for her, and to stay away from the topic of her father. Mircea had better take this child in. She began to behave more confidently around me slowly and surely as we walked. As we neared the camp, a female vampire came running up, looking relieved.

She had a big smile and one of the shortest skirts I had ever seen in my life. Her hair and eyes were the same color as mine, but her facial structure was different. Just like in the photos. I recognized her right away. "There you are Mina!" she happily took the girl's other hand. "Thank you so much for not allowing her to wander too far away. Mircea is looking for her!" she giggled. Her voice was light and bubbly.

"You must be Kitty Andreev." I blinked at her. Was it even physically possible for anybody to be that happy after what had just happened? Wow. She blinked back at me in surprise.

"Um…have we met before?" she asked me curiously. I shook my head no. I was getting diabetes slowly and surely the longer I stayed in her sugary presence. There was nothing wrong with cheery but right now….was the worst time possible for me. D would probably be surprised to see just how accurately I had portrayed her. "Well that's okay! You are Allura of course. Mircea seems to think very highly of you." she shook my hand without waiting for me to hold it out. Words seemed to have escaped me.

"Yes…that's me." I smiled politely. "…and um…Kovsky seems to be very fond of you." I added. She blushed.

"Oh…well Master is very good to me and I'm learning!" she smiled brightly. I nodded. Mina seemed pleased to listen to us talking. "Come on, Mina! Mircea is over this way! Thank you again Miss Allura!" she hurried off with the girl who waved at me over her shoulder. I shook my head at them, and waved back at the child mouthing a quick 'bye.' Placing my hands on my hips I looked around. I did not want to sit with the vampires. I noticed Todd polishing his cannon so I made my way over to him.

"Hello." I greeted. He gave a start before smiling back at me.

"Oh…hello." he went back to polishing.

"You seem to like that cannon." I remarked. "Is this seat empty?" He shook his head no and invited me to sit with a motion of his arm. I gratefully accepted the invitation, sitting beside him.

"This cannon belonged to my brother, him and Captain Chevalier were best friends once." he explained. I nodded in understanding. That explained his loyalty to Rico. "I kept it after he was killed on one of his jobs, and took his place in the group." he added. "They never thought that I could survive long, but the Captain…er…Rico had faith in me. He always told me that I could do it." A smile took over his youthful features. I smiled back. "I think I've done pretty well so far." he remarked. I chuckled.

"Yeah well so do I." I assured patting his arm. This was a good kid if I had ever met one.

"Oi, Todd!" a voice piped up. We both looked to see Luc waving him over. "Come over here, and play a hand with us!" he called to the boy. His gaze met mine mistrustfully. I narrowed my eyes feeling quite annoyed. He was holding up a deck of cards and there was a cigar in his mouth. Todd's face brightened into another smile.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah, park it here kid." He chuckled. The young man hurried over, giving me a quick "Excuse me, Miss Evans." before he was gone. I sighed and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. Everybody was being such a prick to me today. Well not everybody that was not a fair statement. I needed to remind myself of why I was here. I reached into my bag and pulled out a certain little blond doll. I stroked her golden locks.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Miss Daisy." I told her dryly. All around me there were sleeping people, recuperating. Probably asleep so I would not have to worry about making them nervous. Lots of steady, even breaths were proof enough for me at the moment. I traced the little doll's features deftly, wondering at it's craftsmanship. It certainly was a beautiful doll and it made sense for any little girl to absolutely love it. I heard the faintest of stirs and looked up. There was a woman facing me as she laid on the ground. She stared at me with hauntingly familiar blue eyes, where had I seen those eyes before?

Upon further inspection I noted that they were the doll's eyes. "Where did you get that doll?" she asked breathily in her sleepy, weakened state. Could this be? There was no other explanation. It had to be…

"Mayra Graham?" I inquired calmly, despite my excitement. She frowned and tried to sit up. "No." I shook my head. "Stay as you are. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." I added in. She looked surprised but not entirely convinced of my trustworthiness. Frowning, she shook her head.

"My children…you know them…how?" she demanded. I smiled softly.

"They are the most wonderful children I have ever met, and yes they are safe. I promised to bring you back to them and that is why you are all here now. Safe. You have mostly the dhampiel hunter to thank for that." I informed. I held out the doll for her to grab. She reached out and in the firelight I could see that she had the loveliest golden blond hair, like spun gold even in it's unkempt dirty state. The hair on the doll was her's. Had she made it herself?

"It is a beautiful doll." I remarked. "Did you make it?"

She let out a sad sigh. "My husband did…before he died. It was a gift for our daughter and he modeled it after me." she explained. I nodded.

"I hope you do not assume that I am trying to trick you or anything of that nature." I murmured distantly as I watched the moon. I could see her shake her head out of my peripheral vision.

"It would be too much trouble to do all of this for one meal." she murmured. I looked back at her. She stroked her daughter's doll wordlessly. "Besides…Captain Chevalier speaks very well of you." she smiled softly. Rico? Ah so she had met him already. I had to smile at the mention of him. I chuckled.

"Rico is a delightful man." I stated. "I am glad to be able to call him my friend." I did not know who wouldn't be proud of him. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have the mercenaries take all of you to your homes meanwhile the dhampiel hunter and I will decide what to do next on our own." I stated. She pulled herself upright at this, despite my protests.

"Please do not dote on me." she shook her head, leaning back against a tree trunk. "Here is the deal. I want to help." she stated. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. It did not seem like a good idea. She had children to get home to. If she died I could never forgive myself. I pursed my lips. "I know what you're thinking." she stated dryly. "I can do it as well as any of these men, and this is personal." she said stubbornly. I sighed.

"What good can you do in your state, Ms. Graham?" I reasoned. "It is wiser that you do not take the risk and quite possibly deprive your children of their mother." I could not let that happen, even if I could relate to what she was saying. I respected a woman who had the desire to prove herself. She cast her eyes down, feeling obviously frustrated at the situation and the feelings she was having.

"Please just call me Mayra." she said simply. I gave a nod in response.

"Hey, nice to see you guys met. I knew you'd get along." Rico appeared sitting next to me and smiling at Mayra. She nodded to him and smiled.

"She seems to be everything you said so far." she told him honestly. I leaned back against another tree trunk with a sigh.

"Rico is a flatterer." I remarked with wry amusement. "Anyway Mayra and I were just-"

"I suppose the lot of you were wondering why there was so little resistance." A familiar voice echoed above the camp. We all shot up in an instant snatching out our weapons. Even the vampires. The creature laughed as he materialized into view on a tree branch. "Hello again my little friends." Green eyes gleamed in the glow of the moon. Bugger. I really hated that thing.

"…Varion." I spat with disdain. What the hell did he want here? He nodded his acknowledgement to me. I heard Rico mutter and spit at the ground when I said his name. He laughed and chills shot through all the humans present. I caught sight of D and we exchanged glanced briefly before refocusing on the body snatching freak. Mircea and Kovsky were at the scene like lightning.

"What the devil is that?" Kovsky narrowed his eyes up at him. Mayra stared up at him in unrestrained shock and silent awe. She pointed at him, gaping, her lips trembling as they tried to form words. It an unmistakable uncanny image to obvious photos of her husband's relatives. No doubt they had told her the story. He stood and grinned down at her.

"Little human woman. Are your children still living?" he tilted his head. Rico stepped in front of her.

"Stay away from her, mother fucker!" he snapped. I stepped in to back him up.

"What is your purpose here?" I demanded firmly. He held up his hands in mock appeal.

"Whoa there everybody." he grinned. "I am here simply to inform, I have been watching along side his excellency and he decided to compliment you on getting past his creatures. You see we knew you were there the moment one of the hybrids had been torn apart." he explained. "The 'composer' keeps them under control through surveillance and close tabs on their vitals. If they betray be destroyed with the flick of a wrist." He shrugged. "It's a very cautious way of handling things but as long as it is efficient his excellency and I care little."

Wait. His excellency was not the composer? Who the hell was he talking about? My mind was working quickly. There was somebody else. "Where is this…'excellency' that you speak of, and why did you not attack us and allow your human guards to be destroyed?" I demanded. I can not say what the others were doing around me. I was too focused. Lost in my train of thought. Varion leaned against the tree casually.

"I like this female, you are possibly the only vampire besides his excellency that I respect." he stated. I scoffed. "He was left in charge of the labs, and he cares not that much for the cause, offering his aid only because he wished to see how this would all play out and get his own part of the shares." He looked over at D and tilted his head awkwardly, blinking. "When he noticed who was here…he ordered the hybrids to withdraw, quite pleased with the 'visit', and as for the human guards…pah! They were useless to us anyway." he shrugged. I seethed.

"Why are you here?" D demanded.

"Ah yes, back to business." Varion grinned widely. Mina suddenly appeared between Mircea and I staring in terror. She knew more about what was going to happen than we did obviously.

"Papa…" She whispered, barely audible.

I blinked down at her. "He can introduce himself to you I suppose. I have things to do. Wonderful seeing you again." He winked at me and I shuddered. With that he vanished.

"Oh dear. Varion is rather forward is he not?" Another Romanian voice crooned. The other vampires all made sounds of shock and fear. Even Mircea blinked and shook his head in disbelief. "It is good to see that I still hold the same recognition." A tall dark figure emerged. Mina hid herself away from him. "You." he looked at me. "Are magnificent." I felt the swift and sharp urge to run deep within me. D was in front of me in an instant.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The ancient vampire laughed.

"My name is Radu cel Frumos Dracul…and it is a pleasure to see you here…my nephew." he grinned. I choked. Dracul…nephew….HUH?

* * *

Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA! Now you see why it seemed so easy. I hope yall enjoyed this. Idk much about the novels really, but I don't think they mention that Vlad the Impaler had a little brother. In any case hopefully my readers don't mind much. Review and let me know. We shall see what happens in the next chappie. :D. It looks like Ally's mind has just been blown. Teehee xD. Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: Yo! Yeah well we stalkers must stick together. xDDD! Dun Dun DUUUN! Yeah I did a cliffie. Anywayz yeah maybe he was a little jealous ;D. I think our love birds need some more alone time to figure their feelings out hehehehe. I'm not being pervy I swear...(LOCK THEM UP AND DEMAND OFFSPRING!)...um...i mean...ignore that. Even if their reactions would be priceless. (that would make an awesome fanart lmao XDD!) Let's see how Ally takes this information about D eh? LMao actually I think his I'm a loner routine makes her want to punch him in the neck. Can't wait to hear from yaz!

yorushine: Why thank you dawlin. THank ya, thank ya, thank ya! Yup Mircea IS smexy! I can send him to you wrapped in red ribbons for christmas if you like XDDD! Yup Rico got his bro back. Happiness, even if he's a douche to Ally. Ah well. Your reviews always crack me up. I love the crackish spazzy humor. Two thumbs up. And you are correct Adieu is French. Anywho Ciao!

Hellysion: Hey you! *waving hi frantically* Yeah plastic burrito. Hmmm...I want a burrito now. I guess I can settle for my cookie here though. Anywho good to hear from my accomplice xD. I've been driving my friends insane with my fics. Read from ya laterz :D.

Methodical Madness: Omg Yay! But it's cool. If it happens i will let you know xD.

Gaarasmyboyz: That is okay. I actually have a giant chocochip cookie here with me and I shall pretend that it is the one you sent me. Also I will break it in half and imagine that I am sharing it with you. lmao. Hope you liked the new chappie. Later! Ciao! Bye bye!


	22. Can't Choose Relatives

**Author's Note: This took forever huh? Well it's been difficult getting updates. XD. Don't worry I shall not abandon you! Let's have a look at what's happening next with Ally! I left you with quite a cliffy didn't I? Hehehehehe. I am sooo evil, but all shall be well in due time. Don't worry your pretty heads off my dearies xD. Remember. I have not read the novels (damn it) so if I totally botch it in this chapter let me know if you please u_u. Anyway read and don't forget to review! Most of all ENJOY IT! Lol, Ciao! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No more effort. Let's just leave it at that today shall we? I hate trying to be clever with these things. **

**Chapter Twenty Two: Can't Choose Relatives**

My mind raced at an incredible pace as I stood next to the dhampiel hunter who had stiffened and suddenly become far more edgy and dark than I had ever seen him. My eyes darting between him and his…._uncle! _Not just any bloody uncle either apparently. Had my ears deceived me. All speech was lost for a long while as my eyes darted between them trying to make sense of this. I shook my head touching my fingers to my temples. Holy shit. Holy _shit! _Holy fucking _SHIT! _My eyes felt as though the would fall out of my head at any moment. When D's voice finally penetrated the silence the sound of his tone pierced through my being and I could not help but quake every so slightly.

"What do you want here?" he growled. He was poised to kill and I knew he would do it. I finally found my voice taking the wordless confirmation to heart.

"Wait….wha-!…what in the…D?…What is happening here? Is this really….Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked in shock. He barely even glanced in my direction. Damn it. He was never going to tell me anything without a fight was he? The ancient vampire let out a deep throaty laugh. That is when I noticed that he was suddenly looking at me, eyes red and glowing the darkness. I took a few steps back with a defensive hiss.

"Ah so typical that D would not share his heritage." he states simply with a an amused expression on his features. D really did get his looks from his family. His sword was drawn. "Have you not told her _anything_? It certainly is surprising that you tolerate her presence at all, she is a vampire after all….an utterly _spectacular_ little female all the same but still a vampire. Are you finally warming up to us?" he remarked. I grimaced. I felt Rico stiffen from where he stood. Why did I suddenly have to be treated like such a hot commodity where ever I went! Still something told me he was just testing the ground and it made me very uncomfortable.

"D talk to me…" I demanded with a warning tone, not liking the feelings that were beginning to swell inside of my chest. It had been years since I had felt this feeling. This different sort of terror. Burning and desperate. He gave me one of his 'shut up' expressions and I became angry. "_I _deserve to know whether or not this bastard is telling the truth!" I stomped my foot at him, my eyes flashing. The other vampires winced in terror at how I addressed the brother of the vampire king. He did not seem to take note of it however. Eyes still focused on his nephew.

They stared each other down. I felt as though I would be torn apart at any moment if I stayed too close to the pair for much longer. "Miss Evans, I must ask you to pardon my nephew's-"

"Shut up!" D snapped harshly at him. "Do not call me that." he growled. I stood there in surprise. My name? How did he invade my mind without my knowledge. I really was a very young vampire wasn't I? I really did have a lot of growing to do.

"So it's t….oh my _god_! All this time…you're…" I knew it was true now. No more words were needed as he looked at me. I swallowed my pride and understood why he would not want to say that to anybody. The son of the vampire king? I was harboring feelings for the son of the vampire king! This whole trip had turned into quite possibly the most bizarre experience I had ever had in my entire life! Who knew? I held my head and shook it slightly to pull myself together as much as possible.

"Yes…my 'dear' brother's greatest achievement, I am quite pleased to see you. This is indeed fortunate for our paths to cross. Almost providential. Although…my brother's methods were questionable…defiling himself on human women, after all there are other methods to create dhampiels…still you came out quite splendid and I have yet to replicate any creature quite at your level." He gave an annoyed and puzzled frown. "It couldn't be the human genes…no matter what I do…I have only managed to make disappointments." he stated. D had not moved yet and I was feeling quite unnerved. "Speaking of which…where is that little…_child_ of mine?"

His eyes searched the group and I noticed Mircea squirm subtly. Kovsky's hand steadied him by the shoulder. Kitty and Mina…were nowhere to be seen. When he obviously did not see his target he dismissed it. "As troublesome as her damned mother." he murmured before looking at me again. "Say D, I wonder what your father would think of _this _magnificent creature-"

I was shoved back by D's arm with such force that I tripped and landed on my backside indignantly with an "Oof!" I glared but quickly noted that he had moved forward and D had knocked me out of his way to give a hostile swing of his sword. The elder vampire laughed heartily.

"There is no need for that sort of thing. I am not here to destroy anything…although I would like to take a look at my nephew's genetic blueprints. I simply wanted to greet you and perhaps give you a bit of a clue as to what you are looking for. I like you a lot better than these folk after all…and your little 'friend' here." he looked at me. I glared. It seemed to me like I attracted sick bastards more than I did good men.

"Why vampires?" I spoke up boldly, I stepped forward once again. I could feel the eyes of the other vampires boring into me, although I was unsure whether it was shock at my gall, or admiration for my bravery. "What is there to gain here that the 'composer' wishes so badly to obtain? I was under the assumption that this 'trade' was selling humans to vampires. Why is he targeting his own customers for experimentation?" I wanted to know this. The man owed me an explanation. I had worked too hard and too long to come this far. No reason he could give would change my mind about stopping this ordeal naturally, but I deserved to know damn it. What sick twisted logic was this bastard using?

Our 'visitor' chuckled. How could D of all people be related to well…_that_ thing? Go figure. If anybody asked me what I expected of a son of the vampire king…I would have said that I imagined he was an arrogant, spoiled, cruel, and selfish brat. Not…well…_D._ "Now, now…this project is far too interesting to give it all away just like that. Also I find it would be quite entertaining to watch my nephew consort with a vampiress." he waved a single finger at us. I never felt more mortified, not daring to look at D. What could possibly be going on inside the dhampiel's head I had no idea aside from the obvious killing intent.

"Rubbish!" I hissed. "How can we be certain that this is not some sick trap that you will be sending us into?" This vampiress had, had quite enough foolishness. If I did not have such a strong loathing for this elder vampire I would have been blushing dreadfully from his previous accusation. It was more official than ever that the world was out to get me.

"I will leave that up to you to decide." he responded simply with a 'gallant' bow at the waist. "The Composer and his greatest masterpieces or 'symphonies' as he likes to call them…are not as elusive as one would think, simply look for the castle of symphonies. I _would _recommend a much smaller group however before you head east." he said rather plainly. I did not trust him quite frankly. Who in their right mind would after all? "Whether you listen is up to you however….I see no other leads for you to follow around here." he smirked, radiating smugness.

The castle of symphonies. I had heard that once before. The phrase brought back memories of illusions, snow, and eerie little telepathic children. The little Russian girl. Recognition clicked instantly in my mind. "What is the 'Castle of Symphonies'?" I asked sharply. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the lame name.

"I've said my piece already." he stated. "I want to see if you can figure this out on your own. You seem clever enough. Mmmm, even if I would love to take you with _me._" he openly stated. I gave a disgusted snarl in my outrage that made him openly laugh heartily.

"In my nightmares you sick, low, dirt maggot." I hissed with every fiber of my being emphasizing it. His face became serious and stern at that moment.

"Take heed little one. Your spirit may be charming, however one of my age and breeding, and power can not take an insult to my standing lightly." he warned simply. I did not let him intimidate me. I had been through too much to truly care about what happened to me anymore as long as I could say that I gave it my all.

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. D pushed me back again and my eyes popped with indignation. I may have cared a great deal more for him than I would have ever liked to, but I was not a sappy, love struck, little girl who allowed herself to be pushed and pulled around. Still I wisely remained silent as he glared at his 'uncle'.

"If you don't leave now. I will kill you." he promised him stoically and darkly. The ancient vampire grinned from ear to ear.

"I was planning to anyway my _dear_ _nephew._" He emphasized the term, making the dark hunter stiffen with rage and disgust. "Take care of this one." he purred motioning to me. "I like her quite a bit." I hugged myself and made sure I was not looking at him, otherwise I may very well have retched. Nor did I bother looking at D. He obviously had a few problems of his own on his mind, and there was nothing I could say to help him out considering I was a part of the problem. The only thing I allowed from myself was a hard swallow as Radu cel Frumos eyed me up and down. Ick. "I hope to see the outcome of this little gathering soon. Farewell." With that the dowager vampire prince was gone. Vanished.

The silence was unbearable in the small 'camp' and the co-existence of all the of these creatures seemed more awkward now than it ever did before. D sheathed his sword wordlessly, the aura around him dark and tense. He obviously wanted nothing to do with anybody at that point. What I had just learned came crashing down on me once again. Dracula's…._son_? He turned to look at me sharply…but said nothing as I stared up at him with slight surprise and a weary resignation. He just turned back around and began to walk. "Let's hurry up and take these people home. Then you can do whatever you want." he told me impassively. I blinked in surprise. Was that all he had to say?

"That's it then?" I asked, feeling very perturbed suddenly. "After all that we have learned D! You are just going to ignore all of this and continue on…doing whatever? That is not like you!…At least…it is nothing that I would have expected from you of all people!" I shouted after him.

"I never said that." he stated flatly continuing on without so much as an explanation. I followed him angrily. Vampires began dispersing very quickly. Their fun here obviously over. Mina suddenly appeared, throwing her little arms around me. I had to stop for her, my eyes still trained stubbornly on the dhampiel's back. Damn him!

"Miss Allura!" she sobbed into the fabric of my cloak. I sighed, stroking her hair. "He-he…He was looking for _m-me! _H-he w-w-wanted to destroy me…I know it! I know he did. Mircea says no…but I know he did!" she blubbered. I kneeled in front of her, wiping tears. "D-don't let him get me…" she whimpered. Then I realized. This little girl was a dhampiel…and she was D's little cousin. That had to be why she was such a beautiful little child. I gave her the warmest smile that I could.

"Listen to me." I told her. "Stay with Mircea. He will not let him harm you. He will protect you, and you will grow up big and strong. He will teach you to protect yourself, but remember what I am saying to you. Have compassion on every creature, weaker than you, if you can do that then I am certain you will be fine. If you ever need anything…just know that as long as I breathe you will never be alone in this world." I smiled at her. She nodded, staring up at me with wide eyes. Did D ever radiate such innocence at that age?

"Mina..!" Mircea appeared, looking relieved to see her alright. His breath slightly labored, most likely more from worry than fatigue. I looked at him. "Mina." he said in a calmer voice. "Do not run away from me like that." he scolded her. She whimpered and hugged him. He sighed and shook his head down at her. He looked at me meaningfully. "Thank you." he nodded and I returned the gesture. There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "Listen. I know there is something about you that is…different from us, and I do not know what it is that drives such compassion and care for humans and well…for the dhampiel hunter from you but, I swear that if you ever wanted to…come to me…I would not turn you away." he promised letting his fingers run along my jawline. That surprised me and gained some respect for this noble vampire in front of me.

"Thank you, Mircea…and if there is anything that I can actually aid a certain noble with feel free to find me." I told him sincerely, respectfully pushing his hand away. "..And no, that does not mean that I will do _anything _you pervert." I teased.

"What a shame." He smirked, going along with it. I let out a short bit of laughter. "You are truly an admirable and beautiful female." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles almost reverently. I smiled fondly before running off. Well he certainly knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. How many centuries of practice had he acquired in that subject exactly? I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the idea, but I had to get serious now.

My mind raced a mile a minute as I stomped after him. Catching up rather quickly due to my vampire blood. "D, is this about what he said to you?" I demanded. He continued to ignore me. "I know! I know! You owe me nothing, but will you at least tell me why you suddenly wish not to help me out with this?" I persisted. Yes I deserved that much. He glared at me, but it was an empty threat. He was too emotionally preoccupied to be intimidating to me right now. "I am not asking you to abandon your way of life damn it!" I snapped. "Nor am I asking you to like me or any other vampire. All I wanted was your respect. I am not asking you to help me for my own sake. I simply want there to be no doubt in my mind that no matter what happens to me…an end will be put to this." I ended my 'speech' with a long sigh.

D did not respond. "If you don't want to help…fine." I huffed, shaking my head wearily. "I wont beg. I _obviously_ have nothing to offer you. We can bring these people home like you said, but I promise you will not see me pestering you anymore. Even if it is a lot of fun hehe you can tell Lefty that I'm going to miss helping him to tease you." I laughed a bit at the last part. He turned to look at me. I blinked awkwardly. "What?" I asked. "We are not really going to actually talk anymore, because it has obviously been making you feel as though you are violating your conscious. So If I am going to say goodbye it might as well be now." I explained.

Lefty gave made an annoyed sound. I was not sure if it was meant for me or D at the time. D didn't say anything to me but he did not move either. I laughed a bit. "Do not worry about me D!" I waved him off. "I have been able to look after myself quite alright so far."

"Stay away from him." he said. I blinked. "I told you not to do anything stupid once before you didn't listen. He's planning something for you, and from what I have learned about you…" he trailed off. "I am just telling you not to play the heroin and go after him. Or to let him find you." His tone was stoic and impassive but very demanding at the same time.

I did not know what to make of it. This was too unlike him. "D. If I can help it, I will never see that bastard's face again." I rolled my eyes. He just stood there. This was terrible. My life sucked. I figured I would regret what I was going to do next but…if I wanted to move on with my life…I could not just let this fester. I wanted to know exactly what it was about D that made me feel so…overwhelmed. "…and D…you are probably going to hate me for this and maybe it is a bit selfish of me…however…" Slowly, I looked at the ground as I moved toward him, stopping just in front of his tall form. I heard lefty growl out quietly. _'Say something you idiot'. _

I tried not to laugh at his antics. It was supposed to be a serious moment after all. With a huff I forced myself to looked up at D. "…I need to figure this out for myself…" My expression hard and determined as I moved closer and slid my hands over his shoulders experimentally. When he did not move away, I took a deep breath to work up some more nerve. If I thought too much about this I was going to die of humiliation so I had to suck it up. I stood on my toes to reach him better, curse him for being so damn tall. I had only ever done this once…so I jogged my memory as I leaned upwards.

…And yes…I actually dared to do it. I did it. I could feel his breath against my parted lips. A jolt was sent down my spine when I felt the amazingly soft texture of his lips as I gave a tentative brush of my bottom lip. How embarrassing of me. He stiffened but made no move to stop me once again. I too stiffened a bit but I had my resolve so I was sticking to my guns the way I always did when I made a choice. My heart pounded at how bold I was being as I ever so lightly placed a feather light kiss on his lips. However….it was when he responded that I nearly had a heart attack.

My eyes popped when his mouth suddenly captured mine feverishly. Surprisingly warm. It was full of frustration and a number of unreadable things, emotions, and thoughts as he drew me in closer. I parted my lips further, taking in his taste. To this day I can not very well describe it. I relaxed and my eyes fluttered shut, my arms now wrapping around his neck. I felt his hand grip the back of my head. I felt so overwhelmed and heated that I barely registered where we were or what exactly I had just done, or that my leg had a mind of its own as it slid up and down _his_ leg. Until his hand gripped my thigh and held it in place, running his fingers over it deftly. Soft as the touch of a butterfly's wings.

I shivered. It seemed that we were both getting a bit carried away. His hair by now was entwined between my roaming fingers. What was happening here? I was losing my grip as I arched into him. An involuntary purr combined with a growl escaped my lips and he stiffened, trembling. I froze. "D…?" He jerked me away from him by the shoulders. I blinked at him wide eyed. The full extent of what I had just done…what the _two of us _had almost done…it all came crashing down on me. I turned beet red.

"Bloody hell…" I touched my lips in astonishment. I realized that my eyes had let out a brief glow of red. "D…I'm…" I could not form the words to express myself the way I wanted to. He was not looking at me and I suddenly felt more than embarrassed and yet…why the _hell _did he…do that? I had thought that this would clear things up for me but now I had never been more confused in my life. Still I was afraid that I had somehow breached the fragile trust that I had somehow gained from the dhampiel hunter. I sighed with a grim laugh. "I'm sorry D…" I shook my head.

"Stop apologizing." He practically snapped. I placed my hands on my hips, pursing my lips angrily. How was it that _he_ always…_always _pissed me off to the point where I lost all my dignity? Nobody else managed it anymore. I had not thrown such tantrums in years like I had whenever D upset me. He always hit that perfect spot between murderous intent and bursting into tears by just being his moody self. I clenched my fists at my sides. Teeth grinding. Chest heaving. With an angry huff I turned around taking deep breaths. Folding my arms I let out a long hiss of air from my nose. I looked over my shoulder with a glare and turned back to stare at the trees.

"Perhaps if you did not keep pushing others around you away then I could understand you enough to know what else to say to you." I snapped. I wished to be perfectly blunt about this. "D if you truly think it best to be alone for the rest of your life, that is _your _decision, but quit sulking around and feeling sorry for yourself and _do not _go around returning kisses to women that you do not mean. Honestly what the hell was that, D?" This female had, had enough already. I had it far beyond just 'up to here' with all of this nonsense. There was a whoosh of air and I turned to see that he had already gone now.

I rolled my eyes. What was worst was that I certainly had clarified something to myself just now. I most definitely did not have just a simple crush on D. That I could have easily handled. During this long trip I had somehow without realizing it, begun to fall in love with him. I hated it. No. I _despised _it. Of all the confounded, _**stupid**_, things to do. Ah but that was me. One horrible move after another. Would nothing change about me?

'Oh…just fuck it all.' I thought, gruffly waving everything off. I stormed back to the 'campsite' to find Rico and Mayra effectively shattering a tree branch from a punch channeled by rage. At least I could feel at ease around _somebody_ tonight. Still I could not help the unfortunate ache in my chest.

"Hello." I greeted distantly to Rico as I drifted into the camp. He seemed a bit pale from what had just happened but other than that he was okay. He smiled at me.

"Hey there Ally. You've got a lot of stuff girl, you know that? You have more balls than a trigger happy war vet." His voice sounded astonished, impressed, and yet tired all at once. I smiled back weakly with a soft laugh. "I'm not kidding! Shit…not even the noble guy dared to say anything like that to…well let's not talk about that overgrown mosquito from hell's outhouse." he chuckled. I shook my head at him and chuckled. That was quite a way to describe it. Mayra was sitting across from him and she gave me a calm smile despite the trembling of her body. Luc was there as well. His gaze was still the same but he obviously was not looking to cause anymore drama then what had happened tonight, so he gave me a respectful nod. "You alright?" Rico noticed my low demeanor.

"As fine as I will get for a while." I nodded calmly.

He was silent for a moment. "Where's ole' capital D?" he asked cautiously. I sucked my teeth and pouted in annoyance and frustration.

"Oh I don't know!" I snapped giving a violent wave of my arm. He blinked at me and I softened. "Sorry Rico. I do not know where he is right now, he will be along later." I sighed for the billionth time already. Regret was constantly stabbing at my chest at the moment so I felt a bit on edge. '_Ugh! Why did I do that? Why! WHY!' _I screamed in my head. _'This is going to haunt me for the rest of my existence!' _Yes I really did feel that stupid about it. The mercenary scratched the back of his head.

"Well alright then, I just saw you looking about ready to take off his head a moment ago so I was beginning wonder….well anyhow… Say, let's try this again!" he cheerfully dragged his brother up by the arm. Luc grunted and snatched away said arm. "Ally this is my brother Lucas Chevalier. Luc…this is Allura my _friend_." he emphasized darkly earning a scoff from his sibling. I stepped forward politely, holding my hand where he could see it and not too fast. The last thing I wanted was to startle somebody who had been through everything that the older Chevalier brother had been through before we got to him.

"I'm pleased to meet you." I betrayed no emotion other than my curiosity to know whether or not he would accept my greeting. I stared at my hand momentarily as if debating on whether or not he was about to stick his hand into a jaws of death trap. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Eventually he gave me a steelly gaze as he finally took my hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with an even voice. "As much as it kills me to play nice with a blood sucker…my brother seems to find you very agreeable. So I guess this time I will wait before I make any flash judgments about another vampire, but I am watching you closely _vampiress _so…just maybe you can impress me." Well at least he was honest about his disdain. This time I really did roll my eyes, but gave a wry smirk and a nod. He pursed his lips as we shook on it.

"Well said, however, since the chances of either of us encountering one another ever again after this ordeal is settled are very remote I see no reason to argue over that." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Well I can safely say so far that if you were a human I'd like you already. You are spunky and to the point with everything." he chuckled. "I don't like bullshit. So I can respect that quality. Anyway as for what you said. That can be said as something we both agree on." he remarked dryly. Well he certainly was not as gallant as his brother but they both had the same sense of ethics apparently and were equally colorful and scrappy. He was less silly and more bitey. Rico was frowning at him.

"Well then. I suppose we should just stay out of one another's way in that case." I chuckled. As if I really felt threatened by this guy. It took more than guts to frighten me. I had seen and experienced far too much. He scoffed.

"Unless social contact is absolutely necessary." He nodded. "Well then…I'm stoked. Let's get ready to go folks." He placed a rough but affectionate arm around Rico's shoulders. Who still looked quite unhappy. He just laughed and gave him a shake before heading off. He tipped his hat slightly to Mayra along the way. I shook my head at them. They certainly did look like brothers. Especially the way they interacted.

"My brother is hard headed, and he is often ruder than he means to be." Rico muttered apologetically to me. I shrugged nonchalantly. "He's not a bad guy…just bear with him. After all…we're probably not going to see each other ever again like you guys said. So I would like some time to just talk normally for a while before you and the D-ster head out." he reminded. I chuckled. It was gonna be just me now but there was no need to tell that to Rico. He would flip out and start lecturing and complaining. For someone who seemed to have such faith in my abilities he was quite a worry wart.

"I will miss you too, Rico." I chuckled. I punched his arm playfully and he smiled slightly. Who cared if I was supposed to be a fearsome creature. Intimidating simple humans did not make me more powerful than I was. What was it that had made me feel so humiliated that Rico was enough at ease with me to make fun and jokes about me once in a while? It was not malicious of him. He was simply bonding. Perhaps a very potent instict of pride within vampires. Ew. As long as I maintained enough distance to not get him or any other human that I might have to meet in the future from getting hurt. A vampire is still a vampire…sadly. There were alternative perfectly good ways of feeding without harming humans…however any circumstance could take place. So distance was the wisest course of action. Just in case.

He sat down beside Mayra and I sat across from them. "Thank you for rescuing all of those children." The blonde woman nodded silently to me. I looked at her. "I just thought that I should thank you at the very least. I had the feeling that hunters well…like you…did not get many thanks and for things like this I feel that thanks are an absolute necessity, human or not." She said evenly. I grinned.

"I truly appreciate that Miss Graham." I assured. "You're son and daughter are the most darling creatures I've come across. I am only happy that I could bring you back to them." Mayra smiled back at me with a warm understanding.

"Heey! People…and overgrown tick! What are you sitting around for? I thought we were getting ready to leave now." Luc called to us impatiently but cheerfully none the less. Rico glared for a moment but rolled his eyes and shook his head while Mayra and I tried not to laugh at their ridiculousness. Rico stood up roughly.

"The only one who agreed to that was you, you prick!" he called back in a similar tone. Only it was fake cheeriness. Luc gave a 'well excuuuse me' grin at his younger brother before shrugging.

"I was only talking about getting ready before sunrise. Suit yourself if you want your friend roasted alive." He called back dryly. "Speaking of which, hey vampire, don't you have some kind of coffin to lug around with you?" The older of the brothers had the nerve to ask. I raised an eyebrow at the question. Why did he not just ask a random Mexican if they had a taco stash around here somewhere?

I stared flatly before speaking up quite dryly. "I piss on that coffin shit." Simple and to the point. To my surprise he busted out laughing.

"You are right Rico. She is one _weird _vampire." He shook his head and continued to do his thing, still chuckling to himself. I blinked at his back. Rico shook his head, grinning a bit. He obviously was glad for my apparent weirdness. So what if I hated lying in cramped coffins? Perhaps it had been my word choice. Oh well. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"In any case Rico. Your brother is right. We should be getting down to business right now. No doubt D is somewhere about ready to have a fit from all the inactivity. Besides we have a bunch of worried families to give the good news to." I drawled. Rico nodded and gave a shrug. Well we had work to do and I would bring back that creepy, wannabe bollywood star from the dead before I allowed my current distressing thoughts to stop me from doing my job properly. "Let's get you home to your children Ms. Graham." I smiled warmly at her. Rico grinned and offered her a hand to help her up.

Anybody else would have missed her blush as she reluctantly took the offered appendage…but not me. Ah the joys of being a vampire. It seemed that something had been going on behind the scenes that I was not privy too. I smirked at them slightly before walking off. I'd let them be alone for a bit. Poor D had to put up with a lot family wise eh? Well, he certainly took the phrase 'you can't choose your relatives' to the extreme. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I had completely missed the familiar all seeing gaze that watched me from the tree branch just far enough from the group. D was always so anti-social.

* * *

Author's Note: See? I'm alive. I think…*poking at body*…well alive enough to type at least xD. I hope to hear from all of my favorite peeps and once again let me know if I totally botched on anything. Please excuse any grammatical errors that I might have missed. Thanksgiving is totally tomorrow. Holy jumping shit balls I'm getting so old so fast Dx! Growing up sucks. Anywho my loves hope it was enjoyable. Review for me and as always a hearty Ciao! To ya. ^_^

Tsuki no Rekuen: Nooooo! *dramatic music plays* Tsuki! Speak to me! Don't worry! I shall revive you! D:….*ahem* Anyway lmao! Crazy monkey love xD I think I almost died laughing when I read that. I can totally see her expression if she heard that. If you actually drew us doing that to them I would love you forever xD. Ah yes they would indeed have very perdy baybahs :D. As for Radu…yeah….I don't really know much. Sadly…u_u. So I apologize. Urrgh. Mina is cute aint she? Hehehehehe O:-D. ;-). Ah jez teh kiddies have an uber awesomely brave mama. She shall be epicalness if I have anything to do with it, and I do…muahahaha. Hope to hear from you again soon. Ciao bella! xD

GaarasMyBoyzz: …..A giant banana…interesting. Yeah maybe it was the stale cookies rofl xD but don't worry about it. Wouldn't it be rotten by the time it got here? *knock on door* (Postman: Package!)….O_o…what the…?

Yorushine: Yeah…um…D's the nephew not Ally XD. So no they aint siblings or cousins or anything like that lmao. *singing* gummi beeaaars! Bouncing here and there and everywhere!…*ahem*. Making people smile is teh awesome sauce :D! Correct. A hot guy's smile is something devastatingly magnetic…too bad D never smiles. I can deal with being loved for a day XD. How does Christmas sound? Lmao. That way I can dress Mircea up like a shmexy santa for you…or an elf or reindeer you pick hahaha! Alas D is not mine to give u_u.

Methodical Madness: Nah…not the whole famz. Just letting Ally know what she would have to deal with if she was serious about D roflmao. Meet the Drackers! Sorry lame I know. I hope you have recovered from you spazzy episode of randomness from last time I read from you xD. Ally will be fine. D is a pretty cryptic character…and as you can tell from my author's note I'm not sure I got him right here. Anywhoozies…Ciao!


	23. Parting Ways

Author's Note: I'm baaaack. Time for some more Ally and D time for all who enjoy it as much as I do. Sorry for always taking forever to update. Life just keeps getting busier and busier. Anyhow without further ado…I shall now write this chapter at long last. If you have any funny or fluffy ideas don't hesitate to let me know xD. Ciao yall! And now…. we're reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own D…but don't we all wish we did? He'd totally make the BEST BODYGUARD EVER! XD! Eeeeek!

**Chapter Twenty Three: Parting Ways**

So…think of the most awkward moments of your life and combine them. Then multiply them by five. I think that after all of that…I still felt more awkward than you during that trip. Every night I would be sitting at the fire by myself and D would sit across from me without a word. I never quite knew what to make of it. Still words were unnecessary considering we would not be seeing each other after this. So we were just sort of…there. If I wanted to speak, I do not know what I would have said. I settled for staring at the orange glow of dancing flames.

Most of the time I spent talking, it was with Rico, Mayra, and other rescued people. A lot of them did not feel comfortable around me. I could not blame them after everything. After all…they had been taught this frame of mind and were never given any reason to believe otherwise. Especially now. Luc once in a while started to warm up to me but then as if catching himself would get up and leave or say something very rude and ignore us for a while. I did not care all that much. He had his own issues and demons to sort out. Plus I was trying to decided how exactly I was going to say goodbye to everybody. Especially D…sort of. I figured that the last time we really 'interacted' could probably last him for a while. Dirty closet perve.

The thought made me smile to myself as I sat where I was. Ah D and Lefty…two unlikely personalities stuck together for as long as either of them live. The both of them were a lot of fun to listen to. I was dead tired that night. I felt like a moving zombie, and I would not have been surprised if I began to hallucinate dancing unicorns. My eyes drifted up to meet the sight of the hunter looking at the fire in a similar manner as I had been. Well… minus the smiling sadly. I realized I had never actually _seen _him smiling. I had miraculously heard him laugh once or twice I suppose…but his face was always hidden. It was as though for him to smile would be a horrible crime. How ridiculous. I was certain that at some point, he had to have smiled at somebody at least once.

"I'm guessing that you have been sick of lurking in the background from tree branches as of recent." I stated simply. My voice sounded louder than I had expected it to due to the utter silence that surrounded us. He looked up at me silently before he looked at the fire again. "I am not angry at you, you know." I added resting my chin on the palm of my hand, shrugging dismissively. "I just think you are really, really, weird…and yes this is me talking. The vampire who hates sleeping in coffins." I chuckled slightly. I knew to him I was probably the strangest creature to walk the earth. Yet…what exactly did he think about me? I supposed that I would never know.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked me tonelessly. I frowned.

"Look who's talking." I retorted. "I never see you feed. Ever…and perhaps -not to push my bounds- but perhaps that is the reason you have to worry so much about draining potential mates, because I've never seen any vampire or halfling who has that problem of yours. Even if I am rather young for a vampire, I was once a dhampiel after all." I folded my arms. I was not surprised when he did not respond. I huffed and began retying my hair due to a few strands that kept irritating my eye as they were blown about by the cool gentle night breeze.

"I was asking because your eyes have been forming dark circles." He responded calmly. I blinked a bit at him. I had been under the assumption that he had been watching the fire every night like me…but he had been…looking at _me_? It made me strangely nervous. Not only that, but his question clearly implied that he was concerned about me. I was not sure what to think about that. So I simply occupied myself by answering his question. I looked down at my hands absently.

"I feed on blood packs regularly…this trip is just…getting to me considering I have not slept within a proper circadian rhythm. I do not normally sleep so irregularly but that is what you get when you travel with humans…not that I dislike any of them or regret helping." I shrugged once again. Ugh babbling. If D and I ever had a conversation I was usually the one who talked most of the time. I honestly assumed that I had outgrown my talkative babbling. However, I had come to realize that I was just a talker. I just did not know this because I was normally in the company of enemies and people that I generally hated. I had always been scolded for talking so much by the people in town as a child. D was the opposite. He hardly spoke. "I apologize…I'm rambling." I curled a strand of loose hair around my fingers.

"Talk all you want." He responded simply. I looked at him with slight surprise. I assumed that he would hate it when people talked too much. Noting my expression he added in a plain. "I do not mind."

"That's because silence sometimes drives him insane with loneliness." Lefty added in. I honestly had not expected to hear his voice again. Clearly D was not pleased that his parasite insisted on blabbing every about him to me when the opportunity presented itself. Yes he did not deny the statement. He simply squeezed his hand into a fist silencing the pest. Anyhow I had not thought about it that way. However, it made sense. To somebody as lonely as D…or me…silence could become overwhelmingly loud at times. I cleared my throat a bit.

"I guess we have something in common then." I said. "Except I always used to petrified of being alone. Now…I am used to it I suppose. I want us to be on good terms…do you mind if I sit next to you?" I readied myself to stand up. He shook his head no. I walked around the fire soundlessly and seated myself at a decent distance from him. "Wow…" I breathed after a few moments of silence. "This has all been such a huge experience…but I guess this is just all in a day's work for you huh?" I giggled, imagining D posing like a superhero. The sparkling teeth and everything. Too hilarious. He gave me a slight look…not privy to what I was thinking and thus missing the joke entirely. I shook my head. "Do not worry about it." I must have been fairly tired because D was watching me suddenly with concern as I tilted ever so slightly. He caught my shoulder.

"You need to sleep." He stated matter-of-factly. I pouted slightly, shaking my head no.

"I need to try to sleep in the morning otherwise my sleeping patterns will be all the more fucked up." I stated. Even so…I fell against his arm. Had I truly neglected my health so much? It seemed that the not sleeping and helping people move along in the mornings was finally now catching up to me. He caught me around the waist.

"That would make more sense, if you actually attempted to sleep during the day, toots." Lefty spoke up with a chuckle. I muttered in annoyance, waving my hand dismissively in the parasite's general direction on D's left. I pushed the hunter's arm down.

"Make that carbuncle of yours stop talking…" I murmured, pushing myself up slightly only to teeter in the opposite direction. D caught me once again. This was so utterly embarrassing. He sat me up and wrapped his arm around my waist again in a similar manner to steady me. I felt my face heat up ever so slightly.

"Even a vampire can get sick without proper rejuvenation." He informed. "You are draining yourself." I rolled my eyes, feeling like a scolded child once again. Perhaps he did care…but not the same way I did? Oh God I would claw my own eyes out if he felt platonically for me. That was the biggest bitch slap to any girl's ego or guy for that matter. When I thought back to what happened the idea seemed way too far fetched…brothers don't fondle their sisters. Especially not like that. My only option was to guess that he was extremely lonely…and had a lapse in either judgment or control, one of the two. This put me in a very bad mood once again. I jutted out my bottom lip stubbornly.

"I'm not…sleepy." My eyes closed themselves for a bit too long and I cursed them for their betrayal. I hiss escaped my lips as I lifted my head sharply. I heard Left hand scoff at me. A brief thought flashed through my mind that it must suck to be addressed with the name of a body part but it was fairly short lived. I could make out him saying something about me being a terrible liar. Blasphemy. _Blasphemy I'm telling you! _I was just sleep deprived and feeling very contrary.

"You suck, Lefty." I managed, as my head lulled onto D's bicep groggily. He had obviously seen enough, because no sooner did this occur that I was hoisted off of my seat bridal style as he got to his feet. "Asshole." I hung limply.

"Go to sleep." he ordered, and I was offended, really I was, but I had no time to respond before the last thing I had seen was Lefty's face. Then there was nothing. Aside from my last thought. 'What a BASTARD!'

…..

I had slept for quite a few hours most likely before I came to. I heard some snickering and my face scrunched into a frown. My mouth felt dry from being open for so long, I smacked my lips a bit before my eyes fluttered open wearily. I frowned when my arm felt numb. A soft sound escaped my lips and I heard some more snickering followed by a jostling sounds or two. There was the sounds of somebody slapping their knee gently, but to a vampire it was very audible. My gaze turned quickly in the sound's direction.

Luc and Rico sat across from me on a fallen log with very identical smirks on their faces. Rico had his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on a propped up arm, free hand waving his fingers at me in greeting. Luc had one leg resting over another with an arm slung casually over his knee. Mayra sat on the ground in front of them Indian style with an apologetic expression on her embarrassed face. What exactly was so funny? I narrowed my eyes at them before turning my head to take a look. I froze and my eyes widened. Bugger. How the hell did _this _fucking happen? That was the first question on my mind as I took in the sight before my eyes.

D…He was sleeping…but it was not that he was sleeping. My arms were around his neck and his head was resting on my left arm…-thus the numbness-…very close to using my chest as a pillow, and my legs were entwined with his. Awkward much? I turned red in humiliation and covered my face with my free hand. "Oh God…" I groaned. They were holding back more laughter and Mayra stubbornly shooed at them. They got up finally to leave without a word, (Bastards) and she followed them suite. It looked like it was up to me to wake him up and I wished that he had been the first to awaken. It seemed as though he had gotten pretty sleepy himself. Otherwise it was far fetched that he would be so unguarded around a vampire. Me.

I looked at him…unguarded indeed. He looked softer and more at peace when asleep. Just like everyone else, only much more gorgeous…as usual. I sighed a bit. Somewhere deep down I did not want to wake him…and even deeper I wished that I could smooth out his hair. Left hand was quietly wheezing with laughter at the situation and I glared in his direction. Too bad he could not see me from his angle. I nearly jumped out of my skin when D's right hand was very suddenly made known as it shifted, sliding up the plain of my stomach. My eyes popped again and I blushed. Damn him. I could hear very quiet snorting and I wanted to die. I deserved an explanation. "D…" I muttered shifting. "Wake up."

He came to and the confused and horrified look on his face as he released me and jumped a few feet away from me was enough to make me feel a whole lot better about myself. I cracked up. "I suppose I do not have to ask you if you took advantage of me in my s-sleep then ahahahahaha!" Ah it was always so rich when he reacted this way to things. Left hand had been dying with his own fits of laughter himself at this point. D was almost immediately back to normal, saying absolutely nothing. I sat up. "It's fine. I was going to ask you what the fuck was wrong with you but it's clear that not even you have the answers to how exactly this predicament came to pass." I chuckled. Left hand calmed down.

"Ahhh…you two are priceless." He sighed. "Don't even worry about it kid, you're just very friendly in your sleep…or when intoxicated too come to think of it." He added the last part in as an after thought. Great. He had to bring up the stupid drinking incident again…and what exactly did he mean friendly? God why was it always me? At my stunned silence he laughed again. I decided that I did not want to know what happened. I shook my head.

"Forget it. I'm hungry." I stood up walked past the dhampiel who was probably very distraught and likely more embarrassed than I was. Upon looking at the other humans I noticed that they were staring and I resisted the urge to growl at them. They might have heart attacks and think I was going to turn on them or something. That my friends was quite possibly the most awkward morning in the history of awkward for me. Fortunately Rico was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, in spite of the constant smirks and looks that were sent my way by him and his brother. The trip continued on normally other than that. More reunited families and joyful tears were witnessed as we went. Of course we were not without any run ins with bigotry but I was used to that. I felt a little better about the issue between D and I…at least it was not so tense anymore. Still he kept his distance and I knew that he was adamant to leave as soon as he could.

Days, weeks…and we were almost through. Nothing worth mentioning in this record of mine occurred during this time, so I will skip through the mundane days of traveling and struggling to get in decent amounts of sleep. It happened the night before we reached the last town. D was very excellent at remaining unnoticed to others when he saw fit. Sometimes I was certain that he was capable of raping somebody without them even noticing it happened. Although disturbing…the idea made me laugh hard. If I said it out loud, no doubt Lefty would have a fit, take the joke and run wild with it, with the aid of his trusty filthy mind. Aside from this…I was different from most beings. I noticed him readying his horse a bit of a distance away from the others. The trees making him barely visible to my kind and completely hidden from human eyes in the dark.

I was surprised that he was leaving early…but mostly…upset that he was just going to leave without a word. I let out a long sigh and did not bother walking over. I teleported, thanking the fates for once that I was what I was. When I appeared behind him he looked over his shoulder at me before continuing. I folded my arms and glared at his back before calming down. "What is it?" He asked in his normal cool tone of voice. I almost lost my temper a second time.

"So…you are leaving early." I managed, shifting my weight to my other foot, hip jutting out. He paused for a moment and looked at me, nodding. I pursed my lips together and nodded back.

"There is obviously a time limit to this scenario. I aim to save as much time as possible." The hunter finished saddling his horse and began working on the bit. Understandable. Really. However that still did not excuse the leaving without saying anything to me. My hands clenched into fists.

"Yes…I can understand that." I was silent for a moment. "Did you plan on telling me that you were leaving at all?" I asked. He stopped. After a while of silence he continued going about his business.

"I thought about it." he admitted. "It seemed like a bad idea to me to further aggravate the subject." God he was an idiot.

"I was over the fact that you were being retarded already, to not at least say goodbye would aggravate it, damn it!" I stomped my foot. Once again I had to calm myself down. "I'm sorry. Okay? I…you already know that I'm emotional…and I have made it clear against my better judgment that I like you very much. I really put myself out there and it was really embarrassing, so the least thing you could have done was say goodbye before you left." I sighed, shoulders slumping. He stood looking at me for a moment the only sound audible being the many crickets chirping in the background. I noted the patterns that the moon light created against his pale skin. He took a step closer then spoke.

"Goodbye." A simple softly spoken word…and I had not planned on doing it but I became emotional again and I could not help it. I hugged him around the waist tightly, almost like a child. He did not move, surprised most likely by the sudden gesture. Hesitantly he allowed a single arm to rest on my shoulders. I smiled into the darkness of his cape at his social awkwardness. I wondered for a moment if I were the only one who considered him adorable at times. I'm sure there had been other women. I squeezed him tighter because I knew I would have to let go soon. I just…I didn't want to.

"Bye…" I answered in a whisper. I looked up at him, chin resting on his chest. How often did this happen to him? It was not fair that he was so beautiful. His expression unreadable. It made me feel like such a typical, stupid, delusional girl. I was not a conformer…but I had to admit that even I had it pretty bad for the dhampiel hunter. No matter how much I hated the idea…and I did hate it. GOD did I hate it. Still I smiled slyly at him, despite the mild bitterness and potential tears. "Be good, dhampire." I chuckled. Both of our gazes held depths of unresolved issues but…sometimes that is how the reality of things work out. We do not always get the answers and the what ifs together…but that is why we move on.

I let go of him slowly, brushing some hair away from my eye. He pulled his arm back and we just stood there facing each other. I shook his arm playfully with a slightly sad smile. I was about to turn and go to end the awkwardness when he caught my arm. I blinked at him in surprise. He let go hesitantly and finally spoke again. "Don't get into anymore unnecessary trouble." he said in a serious tone. I let out a sigh and smiled at him with assurance.

"I will be fine. Rico is going to bitch at me once he figures out that I'm heading out on my own…but other than that I'll be fine…I'm a big girl D, I can lace up my own boots and everything." I smirked with a small laugh. My smile dropped ever so slightly at the way he was looking at me. I wished that I could see what he was thinking at that moment but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Gracefully, he mounted his horse and he was gone in an instant. Only a whoosh of air left in his wake. It was when I was completely alone that something in my chest wrenched…and then it began to ache. Life really was unfair.

…..

"MOMMYYY!" the small chorus of two children brought me the best contentment I had felt in a while as Mayra fell to her knees scooping up her charging babies. Tears in her eyes. I smiled and remained secondary in the background, my arms held behind my back. Well…I never thought I would be standing in my old town with a smile like this on my face. Even if the other people did not display such gratitude. My goal had been to bring these children their mother. One down. Several others to go. People came up to greet the young woman and several others who had been taken. One child who was among the group of rescued children took a step toward me only to be roughly dragged back by her mother. I frowned under my hood.

Mayra turned to look at me over her shoulder with a nod, she mouthed a thank you with shining eyes. I smirked back and nodded. The little ones looked at me and I was immediately rushed. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" I could not help but laugh ever so slightly as they hugged my legs in glee. I ruffled their hair and people watched with alarm, suspicion, and disgust. Rico was still pouting and sulking that I refused to let him come. He would live. Dealing with so many people for so long had been taking me out of my element and I would have none of it. "Thank you so much!" Emmie sobbed joyfully. Anthony was too overwhelmed and physically expressive to form any words. "We love you!" They both said at the same time and I was taken by surprise, eyes widening slightly. I smiled at them sadly. Luc stood off to the side with folded arms looking conflicted and frustrated…he was at a loss.

"…I have to get going you two." I hugged them. They both protested with 'awws' and 'no!s'. Their mother intervened quickly however.

"Listen…Allura has to save other people the way she saved us. Now say goodbye and let's go home and eat my loves." She told them simply. Anthony hung his head and Emmie nodded obediently. Moved to pity I crouched to their level and gave them a warm embrace, kissing the tops of their heads. They murmured quiet goodbyes. I shook my head.

"You two are the finest little children I have ever met, and this is not the last time you will see me." I promised simply with a grin. Their eyes lit up and they threw their little arms around my neck. I laughed again. Rico huffed behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Are you over your man-period yet, Rico?" I asked him. He looked outraged but only scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. Mayra laughed openly and he went red giving me a see-what-you've-done look. Luc could not help but smirk at him.

"Rico are you still having _man_strual cycles? I thought you grew out of that." He shook his head in mock sympathy.

"The same way you grew out of having wet dreams every other night?" Rico responded, earning a punch in the arm from Mayra as the kids stared at him in curiosity. Luc was outraged but remained silent due to the presence of children. I snickered at all of them, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. The money felt kind of heavier in my pouch.

"Well!" I began cheerfully. "It has been a pleasure, working with you gentlemen! I suppose we can now head on over to Teddy's and split the loot-" At this thought I froze. The realization dawned on me. What the hell? D…he did not take his share of the loot. He…why would he do that? I bit my lip. 'Oh D you hopelessly noble bastard.' I thought to myself. There was no reason for all of that. Was he in a rush and just simply did not notice? Impossible for him. Still even if he had… if such a powerful noble as the vampire king's brother was intently observing the outcome of this…then something big MUST have been transpiring. Thus I could not blame him for being in a rush. "Let's just split this up. So I can get out of here." I stated. Suddenly I myself felt like getting a move on. Right away.

"Right then." Mayra spoke up clearing her throat at my suddenly different disposition. Her and Rico exchanged concerned looks. "Let's eat then!" She happily took each of her children by the hand. Rico smiled himself now.

"Good idea. Luc you go with Ally and pick up our money in my place." he ordered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Luc gave him the nastiest look known to man and whipped around to face him furiously. I simply folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. I was in a bit of a rush.

"Why exactly am I going to play avatar/messenger/errand runner when I'm probably ten times fucking hungrier than you? You have other people to order around." The obviously unused to being bossed around brother demanded. His eyes practically held flames in them. Rico was unaffected and simply shrugged casually.

"You know, Luc? I do not know very well myself. Ask my manstrual cycle maybe then you will get an answer or two." He stated dryly, lighting a cigarette. "Besides…I want to spend quality time with these here people…and you have to apologize for being a douche head for this entire trip. Ta!" He scooped up the kids with one arm, earning squeals of delight and dragged Mayra along by the wrist. I frowned at his back. This was not necessary. Really. Luc was too shocked to respond in time. He stood there motionlessly before turning to face me.

My face was impassive and apathetic. I honestly did not care about this. "I do not care whether you apologize or not." I stated dryly. "You are not the biggest asshole I have ever encountered and thus are not capable of saying anything to me that would merit much of an apology anyway. Anything you've said to me I have heard before in much worse manners. So…be at ease." I assured, motioning for him to follow me. "The money is this way." He was silent, but let out an annoyed long sigh.

"Alright. I may not owe you an apology. In fact I believe I was fairly civilized enough, BUT since I hate owing anybody anything I should at least give you my thanks for releasing me from my previous laminated packaging." He stated. I could not help but snort.

"You are a lot like your brother." I stated. "Lamination. That is a clever way to see it….at least you were safe from the elements?" I snickered. Anybody else would have been offended after that traumatic experience but not anybody with the last name Chevalier is seemed. He let out a bark of laughter and shook his head.

"I never thought a vampire would be witty enough to make me not want to kill them." he stated. "Now that all thanks and potential apologies have been settled, we are even, and for the record…no I am not that much like my brother, as you have seen…we have very different thoughts on certain subjects…still he's my little brother…and even though I really want to very badly I can not kill him for making me his delivery boy this find afternoon." It seemed that he was very talkative. A bit taller than his brother too. I smirked listening.

"You could have just said no and followed him anyway." I reminded as I continued walking in front of him. I heard him huff.

"Brother code. He just wants to flirt with his new little girlfriend." He drawled. "Otherwise I would have told him what I thought of his little idea with a foot so far up his arse that my toes escaped out of his eye sockets." I had to laugh openly now. Wow. Brotherly bonding. Sometimes I wished that I could have siblings to be so close or violent towards. Anybody who cared at all would have been nice actually.

"So I was right to assume that Rico and Mayra have a bit of an interest in one another." I stated more than asked, looking over my shoulder at the human. It had already been unspoken fact to me but hearing it confirmed out loud would be the icing on the cake. He grunted in response with an affirmative nod. I returned it. "I thought so." Deep down I patted myself on the back. One more goal taken care of. Rico was very likely to finally settle down just the way he had always wanted. Two down. The most important ones were still in waiting. All had importance of course…but some were just far more meaningful. In any case I hoped that he would settle and be happy and take advantage of the opportunity the way somebody like me couldn't.

"Ally! You made it back!" Teddy came out of his office and I smiled at my old friend. Well it was time to get a move on finally.

….

I managed to get in some sleep and was feeling much better when I left. As I readied Duster I decided that after this…he was going to retire. Sometimes I could certainly relate to D…and I felt like such a hypocrite as I snuck off while nobody was paying attention. Rico was totally going to throw a tantrum…but Mayra could give him some cranberry juice, a teddy bear, and a hot pad and he would be perfectly find in time. I could just imagine Luc cracking up at that statement. Well this was completely different anyway. Nobody there was madly and one-sidedly in love with me.

The revelation made me nearly have a tantrum of my own. What did I just say to myself! Ugh! I just told myself that I was in love with D. God damn it. I fisted the horse's reins. Well feelings could go away too as easily as they could come…with time. I would have to step up my game and begin to focus on my goal here. A plan….a plan. What was my plan for this? I had to think. First I had to ride East and plan on the way. Bugger. At least I had my weapons and effects in order.

* * *

Author's Note: It's so short T_T….and it's been so long since I've updated. I feel like such a criminal/traitor. Anyway hopefully you guys are still with me here…and hopefully I shall hear your reviews. Awww poor Ally is alone. Not to worry D shall come back into the picture shortly. This whole thing is after all supposed to be her take on him at the end of the day. I here by dedicate "To know him is to love him" the Amy Winehouse cover To D and Ally. XD. Ciao guys and FORGIVE ME!

GaarasMyBoyzz: PLEASE DON'T SEND ANOTHER GIANT BANANA! *falls to the ground in fetal position* …and yes kanoodling is hilarious and yes D WILL be getting out some frustration in a bit. …but seriously D was freaking out at me because I ruined his reputation by having him defend me from a giant yellow fruit.

Tsuki no Rekuen: Lol WOOHOO! Um….hi. I live. I WILL finish this dammit! Teehee it's perfectly fine that you can't draw crazy monkey xD. I don't blame you…I'd probably have trouble doing it myself. Omg…they would totally kill me O_O. D does have it good. Real good…and he will have it even better later, especially if Ally has anything to do with it lmao ;D.….MUSTANG ALLY! Roflmao sorry remembering the song...it's supposed to be Sally but w/e. Not to worry if you slap him around Ally will protect you xD. Hope to hear from yaz soonio. Ciao!

Methodical Madness: …That is okay xD. I can be spastic myself…so I do not think it will be necessary to take out my revolver. Yup yup Ally is one lucky as hell vampy. OMFG! A D PLUSHIE! I LOVE YOU! And I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update.

Lillian Harker: Yellow! Thank you for sharing your love! :D. AAAND Yes! Bad D! Horrible, idiot D! XD You're supposed to push her to the floor and make a D junior! I'm sure Ally would love chilling with you too ^_^. TY! Ciao!


	24. Criss Cross

**Author's Note: Alrighty… now that I have recovered in the hospital from a dreadful attack by a yellow fiend wearing a blue sticker and sporting mad dancing skills, I can finally relent and post up my latest chapter. So hello everybody *waving*. I hope I can catch everybody's fancy for this chappie xD. Read, Review and earn my love lol. Anyway D and Ally are not speaking to me after the whole campfire incident. u_u. Some people are so touchy. *dodges flying knives*. *whispers* **_**See? **_**Anyhow…lets get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own VHD. None of it is mine. I spit on my lawyer foes! Muahahaha! *Han glides away into the night* **

**Chapter Twenty Four: Criss Cross**

Duster was definitely going to retire after this. One of us might as well get to enjoy the luxury. I huffed as I rode through the darkness. I was feeling much better lately. Back to my aloof, bitchy self in no time. I never really noticed how detached I had allowed myself to become until I actually at long last came into contact with beings that were of a kindred spirit. I had been getting to sleep far better. Thus even more abilities began to surface themselves. I also used my time to hone them further. I could now walk through objects…the issue was I did not see the point if you could just teleport. Then again it did take a lot less energy to do.

I currently sat under a tree perfecting the telekinesis I had acquired. I could now uproot a tree, and was a lot better at coordinating motions. It was not easy to teach oneself how to use all of these things, but I managed. I had years of taking care of myself to thank for that. Things were much more quiet now. It felt so strange. I made a few leaves float together into the shape of a rabbit and smiled briefly remembering my angry rant over D and his bunny killing. This thought had me deciding that I had been spending a bit too much time dawdling so I stood up and strolled over to Duster, readying his saddle once again. "Last big adventure big boy." I murmured to him soothingly. I would miss this horse dearly.

The wind was cold, but somebody like me barely felt this sort of thing very much. It was always wise to keep covered in these scenarios, keeping to the trees and brush. However, I had a horse, and going through such places could be hazardous even for a vampire. Thus I was at a loss. I stroked my chin in thought. Finally I told myself that the risk of fighting off a bunch of hungry creatures would be less hazardous than being tracked by any possible trap that Radu Cel Frumos or even the Composer might have prepared. Together or not. It did not matter. Thus I ventured through the trees. Duster gave a few knickers and I stroked his neck to calm him.

My eyes narrowed and all of my senses were reaching out. Darkness was never as issue for me. I quickly noted that there was indeed a veiled presence somewhere nearby. It had been hidden very well and I should not have been able to sense it. However, the huge effort to remain hidden was weakening slowly and surely, enabling me to feel them. I frowned in puzzlement at the feelings of anxiety and exhaustion. This was no attacker. This was clearly somebody in distress. Upon a more stubborn scrutiny I realized that this person was a vampire as well and I was immediately set on edge. If another vampire were in great distress here, then I could very well be in danger as well. With this in mind I stopped riding and dismounted my horse as soundlessly as any vampire could manage it and concealed my presence.

Pinpointing the 'target's' position I maneuvered in that direction through the trees, using the trunks as cover. I did not head directly for the presence, knowing they could probably sense me coming as well. Another factor being that usually one in distress usually tried to get help, not hide themselves. That could mean that there was danger around. There did not seem to be any other presences around however so I frowned, puzzled. I circled the perimeter cautiously. When I got close enough to feel a few emotions I gracefully leapt into the branches of a high tree. My sight could cover more ground without me being easily spotted much more effectively like this. Surveying the area with a trained eye I caught sight of what I had been looking for.

It was another vampire alright. They seemed to be struggling with something that was keeping them in one general place. Some sort of binding spell perhaps? My eyes narrowed. They were clearly male at first glance. Great. More testosterone. I was already getting sick and tired of running into strange men. There was a low cuss as he pulled against some sort of chain like binding of some sort. He was injured…and I noted that his energy and power was slowly being drained. A bit quickly for someone as old as I sensed he was. Clearly all of his strength was being put into escaping and it was not working. Did he not see that he was harming himself? Why did he keep pulling so vigorously in the opposite direction?

'_Need a hand there?' _I inquired into his mind. He was not at all surprised to hear my voice.

'_Get off of my case, and run along little girl. There is nothing a little pubescent vampiress like you, who has not even hit her one hundred year mark can do for me.' _He snarled coldly back. I rolled my eyes.

'_You sir are certainly doing magnificently on your own, right?' _I remarked right back, not missing a beat. He let out a strained grunt out loud. Tilting my head curiously I crawled down the tree ever so slightly only to be startled by the tone of his voice suddenly.

'_Listen girl! Stay away from me! Are you stupid?…I…you can NOT help understood? Just go!' _All of these words were directed towards me, yet he had not even bothered with so much as glancing in my direction this entire time. He could easily sense my age I would hand it to him. I could not see what was holding him down very well, even with my sight.

'_I am helping whether your pride allows it or not. Honestly, men these days.' _I mentally drawled as I continued to ascend downward dexterously. Any other protest I blocked out. I was having none of it. He sounded about ready to rip my head off at that point however. Wow. I resisted the urge to chuckle at some of the childish things he spat. How old was he exactly? He looked relieved for some reason when my feet touched the ground. Why exactly? Soon however he was back to the same old mantra. Yet and still he continued to pull in the same direction he had been pulling. This made me pause. I moved back slightly.

"…Vines?" I whispered out loud looking at the coil-like things that had his left leg. The words however barely left my lips before I was snatched off of my feet. A vice like grip caught both of my ankles, and to anchor themselves, the strange coils dug something like thorns into my skin making me wince as. I had, had no time to plant my feet or anything and was soon being dragged along the rough forest floor. The twigs and rocks scraping against my skin. I shrieked all the while. I heard my fellow vampire curse loudly. Ceasing his struggles for a split second to catch my wrist without thinking about it.

"Oh fuck." Next thing you know we were both being dragged at a break neck speed. Clawing at the ground. I regained my bearings and snatched out my sword stabbing it stubbornly into the ground. I gripped him under the arms with my legs. "What did I tell you! See? Now we are BOTH fucked! The last thing I needed!" He snapped at me. My teeth were grinding together as I held onto my sword. He pulled himself up to my level using his arms and gripped my sword as well. We were sitting ducks. I now understood why he had hidden himself.

"Can't they be cut?" I shouted.

"Shhhhh!" He scolded harshly. "Don't you think I have already tried that?" He strained. I growled. You just couldn't stop to help anybody now a days. I sliced at it with my four inch silver heels. There was a hiss of pain and sizzling. "You carry blessed weapons?" He sounded confounded. After all not many vampires carried things like that near by. It was considered traitorous and hypocritical. I did not answer, simply giving him a 'what-was-your-first-clue-jack-ass.' look. I was grasping for my revolver this whole time, ignoring our compromising position. Why on earth wasn't it as easy to ignore these thing it if it was D involved?

"An intelligent being ignores stupid view points and does what is most convenient for survival." I stated. "Do you honestly believe we only fight with humans?" My brow raised itself at him. I nearly cried out for joy when I touched the handle of my gun. Snatching it, I shot our feet free and we leapt to our feet ready for this thing to try again. He drew his weapon…with a frown. I knew what he was thinking and I handed him my sword. "We have nothing to lose so just trust me for now." I told him. "Cover me. I am going to kill it." I held up my gun meaningfully. We both cart wheeled in opposite directions as whatever it was attempted to snatch at our limbs again.

"If you want to do this do it now! Go!" He shouted. I bolted toward the direction in which the creature had been pulling us. As predicted several tentacles began to grab both defensively and greedily at me. I shot a few here and there and the ones that I missed were handled by my temporary ally. It was good to see that he was a male of his word. The air whistled with the sheer speed of his swordsmanship. My lithe frame blurred towards this creature. Realizing that it had no choice but to fight the creature made itself visible.

It was not pretty by any means. Honestly it looked something like a Venus fly trap. I had never seen anything like this. Ever. Never even heard of it. I shot at it to test how fragile it was. It screeched and shut it's 'mouth'. It then spat something at me and I barely dodged. It was like a tongue. It caught a long and dragged it into the waiting gape of it's mouth, only to spit it back up. I aimed for it again and one of it's vine like coils caught my wrist, and it just had to be my armed side. I pulled the trigger…yes it did valid damage. However it did not kill it quick enough. I was out. Before I could consider myself fucked as I was dragged forward there was a nasty inhuman screech and the sound of sizzling filled the air. The vampire that I had lent my sword to stood with the round pod like creature impaled on the blade. "You're welcome." He said calmly.

"It was a group effort asshole." I responded simply. I tilted my head at the sight, lip curling in disgust. "What that thing?" I asked. He scoffed, looking at it critically for himself.

"I have no idea, but many vampires have been facing these things on their travels lately…they feed primarily on us…yet there has never been any record of it's existence…thus no name…and the reason why I have lost a few friends and family. The ones who carry the proper weaponry however, are lucky to survive. I have it on good authority that they have been created…following several leads I found myself breaking into the house of Radu cel Frumos of all creatures." He stroked his chin. I placed my hands on my hips, also thinking.

"Radu? A new species? What the hell? Created?" I shook my head to clear it. It had to be. There was no other explanation. "I think we may have a common target." I informed. "There is some being out there creating otherworldly creatures using already living organisms….but why would that thing's main food source be us?" I blinked. Why was this man targeting his customers? It made no sense! None of this made any sense. He hummed thoughtfully.

"It appears you have a lot of information that I may need. Are you willing to share?" He tilted his head at me. I sighed and nodded. I held out my hand to receive back my sword. Eyeing my hand, he appeared to be debating on whether or not to return the weapon. My gaze was sharp and serious.

"Fork it. Or you hear nothing." I sternly demanded. He smirked ever so slightly before placing the handle into the palm of my hand. "Listen to me, vampire." I snatched the blade from his grasp. "I never take double crossers lightly. I may be young but I've come up on par with many vampires over twice my age. Try to steal my weapons and I will kill you." I made sure that my tone was clear and expression deadly serious. He released a scoff and seemed to be really looking at me for the first time, giving an impressed nod.

"Not at all, my Lady." He shook his head. "I am simply debating on whether or not I trust you to be the one holding the best weapons among us." I rolled my eyes at him. He was tall with piercing red eyes and very dark hair… it had to be black. It was long, reaching his shoulder blades. His features were slightly sharp yet had an ethereal softness to them. He also looked as though he'd never had to shave a day in his life. His skin was just so bloody _perfect_ even for a vampire. It seems I had a habit of meeting gorgeous men. He sat down Indian style and folded his arms looking up at me expectantly. I smirked. He was kind of childish. Almost too much for his very elegant and sophisticated looks. "Sit." He blinked at me as if wondering why I was looking at him oddly and not getting down to business yet. I did so with a chuckle.

"Alright. I do not blame you." I sat similarly across from him. "However, my weapons are MY babies. Next time think ahead and bring your own blessed stuff." I stuck out my tongue and he made a face back. I liked him already.

"For your information, my father is too traditional to allow such things. Thus I have never owned such things. However, I am starting to think that I can safely tell him to shove it now." He drawled. "In any case. We are off topic. Tell me about this…person of sorts." Thus it appeared that I had just earned myself some extra fire power. We sat discussing a few of my experiences and I even pulled over some left over clues from my small satchel. He seemed to be taking everything in cautiously…listening to each detail as if searching for anything that might make this out to be some sort of lie. I was not sure whether to mention D as he was quite notorious. When I finished he let out a hum of acknowledgement, hand stroking his chin. "Hmm. The only issue I have is that you are quite infantile age wise…how did you manage against all these creatures?" He inquired.

"I did have help." I admitted. "Cooperation between other hunters with similar ideals to mine, bounty split. However, that information is unnecessary to what you need. Especially for two people who are hell bent on a no-name basis." I added, waving a finger.

"Touche." He shrugged. I was actually quite pleased that he had not felt the need to hit on me. That whole thing had been getting old. "I owe you a debt of gratitude even if you almost screwed us both…you also saved our asses, thus you are forgiven." He stood, dusting himself off. I raised an eyebrow at him. Me? Forgiven? I was under the impression that we were both even already. Oh well. He smirked knowingly. "Anyway, you may call me Cain." he bowed at the waist. I blinked in surprise. "A simple means to thank you for taking the time to save me." He explained. I folded my arms and stood up myself.

"Then to keep us both even you may call me Allura." I nodded. Cain made a face.

"Quite an interesting name you have there." He remarked dryly.

"Don't like it, then don't use it." I responded.

"Never said I didn't like it. I just find it odd." He tilted his head. "Isn't that Latin for 'Divine aid'? How ironic for a vampire." Nice to know he was amused.

"Please tell me you are not obsessed with semantics." I pleaded flatly but genuinely. I always found those things so ridiculous. Do not get me wrong I knew plenty of references and symbolism I just found them so pointless. It was a part of my personality. They have their place though I suppose. If one wanted to be subtle instead of getting right to the point. As has already been revealed to my reader…I like to just get to the point with things. In other words I am impatient. He blinked once again.

"Semantics are important…they can save your life in this gig." He reprimanded. "You get much older with that attitude." I had to roll my eyes again at that point.

"What are you my mother?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Besides, it's not like I am ignorant. I know to keep my eyes peeled. I just hate using them and focusing…I do it because it is necessary." My hair got in my face and I blew the strand away. "For instance Cain is Hebrew for the term 'acquired' or 'gained'…you are named after the world's first murderer…how does that feel?" I asked with a smirk. Now he rolled his eyes.

"Should it feel like anything?" He asked me. I scoffed. Changing the subject he added in. "Where do I find this….'Composer'?…Peh with a self given name like that, clearly this man is a control freak on a MAJOR power trip." The male vampire asked, putting in a dry remarked for good measure. He was right though. Boy, did this man have a major God complex, creating new creatures like this. To what point and purpose I had yet to find out.

"You'll have to go the same way I'm going. I am not entirely sure what I am supposed to look for once I am there…I know it is generally east from here." I shrugged. "However, I should warn you that there is a bit of a chance that I might be walking into a trap so…I can't exactly advise you to follow me." It was only common courtesy that I add in that little warning.

"Either way I refuse to stop at a dead end. Besides…I have a little bit of trouble on my tail as well." His red eyes were narrowed in thought. "Since I have to be going in that same direction anyway…I might as well accompany you… after all you have the blessed weapons after all and I have the most power. I watch your back. You watch mine. How does that sound?" He proposed. I pursed my lips and eyed him critically. "Remember, I saved your little behind a while ago too." He pointed out. I smirked at him. I definitely could have used some help of course. Just how good of a help would he be?

"How old are you, Cain?" I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"I am an even three hundred and fifty years old." He shrugged. Well he certainly was not ancient per say. Certainly not infantile like me. He was more just out of the awkward stages of fully blown vampirism. Good enough trust me. Plus if he got eaten it would save me the time to run. I made my decision.

"Alright Cain. You can travel with me…but just remember that I am watching you." I straightened out my cloak. "Let's go." That had been that. I will skip all of the many unnecessary details. Cain was a lot more like me than I thought. I never noticed it so much until he threw a monster tantrum of his own right back at me after I had unloaded one of mine. Now that had been funny. Not at the moment but after a while we did laugh about it. I had always seen that his hair was very dark, I had assumed it was black…but upon further inspection I noted that it was a very dark hue of blue. Almost unnoticeable.

I suppose one could say that Cain and I had developed a bit of a bizarre friendship. Randomly pulling weapons on each other or throwing swings to test out each other's skills and awareness. We never gave each other our full names either. He was fairly whiney about things he did not feel like doing…and he absolutely did not compromise his sleeping time. Ever. This gave me time to catch up on my own I supposed, but it was still aggravating. I once made faces at him while his eyes were closed to which he promptly threw a handful of leaves and twigs at me and requested that I grow up. He was one to talk. Sometimes he teased me for having a biological horse and rode ahead of me just to show off. Asshole. He even rode backwards at one point riding in circles around me.

Things continued on. The two of us bantering when we had nothing else to do. The next important event that occurred was exactly at midnight as we were traveling. The moon high and bright as ever. Duster had abruptly stopped and refused to go any further no matter how much I tried to coax him onward. "What is wrong with the beast now?" Cain demanded, clearly annoyed. I glared at him but did not snap as I wanted to. Looking back at my jittery steed I was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Something is spooking him it seems…but I do not know what." I shook my head. Cain narrowed his eyes at our surroundings.

"Well…it seems he was useful for something after all." he smirked at my annoyed expression. I had a feeling that he only insulted my horse because it worked me up. "There is something here after all." He chewed his bottom lip as he pondered. It was a habit of his that I had noted for a while already. I did not have the fresh yet mature senses that he displayed, I was still not up to his skill yet…so I did feel around as well but I did not expect to find anything if he did not. I dismounted and kept Duster focused on my voice. His face dropped and he narrowed his eyes in more concentration. "We are being monitored." He murmured, barely audible. My gaze met his sharply. "No powers…pull back your senses." Now he was whispering softly.

It was difficult with no aid from my vampiric senses, but I continued to listen carefully. Suddenly there was something that whizzed past us. It completely shattered the large oak trunk behind us and we jumped away to avoid the flying splinters and debris. There was a chillingly familiar laugh echoing around us. Duster had already made a break for it instinctively. Good. Whoever it was, was certainly not after him and he would have been difficult to protect. Cain cussed low. The sound of a voice met our ears from the distance…inaudible…but it sounded like some sort of tune perhaps. Cain's hand gripped my arm and pulled me into the near by brush. The voice then began to sound intelligible singing the lyrics to an old children's song. Aw damn it, not him.

"…Little boy blue…come blow your horn…sheeps in the meadow…the cows in the corn….where is the boy that looks after the sheep?…" He paused. "Under the thicket playing hide and seek." Varion Ambrosious answered himself in a normal voice. At that moment the only thing going through my mind was a very passionate…'Ffffffuck me sideways!' I really, really hated this thing, and it was clear that Cain shared my sentiments. "Boo." His head appeared behind us and we both swung our blades on him simultaneously. He laughed as he moved back and we were lifted off the ground restrained by his sickening black ooze. It seemed to be pinning down our powers as well. We were incapable of transporting ourselves out of his grip.

Seeing our faces he looked very briefly surprised before he began to cackle gleefully. "Well! Hahaha! Look at this! What a convenient coincidence this is! His excellency will be so pleased with this turn of events!" We did not bother wasting our strength on struggling just yet. We simply glared darkly at him.

"I am guessing by your maniacle and downright pleased laughter that you caught the brat?" Another familiar voice that made me sick. Cain hissed viciously with a feral gleam in his now glowing red eyes. As Radu cel Frumos' gaze fell on me…I really wished that the ground would open up and suck me out of Varion's hold and down into the depths below. "Hello there, pet. You seem to have an escort for every occasion no?" He remarked with a chuckle. Now I hissed in disgust at him. He laughed. "Where is my nephew then? I assumed him far more superior to Bercarius' mouthy little brat." He remarked.

Cain growled low. "I have nothing you need, leave me alone!" He snapped, fangs bared. Radu eyed the fairly young vampire with a scoff. He really had too much cheek.

"You are right you have nothing to offer me. Look at you, just a little lab reject of your father's at his beck and call." The elder vampire stated, looking at him with unrestrained contempt and disgust. "If you were mine I would have destroyed you centuries ago before your little feet could touch the ground." I listened silently. Was it a fad for big bad vampires to expiriment on their offspring? What the hell was wrong with these creatures? Really. "Now answer me, so that I may be rid of you. What were you doing in my domain?" Radu demanded. Varion was clearly getting bored…this made the wheels in my head begin to turn. He was fickle. He did what he did for entertainment. There was no loyalty in the changeling. Cain's eyes briefly met mine and I knew we were both thinking along the same lines. I began to try probing into his mind again. It had not went well the last time…however…I did not think anybody had ever tried such a thing twice. Sure enough his head jerked to face me. I smirked and he tilted his head at that familiar awkward angle of his.

Cain turned to look back at the ancient vampire. "Sight seeing?" He finally answered with a grin. This earned him a swift back hand to the face.

"Come again, scum?" Radu pressed. Cain simply blew strands of hair from out of his face with a smirk as if he had discovered something all new.

"Hahaha. Okay sorry. I apologize for being a bad boy and breaking into your house. I didn't take nothing Mister I promise." He imitated a little child's voice, clearly mocking the stern treatment we were both receiving. This time he was punched squarely in the jaw. I was focusing hard on the strange empty static that was Varion's consciousness. Soon enough I felt something that felt like a pressure all around me. Like an enormous hand had balled my mind into it's fist in agitation. I winced. Then it relaxed and it was suddenly like being a tiny bird being cradled and stroked in a pair of hands. Varion was playing around with me. He smirked wickedly, mentally prodding in a way that clearly stated 'Are you sure you want to get in here?' Cain's voice could be heard murmuring in the background. What the hell was he waiting for?

Now that Varion's power was distracted and focused onto me, Cain had a window of opportunity. I used my mind to caress his as if placating him. This earned a strange tremor. I frowned. Then finally I could make out the last words Cain said before I was abruptly dropped to the floor. "In that case. I think I'm gonna be a bad boy again." I resisted the urge to scoff. He was such an idiot. Varion was screeching on the floor clutching his limbs. I gaped at Cain…eyes wide. How had he done that? "Lab reject? Not quite you old fart. My claws can slice through _anything _I want." He laughed.

Soon we were both being rushed. Varion was _pissed_…and that was something that petrified even the likes of me. He looked so horrific. "That was a very clever trick vampiress." He said in a low tone of voice. His hair practically floated around him. It was like everything around him could also feel his overwhelming anger. "How would you fair without your gentleman compatriots however?" He stalked around me. I kept my vision trained on him.

Cain leapt beside me. "We don't stand a chance against both of them." He sounded frustrated. "Radu! What is this really about?" I knocked him over as Varion charged him, nearly decapitating him. Apparently even Radu had not expected that and hissed in dissaproval.

"Ambrosious. Do not attempt to kill either of the children unless I say so, otherwise I can not know who else is getting nosy. If my brother hears of this he wont take kindly to it…and he'd likely butcher you like a cow if he could see what sort of mutation was wandering the earth." He sternly reprimanded the fuming creature. Said creature reared on the royal vampire, eyes blazing. He transformed into inky blackness once again and reappeared in front of an unaffected Radu.

"Take care how worthy you deem yourself to order me around." The changeling warned darkly. "I have no need to work for you either." Radu rolled his eyes. Noseferatu were never easily intimidated. This was no different. Meanwhile Cain sat up gripping one of my arms…we shifted slightly prepared to run while they were distracted. Black darts were flung at us and we both rolled out of the way. "Stay put, blood suckers." Varion snarled at us. Radu smirked at him.

"Honestly Varion. Have you lost your sense of humor, to lose your temper so easily. How unlike you." Like hell we were staying put. The next thing they knew as they looked in our direction we were already quite a distance away running. The wind rushing past us as we moved at inhuman speeds. Leaping from branches and pushing forward. We knew that if they went through so much trouble to get a hold of him, they would not just let us off. So what on earth was going on? "Now, now. There is no need to be so fussy about all of this younglings." Great. Once again we were caught. It felt as though we were suddenly surrounded and something knocked us to the ground. I immediately curled up to protect my vitals as somebody grabbed at me.

"STOP! Stop-stop!" Cain was shouting and I realized that he was covering _me _from them with his body. "She has nothing to do with it!" They forcefully pulled him up. I was dragged out from under him and enveloped in inky blackness unable to struggle once again. Damn body snatching freak. If I got the chance to kill him I certainly would.

"Little boy blue and little bow peep have made enough trouble tonight." He hissed with a chuckle.

"Sore loser? Come on it was just a little maim on the arms-" I heard Cain say dryly before he was kicked in the gut. Radu shook his head at us, chuckling and clearly very entertained by all of this.

"Very good, very good!" He applauded us. "Now since you refuse to make this easier on yourself Cain, I am afraid that I am going to have to confiscate you for a while. I hope your father does not miss you too much. Do you think he'd mind?" His tone was full of mock politeness and concern. I hated him. If I did not hate him enough already I did now. "We are all going to my humble abode, does that not sound like fun?" He pinched the younger male's cheek earning a snarl as Cain spit at him. Radu scoffed and roughly pushed his head down before turning to look at me. I narrowed my eyes and hissed defensively at him. Ugh. I felt like shit by now. He smirked.

"…And the female? What is to be done with her?" Varion grinned.

"Oh. She will be joining us of course!" Radu announced. "It is very convenient indeed that I find you here my dear. It saves me much trouble. I was planning on…'inviting' you sometime anyhow." He stroked my chin with his fingers and I shuddered in disgust. He truly sickened me. I snapped my jaws at his hand angrily. He chuckled at me. "Now then. We should be off I suppose." He opened a portal and motioned for his 'compatriot' to step in first. Varion rolled his eyes at the gesture and pulled Cain and I in front of himself casually, moving towards the opening.

"How lazy of you, your 'excellency'." He remarked, and that had been that. I had now been captured by an overwhelmingly powerful, and sadistic monster and his even more sadistic 'friend'. Well we would just see how long _that_ would last. Ha. Cain gave me an apologetic glance. Typical of men to hold themselves responsible for the protection of a friend, especially female. I got into this myself. It was certainly not his doing. I remembered D's words in my mind briefly. He had told me not to get into any unnecessary trouble. Come to think of it I had not listened to him one little bit. In fact I had deliberate stopped to play the heroine for this fellow vampire. Without even thinking about it I had done exactly what he had predicted I was likely to do. I laughed at the thought. If I ever lived to see him again and told him about this, he would probably kill me. Who cares though. Was I supposed to just leave him there to get eaten? No matter I had to start using my brain now. Quick.

…**Bonus D P.O.V**…

The dhampiel hunter rode in silence as he always had. Things had worked out for the best. He deemed it unnecessary to worry at this point in time. Still somehow it had not sat right to leave…_her _on her own. With her penchant for getting into trouble something was bound to happen. Another side of his however assured himself that she was grown and capable. "Ahhh." Lefty spoke up. "Another day another dollar…oh wait. No dollar! Because some dhampiel hunters are stupid and in a rush to run away from everything! Thus and therefore no dollar and no food!" He snapped in annoyance. "If you want to neglect yourself whatever okay? But I have to live too!" He growled. He had been fussing off and on for quite a while already. D chose to ignore him.

"So…where do you think she is?" the parasite asked…as if trying to hide his concern.

"If she is as quick as she has been so far, then she is probably somewhere far ahead." He stated impassively.

"Oh don't you act as if you don't care. Admit it. You are worried she's being digested, or rotting in some labatory cell in Radu's castle…or worse his bed-" D clenched his fist sternly in reprimand. "Mmph! Ow! Alright! Sorry sheesh." Left hand was never any help with these sort of things. He knew that. Yet and still he insisted on making things worse. "Hey…what's that sound?" The parasite suddenly asked, alert as ever. "A horse?" He frowned. D could hear it too. There was a horse around here, heading their way in fact. A rider maybe. They decided to pay it little mind.

That is until said horse came into view. It was a very familiar steed. Saddled, yet without a rider… and it had clearly been spooked out of it's mind. D stopped riding right away and looked at it…completely still. He knew that horse. "Hey…" Left hand breathed. "Isn't that….?" Duster. Yes. It was her horse. Alone. Running in the opposite direction of where she had been headed. So then…where was she? D's right hand clutched the reins of his horse tighter. Wasting no time with words, the dark hunter bucked his horse into the direction from where the horse had come from. "Trouble….trouble." Was all that Left hand managed to say aloud.

Trouble indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it. I had planned on it being a bit longer….u_u. Much longer actually. Ugh! I have failed! *places hand over forehead dramatically*! Noooo! Anywayz I still hope it was good. Ah, I could not leave the chapter alone without adding at least a little bit of D up in there. Gotta love him. Awww. He's worried. Anyway Poor Ally. She ish the prisoner of war for a bit. Not to worry though. All shall be well. Now…Review for me my darlings! Make me the happiest…ficcy…writing…person…in the world! For a few minutes anyways...and once again if I have any grammar errors that I missed due to my rush to update I ish sorries! So um…yeah since I can not remember if I had wanted to say anything else um…Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: Awww the poor pink elephants. Nobody loves them. That's what they get for ransacking my house every saint patricks day Dx. CURSE YOU COTTON CANDY JUMBO! *shaking fist dramatically in the air*. Yes manstrel cycle was awesome sauce. Even I laughed at that one. Anyhow…yup yup. Ally wouldn't let him kill you. So it's all good. Hope you liked the newest update lol. Ciao

GaarasMyBoyzz: …I…I don't know what to say…Don't do that again….I still scream bloody murder and fall to the ground weeping in the fetal position every time I hear the chicita banana theme…and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches make me twitch O_o…mercy. Oh and even Ally is pissed at me. She refused to protect me when D showed up. I had almost recovered too…I looked like this *~*….for weeks afterward…only with a tongue sticking out.

RWolfe94: Awww I'm happy you like it. Anywayz not to worry. D shall return soon as you can see. I shall do my best to continue updating.


	25. With Class

Author's Note: Alrighty! Finally an update again. Now let's see what is happening to poor Ally in this chapter. How shall she deal with this scenario eh? We shall soon see. Read on and remember to review for me xD. Nothing to declare so um…yeah. Hope you enjoy it. Here we go lol. I shall meet with you at the bottom! Ciao! XP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as I've said a million times and it seems like I'll have to say it until I'm blue in the face. I own nothing except for Allura.

**Chapter Twenty Five: With Class**

"I don't know how we will make it through this." Cain muttered to me in annoyance. We sat in the dark. I hugged my knees, feeling both anxious and restless. Well accommodations were certainly less than thoughtful around here. We needed to put our heads together. "Any clever ideas?" He drawled. He was sitting across from me, one leg sprawled out and the other propped up with an arm slung over the knee. I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be wracking his brain for ideas. I could understand the feeling. If we could not book it out of here soon we were in serious shit.

"I'm working on it." I muttered. "You?" He gave me a flat stare with his ruby gaze.

"If I had anything I wouldn't have asked you, would I?" I did not like his tone but hey it was true enough. Still it did not hurt to be hopeful. I frowned at his unnecessary snap. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I just can't stand being cooped up. I get edgy and restless." He blew some hair away from his eyes. "Not to mention I'm not here under the best of circumstances." I laughed grimly in agreement. Understatement of the century. We were both so screwed it was not funny.

"…Can't your claws cut through anything you want?" I asked. Cain pursed his lips.

"I tried while you were out. It hurts like a bitch, I don't know what exactly they did, but I don't know if I would survive if I kept trying." He explained. "I knew Radu would not be that foolish…but hey, it was worth a shot." With a shrug the male vampire began chewing the inside of his lip absently once again. I gave an annoyed breath through my nose. It figures. In any case it would not have worked to just run around this place without a clue where to go. Then again, Cain had been loose here before and clearly had found a way out before he was caught. I tried to gather concentration to see if I could teleport or use any sort of power. Nothing it seemed. If only we could just get out of this room.

"Not surprising. I would be worried if it actually worked." I responded, resting my chin on my knees. "So…your father sent you out to figure out what was happening?" Well I figured that I might as well start poking. He didn't seem to care about these sort of things the way D did. Cain just shook his head 'no'. "So he let you go by yourself?" It would not be anything less than typical for vampires do to these things. Ridiculous how they gave the species such a horrible name. He looked directly at me again with an almost sheepish expression on his face.

"I sort of…neglected to tell him actually." I stared at him incredulously. Granted he was a grown ass man and should not have to get the okay from his father but…just in case he went MIA maybe then his father might be able to know what is up and charge in with the cavalry. "I know what you're thinking but my father would have never let me charge in to play the hero when somebody like Radu cel Frumos is involved. My hands were tied I could not tell him or he'd kick my ass and place me under house arrest again." I raised an eyebrow. What the hell?

"House arrest?" What on earth does that mean for…beings like us. He rolled his eyes, clearly unhappy that he would have to explain further.

"Look. It's not exactly like I can call it being grounded per say. I'm too old for him to keep me under such petty human punishments. However I have done many things to nearly get myself killed. So instead he uses his position in the household out of…desperation perhaps? Anyway he restricts me in a professional way because he can not do so in a familial way. Hahaha the hard ass is just a softie who refuses to let me get killed for being stupid." Cain switched legs to prop up the other one restlessly. "If I get out of this one. He'll probably do it himself. Going missing. Not telling him a thing. Having no idea where I am. Yes. I am fairly a dead vampire walking." He scoffed shaking his head.

I gave a slight smirk. It was good to have somebody who did not give themselves up to despair when in a tight situation like ours. Still I being me could not help but shiver wondering why exactly Radu had decided that he would 'invite' me here at all. No theories were good ones. My smile faded and I glared at my feet. The likeliest of theories was actually the grossest one sadly enough and it plain pissed me off. Great. Vincent number two. He would have to kill me first. Ew. We both perked up when we heard some stirring coming towards us. Ah. It seemed that the fun was about to begin. The two of us exchanged glances.

"We are not barbarians." Radu's voice crooned mockingly. "What sort of accommodations are these for such a lady? I will be with you in a moment….boy." He looked at Cain. I narrowed my eyes at the powerful being. He just smirked back and my surroundings began to change around me. Party time eh? I heard Cain's voice distantly protesting and demanding answers as I vanished.

I reappeared in an actual room. Meant for guests. I more than scoffed internally at the term. Certainly I was doomed to be something completely different from a guest. A prisoner in gilded bonds. Utterly ridiculous. If he expected to get anything from me it wouldn't work. Especially not if he kept me here against my will. Was he insane? Oh wait. What was I saying. _All_ vampires were nuts apparently, and the older they were the more fucked up they came to be I'd seen. I suddenly became very worried that if my theory was correct that I too would soon become quite batty as well. Anyway back on topic. It was indeed a guest room.

There was a fairly luxurious canopy bed, a night stand, a dresser with a large gilded mirror, even a window with a view. I had a feeling however that trying to open that thing or break through it would not have good consequences. No way was I _that _stupid. I wished that I could use my senses to see everything in the house…in all honesty I did not see any other way that I could find out where our weapons were being kept. Great. So then…now that I was in here…what now? "Better?" Radu's voice inquired from a corner of the room which I had not noticed him standing in. I glared at him suspiciously.

"No. I'm afraid that I will only be placated if you dropped dead here and now permanently." This was my only response. This only served to earn a grin from him. Once again I had to wonder how on earth D could be related to somebody like him. Go figure. Huh.

"Sorry to hear that." He paced around me and I kept my eyes trained on him defensively. I had to be ready to protect myself always, even if the scenario was completely and utterly hopeless. I was unarmed after all to say the least. Radu was also one of the top dogs of the vampire echelon, obscenely old like all the other nobles. When it came to us however, age only meant experience, strength, astuteness, and power. Nothing else. I was only a sixty seven year old baby. I had nothing on him, weapons or not. "I hope you realize that I will not take no for an answer. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years." He informed me curtly. I had to blink at him. Huh? I hoped to God he was talking about something else.

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes. He laughed heartily at this. It seemed that I was always a laughing stalk. I pursed my lips.

"Come. I have something to discuss with you little one." He told me. I did not move as he motioned for me to follow him. At this he turned to face me again. "It is only the dining hall silly girl." His voice came out flatly. "If I were going to kill you I would not feed you first. Other than that I have questions for you." Forgive me if I doubted every word that came out of his mouth. I would have to have been stupid otherwise. Be cautious with everything the enemy says…be cautious with everything your allies say as well.

"Where is Cain?" I asked evenly. His ancient eyes raised an eyebrow at me. My face betrayed no emotion as I stared back stoically. "Being 'entertained' am I to assume?" I folded my arms over my chest. Radu's eyes simply raked over my form.

"You could say that he is being tended to. We had best hurry so that I may keep my promise and get back to him." He smirked mockingly. I shivered at the idea. This bastard was one sick person. I would not wish his 'hospitality' on my worse enemies. Well…perhaps on _some_ but that was not the point right now. I had to start being wicked and keen again. My wits were all that I had at this present moment in time. "Will you follow or not?" Radu's voice interrupted my thoughts and I refocused on him. I took a step back.

"What if I said that I refused to go anywhere with you?" I inquired. At least by dancing around the issue I could buy Cain a little bit of time. I owed him at least that much. Even if I felt that any hope of him coming up with something at the last minute was very unlikely I could not help but try just a little bit with a smidgen of hope. The brother of the vampire king simply gave me a dry glance.

"I do not think that you would wish me to do this the hard way." He drawled. "You _will_ sit at my table. Whether you see fit to it or not. The only choice you have in this matter is how that will come to be. Willing and dignified or by force and completely unpleasant? Hm?" When he turned to face me completely again his height seemed to tower over mine. Everybody was making me feel so dwarfed! I am not a short woman mind you. Five feet and eight inches is nothing to sneeze at. These men were just so gargantuan. It was not at all fair. He was using his height to intimidate me? I could not be certain. Only a bully would do such a thing thus I could not put it past him.

"Am I to be treated like a child? Fine. Very well but I want to know what is happening to Cain. No cryptic nonsense." I stated. Ah inner bitch was back again. I think that aspect of my personality was a defense mechanism of sorts against monsters like this man. Radu seemed to enjoy it quite a bit however. It was probably rare that anybody dared speak to him like they were an equal. His eyes lit up with an amused gleam in them. The gears of his mind turning behind them in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"If you really wish to know." He shrugged. "Very well."

I held up a finger. "..and no lies." My tone was harsh and adamant. I had to be prepared for anything. Even if I could not think of a reason as to why he would lie I needed to be ready just in case he did. One never knew when such pieces of information would come in handy. He openly laughed at this.

"I have nothing to gain from lying. You really are a trip." He commented. "Come along now. I will tell you about that blue haired rat's condition on the way." Opening the door he stepped aside in a mock gentlemanly gesture. He was still making fun of me and I was not liking it. I muttered mentally to myself about how I wanted to tear off his head and throw it into the large round mirror. I kept my eyes trained on him as I walked past his large frame. My back would never be turned to him. Ever. The only response I received for this was a smug expression from my captor. I did not move to walk down the dark halls until he himself stepped out of the room and began to lead the way.

**Bonus D P.O.V**

He had tracked Allura's trail there had been a new trail indicating that she had made an alliance with another being. Then he came across the spot to where she had disappeared. They had both disappeared and there were clear signs of struggle. Two other beings had come and intercepted them. The judging by the lack of a trail it was clear that she had been capture by some sort of transportation spell. Left hand had stated that it must have been some kind of portal judging by what he sensed. It was not a sure thing to know who exactly had taken her. There were only two options however. The composer. Or his uncle. He was willing to put his money on his uncle.

"No way would 'The Composer' come all the way out here to capture the girl, when he could be going after the big fish, which is you and I." Left hand had remarked. It had to be Radu cel Frumos.

"I agree. He wouldn't take such a risk over just one pursuer. The only one willing to capture her exclusively would be Radu." The hunter stated.

"…Then why would he choose now to do it?"

"I have a hunch that it would have something to do with me. He does go on whims now and then." D responded.

"So…he wants you to come for her?" D was silent.

"I can't say for sure…if you are right…then he _knows _I'll come for her."

"I was afraid of that." The parasite never was one to have a stomach for big risks like this.

That had been that. Now here they were. After riding for the castle of the dowager vampire prince, they came across the hidden strong hold quicker than expected. Perhaps he had more than one place of residence. It was not uncommon. "Find us a way in." He more stated than requested. Left hand muttered a few obscenities under his breath that D easily ignore the way he did everything else. They were not sure what exactly to look for. A gate? A trap door? Just an average unexpected entrance? There would likely be some sort of security around here right? Hmmm. It was funny how they were not attacked yet. Perhaps his 'uncle' really had expected him to come after all. He had always been obsessed over D's genes and lineage for as long he the dhampiel hunter could remember.

"Check it out. I can't see any doors but there is a window right here. A big one." As simple as that and they were in. Wasn't the changeling in close affiliation with Radu? Where was he while all of this was going on? Ordered to stand down? Or just busy? The halls were dark. Also common for the home of a vampire. "Where do you think she is?" Lefty inquired, his voice like gravel was hushed in the dark silence of their surroundings. D shushed him softly, scrutinizing the place with keen dark eyes.

"It's a castle." He murmured. "That means the prisoners are most likely to be kept in the dungeons. Always below." It was quiet. That could be a good sign or a bad one. It took some exploring before he found a stair case that winded downward. Left hand was clearly a bundle of nerves as they made their way down. D kept his pale hand poised over the hilt of his blade. The air was getting damper and chillier, as parasite and host descended more and more. No torches. Cobwebs hanging everywhere. The lack of aesthetic care being taken made D now certain that he was indeed heading for the dungeons.

As the steps stopped so did D. He did not move from his spot. Holding up his pendant and allowing it to shine. Tons of imps and lesser beasts scrambled away from his wake. Only then did he enter. His hand moved back up to the hilt of his weapon. How many times was he going to get this girl out of trouble? She was a danger magnet. Then again so was he. The cells appeared to be empty as he moved along them. The hunter stopped abruptly as he came across one that had it's bars ripped through like tissue paper. His eyes narrowed at the sight. "It's empty." Left hand stated the obvious.

Making no response, D stooped to get a closer look at the still sizzling bars. It had clearly been quite an effort to destroy them by whoever did it. Judging by the fact that they were still sizzling as they were, this person had escaped recently. He stood up again to his full height. The dungeons were certainly empty. So where was Allura being kept? This made his options more broad. Not a good thing in this instance. Something told him that he had better do this in a hurry.

They exited the dungeons. Now he began to explore the halls soundlessly. They passed what appeared to be an armory. On their way around a corner they nearly collided with another lurking form. D had unsheathed his blade to block a blow from the unseen attacker. "_Oh! Holy fucking jumping shit balls! I thought you were that thing again!" _The voice of a young man panted in a harsh whisper. Another vampire. Also very young but much older than Allura.

"Where is the girl?" D asked straight to the point when he noted that this young man was carrying a very familiar sword and revolver. Red eyes blinked at him. The hunter noted briefly that his arm was bleeding and his claws were injured pretty badly. He must have been the escapee. D's sharp mind moved back to the fact that Allura had, had some company before she had been captured.

"I hope to God this is a rescue mission. Who are you? I hope we are thinking about the same female." The adolescent vampire inquired, taking time to catch his breath a bit. D raised and eyebrow at his behavior. Another oddball perhaps? No conclusions would be jumped to now though. There was no time for nonsense.

"If there is another vampiress being held captive here, please let me know." He responded.

"Not that I know. You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"No one of consequence. I need to know where she is however."

He shook his head. "I don't know. Radu took her from the dungeons quite a while ago before I managed to muster up enough desperation to make my attempt at escape. Glad it didn't cost me an arm, bleeding everywhere would have drawn too much attention to myself." He informed. There was a silence.

"Give me her things."

"Hey now! No way. I don't even know if you're here to help her or not. Even if I did know where she was I would be quite reluctant to tell you considering your tight lipped secrecy. I'm helping you look whether you like it or not, pumpkin." The boy growled suspiciously as he backed away from D. Great he supposed the youngling's 'aid' was inevitable at this rate. Stubborn young vampires were never easily thwarted. He knew that very well by now.

"Keep up." Was all that he said in response.

**Back to Ally's P.O.V. **

I stared down at my hands. This dining hall seemed all too magnificent and luxurious for just one being. Who could be happy in such a large and empty place? There was a chandelier hanging from the roof although it was not lit. Granted it was not as dark in here as in the rest of the house, most likely because it was currently in use. He had provided the table with the dim orange light of candles, giving off their eerie warm glow. It made the shadows appear to be dancing on the stone walls. The style of the place was very Greek I noted. Beside my right arm at approximately two o'clock was a goblet made out of white gold and filled to the brim with what was most likely blood, but I would not touch anything this bastard gave me.

Red eyes watched me intently from the head of the long table. He was fairly far away, however I had not even the shadow of a doubt in my mind that he could make it over here in less than a split millisecond if he so wished. I tapped the wood lazily with my nails. The sound had always been reminiscent to a galloping horse to me. My mind vaguely wandered to Duster and I hoped that he was alright. "Are you not hungry?" A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

I allowed my gaze to meet Radu's ruby irises with a cold, steely expression in my eyes. "Forgive me if I do not have much of an appetite." I responded meaningfully, my tone dripping with false politeness. He chuckled taking a drink from his own goblet. Wait. Were they made out of white gold or platinum? They certainly could not be silver unless he planned on poisoning himself for a good stomach ache. Unlikely. Still he eyes watched me ever so intently from over the rim of his cup. He placed it down and slid it toward me telekinetically switching cups with me just to show that he was not poisoning me.

"Eat something, you look beyond drained at this point." He told me. I nearly said 'who's fault is that?' but kept it to myself just this once. I allowed myself to taste the blood and found that I could not detect anything off about it. Again he spoke up. "What can you tell me about my nephew, hm?" He inquired. I had to hold back an abrupt balk of laughter. What was this the third degree? Meet the in-laws? Or did he actually think that I was some sort of 'D expert'? All of these options were absurd and laughable. Granted it was not as though I didn't bother talking to D. It was D who never spoke a word about himself to me. How would I know anything? Even if I did, that would have meant that he had told me in confidence… out of trust. So I wouldn't have betrayed it by telling HIM of all the people to spill my guts to. If he noticed my flat, incredulousness at the sheer stupidity of this he did not show it.

My thoughts continued to wander. Come to think of it D probably knew her entire life story. Was that not the darndest? I felt all the more like a loser at that thought.

"Did you honestly think that he would tell me anything? He never speaks, so what kind of information could I have possibly acquired?" I twirled a fork around my fingers idly as I spoke. Just then I recalled that I was not entirely unarmed. It seemed that they always forgot about my boots. That was a semi comforting thought at least. He continued to stare calculatingly at me. "I do not know anything you don't, in fact I am fairly certain that you know much more than I." Well he _had_ been thinking about using D as a guinea pig for the past who knows how many years, and he was his uncle so…granted he knew a few things.

"My brother never trusted me around his prized work." The ancient vampire spoke up in a disinterested tone.

"With good reason I see." Was the only retort that I felt needed to be said. Once again he laughed. "I only know because of unforeseeable circumstances that you are in fact his uncle, meaning the vampire king -Dracula- as everybody calls him, is his father." I left out the little insignificant things that I knew about him. Like the fact that his expressions did in fact vary and I used this to determine what he was 'saying' with them. Sad really, but I had come to be pretty fluent at this method.

"I'm certain you know more than you think. What sort of weapons besides the obvious does he carry?" Now I was more uncomfortable that ever. From this question alone, I could fairly see where this was going and I did not like it.

"I've never watched him that closely." Placing the fork down, I ran my finger tips along the rim of my full goblet, following the circular shape of it absently. Clearly he did not believe me but I would not go back on that, nor would I give anything away that might endanger D. It seemed I was being interrogated as well, just like Cain. Varion had apparently been sent down to his cell to question him and keep an eye on him. So much for escape attempts I guess. I wished that I could contact him mentally if only just to give him my support. "He was always extra careful." I added in distantly.

Radu simply grunted, pouring himself another glass. Where did he get all of this blood? No wait. I stopped that train of thought on the grounds that the answer would likely make me sick to my stomach. "My nephew always was paranoid. Like his father and I. A good quality in this 'work a day' world." He stated dryly. I was worried that he did not seem to be pushing just yet. There had just seemed to be no way out of this one. Damn it. "Tell me something then little one, about yourself." His tone was beginning to take on the edge of a killer's once again. I tensed, but only subtly. "What is it that you feel for my nephew, hmm?" I blinked. What on earth did this have to do with D? "Do you…_love _him?" He inquired.

I could not show the turmoil and fear that I felt from this question. I would have to really get my game on now. My eyes flashed red ever so briefly. "My feelings are apathetic if not completely devoid of tenderness. He is a good ally to have I suppose." I shrugged. I was the queen of bullshit it seemed. I knew it would take more than that to really convince him but I prided myself for dancing around this interrogation thus far. The look in my captor's eyes was skeptical as was expected.

"You seem to protect him very willingly my dear. Are you sure of that?" He drawled. I only blinked flatly at him. "Such a shame. Clearly he was so smitten with you. So am I." His voice full of mock disappointment. A covered silver platter was placed in front of me. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at it then at him. His broad shoulder shrugged simply and motioned for me to take a look. I hoped that my heart was not beating too quickly as I lifted the lid slowly. When it was finally off I let out a soft, barely audible breath. Before me sat a simple, harmless looking pomegranate, sliced elegantly in half. A very Mediterranean fruit. He seemed to have a penchant for Greek culture perhaps. He had one of his own as well. "Normally human food is such a waste however, these pomegranates are quite exceptional." He stated boredly.

Something did not sit right about this. Pomegranates and Greece. I wracked my brain incessantly to find out why this was such a familiar scenario. His eyes bored into me with amusement. Something clicked in my mind just then. Semantics.

According to Greek mythology the beautiful young demi goddess, Persephone was dragged down to the Underworld by it's Lord Hades, brother of Zeus himself to be his bride against her will. My stomach dropped. When Apollo, one of Zeus' children spoke of what had happened it was demanded that she be set free because of her Mother Demeter's protests. This all paled to utter insignificance to me because I remembered that at the end of the tail when Hades agreed he had left out a little rule. If one ate the food of the Underworld, one was doomed to remain there…forever. Knowing this, Hades tricked Persephone into eating a simple little fruit from him as a small 'goodbye'…and that fruit was the pomegranate. I did not think that I could ever love Cain's lectures more than I did at that moment. I would have to thank him.

I gazed at him. "I never touch human food." He tilted his head at me.

"Really?" He stood up, all of my muscles coiled, ready to spring at any moment as he came closer to me. "You are clever. However, I'm afraid this has bored me…and that means that we will have to continue this the hard way." Red eyes became hard and deadly. My lips parted slightly, feeling dry and cracked in my nervous state. I was so fucked. Hopefully not in every aspect of that word. Just as I would have had to spring from my chair in self defense a blur of black inky vileness burst through the doors in a rage. I screamed with a start but to my surprise Radu was line backed onto the table by a very pissed Varion.

"You've been planning to set me up." He hissed, arms morphing into weapons that not even I could identify. His teeth looked like a shark's mouth at this point. The elder vampire threw him into a wall, now in his own rage. My eyes quickly darted to the exit and then back at them to make sure they were not paying any attention to me.

"You disgusting wretch. Do not presume to touch me in such a manner." He hissed back only to have Varion's razor sharp jaws clamp onto his arm visciously. Radu snarled angrily in pain as they now began to seem more like a pile of swinging claws and weapons moving around the room like lightning. How the hell had this happened? No matter I bolted out the door while they were occupied with one another. It seemed I was just as lucky as I was danger prone.

I ran down the halls, straight for the dungeons. I did not have my weapons but once I had gotten Cain out of his cell I could handle that. I wanted the _both_ of us to be on the loose when Varion and Radu finally came to their senses. Desperately I tried to reach him mentally wondering what had happened that Varion had decided to leave him alone and go tear Radu a new one. I darted down the staircase when I finally found it. Hopefully one of those assholes ended up killing the other. One less to deal with.

When I came across Cain's cell to find it was empty and bars torn off I let out a breath. Either he was dead…or he had actually escaped. I crossed my fingers for the latter. Upon closer inspection I noted that they had been ripped definitely by a vampire's claws. Good it had to be him. Where on earth were the guards? Ah well…I supposed Radu did not really need them. A commotion would have been enough to alert him and he could take care of the situation himself.

Where would Radu most likely keep our weapons? I would have to check the armory first. Bolting up the stairs at lightning speed I commenced my search. This place was far too big. I wished that I could just burn it down and dance on it. Stupid fortresses. I tried to focus and imagine my sword in my hands. Perhaps if I tried hard enough I could break through and use my powers. They would really have come in handy right about then, you know? My concentration was broken however as I heard something coming down the hall around the corner. Oh great.

I ran in the opposite direction, ducking behind a statue, breathing calmly and evenly. Slowly I inched over to take a peek at who could have coming around the corner. As I leaned ever so slight out a hand clamped over my mouth and another pair of arms was dragging me backwards by the waist. I was about ready to scream my head off for that split second. Until I was whipped around to face my 'assailants'. I nearly wept in relief when I saw their faces shushing me sternly. Well Cain was shushing me and D simply had me pinned against the wall with his hand still clamped over my mouth like an air tight seal.

I slumped against the wall, closing my eyes. Phew! Once he released me I threw my arms around his shoulders. As predicted he once again was taken by surprise. I did not think that D would ever get used to being hugged. I didn't care. I was just happy he was here considering I honestly did not think that I would ever see him again. At least not at such close quarters. His arms returned the abrupt embrace. "Well. I guess I now know that you are in fact _very much _a friend of Allura's." Cain's voice interrupted us. I remember he was there and leaned back to look at him, still holding onto D.

"Cain how did you get out?" I asked breathlessly. I gave him a once over and nearly had a double take when looking at him arm. "You're hurt!" I whispered harshly.

"It's nothing, trust me. Here." He held out my satchel and my weapons and had we been somewhere safe I would have squealed in delight to have seen them. Instead I bounded happily over to him and took them back into my custody.

"Good to see that you two have met." I giggled softly.

"Heeeey." Cain protested. "Where's _my _hug?" A mock pout. I scoffed at his antics.

"You might get blood on my clothes." I teased and stuck my tongue out, making him roll his eyes. "Just kidding come here you." I gave him a noogie. D seemed to be keeping a look out cautiously.

"We have to get out of here." He told us dutifully, his hand touching my arm absently. "Left hand." He called to the parasite in his arm.

"Hmm?" The familiar face morphed into the palm of the hunter's hand.

Cain's eyes popped wide. He opened his mouth as if he were screaming but did not allow a sound to come out. He simply began looking at me, pointing at D's left hand and mouthing expressively at me…_'Oh my God, What the fuck! Oh my god what is that! EW!' _He covered his mouth as if about ready to wretch. If D noticed he did not seem to care. Neither did Lefty. "Good to see you again, Lefty." I grinned.

"Likewise, kiddo." He responded gruffly.

"We need you to find the nearest exit." D informed evenly as always. I missed the monotone sound of his voice. It used to annoy me quite a bit. Now it was more endearing than anything. I smiled at them discreetly. Meanwhile Cain's mouth was still hanging open and he kept me between him and D as much as he could. I could not really blame him, it had taken a while for me to get used to Lefty after all.

"Certainly. Anything for you." Ah the gravelly voice dripping with sarcasm as usual. Pure, Left hand magic. Not bother to respond, D just grabbed my arm and waited for any instructions. "Hmmm…I'm getting some passages, possibly old catacombs, they're just down the hall but make it quick. I think there is another patrol coming around." He told us. Back during ancient medieval times, the royal families always built secret catacombs into their castles in case they needed a quick escape during a seige. I grabbed Cain's uninjured arm with my free hand. We all needed to stick close like glue for this.

D moved down the hall swiftly with us close behind him like a chain. "_Stop, stop, stop! Right here." _Lefty whispered. He was clearly as anxious as I was to get out of here by the tone of his voice. We stopped and I gripped D's arm like a vice looking around with a keen and nervous eye. By now it was obvious that they realized what was happening with their 'guests' now. D kept Left hand up in front of himself to sense for the secret exit. "Um…move a bit to the right…there that's it." As he confirmed this I also felt the chill of air coming from the other side. It was hollow here all right, but how would we open it?

We all began to feel around for any clues as to how to do this. Cain accidentally pushed down a statue's arm like a lever and the wall rolled open. I wanted to dash into the tunnel but that would have been foolish. We had no idea if it was booby trapped or not. "_Move, move somebody's coming!" _The parasite urged upon sensing danger. D unsheathed his sword as a guard came upon them. We all did the same. He blinked at us a few times before running. Cain bolted after him with a low growl. Knocking him out.

"Wait. I forgot something important." He stated. "You guys go, I'll follow you. Radu wont know what hit him." D narrowed his eyes momentarily at this. "Oh chill out, this will buy us time. See ya!" He bounded down the hall. It did not sit right but we slowly walked into the dark passage. I now noted that I could use my abilities down here. It comforted me.

"Are you going to say 'I told you so'?" I inquired softly. All he did was frown at me with an 'I knew it' expression. I rolled my eyes.

"I already knew you were going to do something like this." He responded simply. "I just hoped that it would not have been so soon. You never listen to a word I say."

He rarely ever spoke this much. I had a feeling that he was a little bit angry at me. I folded my arms and huffed. "Can you give me a reason to follow your instructions like a little girl? Last time I checked, you were not my father D." I said the last part in a sing song tone. He narrowed his eyes at me. I just hugged him again. "I appreciate the concern, really. Thanks for coming all this way and risking your neck for me." He hugged me back again and I noted how much I loved the way his shoulder made the perfect head rest. A perfect fit. "You know D. For somebody as hard as you are…" I poked his arm with my finger. "…You really do make a nice pillow." I could practically feel him roll his eyes at me. I shifted for more comfort and I felt him tense as I did so. I smirked.

"You alright, D?" I arched ever so slightly against his side experimentally and I could have sworn he twitched. Ha ha! Mister Ice Prince! How do you like _them_ apples, hmmm? "You don't look well…" I let my knee slide against his inner thigh slowly. "Almost…flustered-oop!" He practically ran away from me like a little boy. It was hilarious how he still managed to keep his cool. Even when he had obviously nearly threw me off and picked up his pace. Left hand was clearly laughed now. I covered my moth with both hands giggling quietly to myself. "Sorry. I'm sorry D." I apologized threw snickers. "…but that was too priceless to pass up."

He just gave me a dirty look. "Don't apologize." Left hand snickered. "Really. You have no idea." He told me. "Absolutely none." I was sure that D was very sore with both of us at that moment. He'd get over it. "So….kiddo." Lefty drawled. "Who's the guy?" He asked. I blinked. Oh. He must have meant Cain.

"Cain?" I asked. "Oh…I don't rightly know…we are a peculiar pair of friends I guess." With a shrug I walked ahead. "Ugh. Where is he? If he gets his narrow behind killed I will resurrect him just to kick said behind until it is concave then send him to his father to finish the job." I growled. That guy was ever more reckless than I was. Saying a lot. No wonder his father locked him up on the regular for being a retard! "Why do you ask?" I turned back to Lefty.

"No reason." I could hear the mischief in his voice. Great. Lefty having a thought was never really a good thing. It was funny when it was him and I ganging up on D, but when one was being teased and poked at, and psychoanalyzed, etc….well…it was not funny anymore. "How did you meet this guy exactly?" I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"We saved each other's lives, spoke and realized we had a common goal." I kept my answers simple.

"He's easy on the eyes eh?"

"He's gorgeous." I shrugged. No point in denying that. "Sweet in his own _weird _way, and he and I have a whole lot in common, thus explaining why I have not killed him yet or vice versa." I folded my arms. We really should not have been getting so relaxed down there. Soon I was startled by Cain running up behind us and grabbing my shoulders to propel me forward.

"Move! Go go go!" He was laughing almost maniacally and I wondered what he had just done. D swiftly turned around and I followed his example. Oh shit. There was a rolling, huge cloud of fire moving swiftly our way like the flames of hell itself. My eyes dilated at the sudden assault of bright light that it provided.

"CAIN YOU DUMBASS! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shrieked as D snatched me over his shoulder and we made a break for it. It was getting hotter faster and faster and I was not sure whether or not we would make it. "It's coming too fast!" I shouted, watching the flames gain on us from my perch on the dhampiel's shoulder. Cain cussed. Then as if realizing something he smacked himself in the forehead. Just then a portal opened in front of us and pulled us in just before the flames could engulf us.

We reappeared in the clearing of a forest. I was clutching my chest in relief and D was clearly frowning in dissapproval. Cain was giddy as a schoolboy himself. "Wooh!" He cheered. "Hot damn! Son of a bitch, and you have just been Cain trolled mother fucker!" The male vampires shouted gleefully to nobody in particular before I line backed him to the ground in a fury. The wind was knocked out of him briefly.

"Cain! YOU ARE SO DEAD! WHAT DID YOU BLOODY DO? TALK!" I shook him by the collar as D stood by impassively. He laughed and wiped a tear.

"Ow! Calm down! Hahaha! We're find aren't we?" I raised a fist to punch him and he relented. "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch Lolita. Back when I made my escape I snuck into the armory to find our things." He began to explain. "Now. While I was there I noted that Radu and various loads upon loads of explosives and gunpowder some meant especially for creatures of the night. I got the craziest idea and set them up in strategic areas all over the fortress, then headed off to find you and then I ran into your dhampiel buddy here. Whilst we made our escape I headed back to set them off. Did it, done it, own it." Cain shrugged.

I punched him now. "Ow!"

"WE COULD HAVE DIED! YOU BLEW UP RADU CEL FRUMOS' CASTLE! NOW HE'LL DEFINITELY FOLLOW US AND THERE GOES OUR HEAD START! YOU FUCKING TWAT!" I continued to attack him until D had enough and pulled me to my feet.

"There is no point in all of this arguing." He said coolly. "We'll have to continue making our way east and hope that we can find our way to the castle of symphonies before Radu finds us." I blinked at him in surprise at this declaration. Really? Awww.

"So you're coming with me now?" I asked. He looked at me flatly.

"Obviously, leaving you alone was a bad idea so I will keep my eye on you this once-"

I squeezed him again. "Mmm!" When I released him I shook his arm happily. "Yay. So. Where is your horse?" When Duster trotted into view I had to hug him again. "Ahhh he's okay!" I hurried towards him as D found his own steed. He turned to look at Cain.

"I'm guessing the horse left at the scene of the crime was yours." He told the young vampire.

"Well you would be correct there Mister…um…." Cain nodded trailing off when he realized he still did not know D's name.

"D."

"D?…Um…" Cain trailed and I looked at him shaking my head in a 'don't ask' kind of way. "Wait. You mean like the hunter D? The dhampiel hunter?" He pointed incredulously at the hunter.

"That's the one." I nodded, mounting my horse.

"This is really getting bizarre now." Cain massaged his temples.

"You're telling me?"

* * *

Author's Note: Told you I would meet you down here! :D… D is back! Yay for Ally! Sorry I took so long to update once again. Lurve you guys. Like I said remember my reviews and uh…*peeking out window* Now that Ally has forgiven me I shall sleep in the same room as her tonight. I thought I heard the buckwheat boyz earlier today and I practically threw myself at the computer to finish the chappie up with this author's note. Any whoodles. This is my longest chapter eva! Ciao!

Tsuki no Rekuen: Yeah once again the pink elephants arrived. It was an epic battle involving leprechauns, unicorns…trolls, and lucky charms marshmallow boomerangs. Not to mention the super soakers filled with room temperature Cuban coffee. Do not ask questions. -_-'. No worries for Duster, he's gonna get a happy ending too xD. As for Cain and Ally…_ssshhhhh! _I have my conspiracies abrewin. Yup yup daddy draccy may be a meanie head but he has rules for his kind to abide by. Buahahaha! Ninja D there's a thought lmao. Ciao!

GaarasMyBoyzz: That's good to know…I think. Hey you think Giant bananas would like ice cream? Meh. Hope you enjoyed the update! Zee ya! WIGGLES TO THE BIG RED CAR! *charges off*

RWolfe94: Waazaaaahhh! Chank you. You shall soon know where Cain fits into this little woven tail. You shall soon know. Muahaha.


	26. Conflicting

Author's Note: Will Ally and D make it on time to the composer's chill out spot? What's up with this Cain character in this fic? When will they see the true intent of 'The Composer'? Let's keep reading and discovering shall we? I am going to finish this up really soon I hope. Just a twist or two and it shall end. Both -yay! :D- and -aww L- for me, but anyway hopefully my ending shall be satisfying, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Read on my homies and many thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing. I have no clever words or snarky remarks to express this fact. So I will try to hide from the Giant Banana ransacking my apartment complex, looking for me *twitch* and move along. *typing furiously* ZOMGOMGOMG! I'm never gonna make it! D8!

**Chapter Twenty Six: Conflicting **

It seemed that whether we liked it or not Cain would have come along anyway on this outing. His crazed state had died down considerably and he was back to his silent, slightly smug, and composed behavior. I was extremely nervous and still angry with him. We were bolting and I was fairly certain that we were being chased. My breathing was erratic. It had only been seconds before I could feel that somebody was coming at us and fast. Once again I had to loose Duster for his own safety. Damn, and I had only just gotten him back safely! D was probably going to give me one of his silent lectures if we got through this to top it all off. I could tell by the way he had pulled me onto his horse. I felt a lot like a little girl in trouble. Cain was so dead.

D's hand gripped at the small of my back with an intensity that had me concerned as he pushed me against his chest. What was wrong? I held onto his shoulders, staring at the exposed lower half of his face with a worried frown. It betrayed nothing of the raw emotion that I could feel so keenly from him. Was he angry at me? The wind whipped my already disheveled hair around me as we -safe to say- flew through the trees. I was fairly certain that D could handle Varion or Radu on his own one on one at a time. Both however? I didn't know. Especially with me here holding him back. The thought hit a sour note in my gut and I stopped looking at him, settling my head on his chest because at such a proximity there was not much else that I could do. Besides I never got to be this close to him anyway.

I could not see Cain completely over the folds of D's dark cloak. I caught glimpses of his flowing hair, partially tied still…like mine and I could hear him breathing. The wind blew past until my hair was completely loosened due to our speed. Nobody seemed to be making a sound and yet it felt like the atmosphere was far from being silent. The wind was noisy I suppose but it was still odd. My heart was pounding and I was not sure how tightly I was fisting the fabric over D's shoulders. I hoped beyond hope that we would be able to make our goals. Even if it was clearly not happening. I suppose that's what fear does to people.

I heard Cain cuss harshly and the sudden loud explosion that completely obliterated a tree trunk in front of us. Splinters and shivers shooting at us viciously. The horses reared momentarily and my eyes darted around our surroundings cautiously. "We should split up! He wants you and me both hunter!" Cain declared. It made sense. If we were to split in that case then they would have no choice but to split their forces…still…Cain may not have been as young as I was but he was still very young none the less. I was not entirely sure he could handle one of these bad boys by himself. It was decided within a split second wordlessly between the two men however and almost immediately after he said it we were bolting in opposite directions. I looked over D's shoulder and watched Cain vanish into the trees with a pang of apprehension.

I wondered briefly what exactly had happened to make Varion attack Radu so openly and viciously. Cain must have been more manipulative than I could give him credit for. My thoughts were completely by passed as we were suddenly swarmed by all sorts of creatures. D swiped his sword from it's sheath and I dodged it as he flung me over his shoulder. Sometimes I truly hated my life. It was fairly easy to cut down the lesser beings but I was sure that they were meant to waste energy and slow us down considerably. I deemed it necessary to offer my assistance. I wriggled free of his hold and drew my own sword. He only managed to spare me a short glance before we were bombarded with snarling creatures. Ick. I lunged into the fray gleefully. I was ready to get in a small work out.

They were not difficult to cut down…the difficulty was in their numbers however. That and tougher creatures trickled into the fray slowly and surely. I used one particularly ugly bugger's head as leverage, stabbing the heel of my boot into his skull as I did so, and leaping to slice through five in one swipe. I needed to get resourceful after all. None of my more spectacular maneuvers were necessary here so I would not waste the energy. I could hear the cries of death and agony as D and I decimated their numbers slowly. However…they only seemed to grow more and more numerous as time passed. This was the trick. They were wearing the two of us down. We had no choice but to fight…and yet to fight would mean to allow them to accomplish this. Dirty tactic.

Something bumped into my back and I jumped with a small start, turning to face it with my sword only to have D -now without his horse- catch my wrist defensively and stop upon noticing it was only me. Well that would not have been awesome. We very nearly attacked one another and thus most likely would have ended my existence a moment ago. In his brief distracted state he was almost hit by a very large club and I pulled him forward towards me by the arm. As the weapon hit the ground it was like a huge explosion. His arm wound tightly around my waist as we were sent hurtling through the trees. How the hell!

My surprise was short lived as we crash landed into the low forest brush. I was scraped rather badly and it pissed me off. My fangs gritted together. D was on his feet in no time, hauling me up with him. He swung me around, hitting another attacker with my boots in the process. I thought briefly about what sort of dance partners we'd make, but it was no time for dry snarky humor. I didn't want to do what came next but I felt I had no choice but to use my claws as well now. It was messy naturally but I cared little of course. I was quite unhappy and I desired retribution for that little stunt. Snarling, I tore through them like a beast. D constantly gave a quick look in my direction now and then, and I found it a bit insulting but worse things have happened.

It did seem however that he paid my vampiric nature a lot less mind now. I barely dodged that same bloody club again and used the momentum to kick off a near by tree and onto the brute who swung it. Damn. He was huge. Not very fast however. I avoided his heavy limbs and dug my claws into his back. The monstrous creature gave an angry roar of pain and swung his club over his back in blind rage, simply thinking about smashing me and only succeeding in shattering his own torso as I leapt away with inhuman speed only found in my kind. It was like somebody shoved a grenade down his throat. My what carnage. Nasty. "My quite a team you make." A smooth feminine voice remarked with another very Romanian accent. I bristled. So here in lies the main challenge.

"My master, Radu was not exaggerating when he spoke of you hunter. I never assumed I would be so close to you however." She was Radu's fledgling? …And… Oh God she was _flirting _with him! I suddenly had the urge to roll my eyes and do something very abrupt and violent all at the same time. How was this possible? To this day I can safely say that I have no idea. I turned to look at her. She looked taller than I…with flowing black hair and deep dark eyes…probably brown or black…I was not certain due to her distance. "Ah…and you my dear are as lovely as he described…although I expected you to be a tad older." She purred, soon ignoring me again. "Come now dhampiel…if you wished to warm up to us… you should have browsed for much more…_upper class _pickings." Her eyes surveyed my figure and I gave an insulted gape before I was attacked all over again by these stupid creatures. I supposed this meant D was to handle her.

This thought made me growl internally. He got all the fun…and that euro-trash whore was clearly going to be all over him. Two reasons to kill her and no outlet to placate myself besides my current fight. D just wordlessly held his sword at the ready while I held off the other attackers. I vowed that if I got the opportunity she was going to pay for that insult to my age and place on the echelon of vampires. Perhaps it was jealousy or perhaps it was me slowing becoming more territorial with my pride as a vampiress…but I would not let it go. Not this time…nope.

"Am I to assume that you were sent here to 'detain' me?" I could hear D ask her darkly, using my hypersensitive hearing to its fullest advantage. Honestly, even I would have had to say that I was such a child sometimes. Then again I always knew that, I just never gave two shits about it, especially not then. She chuckled.

"Are you a habitual stator of the obvious?" OH Puh-leeaase…cheek and sass were MY thing. The witty role of the catty, beautiful vampiress was already taken. Sorry. I took down three of the ugly bastards skillfully. "You are quick!" I could hear her praise him, highly entertained it seemed. Well no shit. What was she expecting from Dracula's apparent…'Perfect creation' or whatever the hell it was they called him. I refused to see him in that light and doubted that he would appreciate it anyway. I certainly would not have. "Ah but where is my darling raggedy Andy? I thought he was with you two." She pouted. I assumed that she was referring to Cain. Receiving no answer from either of us in the fray, she just smirked and shrugged it off.

"Radu and Varion got into quite the spat…that vile slimy creature." I could practically hear her lip curl in disgust. "In any case. You are beautiful, Dhampiel the stories do no exaggerate…perhaps you can take Cain's place in this deal somehow…after we see what sort of studies Radu wishes to perform on you of course." She winked at him. My jaw clenched in annoyance before a thought came to mind. What about Cain? What did she want with Cain? Wait. Scratch that. I was more than certain that I really did not want to know.

"So you don't know." D responded, ignoring her with his usual stoic demeanor. Typical disinterested behavior towards the opposite sex. I was grateful for it in spite of myself. Ah D…nobody could get past those barriers of his. Believe me, I knew that very well by this time. She was a damn good fighter, I would give her that. If she could handle taking on D so well, then she would definitely be a formidable opponent for anybody. I swung over another rather large creature, snapping its neck rather easily and I caught that brief flash of annoyance in her eyes at his statement. So she was unhappy at being kept in the dark all the time.

"Alas…I have no specifics for you hunter." She pouted. "I suppose that renders me useless to you then…does this mean, I have to die?" Her eye lashes fluttered as she used a fake tone of apprehension in her voice. This vampiress was not threatened by us. Or at least she did not seem to be. A dreadful mistake. To underestimate me was bad enough but D? Hahaha! You were just plain stupid or born in a cave. Or perhaps she was over confident about her own abilities? Whatever. If he wanted to kill her, I had every inclination to believe that he would be able to do it in record time. He said nothing, just continued to fight her. I had to keep track of my own struggles, thus I could not observe them as I would have preferred.

So I did my best to focus. The last thing I needed was to be distracted right now. I wondered how Cain was faring all on his own out there. As the fight became tougher and tougher and the number of opponents more and more numerous, they began to get too close to me. With a curse I jumped into the air and to another spot but it was not much better from there. Where the hell were they all coming from? I whipped out my revolver and opened fire. I certainly was glad that I had so many tricks up my sleeve, I had not had such a work out in ages. I was sure the heels on my boots were going to be dreadfully dulled after this. My daggers flew around with signature accuracy. Still it did not seem to be enough.

I was tough and gritty however, I would give myself that much. It was not until one of the buggers managed to chomp on my arm that I allowed myself to cry out and curse. D's head turned in my direction at the horrible sound I made. The fledgling took this as an opportunity for her to catch him off guard an incapacitate him perhaps. She tried to finish the dark hunter off, showing her underestimation of D's skills. He swung his blade with great speed as I killed the bastard thing that bit me (I still have no idea what that was) in a rather gruesome manner, grabbing his skull with my claws and crushing it with a wet crunch. I wrinkled my nose with disdain. I saw her nearly get impaled onto the dhampiel hunter's blade until she was drawn back sharply by a very familiar inky black tendril. Great.

"Useless, vampiress." Varion's voice hissed at her, dropping her to the ground roughly. She snarled at him. He scoffed at her with a superior air about him. "Radu told you to show some amount of caution. Did you really think you could take him down? Once again you prove my theory of your unyielding worthlessness right. Alright stand down, all! I have arrived!" His eyes surveyed the violent scene with a mild touch of subtle glee in their depths as he spoke to her and called off the over whelming assault. Once again I was filled with a burning fury that his being had tainted the image of a beloved childhood sweetheart. His gaze met mind and he grinned that freakish grin of his.

She stood up with a huff. "You are still full of yourself, changeling." She spat at him and he readily ignored it. "Where is my vampire?" She demanded. He looked at her now with a dull expression on his face. The face he stole. I gripped my bleeding arm, growling at them both. D watched them intently, appearing beside me wordlessly.

"Little boy blue is being tended to most assuredly. Or perhaps under the haystack fast asleep?" He grinned, saying the last line of the nursery rhyme. I wondered if the shade of Cain's hair was why he was called 'little boy blue' by the insane shape shifter. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Since you have -once again- made it clear that you are good for nothing. I am going to be handling the capture of the dhampiel hunter. You deal with the vampiress." Huh, so it looked as though I would be able to get my hands on her after all. I wished that it did not have to be while I was trying to heal my arm as quickly as possible but it mattered little. I would soon be right as rain anyway and maintain the mindset that I was going to let her have it.

"She is useless to us…why do we not simply get rid of her?" The female eyed me with an unreadable disdain that I could not quite place, though I was certain I had been looked at like that before. I narrowed my eyes at her. I would have liked to see her try to accomplish that. However, I was unable to voice my opinion on the subject, because stepped up and blocked them from me with his sword. I blinked at his back in surprise. What on earth…?

"You will have to kill me first." His tone was stern, his gaze unwaveringly trained on them. I felt breathless. Varion snickered cheerfully and clapped, highly entertained.

"All in good time dhampiel…have patience please." He mock reprimanded D. "He is not to die, you heard your master, besides we can not get to her without doing such, now stop dallying, _Evelina_, and subdue the female without killing her, if you are even capable of _that_." The changeling snapped at the woman apparently known as 'Evelina', twisting his head to an awkward angle to look directly at her, standing just one step behind him on his left. Pure venom in his voice. I could sympathize with her disgusted reaction at the very least. He probably had no real bone structure. It was a surprise Anthony's bone were even still existant by the way he abused their structure.

"Of course I can." She hissed visciously like a beast at him. Clearly she was not a part of the boss's circle in spite of her position as his fledgling. Her sire allowed her to remain in the dark and used her for his own purposes and plans. How typical. Well she was going to pay for stepping up to me either way. "You're going down sweetie." She crooned and boy was I ready to do this.

"D, let the bitch get at me if she thinks she can. She doesn't know me enough to have any right to just look down her nose at me. Let me at her. She's mine." I grinned wickedly. I was excited for a real fight. I _was_ being rather careless seeing as I was getting rather drained and hungry, but what else was new for me? I had always been rather reckless. He gave me a look like he was a disapproving mother hen staring down the little chick. Well that was nothing new. I seethed right back, placing my hands on my hips. Before I could say something smart about it however, Evelina was lunging at me and D was immediately kept off of her back by the ever diligent and maniacle Varion Ambrosious. I gave a short balk of giggles as I dodged her attack. It felt good when ever the situation played out for me to get my way.

It appeared that Varion had her covered while she was to 'take care' of me. For two beings who obviously loathed each other with a passion, they had a finely tuned team dynamic in 'battle'. I could now examine her weapons much better. She bore two, hook like blades, and a breast plate of some sort that sported several daggers. That was all that my vision caught but there was a chance that she was hiding others naturally.

"I hope I am not disappointed by you." Evelina continued to attack as I danced away from her blades. "After all, if so many powerful males find you desirable, that must make you worth something if it does not make you somebody's potential pet." She did not just go there. I felt my eye twitch. She did not just use that stupid word. That cursed term. The 'P' word. How I hated to be called a _pet_! By the smirk on her face at my reaction, I realized that she doing it on purpose, trying to find the buttons that she could push, I could not allow myself to be provoked by her.

"I could say the same about you…except for the latter statement of course, I have yet to imagine any important creature fancying you so." I smirked back at her. I was sizing her up as I whirled around her. She really was amazing.

"Are you planning to run and dodge forever?" She called to me with a mocking expression and an undertone of impatience that made the corners of my lips quirk upwards. "I am not being impressed." She added in a sing song tone. I could see now that her eyes were definitely black. As if my sole purpose for fighting her was to impress her. Oh please. I scoffed loudly.

My sword gleamed in the beautiful light of the moon as did her's as I drew it finally. "Being so impatient…" I trailed. "Is a very dangerous thing you know, sweetie." Taking my stance, I was ready to take the role of defense in this fight. "It could cloud your judgment unnecessarily." I added. She seemed to resent being lectured by a vampire only several decades past the stages of a mere yearling. Oh boo hoo. I could hear the clashing of weapons and blows in the background as the two males in the near by vicinity continued their own fight. Evelina came at me again. This time I rose to the challenge.

I blocked the swing of her blade with my sword and had to bound away when she swung the other at my thigh. Landing on a tree trunk, I launched myself back at her. She was ready for me just as I expected. I threw four of my daggers at the last minute, aimed directly for her face. She had no choice but to perform a back bend to avoid them at the speed they were going. I prided myself for that. She was coming right back up and I dove under her legs and somersaulted swiftly to stand behind her barely having my sword blocked as I lunged it at her back. This was getting fun! I grinned widely. "Well that certainly was impressive." She smirked back bumping me away from her with a kick to the side.

She spun toward me with both of her sharp hooked sickles, like a whirlwind and I had to keep back flipping and cart wheeling away to avoid the quickly spinning blades. When I was in mid air during a particularly powerful back flip she disappeared and reappeared behind me ready to strike me down and I quickly teleported so that I was directly above her instead of the predictable behind and rammed my boots onto her shoulders with great force, a grunt escaping her lips. She fell forward from the force of the impace and onto the ground. I leapt away before she could slice through the meat of my calves. "You can teleport very well I see." She remarked, tossing hair from her face. I was not better, spitting some of my own away. It was not as though I had, had any time to pull it up.

Our fight continued. It felt like only a few minutes for me, but I was certain that it had been much longer. Wanting to end this so that I could see if Cain was fine I began to force the gears in my mind to turn. It was time for them to multi-task now. That was when she started to throw her daggers at me. I sucked my teeth angrily as I avoided them with all sorts of acrobatic effort. To my surprise they were not ordinary daggers. They burst upon impact, sending flames and shards of rubble in all directions. I had not expected it and stumbled forward. I was nearly impaled for the moment of weakness. I now had an idea.

Giving her a nervous glance I bolted. "Running away?" she sounded mildly surprised by this. Still, she came after me and that was all that I needed. Her daggers continued to come my way as my eyes darted about my surroundings. I made sure she was fairly close behind me, but not close enough to land a hit on me. Finally I caught sight of what I was looking for, and abruptly stopped myself, sliding along the ground and rolling away from the shivers of burning wood falling all around me. My hands gripped the handle of the gigantic club which only a while ago had been bursting the ground into craters where ever it hit, attempting to end my existence. I could feel her coming and in her frustration and impatience -the traits I had counted on- she flung a handful of her daggers at me. I had not expected her to do it so soon however.

With a cry I threw the club with all the force I could muster toward her, kicking off of the ground to gain distance. I caught sight of large -once black and now red- eyes widening in the darkness within a split second as her weapons made contact with the large mass of black magic and death. They both burst and I was sent flying even further back, wondering if she could have dodged this. I regained my balance, landing in a low defensive crouch. I could feel her presence. She survived just as I thought, but she was badly wounded now. It was what happened when one underestimated others.

I drew out my revolver again, reloading it and carefully looking around just in case Varion or Radu decided to intercept me. I had to be prepared for anything. Now I tied up my hair into a quick ponytail. When I found her I was not surprised to see her nursing her healing wounds and cursing to herself in her native tongue. She noticed me right away and jumped to her feet. "That was very conniving of you, little one. I am once again impressed." She said darkly. I was able to take her down quicker in her weakened state and had my sword drawn and poised to strike.

"What has Radu allowed you to know about this 'Composer' character?" I demanded sternly. She glared at me for a moment before suddenly grinning wickedly. Next thing I knew one of those hideous creatures had caught me off guard, and tackled me to the ground. I had forgotten about them and cursed my lack of foresight. This was cheating. I sliced right through it with a swipe of my claws but even the short moment had been enough. Evelina was upon me, holding her two swords in an 'x' formation around my neck.

"I could easily take your head now." She purred. I glared up at her in disgust. "Then we'd see how pretty you were afterward." she added in. I scoffed. "You're coming with me." It was then that she went flying into a tree from the impact of what looked like some sort of boomerang, cracking the trunk. Briefly I wondered just how angry an environmentalist would be with us for all of this mess we made of the forest so far as I sat up. A voice was heard.

"Oh look…it's the reptile." Cain stated flatly. I plopped backward and let out a dry laugh. "Are you alright?" He asked me, standing beside me with his weapons drawn. He had a few new ones on him and I really wanted to know where he had acquired them. With a hiss she regained most of her bearings.

"We can worry about that once we finish her." I said as I stared blandly at the other vampiress in our midst. He grinned at me briefly.

"Hello, Andy." Evelina grinned darkly at him, placing a hand on her hip. Cain grimaced before glaring at her. I leapt to my feet gracefully. '_I hate that stupid name.' _He mentally growled to me and I chuckled.

"My name is _Cain, _reptile." He hissed at her with a superior air about him. Well after all she was turned and he was born a vampire so it was not surprising. "Stop calling me that, I am NOT your stupid doll." So…Cain was also chased around like a piece of meat? I would have laughed had it been another situation. Reptile? Why reptile?

"I was wondering who she meant. Friend of yours?" I asked completely ignoring her. She stared incredulously at us. Cain rolled his eyes dramatically at the statement.

"_Friend? _As if! This woman is a _nightmare! _You have no idea." He shook his head, the look in his eyes saying that he had a whole lot of stories to tell me about the situation.

"Why do you call her reptile? Or do I really want to know?"

"What else am I supposed to call a cold blooded, scaly, creature that crawls all over me trying to suck out all my body heat?" He drawled. I laughed openly and loudly. Evelina snarled at us, poising to attack.

"Stand down if you value your existence, little fledgling." Another voice suddenly spoke up completely startling me, but Cain did not even so much as wince. I whipped around to face the sound to see a tall figure. He tilted his head curiously at me before nodding in greeting. His hair was a deep rich brown and tied back in a short pony tail and he wore an elegant and dark cloak. I stared at him as Cain turned to face him casually.

"You move so slow, father." He teased only to have the older vampire roll his eyes at the statement. Evelina lowered her weapons sulkily. She clearly knew better than to challenge this man. So this was Cain's father. Bercarius I believe they had called him. Was that a first or last name?

"Perhaps if you did not insist on bolting without a word all the time while I am not watching I would be better able to 'keep up'." He responded. "Now don't be rude, boy. Introduce your ally." A gloved hand motioned to me. Cain chuckled and shook me by the arm slightly.

"I wouldn't run circles around you if I did not feel like a monkey with a chain on it's ankle." He smiled brightly. "Allura…as you know this is my father. Father? This is Allura, you see if not for her I would not be standing here right this moment. Same goes for the hunter-" I elbowed him in the ribs for mentioning D. Where was he? Worry gripped me tightly in it's hold. "What?" He pouted. "He doesn't care about half breed status…he himself was once in love with a human." He explained with a jovial smile. After slapping him upside the head, his father simply gave a graceful bow my way. I blinked in surprise. Evelina slowly ran her fingers into her cloak.

"I can kill you before you can even blink my dear. Do not provoke me." Bercarius warned her evenly. He looked back at me. "I will have to thank you for keeping my wild child buffoon here in one piece." He told me. I nodded back and shifted my footing rather awkwardly. Scrutinizing me with a frown before he smiled slightly. I frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. His smile widened before vanishing placidly. He shook his head no assuringly.

"I apologize. Your manner-… You simply reminded me of somebody I knew once…long ago." His tone became distant. "…Somebody who was very dear to me." I wrung my hands slightly.

"It's fine I suppose…thank you for offering me your aid and I do not mean to be rude but I must go…my…associate needs my help." I bit my lip anxiously. Cain frowned as if realizing something.

"Where is he?" He looked around. His father raised an eyebrow. "Look…just allow me to help them before you drag my ass back home. I owe them both my life. You know I never ask for anything unreasonable." This made the older male really roll his eyes now.

"Only because you know I will say no and thus do said things behind my back instead." He responded smartly. Cain scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I will join you." 'Bercarius' told us evenly after a moment of silence. We perked slightly in surprise. "You fledgling." He addressed Evelina harshly. She flinched but kept her steely gaze. "Tell your master that he had better stop his affiliation in what is happened. Lest the vampire king be informed by a certain dutiful loyal member of his order." I blinked. He was once one of Dracula's old trusted protégées? She hissed and backed up slightly. "Also if he wishes to make threats…that if one of said members went missing it would rise his suspicions and he would be sure to look into it." The vampiress bolted with an angry snarl and through a portal. He turned to us. "Now children…where is this friend of yours?" I swallowed hard.

…..

I had not realized just how far I had strayed from D and he from I during our battle until Cain, his Father, and I went to find him and the changeling opponent that was attempting to 'take him in'. He was likely not going to really be happy about having _another_ vampire to deal with. One acquainted with his father no less. I don't think either of them knew who D's father was so that just added it on.

I screeched to a halt as D emerged unharmed from the treeline in the darkness, and of course…he still had his hat. My face fell from its tense expression into one of relief. "D…" I breathed tiredly. Kicking off the ground to give myself momentum I charged directly toward him making Cain and Bercarius blink in surprise. If D had been human I possibly would have knocked him off of his feet and killed him by the way I barreled into his chest and threw my arms around his neck. An arm wound around me reflexively as he maintained his balance…but this time there was no surprised pause. There was no smell of blood much more to my relief. "You're okay." I murmured quietly.

"Are _you_?" He asked, something told me he was looking at the newest face. Time for the awkwardness again. I sighed into his shoulder to compose myself. Nodding I leaned back slightly.

"I'm fine." I was not sure why I was trembling so much however. I guess I had it worse than I thought. "Um…That's Cain's father." I explained, hoping this would not be too weird. D made no remark. Cain grinned widely at his father who gave a polite incline of the head in his direction. "What happened? Is he dead?" I asked curiously as I released him and took a step back.

"Its possible, but I wouldn't bet on it." He responded. "Radu and his fledgling returned and called him back. They must be regrouping for some reason." I nodded.

"I'll fill you in later."

"Ah fuck." Cain drawled in dissapointment. "That freaky bastard's never gonna die at this rate." I had to share his sentiments but I sort of already figured that he would not be easily killed. Unfortunately. I just huffed. Now Bercarius spoke up calmly.

"I've already looked through my sons mind and I have all the information of whats happening from his perspective." He informed. "A few things are very vague however…and I would like to take a look at the source of his information…if the lady does not mind of course." He bowed in my direction respectfully. Well at least he had the decency to ask before he decided to 'peek' into my brain. I shrugged.

"I suppose its fine." D was clearly not happy at my response but I just glared back at him. I was a grown ass woman, allowed to choose who I decide to trust damn it. It's not like he had any business in my life, he forfeited that opportunity anyway. The older vampire placed his hands together gratefully.

"I shall be careful to try not to be invasive." He assured. I simply gave him a nod that said very loudly 'You had better.' "It will be over within a moment…you wont even feel it…not at this age." He promised me. Again with the baby comments. A sigh of annoyance escaped my lips and I rolled my eyes.

"I understand." I spoke. "Lets just get this over with." He did not answer me, just moved to stand in front of me stroking his chin as if in thought. I quietly allowed the necessary barriers down that did not seem to endanger me or this purpose to me. He nodded closing his eyes before frowning when he opened them. Narrowed red eyes peered at my face as he tilted his head at me. I stepped back with a suspicious frown.

"You are a full vampire." He said as if in puzzlement, blinking twice. I nodded.

"Um…yeah, I've been so for quite a while…."

"You were turned or born?" Okay…because this was not an awkward topic at all. Now I narrowed my eyes.

"My origins are none of your concern." I stated firmly.

"Then please….tell me… how your mother died." He said in a hushed and helpless tone. I blinked at him. My…mother? 'Kind of not among the living my friend.' I though to myself. "I do not mean to be so forward but I caught a glimpse of your surname by mistake…Miss Evans…all I want is to know who your mother was without a single doubt and without prying it from your mind…" His eyes were a mix of something darker and something tortured. Cain stepped forward with concern.

"Father? You are making me nervous…" He told him bluntly. I could feel that D was most likely prepared for any situation at that point. I suddenly became very tense and moved away from him, shaking. I swallowed hard shaking my head.

"You knew my mother?" My voice sounded barely recognizable to even myself. Cain blinked, thinking to himself. It was obviously very clear to him now as his face lit up.

"You-! Holy shit…Father? Do you mean to imply…? Oh my God!" His face split into a big smile. "Is this her?" No. This could not be. Did he not understand what this meant? Had he not been told what had been done to my mother for me to have been born? I could feel myself paling and the tears of rage coming fast. Bercarius said nothing as it was clear I already understood. He did not even look me in the eye. This was my father. Cain took a brisk step in my direction and I snarled at him lividly.

"_**Stay away from me! Both of you!" **_He blinked as if stunned. Bercarius sighed. I drew my sword again to distance myself.

"Wait…what's happening?" Cain broke in cautiously.

"Allura…just let me…"

"NO!" I shrieked. "DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT! YOU…YOU RAPED HER! YOU BROKE HER HEART! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I roared passionately.

"Allura! Put that away!" Cain tried to disable me and D pulled his sword on him.

"I think you both should leave her be until further notice. She's not ready to talk or listen to you, and we are in a rush." He spoke smoothly.

"I don't want them near me." I hissed. He looked briefly in my direction but I was storming away already. I do not know what he told them as I broke into a run to blow off steam but I'm grateful that he kept them away so that I could unload my frustration about the emotional roller coaster I had been on for the past few months. I stopped and leaned against a tree trunk, god know how far away from where I once was. It was a clearing with tall grass. The moon up above looking as lovely as ever. My shoulders began to shake and I started to cry softly, then I started to full out sob reliving everything I had to go through because of that…bastard. I sank to the ground and hugged my knees feeling sorry for myself. I don't know how long I stayed like that.

...

When I opened my eyes I caught sight of a pair of black boots that I could only assume was D's, judging by the cloak and the sheer silence. He stood in front of me, not uttering a word. Drying my eyes with my arm and sniffed…not knowing what to say to him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that…again." I murmured, voice shaky. A pale hand was offered. This time I was not afraid as I took it and felt the way his fingers closed around my own. I stood up and I wanted to hug him again but this time I refrained.

"They wont be joining us." He stated. He was definitely happy about that whether he would say it or not. Ah the anti social, vampire hating…(…er…well mostly), solitary hunter. I sighed in relief however.

"You understand don't you?" I teared up again. "If he had kept his _fly shut_…" I spat. I wouldn't have been born into…_this _existence! My mother would never have been stoned to death before my eyes and Anthony would still be alive and happy with his grandneice and nephew and perhaps with children and grandchildren of his own!" There was no excuse for what he did to us. It would have been better if I had never been born. "So many times I wished I had never been born." I wept. "I never belong anywhere, and no matter who I love…I will always lose them or be betrayed by them." I turned away and paced a bit. "I never quite reach the mark of expectance for anybody. I am _unwanted. _I was always never good enough for anyone." My eyes drifted to his before I hugged him again like a life line.

"…Including you." I rested my forehead against his chest. "Because I'm…" My voice trailed as I stared at my hand…so pale. I let out a sigh. "You must think me one of them in the end right?" It came out as a whisper. I trembled. "If I am not completely mad with unquenchable thirst for blood now….do you think that in time I _will _be like that?" I was not sure if I was accusing or genuinely asking what he thought would become of me. Would I lose myself to my nature? "I know I'm not like the rosy warm skinned human girls that you have come to care for in the past." I swallowed hard. "…but please…just tell me that you don't think I'm a monster." My voice cracked and I held onto him tighter desperately. "As long as you say that…then I can be content…even if you can't feel the same way for me that I feel for you."

The silence was long, as if he was at a loss…and I did not expect to feel his arms drape around me. I tensed this time. When I looked up at him I was not sure what to say anymore. "D…" I trailed off for what felt like the millionth time as I stared up at him in surprise. My eyes fluttered shut when I felt cool fingers brush my temple. I stood up onto my tip toes to lean into the rare touch.

"…No. You couldn't be." He decided. My heart swelled in relief and I kissed him once again. He responded much less reluctantly than he had before and pulled me just as close, allowing me to entwine my fingers into long dark hair. I purred. Granted I was worried about what I was doing…but not worried enough to stop it. He paused when a husky moan tumbled from my lips and I drew back just enough to speak. Whispering against his lips.

"D, don't play with me again…if I die tomorrow in that fortress…I'd rather not die a virgin vampire." He seemed surprised by my boldness. "…I promise it's alright." I told him. "You wont hurt me." I drew him back and felt him shaking as I brushed my lips along the perfect porcelain line of his jaw. "Please…" I breathed.

Granted it was not an orthodox way for a girl's first time. However, staring at the stars and losing myself in heavy breathing, sweat, and touches…I could not have any cared less than I did. That night we fell into each other like no two had ever done before. Neither of us thinking of anything but the sound of our own voices and the promise of something unforgettable.

* * *

Author's Note: …Well…let's leave them to that *clears throat*…ahem. Rated T for a reason xD give the couple their privacy. Anyway I hope it did not seem to soon for you guys u_u. I did not escape the banana in case you were wondering. I write this note from a hospital bed in…nvm. Leave reviews folks.

Methodical Madness: ZOMG HI! XD! I finally updated! My brain is kinda fried and I don't really kno what to say other than uh…thanks for teh review and *pulls on red ribbon* You get to have Cain for a while as a reward rofl! *Cain with big ass bow on his head*

TwelveEyes: Thanks for giving it a chance…my formatting used to be a hell of a lot worst. Been improving it. Hopefully I did not make any major mistakes again. Its so complimicated TT_TT. Thanks for the review! Ciao!

GaarasMyBoyzz: AAAHHHH! THEY'RE COMING! NURSE! *ringing bell frantically* NUUURRRSE! *static*

DIEZOMBIEDIE: Heeey. Haven't read from you in a whilez. Cain is awesome sauce. XD. Glad you like him.


	27. Related

Author's Note: Almost over I swear for all those who are getting bored of me and my non-updating antics by now xD….-_-. If you are reading this it means that I am at a huge road block at the moment and that I have gotten over it. So yall. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review. Ugh I can't wait until I finally finish a story. Geez. Anyhow onward and all that…I lack enthusiasm on this fine afternoon.

Disclaimer: I am not a classy writer of anything that has been published. Especially not VHD. So in case any folk feel the need to question me, read it and weep.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Related**

I now understood why D threatened to slice left hand right off every so often. The parasitic bastard would not shut up with his remarks. Not to mention I learned the truth about D's love life…ish…D was never one to go into detail about his past and I wouldn't push but I had the feeling that if he'd ever had sex before me…it was a pretty rare instance. He had been livid at Left hand for saying otherwise.

Anyway, we had traveled together for about a day or three and he was still making _stupid _sex jokes about the two of us. D now and then would tell him to shut up…and so would I…but eventually even if it was hours or a day later he would somehow bring it up again. After a while we gave up and ignored him…but I still could not help but twitch every time. For somebody probably over five thousand years old he behaved like a fucking five _month_ old. Still we were on the right track to figuring all of this out so other than the annoying parasite things were going fairly well.

I could not very well say that D and I made very much of a fuss about…that night. Though afterwards we were considerably more aware of one another. D's demeanor was much less distant than it once was around me. It was like I was now apart of his silence somehow. I liked it. The most comfortable silence anybody could ask for. It was still fun to pester him of course but I had come to enjoy the peaceful wordlessness that was his character. D was not quiet because he was cold or arrogant…he was just…quiet. I found that it was rather pleasant considering I was very talkative and he didn't seem to care, nor did he interrupt me. This made me wonder sometimes if he was listening…but that thought was quickly trampled when something I had said contradicted something from earlier on in which he asked me what the hell I was talking about.

To put it in the simplest terms we had…merged somehow. We stood closer, spoke with more understanding, he sometimes told me that I talked too much but it was true so I would just stick my tongue out at him, we touched naturally without really realizing it…as if magnetically. Even if neither of us had wanted to admit to it, we were different together now. I don't think that either of us really cared however. There was far too much to think about at the moment.

"How the hell far east do you think we were supposed to go?" I asked, getting more impatient than ever. It had been far too long in my opinion. "Do you think, we were sent on a wild goose chase after all?" At this point, nothing would have surprised me anymore. D looked briefly in my direction before looking ahead again.

"We were already running that risk all along. Either way we have nothing else to go on…though this is seeming less and less like a trap…that could be the point." He put in his two cents. "I don't know what these people are hoping to gain…a goose chase is just too out of character for the likes of Radu cel Frumos however." I sighed to myself and folded my arms. I wanted to get to business already!

"Well it really feels like we are getting nowhere here." I muttered. Things felt to me like they were moving in slow motion. Everything was so boring and mundane. Not good when this weight was on my chest. I felt like I was being useless here while there was something dark and dangerous going on that needed to be stopped. I admired how D could detach himself so easily. It even made me rather jealous of him. If only I had known what I was in for…then I would have been grateful for the past few days of peace that we had both been granted. Duster was tired I had to keep him in mind so I was riding at a mellow pace despite my rush.

"Steady your nerves, Allura…if you let yourself be distracted by this you'll have your guard down if something _does _happen." He told me simply. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. Curse him for always being the rational one. For always being right.

"Fine. Whatever." I waved off my anxiety. "Its nearly daylight. Lovely. Just what I needed in my current st- AAAAHHHHHH!" I was unable to complete my complaint before I was torn from my saddle and suddenly airborne. Perfect. How many times had I lost my horse already? I was certain that this was getting old for poor Duster. Looking down I realized that I was being clutched by huge, very birdlike claws. The flapping of gigantic beating wings met my ears. I angrily grinded my teeth together as I began to struggle. "Just…_peachy_!" I snarled.

"That son of a bitch cut me!" A voice above me growled. He was referring to D I was assuming. "Slow down or we're gonna lose him!" It was clearly a man…he must have been riding this thing.

"No. He's too close." Another man interjected stubbornly and with urgency. The wind created by their speed was so violent that my hair was once again loose and flying all around. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated on where each of them were before pondering my next move. D was likely following them by the content of their conversation…and it was clearly what they wanted…without getting skewered of course. A trap…how cliché of the composer to pull something like this. I would have to tell him how lame it was when I next saw him. I smirked to myself.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't even see h- Ack!" He was interrupted by the whoosh of a knife shaving the skin just beside his eye. "Speed it up!" He quickly relented.

"I told you! Do not forget who we are dealing with!" The other man scolded. Suddenly a face appeared in front of mine. "That dhampiel of yours is certainly swift, my dear. Very light on his feet. He lives up to his reputation, you must be quite pleased." What on earth was this guy? He had moved so quickly that I had missed it and he was now hanging upside down in front of my by the legs. I glared furiously at the thin, wiry, rather weasely looking ginger before me. I'd had enough. In the blink of an eye I vanished from the creature's grasps. It was fun to be underestimated sometimes. I reappeared above the off guard partner just as Mister red-head whooshed back up to warn him.

"FRA-!"

It was too late. Just as the man turned to look at me, the heel of my boot collided sharply and angrily into his face. The resonating crack was heard clearly even through the rushing air around us. The red head cursed and my sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of a blade unsheathing. I kicked off the flying beast with great force to dodge the swing, sending myself spiraling into the air. I was now able to take a good look at it. It's wingspan was incredible and it was like some sort of strange hybrid of a dragon and a phoenix. It was crazy that D and I had not seen it circling us…never mind it swooping down on us the way it did. Down I allowed myself to fall, it would be unwise to waste my energy using my abilities too much with so little to feed on around here. No instead I dove downward on my opponent unsheathing my own weapon.

For such a thin bird like man he was stout and hardy as he lunge upwards towards me with wild golden eyes. I barely registered his speed until he was hammering away at my defenses at an incredible pace. My eyes popping at the speed I had to adopt to defend myself. "It seems that I underestimated you, girl." He snarled. "It wont happen a second time." The promise sounded genuinely threatening but I could have cared less at the moment. I became alarmed when out of my peripheral vision his burly brunette partner flew towards me swinging a very familiar looking mallet. Not one of those again. My gut sank momentarily before fluttering in shock as he was knocked out of my line of vision by a dark blur that could only be identified as D. Trust him to propel himself somehow up to this height.

Anyway it mattered little…now this is what I called a fair fight. I snickered at the surprised look that came across the red haired, speed fighter's face. We watched them spiraling downwards the giant mallet flying on its own course. Looking back up at each other I smiled as his gaze simultaneously met mine. "Surprised? Well you said it yourself…he is after all very light on his feet." I chuckled. With a scoff he dove downwards towards the hammer. Oh hell no. I did the same, eyes flashing red.

This was actually kind of fun. My nervous anxiety was certainly gone now. "The Composer" certainly knew how to keep one on their toes. It seemed that unless I teleported down to the falling weapon before my enemy could get to it…that I was going to be in quite some trouble. No. I did not have enough energy. I was getting hungry. I levitated instead back upwards. I would not let him get it however, I had something better in mind.

I took out my revolver, and just as he was about to grasp the handle I shot the large mallet. Just like the other one, it exploded sending him flying back through the air and up towards me. With a wicked smirk I raised my leg and swung it down on his head with so much force that he flipped through the air with an angry hissing sound. To regain his bearings he landed back astride the large winged beast. I tried to find D but could not make him or the other guy out anywhere and I didn't have enough time to keep looking as my opponent was back upon me right away. I blocked his sword with my own and we were both eye to eye.

"I'm done playing with you!" He growled into my face so that I could hear him.

"Well finally!" I responded back just as loudly not missing a beat. His face broke into a freakish grin and I frowned at this.

"My partner is likely quite occupied but no matter. He can take care of himself. It is you that I must concern myself with!" He informed above the noise of the wind. "Sorry but I do not have time for a lullaby!" I narrowed my eyes, ready to kick away from him but he spit something foggy, thick, and black into my face. I had forgotten to watch out for anything. These 'creations' all had very unique and strange defense mechanisms. I had disregarded this in my impatience and before I knew it…I was blacking out…again. What was it with these bad guys and their affinity for knocking me out cold? I still recall my self loathing when I heard his mocking voice echo softly in my mind. "_Pleasant dreams, blood sucker." _Great. Of what help could I be to D when rendered unconscious by my own carelessness?

….

When I came to…my surroundings were familiar…too familiar…and pitch black. I realized where I was and I flew into a panic. This was…my old coffin. I wanted out and I wanted out that very instance. Where the hell had these people even gotten it? Better yet, how did they know it was _mine_? With a sharp gasp I shoved at the cover to open it and smacked myself internally upon realizing that they had bound me in here somehow. The cover was not budging. Of course they wouldn't just leave it open…but reason did not stop me from going into a panic attack. I hyperventilated kicking and clawing at it. I punched the wooden lid furiously.

"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked in an animalistic snarl not recognizing the sound of my own voice. The memories were horrible. I could still practically feel the emotions that went through my head as I would lie in there every morning. Every texture and grain of the ebony painted wood had engrained themselves into my memory so keenly after staring at them so often for so long. Always unable to sleep for fear that Vincent might attempt to do the unthinkable whilst I was off guard. I could not put such a thing past him. Then the times that I would refuse to sleep in a coffin and he would force into the damned cursed contraption and bind me in there just like I was bound now. He would leave me in there and ignore my weeping and curses toward him for hours and hours. At times he did this as a punishment and would not even feed me. I grew to hate sleeping in coffins for good.

Now here I was in the very same nightmarish box. "IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK! JOKE!…" I pounded with the last two words but trailed off when I felt that I was about to sob if I didn't stop. My voice had even cracked a bit. I began to steady my breaths as I covered my face with both hands. If I wanted to get out of this I needed to think rationally…but I could not think of a solution so far. I tried to teleport out of there only to realize that they had drained me…I was powerless. I gave an angry scream and with on final, livid kick to the lid was silent.

I worried excruciatingly about D. These people knew how good he was. If they set up some sort of trap…what had they done? Plus something told me that even if D managed to take his attackers down he would not be going anywhere without me. Where the hell _was_ I being kept anyway? Fortunately I could still hear impeccably and I could sense the basic layout of the room where I was. It was large and there were many shapes along the walls and beside me. I could not sense that there was any other presence near by. They must have been very confident that I was not getting out of here. This made me bitter because it seemed as though they were right.

This stupid predictable trap of theirs had actually worked, damn these bastards. I muttered obscenities to myself. For the first time in a long while I was completely helpless and I began to sulk…absorbed in my own thoughts. I have no idea how much time I spent in this state to this very day. If only I knew how to unbind spells. It seemed like eternity was passing by without me. Only the sound of my breathing was there to keep me company and so much of the same color to stare at was annoying my eyes already. The air in here was a bit humid and musky so I deduced that I must have been underground somewhere…a dungeon maybe? It would make sense that way.

After hours of anxiety and eerily mundane inactivity…something tickled my senses enough to make me open my eyes abruptly. Who the hell? It had not seemed to come from any sort of entrance so this person was likely not human or just using some amazing form of technology. In an instant there was a presence pacing about the room nervously as if looking for something. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Placing my hands against the coffin lid I shook it violently to startle them. There was an abrupt freeze in their movements before I felt puzzlement in their aura. "I can feel you, whoever you are. Where am I? Where did you find this coffin?" I demanded sharply and loudly.

Whoever it was rushed over to my coffin with elation that made me uneasy as I could make out the sound of two hands planting themselves onto the glossy wooden surface that had been enchanted to keep in a strong, young, vampiress like me. A voice called to me. A male voice slightly muffled but it meant nothing to somebody with hearing like mine. "Allura?" I frowned. He sounded familiar but I had ran into so many men during this trip that I hadn't the foggiest just who it might be. It could have been any of my friends…although it was definitely not Rico. I would recognize that voice in a heartbeat and it was so not D's voice.

"Who is out there? Answer my question! Where am I?" I shouted.

"Shhhh! Ally quit it with the noise damn it. Be patient. I'm trying to break this stupid seal." My rescuer muttered. "Thank goodness I found you so quickly…its only a matter of time before these people realize that they've been infiltrated." There was a silence. "Now um…do not freak out on me okay?…I'm gonna let you out but you have to promise to listen to me." At the moment I had a feeling that I knew who this was. His head moved through the coffin wall beside me. Familiar red eyes, pale skin, and dark, dark blue hair. I glared at him and he smile awkwardly. "Um…hello." He greeted softly. I swiped at him with my claws.

"Bugger off, wagger!" I hissed at him as he dodged, pulling his head back out. I could hear him sigh.

"Alright…I guess I am just going to have to talk to you while you're still in there then." He told me honestly. "Please Allura." His tone of voice sounded genuine enough but I didn't care.

"Tell _your _father that I do not give a toss what you two have to say to me! Let me out so we can go our separate ways!" I demanded sternly. Now Cain sounded frustrated.

"Look. We are in the 'castle of symphonies'. He doesn't even know I'm here…again. He would have never let me do such a thing. Plus he told me to leave you alone…I had to tell you what happened…I just had to Ally." My new apparent half brother explained to me. Clearly hoping beyond all hope that I would hear him out. I relaxed slightly where I laid.

"Why?" I demanded. There was another moment of silence before he spoke up.

"Father…it was never easy for him to fight for what was his…your mother told him to stay away from her after what happened and instead of telling her the truth…he obeyed her demand. Also I guess I'm a bit selfish….because I've always loved you ever since I knew you existed. I loved kids and always longed for a sister-" I slammed my foot against the coffin lid.

"Don't call me that!" I snarled.

"Shhhhh!" He scolded again. "Please…will you hear our side of this story? Just once and I promise I won't bother you ever again." Now I could not refuse…I let out a breath and calmed down swallowing the hot bile in my throat.

"Hurry up." I muttered. "We need to make this quick." With that the lid was lifted and he smiled at me. He was showing that he trusted me and my word. Blinking at him I spoke flatly. "Thank you." Taking my hand he helped me out. "Where is D?"

"I don't know. I'll help you look after I tell you what happened." He closed the cursed box of dirt and replaced the seal. I gave him a questioning glance and he smiled back. "My mother was studious in these things. She taught me well." He explained to me confidently. I shrugged.

"This is the castle of symphonies?" I crinkled my nose at my dark and drag surroundings. Cain hummed a confirmation.

"Apparently so. This is the basement…we are in what appears to be an old abandoned opera house." He said with mild disinterest. I blinked a few times. An opera house? Of course! Symphonies! Arias! Music! He was the composer. This was his domain. Where he created his 'symphonies'…so symphonies was just a term he used for his abominable creations. I was in! They practically let me in! So he had given this project of his a theme. I could process those thoughts later however, right now I was expecting an explanation from my 'companion'. I turned to look at him completely and shifted my weight onto one leg expectantly.

"Well? You said you wanted to talk, so talk. I'm listening." I tapped my boot impatiently, both hands on my hips. Cain nodded, brushing some hair from his face.

"My father fell in love with your mother a few decades ago as you know." He began. I shuddered and gave him a look that made him clear his throat. "He hadn't meant to really, but he had ran into her many times. She'd had no idea of what he was…and he was touched by her attempts at friendship to the point where he'd become a behind the scenes benefactor to her. Leaving gifts and money at her doorstep and the like without a word while she was not paying attention. She knew it was him perhaps…because eventually she told him that she was in love with him and that was when he had realized that he loved her back." I stared listening.

"So…why did he-"

"Allura just let me finish this story." He scolded me. "He told me about her and only me because I was the only one he trusted with the information of a high class vampire like him being in love with a human girl. Naturally I was worried but…I was happy too because after my mother was murdered in combat once long ago I had not seen him allowing himself to be the least bit content. I do not know how it happened…but somebody must have been keeping tabs on him because his father…our grandfather…soon learned of this 'hideous truth'."

Cain's red eyes darkened considerably at this. "He was livid with my father and called on him to discuss the matter. He told my father…that if he did not discontinue this blasphemous relationship that he could no longer call himself his son. He said that he even would consider destroying him over it. In the face of death…after agonizing days of 'consideration time' father refused to leave her…because death would be better to him than abandoning her. That is where the dirty trick came in. 'Grandfather' decided that killing my father would be too risky due to his favor with the vampire King but…if he could get rid of this…._woman_…this…Angela Evans…then the issue could be resolved and that the suffering it would cause my father would be punishment enough." There was a moment of silence as if he was contemplating on how to continue.

"…What did he do?" I asked, feeling alarmed. My 'older sibling' looked at me briefly before running a hand through his hair and continued.

"He began to plan of course. Who knew how he came up with such a scheme. The ancient bastard spent days at a time in his lab refusing to speak to anybody but his professional subordinates. Little did we know he was actually experimenting with toxins, hormones and black magic. Nothing really new to our kind. I consider it like some strange fashion trend personally for bored old vamps. My father never experimented on me…he did so on himself always before trying anything on me…which is why I have my special abilities any way I'm digressing from the topic. I was swamped caring for the other children that it had not crossed my mind to snoop about. Nobody knew just what purpose he was working towards. Until it happened." He stopped and handed me a blood pack that he had snuck upon noticing how drained I was.

Taking it, I motioned for him to continue. He nodded. "I don't know the details…you will have to ask father how it happened but he drugged father with a serum that turned him into some sort of beast and sent him after your mother. He thought it fitting that her demise be dealt by Bercarius himself…it would torment the two of them much more effectively that way. He would have raped and brutally murdered her…but he was able to stop himself from doing so, though he injured her badly and ran away before he could inflict anymore harm on her. Never the less he had revealed what he was to her in the worst way possible. He tried to tell her what happened the next day but very much like you she would hear nothing from him and told him that she hated him and wished with all of her heart that he would die she then told him to burn in hell and never let her see his face again." I stared in disbelief. What if mother had listened? What would have happened then?

"Being very different from many a persistant man…this declaration of hers…he could not bare it. He withdrew entirely into himself and vanished from her presence forever without a word. To this day he never told me just what had transpired but now I know…and I thought that you out of all people had a right to know the truth…even if he was too much of a coward to do it himself…I could not let him repeat the same mistake." Cain finished softly. "So you see I _had_ to find you…and I saw you get captured…I followed to this place…because I loved you even before I knew you. When we learned of your existence…we _both _did. We wanted to see you so very badly but father forbade me. He told me to stay away from you." He said. I smirked ever so slightly through my turmoil.

"You didn't did you?" I quirked an eyebrow. He scoffed.

"Hey! Why does everybody automatically assume these things? I _could _have- Oh okay so no you are right I didn't." My brother admitted with a nod. "Sometimes I would sneak into the outskirts of the town to catch a glimpse of you. I couldn't believe my luck the first time I caught sight of you. You had actually picked a secluded place in the forest as your favorite place to play. I came across you. A little girl with plump dainty cheeks and large blue-green eyes." He smiled wistfully. "You had these brown little curls at the time like an icecream cone…you couldn't have been older than five." At that point I had an epiphany.

"So its _you!" _I exclaimed in sudden realization. "_You're _Alfred!" He blinked at me puzzled. I sighed and proceeded to explain. "My mother told me that one day I came home and told her about an imaginary friend I had made and named Alfred…that he had two rubies for eyes and a pretty smile." At this Cain laughed.

"So you noticed me after all….I had wanted to hold you so bad. Just pick you up and keep you in my pocket but I gave way to reason and backed away. Besides, father would have noticed your presence and had my hide if I had stolen you." He laughed. I stared at him.

"I do not know how much of this I can actually believe…but I'm so glad you didn't." I told him honestly, shaking my head. "I would have been traumatized more than I already am." Now Cain outwardly laughed.

"Oh come on. I'd have taken good care of you. Snuck you food from my plate give you a nice warm bed. I'd even knit you sweaters." He teased in mock self-defense. So not funny and I made sure he knew that by the expression on my face. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Too soon?" He inquired. I just kept on staring at him with the same expression. "Alright alright! Sorry. Don't do that, it's freaky. Now come on. Let's get out of here." With a motion of his hand he indicated for me to follow after him. Whether I decided to believe him or not…he and I were in this together so I would trust him. "Hang on." He opened a silent portal and pulled me close as he and I stepped through. I clung for dear life, hoping that D was alright somewhere.

"I've got to learn how to do these things myself." I murmured before we vanished.

**Bonus D…**

"Where is he taking her?" The dhampiel demanded to the now helpless lug on the ground before him. Said lug just glared venomously at him and bared his sharp teeth at the hunter.

"I don't have to say jack shit if I don- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" He cut himself off mid sentence as D pressed his sword menacingly against the creature's crotch. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We were supposed to lead you there anyway. The Composer is expecting you…just…put that away." He eyed the blade nervously. D narrowed his eyes.

"You're telling me that they are taking her into the Castle of Symphonies?" He raised an eyebrow. These people had to be out of their minds or just had no idea who they were giving a head start to. Allura may have been limited in her abilities but she had such a lucky streak and a set determination about her that to bring into the facility -captive or not- was like injecting poison into their system. Far too risky. They clearly didn't know her. She improvised. She was smart. She was quick.

"Yes sir. Now you gonna let me show you the way or not?" The now partner less and all alone man inquired. He was large and bulky…but had been easily taken down by somebody like D. Not to mention his main weapon had been utterly destroyed. There was no doubt that he was leading D into a trap, but the dhampiel hunter had no other way of knowing for sure where to find this 'Castle' that everybody involved in this web was speaking of.

"_Don't trust him_…" Left hand gritted, clearly not happy with this turn of events.

"Fortunately for you. I have no other option if I wish to find this place." The lone hunter spoke evenly to the floored fighter below his weapon. "Whether I am with you or not. I will clearly walk into an ambush if I keep heading in the direction I am going anyway. Take me there…and maybe I wont kill you." He told him. The man on the floor laid back and laughed to himself.

"One can only hope right?" He drawled. "Come on then. Name's Frank. I guess I'm your tour guide for the day, hunter." Cautiously he lifted himself to his feet, being mindful of D's sword.

"You will tell me how to get in." D informed mechanically. Clearly he was in no mood for exchanging pleasantries. Then again -as Left hand would ask upon such a declaration- was he ever? In any case…the dhampiel had an idea.

**End D pov**

There was a brief moment of shock between the two of us as Cain and I exited the portal…this was definitely not where we were planning to reappear. "Aw crap." He muttered beside me after the initial surprise had worn off. I just stared blankly, internally cursing my luck before glaring at him with pursed lips. Where ever we had currently reappeared…we were now surrounded by enemies. Cain looked back at me genuinely at a loss. Clearly he could not understand what had gone wrong. Our new opponents all snickered at us, drawing their weapons almost simultaneously.

"I'm going to kick your ass for this later, Cain." I promised him through gritted teeth.

"Looking forward to that possibility if it means we survive this, sis." He responded as we both drew our own weapons…perfectly in sync. I had to agree as I surveyed our chances among so many. This was an unfair fight but I knew very well already that neither of us were going to just go down without a fight. "Still… if I absolutely _have_ to go down…I can't think of a better way." He grinned widely. "I have always wanted to die whilst balls deep in shit kicking an army of my enemies in an epic battle to the death." I rolled my eyes at his ridiculously immature male sentiments and inappropriately placed sense of humor.

"Shut up." I told him. "We are not dying today do you understand me? You and I are going to tear through these guys like wet tissue paper and find this fucker, rescue D, and look fabulous while doing it! Now lets get balls deep in this shit already…big brother." He grinned widely at this statement with elated surprise.

"Right behind you there, sis." With this newly formed acceptance…we stared down our attackers…and they charged with a mighty roar of battle cries and we rose to the occasion like the true hot blooded, battle happy freaks we were. I grinned widely as I avoided several very accurate swings from different blades all around. I could use this ridiculous amount of enemy weapons surrounding me to my advantage. I spiraled to the left and caught one man's wrist and spun him in front of me, impaling him on five of his own comrades swords. Cain seemed to have a similar strategy seeing as he was practically waltzing with whoever he could get his hands on. Even using a few men as weapons.

Gravitating back towards each other we were forced back to back, fending off the mob that closed in on us. Far more skilled fighters were joining into the fray and we were feeling the sudden change bearing down on us. We linked arms and he swung me around at lightning speed…the sharp blessed heels of my boots tearing into all in our immediate vicinity. Not a bad team dynamic for two siblings who'd only just met days ago. A wave of daggers was thrown at us without regard to the other attackers who were around us. Ah so these people cared little for their fellow 'brothers'…well that gave them more of a weakness whether they knew it or not.

Cain and I did our best to dodge them…-him getting grazed along his shoulder and shin-. I got a single cut along my cheek. This pissed me off. Nobody touches my face. I snarled. It was a matter of respect that I had developed. Touch my face and I kill you. Not because of any concern for my looks. I could easily heal without a single scar being a vampire after all…but it was a matter of principle. I shot bullets into that general direction mercilessly before continuing on my fight. We both covered each other to the best of our ability in this macabre dance that we found ourselves trapped in. Two siblings…both as alive and kicking as we'd ever been at that moment. Yes. Pun very much intended. Time seemed to almost be moving slower for me…adrenaline rushed through my system as I propelled myself into the air, taking out a woman who was centimeters away from getting a good hit to the back of Cain's head.

Then…a large ball of what looked to be something similar to fire was blown toward us as the swarm of enemy creatures barely cleared the way for it, and Cain and I were instantly separated in order to avoid the searing heat that was certainly to be more than just a simple fire. Damn it. We needed to be closer together at this rate or we would begin to get over whelmed much quicker. I back bended away from some strange looking darts and had to flip several times backwards to avoid a barrage of several other weapons. Cain was on the floor spinning around on his back at incredible speed with two swords dodging and swinging as they repeated tried to impale him to the ground. It was almost like a dance. Very much his style.

I do not know how long the fight continued for…I really can't recall. However as I moved away from attack after attack I eventually realized that I could no longer see my compatriot vampire anywhere and this alarmed me. If he had been taken down I would be completely hopeless. All by myself with more and more skilled killers joining in against me by the second. Plus Cain was older…and thus more powerful and experience at these sort of things…if he did not make it…I doubted that I would be able to either. I screeched upon barely avoiding another shot that caused the floor beneath me shatter and rubble to pummel into me. I fell at the sheer force. About seven or eight swords and clubs swung down on me and I had to block it all with just my one blade.

A blur of blue and black then snarled and line backed the entire troop off of me with great force. I was immensely relieved at the sight, and kicked myself back onto my feet with one fluid motion. Then suddenly there was laughter and clapping and everybody in the room froze. My eyes widened and I frowned in puzzlement…for if all of these powerful beings stopped short with just the sound of this man's voice…should he not be among the strongest? I could feel no stifling and fear inspiring aura from this man's direction. I was facing my elder sibling and he was looking over my shoulder with narrowed and resentful eyes at whomever this was. "Bravo." I recognized the rich Russian accent and sickening tones of amusement. I had heard this voice only once before. "The two of you make a wonderful team. I commend you." He complimented us. "Apologies…but our security is quite foolproof here. Any sort of your vampire trickery can get you inside….however…it can only transport you here…where my less spectacular but effective none the less masterpieces lie in wait. Impressive yes?" I shivered. I knew who this was.

"So…I finally meet you in person…_'Composer'._" I spat the name. Turning around I could not believe my eyes. This man…was a human. Not only was he human but a lame man in a wheel chair. A cripple? He was causing us all of this trouble? He chuckled at the breif flash in my eyes.

"I suppose you have many questions for me now." He remarked. Well that was certainly an understatement. Abruptly his pleased expression ran away from his face as he surveyed Cain who stood behind me. "…That is not the hunter…Where is the hunter! _Where is he?" _He shouted abruptly at everybody around him. Bipolar much? "Where are Frank and Maurice? THE IDIOTS! I want an explanation as to why he is not here yet and why everybody is making such a big fuss over two infantile little blood suckers!" Well he certainly did not care about how insulting he came off to visitors. I cared little considering the fit insured to me that D was not in their possession, meaning he was on his way and safe.

The once fierce looking men were now nervously looking back and forth at one another before a few ran off…probably to find said duo. The old man pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long, frustrated sigh. He turned back to us with a winning smile.

"I apologize for my manner." He placed a worn hand over his chest and nodded in greeting to us. "Though you are quite young, your capacity for power and quickly developing abilities makes your DNA very useful to me…and you are exceedingly lovely." This compliment made me shudder very unhappily. Cain stepped in front of me defensively making our adversary's grin widen. "Let me take a look at this whelp here…" He wheeled around Cain with a lazy flourish. The vampire raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Whelp? I'm old enough to be your great, great grandfather." He assured, folding his arms. "…and yet I'm still way hotter than you." He added in the last part of his declaration for good measure.

"Yes…typical of your wretched kind to speak down to those whose genes are not tainted with darkness. A longer life is not always a better life." The bitter lecture made me raise an eyebrow. Was this man not after power himself? What the hell was his motive for all of this? Cain frowned in a similarly put off way. "Anyway _whelp _you yourself are a stunning specimen…perhaps you will do nicely as well."

"You call our kind wretched…and your business is to cater to them? Why?" I asked determinedly. He laughed. "It certainly does seem like that, doesn't it? I know it does. Pure genius." The answer was cryptic enough but I knew that all mad geniuses were egotistical enough to be compulsive show offs. What was the point of creating an ingenious plan if you could not share it? No. He would tell me if I played my cards just right. His ego would see to that. "No time for that however…these cretins…took quite a risk all rushing in here for just the two of you like this…what a dreadful underestimation…your dhampiel could be here with us even now and we would have no idea." With a mock sigh, he shrugged and wheeled around to face away from us. "That means I must dispatch this meddling puppy and subdue you once again until he arrives."

"Sir Composer…we have a prisoner!" One man came into the room to deliver the news, looking rather breathless. My gut dropped with worry. "He's-" Not another word was spoken before the doors behind him were blown from their hinges. Splinters showering all around us. My brother and I shielded our eyes from them. It felt so strange to think of or refer to Cain as such now. My brother. Such a foreign concept. A familiarly monotone yet now harsh and dangerous voice came from the entryway.

"I believe you are looking for me." I stayed my impulse to run and throw my arms around D's shoulders as he walked with the stride of a champion into the room completely unscathed. After the briefest moments of surprise on his face 'The Composer' beamed eerily. His lackey's all expecting to be ordered to attack, readied their weapons and turned them back towards us and now at D as well. Much to their surprise however he told them to stay their weapons.

"Ah…what a pleasant surprise…here all alone? Or do I have somebody to thank for this slightly unforeseeable circumstance?" He inquired with a mock politeness that under any other circumstance could have very well been mistaken as genuine.

"Sir Composer…I am here-" I recognized the same weasley red haired man who had managed to capture me. I recalled that his partner's name had indeed been Frank…or at least something close to that. So his name must have been Maurice then, eh? He froze dead in his tracks at the situation he was now faced with. Golden eyes narrowed at D's towering frame. "What has he done with Frank?" He shouted pointing a slender finger straight at him. This information caught the mad old scientist's attention. He perked up.

"Frank is it?" He turned his attention back to D. "Where _is_ that big lummox, dhampiel? Somebody fetch him!" He commanded harshly. "Am I to guess that _he_ was your ticket into my fine facility?" He motioned to our currently decimated surroundings with a showy flourish. 'Maurice' now looked like he regretted mentioning his friend's name and I could see the searching expression on his face for any ideas on what to say. D did not bother to take the time to answer his question. He simply spoke up again.

"What profit is this venture of yours to you?" Straight and to the point. The puppet master that we had been chasing down clasped his hands and then rubbed them together before resting his chin on them thoughtfully.

"Ah! Well now that the whole troop is here. I believe we can now discuss that in detail before I can proceed with my plan." He responded.

"And if we just decided to kill you now?" Cain inquired. Now there was a demented grin before he snapped his fingers in response.

"I don't believe that will be an issue." He said confidently. "See for yourselves." The walls behind him shuddered and then were suddenly moving apart like sliding doors much to our surprise. He must have been at this planning of his for quite some time to have rigged this old opera house as he had. The sight that I beheld behind those hidden doors shook me to the core, my eyes widened and I shook my head in disbelief. Even more so when Cain looked about ready to have a heart attack. So he knew this little girl too?

"Mina?" He breathed. She smiled with watery eyes at him unlike the other two children who were sobbing and still unused to such treatment. Two children who had captured my affection very dearly during this adventure. So this temporary goose chase had been set up in order to give them time to capture these children from their perspective homes. I could feel the rage like fire not only in my blood but everywhere inside of my body. "Mina!" Cain simply could not believe it.

"You…YOU BASTARD!" I screamed furiously. "Release those children! NOW!" D placed an arm in front of me to stop me from doing anything rash. Cain looked genuinely disgusted.

"You sicken me." He said darkly. "A traitor to your own kind, selling them out to the very 'wretched kind' that you so claim to despise." The composer laughed loudly at this.

"It may seem so…however…sometimes one must do the unthinkable in the name of the greater good." He told us. It was as if he were explaining the facts of life to simpletons. How very insulting. D and I exchanged glances and remained silent. Wishing to see what this old man was after.

"Greater good?" D's dark eyes narrowed themselves at this proclamation.

"You are going to love this part." He rolled his wheelchair along. "The goal for all of this is one simple wish…my wish…to erradicate all vampires from the face of the earth." The three of us were beyond shell shocked. What? How did that make sense? The knowing look of amusement in his eyes made me want to shoot him in the head. "You may now beguile me with your questions for clarification." I was certain that not even D was expecting this one.

* * *

Authors Note: Slight longer chappie finally up. WTF! CHAPTER VAMPIRES TOO! GAAAAHHH! *pulls out supersoakers full of holy water* Their all against me! *hissing* I'm never going to avoid all of these psychotic creatures chasing after me like this!

GaarasMyBoyzz: x_x….R.I.P. lmao

Xonaticflames: yeah I guess I agree…but damn it for being so difficult and chank you I aim to please.

Methodical Madness: Hey man I created Cain and even I think he's smexy~ enjoy him xD. He's a lot of fun. 3 Ah D and Ally…so kyuuute!

DIEZOMBIEDIE: Haha! Yep yep! College is a meanie head I am simply glad that you have been able to survive it thus far. I lurve Cain too. A million hearts for him. He's ma boogie. Anywhoodles good to hear from yaz Ciao!


	28. Anticipated Monologue

Author's Note: Last time we left Allura, D, and Cain, they had discovered something that threw the three of them for quite the loop. Now as they find themselves shell shocked, and caught between a rock and a hard place…what will they do to get out of this pickle?… What exactly is "The Composer's" line of reasoning? What evil plot has he concocted? Let's find out in this new chapter of The Bigger Picture. Or will we? Muahahaha! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm in a bit of a hurry to get to the big finale here. Plus I think the giant bananas have been coming after my ghost. So um…yeah ciao!

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Anticipated Monologue**

"_You may now beguile me with your questions for clarification." _He had said, proving my thoughts on his ego to be correct. It made my blood boil. My hands that currently held onto Cain and D's arms squeezed them anxiously. I wanted to put an end to this mad man…but then I would never know why he acted as he had. What sort of madness made him think it reasonable -no…ingenious- to commit such heinous crimes in order to rid the world of vampires? In the end, I had to admit he had more than one up on us. Damn it. Cain was visibly glaring at nothing…and D was as impassive as ever to any common observer…not to me. I could see by the tensing of his jaw and seeing as well as feeling the slight rigid state of his posture. He was pissed off and ready for anything.

The silence was nearly deafening and all I could think about were the children held hostage. How on earth had he managed to get a hold of them again? Well…granted they had been returned to the very same place that they had been taken from, it was no miraculous act that they could have been taken a second time, but why go through so much trouble? Just for us? For me? No. Such an idea would be idiotic. I quickly deducted that he simply wanted a way to keep a creature like me subdued without killing them. It was a perfect ploy for the vampiress with the heart. I would have no choice but to cooperate if I wanted them safe.

Cain seemed to be really debating his options. By the twitching, and constantly jerking in his step like a cornered beast I knew that if he got the chance he would be taking out some major frustrations on these creatures who surrounded us. "Very well…let's start from the -very predictable- square one. What does a horrid excuse for a humanitarian like you have against vampires?" Cain demanded. I could not blame him…this man was a hypocrite of the worst kind.

He wheeled his chair around to face us with a thoughtful expression that made me quite uncomfortable. "Walk with me…my opponents." He motioned for us to go with him as he directed his wheelchair down the long corridor. "I will tell you a thing or two about motivation." We frowned and I looked at D to asses our next move. To see his opinion on this old man's proposition. I was ready to do whatever he thought was the best course of action. I had grown into a trust for D that startled me. I realized that I truly was willing to follow him into the darkest pits of hell if he said that everything would be all right. He gave the most barely noticeable of nods and I gripped his arm closer. I nudged for Cain to follow as we walked cautiously behind the moving chair.

The Composer seemed confident enough that we wouldn't pull anything funny in our situation considering he did not even look back at us as he spoke. "When you get to be my age…-as I'm sure your kind understands- you live to see many things. Many atrocities…many tragedies…many acts of violence and debauchery." He began. "I lived my life contentedly in the past. It was a mostly normal childhood aside from the fear of werewolves, vampires, and the like in our town. With my much beloved parents and dearest, little sister I grew into a young man of great reputation in our town. I was and still am -as you know- a genius and this earned much praise from everyone around me." The grin on his face was both smug and nostalgic…almost depressing. Almost. That is I would have been curious and sympathetic had he not been an evil, pompous, piece of shit.

"I was a great musician and had majored my education in engineering and mechanics. I used all sorts of technology at a young age to create the most lethal and new weaponry, and useful hospital machinery. I became quite well off from this you see." He gave a wide grin at the memory. "Things were going wonderfully. I could care for my parents, and I even paid for a superb education for my little sister. Yvette. She was eleven at the time." I was getting annoyed already that he was taking so long to get to the point. I sighed and rolled my eyes. None of us were really interested in his life story.

"I really hope all of this is relevant." Cain voiced my feelings with his eyes still narrowed in disdain. The Composer laughed at this. He stopped moving for a moment and interlinked his fingers over his chest thoughtfully still grinning with glee in his eyes.

"The blood sucker tires of my speech it seems." He remarked carelessly. "Apologies but in order for you to fully understand the event that changed my life and perception. I must tell you where I stood and what was most important to me." He remarked as if explaining to a small child. "Enough interruptions. Where was I? Ah yes…the peak of my happy, well-adjusted life." He turned back around and began to wheel forward once again. "I was in the middle of one of my latest projects. I had a client….he was a hunter. He was secretly hiding in our village and commissioned me to repair one of his weapons…and to design another for him. The blueprints were like nothing I had ever seen…" There was a moment of silence as though he were reminiscing.

"You see there was a plan to create a weapon that could destroy any targeted monster that it was set against. This hunter was in on this plan and had apparently been secured with the blueprints for this weapon. He asked me to start production…my talent and innovation had become very well known and they wanted me to be their man."

"Oh I was frightened by the notion as much as I was intrigued by it. There was much at risk but it would be for a worthy and honorable cause. I, being young and thus rash in my decisions took on the task that was to make the greatest change that I had ever undergone in my life. I had not pondered the possible dangers because I thought that I could handle anything. That part had indeed been admittedly foolish of me, but I still believe that I made the right decision to this day. The two of us worked tirelessly night and day, sometimes without sleep. We had ups and downs that lasted for weeks even months and as things began to progress nicely my 'partner' of sorts had started to settle down. I believe that that is what they were waiting for…because that was when it happened."

"Our actions were being watched…too closely. He became careless. I made my way to my lab one particularly sleepless night. I was so tired that I had fallen asleep in my kitchen and was awakened by what had felt like a dream. With a start, I realized what I had done and had hurried back to the lab with a cup of coffee. Expecting to apologize for the inconvenience and ask how long I had been out of it, I was met with a sight that would haunt me for most of my adolescent life. My lab, my life's work, everything was destroyed; all research for all of my theories….gone. This would have been upsetting enough to a young man like myself at the time…however I searched the place for my associate….and I found him."

"The sight was not a messy sight by any means, but his body was so eerily displayed and pale that it was the possibly the most haunting thing I could experience. He was devoid of all blood with only a small trickle that had stained the spot on his forehead where the note had been nailed into his skull. It was Latin. _"Ludus Perficitur" _Game over. Around the neck of the dead man, I recognized the puncture marks that we all had feared so much. Vampire."

"Pale and terrified, I ran into town to get authorities to check it out. It was then that I realized that everybody had been killed…but me. With this knowledge I ran to my parent's home, forgetting everything else. Perhaps this constant moving of mine had saved my life. I made it home…to my worst nightmare. Obviously, it was my family… slaughtered. The worst part was when I found my sister. She was barely alive, the greedy beasts had likely already gorged themselves on so many others and had not finished draining her. In my panic, I thoughtlessly carried her into the next town hoping in my innocence that I could save her."

"When I reached authorities however, something was terribly wrong. She was not my sister anymore. I didn't want to believe it…but when she attacked me I had no other alternative but to accept the facts. My sister was no more. Just some vile, murderous, bloodthirsty shell of her former self. She'd been changed. Despite our best efforts and intent she would always be a monster that relied on death and the harming of others for sustenance. They pried her away from me. They burned her alive. Me? I stood by and watched but there was a limit. Unable to take another second of it, I put her out of her misery with a single shot from a blessed bullet."

"I learned that day -that moment- that sometimes you must do the unthinkable in order to achieve what is ultimately the best for everyone in the end. I hated these monsters that destroyed my life and home. So I became different. I buried myself in work. Dedicating my life's work to the eradication of the beasts of the night….the vampire in particular. My will to live since then has skyrocketed." He looked like he was about ready to deliver a punch line by the look on his face. I blinked in confusion. This story did nothing to explain this man's methods.

"Enough." D's voice broke in. "The point. Why make a living out of selling humans to vampires, if you wish to destroy them?" Straight forward and to the point. Now the old cripple laughed and leaned back in his wheel chair, looking quite proud of himself.

"That is just the kicker, dhampiel. It is actually a fairly obvious answer. However, I will have to tell you all the rest of my story. I absorbed myself with work and did not bother with anything else. This lifestyle provided me with patience, strength, and astuteness. I became self contained, sharp, reclusive, hard…I became the writer of my own story…my own beautiful symphony. Around these days I had become a very well known supplier of weapons to the hunters who came for my services. I cared little whether or not they could afford it as long as they were effective at their job. I began to take little detours and missions on my own. Before this here vampiress was even born I was killing her kind. It was not over however, not by a long shot. _Ludus Perficitur._" His expression became stern….and then he laughed again. This man had lost his mind. There was no doubt about that.

"The 'game' had ended for my associate. The two Latin words that I had by passed in my haste to save my sister had been forgotten. Until that day. It had never occurred to me to think about why my old associate had died in such a bizarre way. It had been uncharacteristically lax of me to ignore it as I had. Obviously I came to realize that he and whoever else had been involved in that old weapons scheme were all players in the twisted 'game' of a monster. A monster who was in search of a worthy opponent. I was the last player left in this game and I did not even know. I was the only living being to have seen those blueprints. It was when I began taking pains to remember what I had studied that he found me. The vampire Radu Cel Frumos." We gave a start at this…well at least Cain and I did…D just didn't _do '_starts'. They went against his grain ha ha. Ah the 'D'ster.

The old man seemed fairly satisfied with his speech so far so he continued onward. "He became interested in the drastic change I had made from being an idealistic, black vs. white, youth…to a hard, calculating, viscious, and down right cold to the bone killer. My reputation and goal had apparently gained his curiosity to see if I would be a more worthy opponent then the last man. Naturally my first impulse was to kill the filthy beast. I did try my darnedest to do it too, but he was too ancient and powerful and I was still too young and ill prepared. He told me why he died…why everybody died in my old town. Why I was the only one left alive. He said they all had seen too much and that I was left because he wished to create his next opponent. Naturally I was digusted by his idea at first…but I wanted the chance to destroy him and all of his kind badly enough to play along."

"_It is simple._ He told me. _There are no rules. You must simply keep me interested in this little plan of yours. I've become bored of the usual. I want to see if anybody truly has what it takes to wipe 'my kind' from the earth. _The statement threw me for a moment but I steeled myself to listen. If I was going to be given an opportunity to fulfill my life's work I would have to pay attention. _Oh do not mistake me. I have no intention of allowing myself to be destroyed. I want to observe your work…if you can achieve the means to kill a true ancient noble vampire…before I find you, then you win…if not, or if you prove useless, I will kill you. I will drain you. _I did not take the threat lightly, nor did I have any desire to be his pawn and I let him know that. That -however- was when he gave me 'incentive' as he called it."

"What incentive?" Cain raised an eyebrow. With a single motion the old man presented them with his wheelchair and legs.

"He said I had an unfair advantage to most of his choices. He said that I had to start from scratch somehow as they had because I already knew of those blueprints. He killed my men. My incentive…if I could not hope to fight him on my own…I would create something that could. I wanted him dead. I had not been thinking big enough all those years. Ambition. I had to aim for something he would not expect…but I did not want to do it because of his ridiculous game. If there was one thing I learned as a child, it was that life was our own symphony which made us all musicians. Some play the songs that are written for them. Some just go with their moments of inspiration…wing it…and some compose their _own_ symphonies. I was the master of my own destiny. I would make it a point that everything I did was an independent act of my own choice. I became 'The Composer'." He closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"That still does not answer the question." I told him, getting impatient again. It was not my fault he talked too much. Although I now knew why he chose this theme. To make a statement to Radu cel Dickhead.

"I'm not finished yet." He responded in a calm yet lethal tone. "My method. Anything can be a deadly weapon…however my weapons -though faultless- were no match for the quick thinking and monstrous energy of a noble vampire as they relied on the speed and aim of humans. This is the reason dhampiels always make the best hunters." He looked at D at those words. "I was not a dhampiel, I was not a monster, I was not even a normal man anymore. Just a crippled and bitter human with a keen mind and determination. If I could only have some sort of monster to weild these masterpieces of mine. I would combine the blueprints with my own weaponry but then what?"

"I got it. I needed monsters did I not? Not dhampiels however…or vampires, or werewolves, and mercenaries from Barbaroy would not do either. I could not trust any of those free willed creatures."

"So you decided to create your own." Cain stated.

"Correct."

I blinked at this. "Why? There is no guarentee that you can trust these 'symphonies' or yours." I remarked. "They are still living creatures with free wills, they could decide to betray you if it suits them." My hip jutted out as I shifted my footing to my left leg.

"What a bunch of impatient children you are." He stated. "Anyway in order to do this. I needed access to some sort of laboratory. I would need materials, test subjects, equipment, I also needed to gain knowledge in the arts of the occult, and the anatomy of all monsters. None of this did I have, and in order to get it there was a key element that I needed to focus on. Money. As a weapons manufactuerer I had enough to set up a head quarters…but to perform medical testing would require so many more places to work and create. I needed another clever means of gaining money. One that would not gain the suspicion of a noble."

My eyes widened at this. "A trade." D spoke up. "You set up a side business using the sale of human beings? Why human beings and not other creatures?" He demanded. There was a gruff chuckle.

"What better way to finance the destruction of monsters than to have them finance it themselves? Is the irony not beautifully poetic? Their blood lust, their greed for death and blood will be the cause of their down fall. In the end it is for the greater good that these people be sacrificed. It is also a good way to find the people with the heart and potential to be 'enhanced'. Some have even come forward to volunteer. Once I had successful warriors under my reign of sorts I began to also kidnap vampires to learn more about their anatomies. As for trust." A worn out old hand removed some sort of device from the arm rest of his chair.

"Do you remember how I first contacted the two of you, dhampiel?" The chair spun to face D. My mind flashed back to everything we learned. Every little detail was coming together. It all looked so simple now that I hated myself for not guessing this before. "All of my creations. From my 'symphonies' down to the last little 'aria' are all equipped with a certain device implanted within them. If they get out of line… then with a push of the button they will be out of my way." It was so sick. He cared nothing for these things that seemed to be so loyal to him. Was I really the monster here? "I used that creature, knowing he would be no match, simply to contact you two. Around his neck he carried my message that was programmed to go off once he was killed."

"I branched out into several ways of creating hazards for vampires. Such as several new species that required the vampire to be their main prey, and of course fighters that have surpassing abilities. I have come fairly close to tracking down Radu several times, I got a hold of one of his own 'creations' such as his little dhampiel daughter. Many deals have been made since I started this 'enterprise' of sorts. Deals that I planned on turning to my own advantage in the end. Your master was difficult to kill wasn't he?" He suddenly asked me, making me jump. His words stunned me.

"What is he talking about?" Cain raised an eyebrow, not taking kindly to the state that I was abruptly put in. He placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention and I brushed it off. So that was where he had gotten my old coffin!

"You had dealings with my master." I said to the old man bluntly. "I am guessing you did some of your handy work on him in exchange for his aid for this specific caravan. Vincent was a power hungry and opportunistic man. No doubt he agreed to become a part of your 'army' in exchange for some of these 'abilities' that he wished to acquire, even a few meals as well am I right?" I regret to say that nobody could know the motives that drove my former master more than I. My blue green eyes were now a deep threatening red remembering Vincent's smug face. The composer grinned to himself once again.

"My dear. I gave him the ability to turn any creature into one of his own. Half breeds normally have trouble being turned you see. Only a noble can do it." His words were starting to frighten me now. I blinked. "Your master had a certain…pretty little 'ward' of sorts that he wished to make his own. I used the dark arts, and revolutionary theories on the vampire's turning process to make it possible. So in a sense…I created you too." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and dry heaved as I nearly fell over. My fangs started to emerge from my rage. With a snarl I tried to charge him and was stopped midway by D who gripped me with both arms to stop me while keeping his body between me and the weapons of several body guards. I stopped myself from crying. I could hear 'The Composer' ordering them casually to stand down.

Cain looked at D and I, stunned that his sister's DNA had been tampered with in order for this change of mine to have taken place. D spoke up as stoic as ever as I shook wide eyed in his grasp. I had been a hindrance after all. If it had just been him he would have never been put in such a hopeless situation…at least not for this long. I was fairly certain that D could do anything he set his sights on. "Why did you make a deal with a monster like him? A vampire."

There was a scoff. "Anybody who can serve my purposes will do until I get what I need. Besides, I required a monster to distract the dhampiel hunter that was on the tail of my caravan. However. I had not counted on a certain little female deciding to change her colors at the last minute. Ah but your kind are so fickle and turning colors certain would have been in your best interest, so it was my mistake for not being prepared enough." I snapped my head in his direction once again.

"I never had any loyalty to Vincent…but I suppose he never told you that…otherwise you would have taken your offer to the next willing beast he could find thinking the risk far too great." I stated. "Either way, the dhampiel hunter had been highly underestimated by the two of you in spite of his reputation and Vincent was not able to keep him off the caravan long enough for the workers to have gotten away. Even without the aid of a creature like me D would have done it. In fact I did do my job…until I no longer had any obligation to my dead master. Good riddance." I pushed away calmly from D.

"Let me tell you something, Mister Composer. No matter what might happen to me…or Cain….or even D….I can promise you that this plan…these _'symphonies' _of yours…they will all end in disaster and you will be left with nothing to show for it except your guilt and the memories of how you watched your sister be murdered…though…it probably doesn't bother you so much anymore does it? Nature always finds a way to revolt when it is tampered with…when it is 'harnessed'."

"Petty words from a bitter creature who has been missing the bigger picture all of this time." He responded. "A small correction however. _These…_are not my symphonies." He motioned to the many creatures now surrounding us. "This hall that I am leading you down will take us to where my true masterpieces reside." He promised. Really, I had no interest in seeing his obviously favored lackeys but it seemed that, that was where we were headed. "I wish for you to meet my finest compositions. They will be my major trump cards in this war." The sicko wanted to share his work with somebody.

"What about Mina, and those other children?" Cain demanded. It was clear that he was feeling mortified and furious that he was currently unable to do anything to remedy this ridiculous situation.

"We will discuss that all in good time." The composer waved his question off dismissively. "Let us get to the priorities at hand here." Stopping shortly, he hit one of the many dials on his armrest and without so much as a creak, the large wooden doors before us opened themselves up for our unwilling little parade of sorts. I looked around as we entered and noted that this place had been remodled to look like the throne room…it made me think of the ancient classical piece 'Hall of the Mountain King.' Sure, enough there were people there, appearing as though they had been waiting for us to arrive for quite a bit.

"About damn time." A voice a smooth and breathy tone that sounded rather familiar spoke up her Russian accent very much as potent yet classy as the old cripple in front of us. I looked to survey the source of this voice and blinked in astonishment yet again. I saw a young lady of approximately eighteen years of age. Her hair was black and wavy….and her eyes were a misty blue that I recognized. She looked exactly like that little girl…that telepathic little beast that I managed to kill months ago, only much older. "I was wondering when we would be allowed to see our competition, Tatya." Tatya. Full version of Tata, and Russian for 'Father'. "You promised me some fun."

"You think of nothing but yourself, Sylvia." Another being spoke up. He was tall and thin with a shining bald head. Numerous tattoos covered his body and both of his arms had harpoon like weapons strapped to them. "I am guessing that you are going to tell us what is to be done with our 'guests' here." He drawled, folding his arms.

"No need for such impatience, Ethan. Introductions shall be in order first." The old Russian cripple was so confident in his speech. It was as if he truly had nothing to fear or lose in this war. If he really thought so, I did not know, but if he _did _then he was one of the greatest fools I had ever seen. He turned to us, amused at the disgusted expressions that marred our lovely otherworldly features. "Allow me to introduce you to our…happy, little, family." He gave a showy wave of his thin wiry arm, motioning to all in the room with us. "Please pat attention, for we will be working together quite often." The tone of his voice was sinister and I growled defensively.

"May I introduce, the Six Symphonies. Sylvia Valentine, our finest telekinetic warrior and telepath, Ethan Boyle, our weapons master and most effective shape shifter…."The two that were addressed first nodded at us. Well…'Ethan' nodded….I am pretty sure 'Slyvia' was far too busy checking out D. The whore. I continued scrutinizing as he pointed out the other four 'symphonies' of his.

"…Donovan Price, our man power and master of destruction…" A large rock boulder of a man took a bow at the waist at the sound of his name. He had a small face and a grin that revealed row upon row of tiny razor sharp teeth. Ew. Cain seemed to be sizing him up due to his large size. D betrayed absolutely nothing. I doubted he had any reason to be afraid. He'd probably fought much bigger on his own, never mind with our little three way tag team.

"…Gabriel Harris, our messenger and best hand to hand fighter long or short range…" An ethereal looking boy who looked to be around the age of eighteen. His hair, light and feathery blond, framed his jaw. He looked fairly blank faced and very curtly nodded in greeting with a stiff bow. He looked like a normal child except for that glowing otherworldly vibe he emanated and the eerie shine of his eyes. I briefly wondered why they all had such human and almost completely ordinary names. Had they been allowed to keep their former identities? Strange.

"…Simon Adler, well known around here for attaining and mastering the most supernatural abilities…" A man in a stetson with a cigar in house mouth tipped the brim of his hat to us with a menacing grin. Clearly he was the king who looked forward to a good old fashioned killing spree. His eyes were green and long in their shape and he had brown stubble coming in on his chin.

"…And last but not least…Caulette Ackerly, the genius and in summary the 'mirror' of the group." The girl was a lovely young lady with blank lavender eyes. Her hair was in artful blonde waves that flowed down her shoulders when she gave a slow, graceful curtsy. "What I mean to say by 'mirror' is that she is capable of copying any foreign ability she sees and then using it against her opponents. If you can fly, she can fly. If you could spit acid, so would she." It seemed that this girl must have been his pride and joy. We exchanged glances.

Sylvia slowly pointed a ghostly finger towards Cain after a moment. "This one is the object of Radu's fledgling's obsession." Typical of a creature whos signature ability was the manipulation and power of the mind. Cain shuddered at the unwelcome reminder. The Composer seemed to have had his interest perked at this new tid bit of information however. He eyed my new apparent brother with a different air now through aged Prussian blue eyes.

"Ahhh…so this is the one known as 'Little Boy Blue', 'Raggedy Andy', and 'Bercarius's Right Hand' who's mouth has gained him more fame than even the claws at his disposal that -if I am not mistaken- have the ability to slice through anything you wish." Cain's ruby eyes blinked in astonishment that this man apparently knew so much about him. "Is that true?" He inquired. My brother reluctantly nodded.

"I am indeed Cain of Bercarius." That was all that he agreed to confirm. The old man's grin grew wider at this. He and his freakshow managerie exchanged glances that made us a bit uncomfortable.

"Well that makes your little visit quite convenient for me. You see if I have you here then I have the key to lure in that… little harpy of his eventually. Once little Evelina goes missing and if her master does not soon follow that traitorous Varian Ambrosious certainly will." He stated. They wanted to lure in his fledgling to take advantage of a vampire's duty to protect their childe. "Then, when Radu realizes that both of his little lackey's are missing, he would have absolutely no choice but to come here…where I will finally be able to put my plan onto its first test. I will attempt to kill the fledgling…and then him if that works out." The old man was taking a huge risk by doing this.

"That is madness." I remarked bluntly. "You have no guarentee that your weapons and…'creations'…" I eyed them distastefully. "…will be effective against an ancient noble like the vampire king's blood brother. Not to mention that there is absolutely no way to be sure that Varion Ambrosious would bother coming here just to get back the fledgling of a master that he has no true loyalty to. As a matter of fact, the chances of him pulling off such a risky move at the risk of his own life are close to nothing." My reasoning was purely logical based on the information that I knew. Not to mention the face that Bercarius would soon be here for Cain.

"Ambrosious is a complex creature, vampiress." The old man responded. "Though he seems to have great disdain and absolutely no respect for that fledgling -as a matter of fact I have no doubt that he would kill her if he thought it necessary- he also has a certain possessive streak over her life. He fancies it his. Perhaps its more than just her life that he fancies. I care not as long as I knew he will come." I blinked at the explanation. This day was just full of confusion and overloads of information. I was going to take a fucking long ass vacation after this.

"As for your little point about killing this…Radu. I am not going to simply charge into a battle against _him_ without testing out my plan and fight…why do you suppose _you_ are here, dhampiel?" I grasped D's wrist defensively before releasing it and internally cursing myself. "You will help me in this little venture of mine. Think of it as…hmmm… donating your time to science in a sense. After all, if we can not destroy the infamous dhampiel hunter then we certainly stand no chance against his uncle." I hissed at the subtle insult. I was perfectly confident that D could have killed Radu Cel Frumos quite easily if he so wished. "You understand."

"…And what if I say to burn in hell?" D responded. It was the first time I had seen him react in such a manner. Cain seemed to agree whole heartedly with his word choice. There was a stream of chuckles from our enemy.

"Well that is where those children come in. If you agree to help us out in our little venture, then the lot of them go free." He rolled his wheel chair between us and circled around me. "If you defeat us…then I will release this…lovely vampiress back into your custody. What more incentive could a man want?" He mocked. "If you are killed however, she stays to fulfill my purposes as a test subject." I snatched my face away as a gnarled hand reached up and curled a strand of my hair between spindly fingers. How disgusting.

I looked at D, wondering what he would do…the only thought on my mind was to free the kids and I was not at all certain how to accomplish that. Cain had not at all been mentioned in this little 'deal'. I supposed however that, that was no surprise. After all Cain was necessary in order for him to completely fulfill his plan apparently. As for me? I was just a ridiculous extra caught up in a huge mess that I was no longer tied to due to my master's 'untimely' death so releasing me and the children would have been no loss to him. However…we made very decent bargaining chips it seemed in order to keep Cain and D cooperative…thus I found it rather odd that he would agree to just release us just like that.

"I want to see those children unbound first." He stated, unconvinced. I was worried. Seven to three was admittedly a fairly unfair sounding fight, but I had not seen these people in action so could have been either incentive to be wary, or a reason to be hopeful. I put my money on the first based on the rule that you never underestimate an enemy.

"Very well." He pressed a button on his armrest. "Francis…bring the little cherubs in here will you?" There was a grunt of confirmation before the breif 'conversation' ended. "There you are, dhampiel. Fair enough?" The old invalid raised an amused brow and folded his arms.

"D…something is not right." I stated.

"Not at all." Cain agreed. "Clearly if you won you would capable of just killing them all and thus enabeling _all _of us to leave anyway." That was a high implication that even if D won we would still be somehow under his mercy. We could not voice all of our suspicions to him. Three terrified children were pushed through the doors, being eyed by the creatures in here like a plate of little orderves. I hurried over to stand with them and they grabbed the fabric of my tights and 'skirts' tightly till they were white knuckled. Their only safety. A final lifeline.

"Might I suggest that little boy blue keep his mouth shut considering this bargain has nothing to do with him?" The mad old scientist remarked dryly. Cain hissed in response. "I have no qualms on whether or not you fight my beings in the end because I know that at the end of the day, you dhampiel are far too soft not to do as I request. You see…it is either this or I can simply kill them all now." Our captor proposed with a casual shrug at our hesitance. It were as if he were simply bartering over nothing more than crates of fruit. It made me feel truly physically sick at the mere sight of him. "What do you say, dhampiel?" D narrowed his eyes.

"Let them all free now. Then I will do it." Was his simple and unmovable response. I snapped my head in his direction, glaring. I was genuinely affronted now. There was no way I was leaving without him or Cain. He must have eaten the wrong rabbit for lunch today if he thought that I would agree to such a venture. The shrewd old man stroked the stubble on his chin considering the request. Doubtless it did seem like a bit of a risk to make such a one-sided bargain. He wasted no time in voicing his concerns to D. I was annoyed that they discussed me as if I were not standing right there. If that old bastard agreed to this…he would be underestimating my ability and my stubbornness severely.

"How can I be certain that you will remain a man of your word?" He inquired. D however, did not miss a beat.

"Since out of the two of us, I am not the one building my life's work on deception and murder. My word is understandably the one we will be trusting." He remarked. It was rare that D make snide remarks. In any other circumstance I would have giggled and gone on a signature D teasing rampage. However at the moment I was bit preoccupied with mass amounts of killing intent and three frightened children who couldn't bring themselves to let go of me. There was a silence before the old man laughed once again, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ah. Good point, dhampiel hunter. Good point indeed. I like you. It is a deal." He did not bother holding out a hand for a shake. I doubted D would have taken it anyway considering the circumstances.

"One problem, D." I spoke up. "I am not leaving you guys here alone." D glared at me and I just folded my arms and glared right back. Cain was glaring at me too and I loathed him for it. Really? Did I look like a helpless little girl to them? "I wont be treated like some useless little child. I resent it, and I care far too much about what happens to you to just sit it out with a knot in my stomach, not knowing what is going on." The Composer simply watched our exchange with a calculating grin.

"_Look Allura. This has nothing to do with you. If you are still here then who is going to take care of the children once they are released?" _Cain voiced D's reasoning in my mind, not wanting the old nut case to hear it just in case it gave him any ideas. You never knew these days. D and I stared each other down. I could not deny the logic and I did not wish for any harm to come to the children, but I knew that D was also keeping me out of harm's way and it annoyed me. The bottom line however was that either way I needed to make the kids my priority. So I relented bitterly.

"…Fine." It came out as a defeated sigh.

"Excellent." The tone of the old man's voice seemed darker than before and his Russian accent more pronounced. "Of course you realize I can not allow such a fight in the living quarters. So we will have to move elsewhere for this little…match." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. I wished that he would just hack on the smoke and die. "I will have you escorted out, vampiress. If all goes well you wont have to see my old face again." He grinned at me. I snarled and drew away as his men came forward and tried to touch me.

"I can follow along just fine. I can go nowhere without these three anyway and I need them to be more at ease if they are to release my legs anytime soon, and that means you lot maintain your distance from them and myself." I held my head high as I walked ahead of them. They followed and opened the door. Looking over my shoulder I smiled at my boys. "Make it quick, guys." Putting on a brave face I turned away to hide my misty eyes. When all of this started I had assumed that my heart had been quickly hardening, but now I realized that I had never been hardening to begin with. I was still so easily heartbroken. That was certainly something to consider…and perhaps I would not become evil and crazy in my old vampire age. I liked the possibility It was kind of...relieving. Despite this ray of hope however…I resented it at the same time. I hated being hurt so easily, I thought I was past that.

I wanted them both safe not just D. Cain too. I am sure they knew me well enough to know what my next move would be. I was not going anywhere for too long. I was coming back. Whether D lived or not I would be back, if only for Cain's sake, though the idea of the dhampiel hunter dying did not sit well with me at all. I could not fathom it. No. It could not happen and it wouldn't. I made up my mind that I was not going to allow it. "Don't worry guys." I murmured to the little ones. "I will get you safe." It was a promise and I would keep it.

* * *

Author's Note: It feels really rushed so after the main story is over I might go over it and fix a few things here and there. If anyone is still reading feel free to review. I know it has really been taking me forever to update this story along with all of my other stories so I would not be surprised if this story was forgotten. I am hoping that the next chapter will contain the ending. Zee ya next time yall. Ciao.


End file.
